I Can't, I'm Different
by janelouise
Summary: Complete! 2-20-05...Prts 21-25 Inserted...All four aliens emerge from their pods at different times, are found, adopted and raised separately. Will they every find each other and their soal-mates? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Title: I can't, I'm Different!   
Category: M/L,......Rating: G - PG-13   
Author: jane   
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com   
Disclaimer: They're not mine. The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, the WB,   
Jason Katims, and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this wonderful series.   
The idea for the title and the story as a whole comes from "Pilgrimage" by Zenna Henderson.   
c1962 Published by Doubleday & Co. No infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them!   
  
Summary: AU, future fic. All four aliens emerge from their pods at different times, wander out   
into the desert and are found by adults who adopt and raise them in four different parts of   
the country. They don't know what they are, or that there are others like themselves. There   
is No destiny, No FBI, No evil aliens! This is a love story! How will they find each other? Will   
they find their own true loves? Read and find out!   
I Can't, I'm Different Part 1   
  
Max Evans walked down the street one early autumn afternoon in Cambridge, Massachusetts.   
He was thinking about all of the studying he needed to do for tomorrow's classes. He had   
made it through pre-law and was in his first year of law school here at Harvard University and   
wanted to stay at the top of his class. As he walked up to an intersection, which he needed to cross and joined the group of people waiting for the light to change, he saw her; his brown haired angel. He had seen her on the sidewalks of Cambridge for four years now, but he had never been in a position to say anything to her. She would be across a busy street, or they would pass each other just as Max looked up from the pavement and he would turn to see her disappear into the crowd going the other way. A few times he had see her through a shop window, or in a restaurant, but she would be with someone else, or he would be too pressed for time to stop and introduce himself. But today would be different, he told himself. Today he would walk up to her and introduce himself to her and ask her out for coffee. Just then two men walked up to the group waiting at the corner. They were arguing about 'the game' which they had been to see the night before and both men were gesturing wildly with their arms, accidentally hitting other people around them.   
  
"I said the home team would win. I won the bet. I want you to pay up now!"   
  
"I'll get you the money tomorrow." The second man said, shoving the first guy, who then   
shoved him back harder so he stumbled into the crowd behind him.   
  
It was a like watching dominoes topple over. One person would fall, knocking into the next person and through the crowd until Liz, who was standing on the curbstone was pushed out into the street, into the path of an oncoming car. Max had been watching Liz and making his way towards her, so   
when he saw her pushed out into the street, he immediately sprinted out after her to push her out of the car's path. His momentum took them both across the street until they stumbled. Max desperately twisted them so that he would take the brunt of the fall with his leather-covered back and he cupped the back of her head with his large hand, to protect it from striking anything as they landed. When he came back to his senses, his brown-eyed angel was sprawled on top of him; her lovely, soft hair caressing his face.   
  
"Are you alright?" Max asked anxiously, as he sat up. He put his arm around her shoulders to   
help her sit up too, but she just sat gazing into his eyes.   
  
'It's him!' She thought to herself. That tall, dark and handsome hunk she had seen on the   
sidewalks of Cambridge for four years now. Ever since she had come to Cambridge to attend   
Harvard University and get her Ph.D. in microbiology. She had seen this gorgeous guy out   
and about, half a dozen times a year, but she had never been in a position to introduce   
herself...and now it seemed that he had just saved her life!   
  
"Are you alright, Miss?" She heard him ask, anxiously.   
  
"Uh yes, I think so." Liz answered dazedly.   
  
"Take a minute to be sure. Do your arms or legs hurt? Did you hit your head at all? Your eyes   
look responsive, so I don't think we have to worry about that, thank goodness!"   
  
"Yes, yes thank goodness. Thank you!" Liz looked directly into his eyes for the first time.   
"You saved my life! You dashed right out into the street and pushed me out of the path of   
that oncoming car! Thank you so much!" Liz was trying to hang onto her composure, but   
shock was setting in and she was beginning to shake.   
  
"Here you're cold; take my coat." Max put his leather jacket around her shoulders. Then he   
stood and reached down to help her up, but as she stood, Liz felt a pain in her ankle.   
  
"Oh, my ankle. I may have banged it as we fell."   
  
"Or you may have sprained it; let's get you home." He signaled for a cab authoritatively and   
one pulled over to the curb right next to where they stood. Max gently helped her into the   
cab. "Where do you live?" Liz gave her address to the cabby.   
  
"That's graduate student housing at Harvard." Liz told him.   
  
"So, you're a graduate student?" Max asked.   
  
"Only just. I received my Bachelor's of science last spring and now I'm working on my   
Masters'. I plan to go on and get my Ph.D. in microbiology after that."   
  
"Wow, that sounds like you've got it all mapped out." Max said.   
  
"I do. I love microbiology and science in general." Liz replied.   
  
"Here we are Miss." The cabby called. Max paid him and helped Liz out of the car.   
  
"Let me help you up to your room; your ankle has started to swell. My name is Max Evans, by   
the way. I'm attending law school here and I'm harmless, I promise."   
  
"Thank you Max. I think I do need some help. My name is Liz Parker." Liz limped into her building   
with Max's arm around her shoulder. He took one look at the out-of-order elevator and then the stairs and scooped Liz up into his strong arms.   
  
"What floor do you live on?"   
  
"The third. I'm sorry, you don't need to carry me. I'm sure I could walk up with your help."   
  
"No problem. I row for Harvard. They have us running up and down so many staircases, during   
training, you wouldn't believe it." He was in excellent shape because he wasn't even breathing   
hard by the time they reached the door to Liz's room. She had her key out and let them into her   
tiny apartment.   
  
"I guess my roommate isn't here, but I'm sure she'll arrive soon. You don't need to stay. I'm   
sure that you have a lot to study since you're in law school. Thank you again for saving my   
life! It was so nice of you to bring me home, but I don't want to impose on your time any   
further." Liz was trying to say all the proper, polite things but really she loved being held in   
his strong arms. His leather jacket was giving off an intoxicating scent of leather and 'Max'.   
She didn't want this little interlude to end.   
  
"Don't be silly, it was no problem to help you. Let me put you on the couch." Max put her   
gently down. "You need to elevate that ankle. Excuse me while I lift your leg." He touched her   
shapely calf as he quickly slipped some end-pillows under her ankle. 'Oh man, her skin is so   
soft and smooth!' Max groaned to himself.   
  
"From experience, I know that you're supposed to switch back and forth between heat and   
cold with a sprain. May I go check out your freezer?" Liz nodded. "Oh good, you have frozen   
peas." Max called from the kitchen. "They don't have the sharp corners that ice cubes do, but   
they do the job just as well." Max placed the bag of frozen vegetables gently on her ankle.   
  
He had been glancing around the tiny apartment as he worked. It consisted of a small central   
living room which was stuffed with the couch, coffee table, a tiny dining table with two chairs,   
a small entertainment tower, two desks and some overflowing bookshelves. It would have been a dingy little room, but there was a profusion of green plants on the windowsill, a gaily-colored quilt over the back of the couch and some beautiful art posters hung on the wall. The kitchen was really tiny, but spotlessly clean and an open door next to the kitchen showed one small bedroom. On the other side of the living room were two more doors, both ajar. One showed a tiny bathroom and another small bedroom could be seen through the second door. As he held the frozen peas around Liz's swollen ankle, Max had to keep telling himself that this was all he could do for her. He could not risk using his healing powers on her ankle. What would Liz think of him if she ever found out that he was 'different'? She would no longer be looking at him with gratitude and what looked like admiration in her eyes; that was for sure, Max told himself.   
  
"Um Liz. I was wondering if, after your ankle heals of course, if you'd like to go out and have   
coffee with me sometime?" Max asked, glancing up into her eyes.   
  
"You want to ask me out?" Liz exclaimed. In her wildest dreams, she never would have   
believed that such a handsome guy like Max would ever want to ask her out.   
  
"Well if you'd like to. You probably have a boyfriend. Never mind, I understand." Max   
mumbled, looking down at his shoes. Of course such a beautiful girl like Liz would have a   
boyfriend. Was he really thinking that someone like her would want to go out with someone   
like him? Someone 'different'?   
  
"I'd love to have coffee with you!" Liz exclaimed.   
  
"What did you say?" Max asked, not believing his ears.   
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, and I'd love to have coffee with you sometime." Liz repeated.  
  
"OK, great!" Max grinned. "May I call you in a couple days, to see how you're doing?"   
  
"That would be very nice of you! If you get me a piece of paper from by the phone in the   
kitchen, I'll write my number down for you."   
  
"Actually, I memorized your number when I was getting the peas." Max said, smiling.   
"Speaking of peas, it's time to change to the heat part of the therapy. I see you have a   
microwave. I'll just heat a wet washrag in it for a minute." Max stepped into the kitchen to   
heat the dishcloth. He felt like dancing, jumping up and down; he had met his brown haired   
angel and asked her out for coffee and she had accepted!   
  
Liz sat on the couch waiting for Max to come back, but she too would have liked to dance with happiness if her ankle didn't hurt so much.   
  
"While I'm in here, can I make you some tea or anything?" Max called.   
  
"I'd love a soda. They're in the 'fridge. Grab one if you'd like, or there are teabags in the   
cupboard over the sink." Liz called back.   
  
"Would you like a glass?" Max asked.   
  
"No, the can's fine." Liz answered.   
  
"Here you go then." Max handed her a pop can, and then moved to place the towel wrapped   
dishcloth on her ankle. "Is that too hot on your skin?" Max asked, anxiously. "The cloth was   
too hot when it came out of the microwave, that's why I wrapped it in the towel."   
  
"No, that feels really good after the peas." Liz assured him. Just then the apartment door   
opened and Liz's roommate, Louise came in.   
  
"What's going on here? What happened?" She asked when she saw Liz's swollen ankle   
propped up on pillows.   
  
"Your roommate was almost run over by a car this afternoon, Miss..."   
  
"Carey, Louise Carey."   
  
"I believe that she sprained her ankle. I've been applying cold and then heat to the swollen   
area, but if the swelling doesn't go down by tomorrow, she should see a doctor."   
  
"I'm sorry, you are?" Louise asked.   
  
"I'm Max Evans." Max couldn't believe the way he was speaking. The intimate little bubble that   
had surrounded he and Liz had just popped and he had immediately reverted to his more serious, shy shelf.   
  
"He saved my life Louise!" Liz explained. "He ran right out into traffic and pushed me out of   
the path of the car! Then he called a cab to bring me home and carried me up two flights of stairs!" Liz finished off impressively.   
  
"Wow!" Louise exclaimed looking admiringly up at Max.   
  
"Anyone would have done the same." Max said, modestly, embarrassed now.   
  
"I didn't see anyone else rush to help me today, Max."   
  
"Ah well now that your roommate is here, I'd better be going. Keep up with the hot and cold   
therapy." He was shyly inching his way towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow if I may; to   
you know, see how you're doing."   
  
"That would be great, Max!" Liz replied. "Oh don't forget your jacket." Liz took off the coat   
and handed it to Louise, who passed it onto Max.   
  
"See you. It was nice to meet you, Louise." Max said before he left.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Louise exclaimed. "That's the hunk you've been pointing out to me for years!   
And he saved your life?"   
  
"Yeah!" Liz was grinning.   
  
"And he's going to call you tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah." Liz said again.   
  
"And if he asks you out, will you go?"   
  
"He already has, and I've already said yes."   
  
"Oh I'm so glad Liz! He seems like a really nice guy. You haven't dated since your putz-boyfriend, Nicholas tried to rape you two years ago. I'm glad you've found someone new; I was beginning to worry about you. But if this Max hurts you..."   
  
"I don't think he will, Louise. Do you know how many little old ladies I've seen him help across   
the street, or carry groceries for, over the last four years? Dozens. And they say that you can   
always tell a lot about a guy by watching how he treats his mother. I'm betting that Max is a   
very good son!" Just then the phone rang and Louise answered it.   
  
"It's your sister, Tess." She brought the wireless phone to Liz. "I've got to go. I just came by   
to drop off my books. Will you be OK?"   
  
"Sure." Liz told her friend, and Louise left the apartment. "Hi Tess." Liz greeted her sister.   
  
The two of them had become more like best friends than just sisters after Liz's parents had   
found Tess out in the desert one night when she was six years old. The authorities had been   
unable to find her parents, so Mr. and Mrs. Parker had adopted the homeless girl. It hadn't   
taken very long for Liz to figure out that Tess was 'different' from other little girls. She had   
'powers' and the two of them had lots of fun learning what those powers were as they grew up.   
Of course having grown up in Roswell, New Mexico, supposed site of a UFO crash back in   
1947, and an alien-themed tourist trap, Liz's money was on Tess being an alien. But that was   
their little secret. Neither of the girls had ever told anyone else, not even their parents.  
Part 2   
The phone rang and Louise answered it.   
  
"It's your sister, Tess." She brought the wireless phone to Liz.   
  
"Hi Tess." She greeted her sister. "How's it going?"   
  
"Pretty good. Business at the Crashdown is switching over from summer tourists to high   
school students after classes let out."   
  
"Now that you're assistant manager, who do you think is the worst customer; a tourist or a   
student?" Liz asked.   
  
"I don't know. I think they're pretty even in their sloppiness!" Tess answered.  
  
Both Liz and Tess had worked as waitresses in their family's alien-themed café, during their   
high school years. Tess had received a business degree in college and was now helping their   
father, Jeff Parker run the place. Their mother, Nancy Parker was an artist with quite a   
reputation in the art world.   
  
"Hey, some artist out in California, wrote Mom asking if he could show his work in her gallery.   
He wrote that he's a big fan of her work and that he also specializes in southwest-type clay   
and metal sculpture. He sent a few pictures of his work. Mom thinks they're really good and is   
going to fly out to L.A. to meet him."   
  
"Wow, that's so cool! Artists, asking to show their work at Mom's gallery. What's his name?   
Had Mom ever heard of him before?"   
  
"His name is Michael Guerin. Mom hadn't heard of him before, but a friend of hers in L.A. has.   
I guess he has quite a good rep.!"   
  
"Oh speaking of the gallery. How's Maria doing as the assistant manager?"   
  
"She says she loves it; that old Mr. Jones is a dream to work for and that she's learning a lot   
from him. More practical business information than she learned in college getting her major in   
art history and a minor in business."   
  
"Great! Tell her 'Hi' for me." Maria DeLuca was Liz and Tess' best friend growing up. They   
shared everything, told everything to each other, except their little secret about Tess.   
  
"Well, I've got some news." Liz told her sister. "I finally met my hunk! You know, the tall,   
dark, handsome one I've been telling you about for four years?"   
  
"Oh Wow! What's his name? What's he like up close? How'd you meet him?"   
  
"His name's Max Evans. He's a total sweetheart! But before I tell you how we met, you have to   
promise not to tell Mom and Dad."   
  
"What? Why not?" Tess exclaimed.   
  
"Well I was almost run over by a car today!" Liz admitted.  
  
"What! Are you OK?" Tess shrieked.   
  
"I'm fine. Well, I have a sprained ankle, but never mind that. I met Max, get this, after He   
Saved MY LIFE!" Liz's voice rose in volume with each word she said. "I was waiting to cross   
the street when someone bumped into me, pushing me out into the path of this on-coming   
car. Next thing I know, Max sprinted out after me. He pushed me out of the way and then we   
were both tumbling over one another on the far sidewalk. I was lying right on top of him and I   
could feel all of the muscles under his clothes! Then he hailed a cab, brought me home and carried me in his arms up two flights of stairs. He stayed and took care of my ankle and he was so gentle when he did it, too. He's going to call me tomorrow to see how I'm doing and he's already asked me out on a date! Well, it's only to have coffee, but it's still a date. He's so cute and shy. You'd think a guy as handsome as Max is would have all the self confidence in the world, and the arrogance to match, but he wasn't like that at all!" Liz gushed.  
  
"And you felt safe with him? You didn't feel threatened by him? After Nicholas..."   
  
"After Nicholas attacked me, I climbed into a hole and hid from the world for two years. With   
Max's gentle help, I think that I'll be able to climb back out." Liz said.  
  
"I'm so glad, Liz! I've been worried about you." Tess admitted.  
  
"Thanks. So, how's Kyle?" Liz asked.  
  
"He's fine, sister mine! We're going out Friday night." Tess answered.  
  
The two sisters had grown up with Kyle Valenti; captain of the football team and son of Roswell's Sheriff. He and Tess had fought and insulted each other throughout school, denying their attraction to one another. Then during their senior year, it was as if their blinders had been taken off and they fell madly in love. Four years later, they were still dating. Kyle was now a Sheriff's Deputy and Liz thought that a wedding might not be too far off. The only problem was that Tess had never told Kyle about her secret.   
  
"Well, I'd better get going." Tess said. "I'll call you next week. Say 'Hi' to Isabel when you see   
her next."   
  
"OK, 'bye Tess. Kiss Mom and Dad for me." Liz said before they both hung up.   
  
Isabel Evans was a student from Wellesley College, whom Liz had met the year before. Both   
girls had attended a 'frat' party with other girlfriends from their college dorms. They had been   
introduced by a mutual friend and hit it off right away. Isabel was in her senior year, working   
towards a degree in accounting, following in her mother's footsteps. She had worked her way   
through college as a model though, and since graduation had signed with one of the top clothing designers in the Boston area. After the party where they'd met, Isabel and Liz had made a point of getting together at least once a month if their studies permitted. They'd go to lunch, or the movies, museums, or to dinner. No matter what planned activity they did, the two friends did a lot of talking so that now they knew each other very well.   
  
And, as they spent more time together, Liz began to notice some things about Isabel, which reminded her of her sister, Tess. There was a similarity in their mannerisms and their diet. Tess loved to eat spicy and sweet foods together. She always had a bottle of tobacco sauce with her, and splashed the stuff onto almost everything. Isabel didn't use tobacco, but she did order sweet and spicy foods together. Her favorite was ordering a fruit smoothie with her spicy meal, whenever she could. Liz was almost sure that Isabel had visited her in her dreams a few times and then mentioned   
bits of information from those dreams the next day, to Liz. The most telling coincidence about Isabel was that she often wore lipstick, nail polish, or eye shadow, in shades which did not exist, but which did match the outfit she was wearing, perfectly. Liz had even checked with the modeling agency, which Isabel worked for; they required their models to supply and apply their own make-up, so Isabel was not getting exclusive products from the agency. Lastly Liz remembered the conversation when Isabel had told her how she'd grown up.   
  
"It's kind of complicated." "Isabel started. "See, Mom wasn't married when she found me by   
the side of the road, out in the middle of 'nowhere', New Mexico. They think I was six years   
old when she found me that night. We can't be sure, because I have no memory of my life   
before she found me. I have no idea how I came to be wandering out in the middle of the   
desert."   
  
"How awful!" Liz sympathized. "How did you end up growing up in Florida then? And how   
does your father come into the picture if your mom wasn't married when she found you?"   
  
"Mom was driving through the southwest doing the tourist thing that summer. When I saw   
her stop her car that night, I immediately felt as if I could trust her. I walked over to her and   
she gently put her arms around me and gave me one of her blouses to wear. It came down   
to my ankles like a dress. Did I mention that I was naked?"   
  
"Oh no!" Liz exclaimed.   
  
"Anyway, she gave me a sandwich and some milk that she had with her in the car and after that,   
she put me in the car and drove home to where she lived in Florida. The authorities gave her   
heck for taking me across state lines, but she had, had foster children before so they overlooked it when they were unable to find any sign of my real parents. They suspected that I'd been abandoned out in the desert to die."   
  
"How awful! I mean, it's terrible when people abandon their pets on the side of the road, but   
to do that to a little girl. Oh, Isabel! I'm so thankful she found you that night!" Liz exclaimed,   
tears gathering in her eyes.   
  
"So am I. She adopted me as soon as she could. She was in her thirties and figured that   
she'd never marry, much less ever have kids of her own. And then, two years later, out of   
the blue, Mom met John Evans. They dated for six months before he finally got up the   
courage to ask Mom to marry him, but I knew long before that, that John was head-over-heals in   
love with my mom. What was even greater, he loved me too. They married, he adopted me as   
well, and after that I became Isabel Evans! Mom had attended Wellesley, so here I am too."   
Isabel brought their thoughts back to the present.   
  
Liz was now certain that Isabel was 'different' in same way that Tess was, so she invited her new   
best friend to her home in Roswell over the summer. Liz warned Tess what she was doing but   
not Isabel. In case Isabel wasn't like Tess, or the two of them couldn't sense things about   
each other, then Tess would be safe. Liz picked Isabel up at the small Roswell airport that   
afternoon and then made a point of having to pick up her sister, Tess at a supply company   
on the way home. As soon as Tess got into the car with Isabel, Liz could tell that the two   
girls 'recognized' each other as someone like themselves.   
  
"Pull over please, Liz." Tess asked. Liz pulled the car over and all three of them got out. There   
was no one else in sight.   
  
"What's going on, Liz?" Isabel asked, nervous.   
  
"What do you mean, Isabel?" Liz asked innocently.   
  
"It's just that...nothing. Never mind." Isabel said, uncertain.   
  
"It's just that we can sense that we are the same." Tess took the leap of faith and admitted.   
  
"You feel it too? I thought it was just me!" Isabel exclaimed.   
  
"No, I feel it too!" Tess confirmed.   
  
"Liz how can she be your sister? I sense only that you are like everybody else, not like us."   
Isabel asked.   
  
"Didn't I ever mention to you that Tess is adopted? Probably not, since I only think of her as   
my sister and best friend. My parents found Tess out on the side of the road, in the middle of   
nowhere, in the middle of the night, naked, when she was six years old." Liz explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Isabel exclaimed. "How long have you suspected, known about me?"   
  
"I've noticed things about you ever since we met, that reminded me of Tess. You both like   
sweet and spicy foods. You both change your make-up colors to exactly match your clothing.   
And then you told me how your mother found you and I was almost sure. I couldn't chance   
exposing Tess' secret however, so I invited you here, hoping the two of you would be able to   
do what you both just did, sense each other!" Liz explained.  
  
"You're safe, Isabel." Tess reassured her. "Liz and I have never told anyone about me,   
including our parents. Do your folks know about you?"   
  
"No, I've never told anyone either." Isabel and Tess hugged, tightly for a moment and then   
both looked over at Liz and opened their arms to include her in their embrace.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Liz hung up the phone after saying good-bye to Tess and hobbled the few steps it took to   
reach the tiny kitchen. She heated a bowel of water in the microwave, put the dishcloth into   
the water, and took the bowel, towel, and bag of frozen peas back with her to the couch.   
That way she could keep up the therapy on her ankle without having to constantly get up and   
go to the kitchen. Liz placed the peas on her ankle and picked up one of the textbooks she   
needed to study but she found it difficult to concentrate, because her mind kept drifting back to thoughts of Max.   
  
A short time earlier, Max had arrived at his own home in one of the Law School's dorms. It consisted of a living space, which had just enough room for a lumpy couch up against one wall and two desks, pushed together in the middle of the room. Max and his roommate, Russell did have their own miniscule bedrooms, but the bathroom was down the hall and the kitchen and dinning room were on the first floor. As he let himself into their room, Russell got up from the sofa to shake Max's hand.   
  
"Way to go 'Hero'! Rushing out into the street to save a damsel in distress from being run   
over by a car! Man, I couldn't have done that." Russell exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you hear about that?" Max asked, shocked.   
  
"Hey it's all over campus! A couple other law students were in the crowd and they've been   
spreading the story every since. So who is she? Is she pretty, and if she is, does she have a   
sister?" Russell asked.  
  
"Her name is Liz Parker. She's gorgeous! And I don't know if she has a sister." Max answered.  
  
"But not as gorgeous as your 'brown haired angel' that you've told me about, right?" Russell   
wagged his eyebrows up and down.   
  
"Actually Russell, she is that same girl that I've told you about." Max said.  
  
"What? You finally met her! What are you doing here then?" Russell asked.  
  
"Well, her roommate came in and I thought I should go, but I'm going to call her tomorrow, to   
see how she'd doing. And we're going to go out for coffee in the next day of two." Max told   
him.   
  
"You romantic fool!" Russell exclaimed. "Coffee? You should take advantage of her gratitude   
towards you. Take her out for a candle-lit dinner and then, you know...!"   
  
"We just met. And I don't 'you know' with a girl I just met. Liz is special! I'm not going to   
ruin everything by trying to rush her into my bed." Max argued.  
  
"Oh brother!" Russell huffed. "You and your code of ethics. Well I've got to get over to the   
law library. See ya."   
  
"See you." Max replied as Russell left him alone.   
  
His mind drifted for a while, touching on the memory of how pretty Liz was up close. How her hair smelled like strawberries and how soft it was as it brushed against his face, when he held her in his arms. Then his mind drifted into unfamiliar territory. What would it be like to make love with Liz? Max was sure that it would be wonderful.   
  
'What are you thinking about?' His inner-self yelled at him. 'You can't make love with Liz!   
You're 'different'! Who knows what you'd do to her if you became intimate with her. You   
might as well stop thinking about kissing her as well. You can't do that either. Can I have   
coffee with her at the same table if we drink out of separate mugs?' Max yelled back at   
himself.   
  
"Oh man, now I'm having arguments with myself!" Max muttered out loud. 'I want this, this   
chance to be with Liz; to get to know her. She doesn't have to find out that I'm 'different'   
from everybody else.' Max's hand started to glow in his agitation, but he took some deep breaths   
to calm himself down, and the glow receded. 'It'll be OK. At least I didn't have to use my   
healing powers, to save her from a gunshot wound or something overly dramatic like that.   
We'll just be friends.' Max argued. Yeah, right!' His inner-self replied, sarcastically.  
Part 3   
The next morning Liz's ankle was feeling much better and she didn't have a class until ten, so she was studying when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Liz said.   
  
"Hey Liz." Isabel replied. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine, Is. How're you?"   
  
"Great! In fact, I've been wanting to thank you for recommending your friend Alex Whitman when the modeling agency's computer needed fixing last month. He's been a lot of help."   
  
"I'm glad! Yeah, Alex is a great guy. He helped me pass my computer classes when I was an undergrad. So do you like him?" Liz asked her friend, coyly.   
  
"Well yeah, I guess so. He's got a wonderful sense of humor." Isabel laughed. "Who am I kidding? He's a sweetheart and so cute! It took him a month, but he finally asked me out to go see a movie Friday night. I was about to ask him out myself. Every time he came by to check on the agency's computer, he would give me these big puppy-dog eyes when he didn't think I was looking. Have you spoken to Tess lately?" Isabel changed the subject.   
  
"Yeah, she called yesterday." Liz brought Isabel up to date with all the news about her family. Not only had Tess emotionally adopted Isabel, but their parents had as well.   
  
"Well, I've go to go. I'll tell you how my date with Alex goes. And you'll have to tell me more about this Max. It's so great that the two of you finally got to meet and in such a romantic way! Take care of yourself, OK?" Isabel admonished.  
  
"Okay, 'bye, Is." Liz said and then a moment later the phone rang again. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi Liz. It's Max Evans. You know from yesterday?" He said, uncertainly.   
  
"Yeah, I vaguely remember you." Liz teased him. "Of course I remember the guy who saved my life. As if I could forget you!"   
  
"Oh well, uh good. I just called to see how you're doing. How's your ankle?" Max asked.  
  
"It's so much better this morning, Max. That hot and cold therapy that you recommended really worked. Are you sure you're in law school and not in med. school?"   
  
"I'm sure. I was wondering if you'd like a ride to class so that you don't have to walk on that ankle."   
  
"That's so sweet of you to offer, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, don't you have classes to get to as well?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you could tell me when your classes are today and I'd see when I could help you, especially this afternoon. Your ankle may really be strained. I could at least pick you up from your last class and we could go out for that cup of coffee. You know, if you still want to, that is." Max showed his shy side again.   
  
"That sounds great!" Liz said and told him where and when her classes were.   
  
"So I'll pick you up at the Bio Labs Library and take you to your last class and then pick you up afterwards and take you for coffee?" Max asked.  
  
"That sounds great! I'll look forward to this afternoon. 'Bye, Max."   
  
"Bye Liz, see you then." Max hung up and a moment later so did Liz. Then she went to get dressed.   
  
"Was that your Max on the phone?" Louise asked, coming out of her bedroom and over to Liz's door.   
  
"Well he's not 'my' Max, but that's who was on the phone. He was just checking up on how I'm doing after the accident yesterday." Liz said.  
  
"And he's going to drive you to your classes today? Wow, that's thoughtful!" Louise exclaimed.  
  
"Well, our schedules only match up this afternoon, but I bet I'll be ready to be given a ride by then. Afterwards we're going out for coffee." Liz said.  
  
"Great! Well, I have to go or I'll be late for class. See you tonight." Louise said.  
  
"See you Lou." Liz called. 'Now to find the perfect outfit that will get me through the day and still look great this evening.' Liz said to herself.   
  
She chose brown slacks and a cotton turtleneck sweater in a rich shade of maroon. Over the sweater she put on a lightweight brown blazer with maroon threads running through the fabric horizontally and vertically. Some of her classrooms could be colder inside than it was outside, and this evening might be chilly. She left her hair down but pulled it back from her face with a small barrette at the back of her head.   
  
By three o'clock that afternoon, Liz was exhausted and her ankle was aching. As she limped out the library's door, Max pulled up in an old jeep with its top on. He jumped out of the car and helped Liz walk over to the passenger side where he gently helped her sit down, but kept her sitting sideways in the seat. Max dropped down onto one knee in front of her.   
  
"Max what are?" Liz didn't say anymore as Max gently took off the loafer and sock from her foot and pulled out an ACE bandage from his coat pocket.   
  
"I thought you might need one of these by now." Max said as he gently wrapped her ankle, getting it just right; not too tight, not too loose. Then he put her shoe back on, handed back her sock and helped her turn to sit front-ways in the seat. "Are you sure you want to go to class with your ankle aching like that?" Max asked, concerned.   
  
"I'll be fine. That bandage is really helping. Thanks for thinking of bringing it. You knew just what I'd need!" Liz glanced over at Max's handsome profile, smiling.   
  
"No problem. Glad I could help." Max replied, modestly. "I thought I knew about all of the libraries on campus, but I've never seen the one you just came out of."   
  
"No reason you should since you're in law school." Liz replied. "The Biological Laboratories Library is a special library collection covering the different biologies, especially microbiology, which is my major."   
  
"Yes, I remember you telling me that was your major. Not knowing about this collection I just assumed that you'd study at the Science Library." Max said.   
  
"I do use the Science Library as well, but the Bio Labs Library is smaller, quieter and more specialized to my needs. The two staff members are so helpful as well." Liz said.  
  
"Great! I'll have to check it out sometime. Just so I can say I've been inside it. Here we are; door to door service." Max said as he pulled the jeep up to the curb. He got out and ran around the hood to help Liz out of the car. "Do you want me to help you inside?"   
  
"No thanks, Max, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride. You've been so nice to me. I don't deserve it." Liz reached up and briefly caressed his check with the palm of her hand. Little tingles ran down her fingers and up her arm as she felt the beginning roughness of his afternoon beard.   
  
"You deserve every good thing this world has to offer, Liz." Max placed his hand over hers to keep it touching his face as he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. Liz's mouth opened slightly as a tiny sigh came out at the sensation of his lips kissing her hand. "Now you'd better get to class and I'll be out here when you're done." Max said and Liz came back down to earth.   
  
"Thanks again, Max!" Liz said and walked into the building.   
  
Two hours later, Liz came out to find Max just pulling up to the curb for her. He helped her into the car again.   
  
"How's the ankle now?" Max asked, concerned.   
  
"Well it's not great, but I'll be Okay." Liz smiled into his concerned eyes. "You mentioned coffee. I could really use a jumbo sized mug right about now."   
  
"Coming right up. I know a little hole-in-the-wall, coffeehouse that brews the best coffee. It's a little dingy, but the owners are this cute, older couple who are really nice. I hope you like it." Max said.  
  
"You don't mean the 'Grinding Stop' do you? I love that place! I don't get in there too often but you're right, Mr. Schmidt brews the best coffee and Mrs. Schmidt bakes the best spice cake I've ever had."   
  
Max smiled at Liz's enthusiasm. He had started frequenting the shop after seeing Liz through the front window, having coffee there one day; hoping that she would come in while he was there, but she never had. When they both entered the shop, Mr. Schmidt came forward to greet them.   
  
"Miss. Parker, Mr. Evans; you are coming into our little shop together? You have met each other?" Max and Liz nodded. "Mrs. Schmidt always said you two would make a cute couple, but you always came in at separate times...alone." He specified, significantly. "Come, sit. Would you like your usual order?" Mr. Schmidt asked.  
  
"Yes please, for me." Max said. "Liz?" He inquired. At her nod, "Has Mrs. Schmidt baked her wonderful spice cake today?"   
  
"She just took a new one out of the oven half an hour ago. Each of you would like a piece?" At their nodding smiles, "Very good then. I'll be right back with your order." Mr. Schmidt said.  
  
A few minutes later returned with their 'lattes, with cinnamon sprinkled on top and their pieces of cake. While Mr. Schmidt was serving Liz, Max did a quick bit of slight-of-hand that he used when he wanted to add 'something' spicy to his food. He had learned at an early age to hide this little dietary quirk of his, as his friends had been grossed out by it. For his coffee he liked to drop a handful of red-hot candies into the mug. He changed their density so that they stayed near the bottom of the mug and dissolved into the hot, sweet liquid. The candies went especially well with Mrs. Schmidt's spice cake.   
  
"So tell me about yourself, Liz." Max requested.   
  
"What do you want to know?" Liz asked, shyly.   
  
"Where did you grow up?" Max asked.   
  
"Well, I'll answer your question if you'll answer the same one for me. Then it'll be my turn to ask you a question and I'll answer that one for you as well."   
  
"Okay." Max agreed.   
  
"I grew up in Roswell, New Mexico; have you ever heard of it?" When Max shook his head. "It's a small town. The only thing it's famous for is the UFO which supposedly crashed there in 1947. There was allegedly a whole government cover-up, but ever since, the town has become one great big alien-themed tourist trap. What about you?"   
  
"Oh, I grew up across the Charles River in Boston." Max replied. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"   
  
"I have a sister, Tess. You?" Liz asked.  
  
No, I'm an only child. What do your parents do for a living?" Max asked.  
  
"Dad owns this alien-themed café named the Crashdown. You know after the UFO which came crashing down to earth! Tess and I used to work there when we were in school. We had to wear head-bands with antennae attached to them!" Liz chuckled.  
  
"Oh boy! What does your mom do?" Max asked.  
  
"Mom is actually a famous artist! Her specialty is southwest and Native American works of art."   
  
"Hey that's impressive! My parents are both lawyers in the Boston area. My grandfather, Mom's dad was an influential judge before he retired. I'm studying to follow in his footsteps more than my parents' because I want to work for the D.A.s office when I graduate." Max said.  
  
"What kind of movies do you like to watch?" Liz asked next.   
  
They found out that they both liked romantic comedies and action-adventure films. Neither of them had a lot of time to read for enjoyment, but when they did, they both liked mysteries which weren't too violent as well as some of the same sci-fi authors. At some point, Mr. Schmidt offered to bring them some stuffed pork chops, the one entrée the little shop was offering its patrons that night. They both agreed and went back to their conversation immediately. They were so engrossed in each other, that they ate their way through a delicate apple strudel for dessert and hardly noticed. They were gazing deeply into each other's eyes and holding hands by the time that Mr. Schmidt told them that he needed to close the shop. They left hand in hand as a dreamy-eyed Mrs. Schmidt came up to her husband.   
  
"Didn't I tell you they'd make a perfect couple?" She asked.   
  
"You did, and I didn't argue with you." He replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.   
  
Max drove Liz home. There was a comfortable silence in the car for the few minutes it took them to reach their destination. Max pulled the jeep over to the curb.   
  
"I'll walk you up to your room." Max stated.   
  
"No. You don't have to, Max, let me just say goodnight here. I had such a wonderful time!"   
  
"I did too. Would you like to go for a pick-nick if the weather's fair, on Saturday?" Max asked.   
  
"I'd love to!" Liz replied.   
  
"I know this is only our first date." Max said, shyly. "But could I...I'd like to kiss you?"   
  
"I'd like you to kiss me too!" Liz said; her eyes already caught by his gaze as he moved in.   
  
Just before he reached his goal, Max switched his gaze to her lips and saw her little tongue quickly moisten those lips which he wanted to kiss so much. A low groan slipped out just before his mouth made contact with hers. The first kiss was a quick one, but the second was considerably longer and quickly became more intense.   
  
"Mmmm, I wish I didn't have to wait until next Saturday to see you again, but I have so much studying to do this week." Max said glumly.  
  
"I know; me too." Liz groaned. "Maybe we could help each other study; you know, test each other. Or we could study at the same library some time." Liz suggested.   
  
"Those are good ideas, Liz, but speaking for myself, I know that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but you, if you were anywhere near me. I'm afraid we'll have to hold out until Saturday."   
  
He leaned into kiss Liz again, but kept it light, so as to not make it impossible for him to let her out of the car. Max watched Liz until she was safely inside the locked front door of her dorm before starting up the jeep to drive to his dorm for another restless night's sleep filled with dreams of Liz.   
Part 4   
Liz studied hard through the rest of the week and by Saturday morning she was ready for a break and looking forward to going on the pick-nick with Max, but first, Liz called Tess for their weekly chat.   
  
"Hi Tess!"   
  
"Hey Liz! How's it going? How are you feeling after your accident?"   
  
"I'm fine. The ankle's good as new again. How're Mom and Dad?"   
  
"They're fine. Mom is really excited about that young artist, Michael Guerin. She just flew back from LA. on Thursday. Michael flew with her but they went directly to the gallery in Albuquerque, so I haven't met him yet. Maria called last night babbling on about how he's a total jerk. She called him names like 'cheese-head' and 'dork-butt'! She must really like him to get so worked up about him, don't you think, Liz?" The two sisters chuckled.   
  
"Sounds like love at first sight! Although I could never understand Maria's choice of 'endearments'. Has Mom mentioned how Michael is reacting to Maria?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, she says that they're evenly matched in their 'flirting'. Although it took her a while to realize that their outbursts were a form of flirting and not fighting. Mom is going to help get Michael settled in Albuquerque and then she'll probably bring him to Roswell next weekend." Tess said and then changed the subject. "So, tell me about Max!"   
  
"Ohhh, Max! Liz sighed. "He's wonderful. First of all, he drove me to my afternoon class on Monday so that I wouldn't have to walk. Then he took me for coffee after class and we ended up having dinner together and talking until the restaurant closed. We have so much in common!"   
  
"Oooh, sounds like Michael and Maria aren't the only ones who have a case of 'love at first sight'! So have you seen him since then?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well, no, but he's called every night before we each go to sleep and he's picking me up in a couple hours and we're going on a pick-nick." Liz said.  
  
"It's September in New England. Isn't it a little late for pick-nicks?" Tess asked.  
  
"No! Today's supposed to be sunny and nice." Liz explained.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Tess asked, excited for her sister.  
  
"I don't know. I want to look nice, of course, but I need to be casual, since we're eating outside."   
  
"How about your bib-overall-denim-dress with your white peasant-blouse?" Tess suggested. "That way you can wear a dress and be comfortable too. Do you still have that blue-gray shawl? That would go well with the blue of your dress and the peasant-look of your blouse." Tess suggested.  
  
"Fantastic! What would I do without you?" Liz asked.  
  
"You'd do just fine, but I'm glad I could help." Tess reassured.   
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Isabel had a date with my friend, Alex last night. I'll have to call her and find out how it went." Liz said.  
  
"You do that and call me back. 'Bye, Liz." Tess said.   
  
"'Bye, Tess!" Liz hung up and dialed Isabel. "Hi, Isabel."   
  
"Hey, Liz, how's it going? How are you feeling? How's Max?"   
  
"I'm great, so is Max!" Liz went on to tell Isabel about her week. "I want to hear about your date with Alex."   
  
"It was wonderful! We went to a pizza-parlor and then he took me to this film festival which was showing all of these classic black-and-white love stories. We even made out a little bit near the end. He has to work today, but we're going to get together to do something tomorrow. Would you and Max like to join us?" Isabel asked her friend.  
  
"That would be fun! Let me ask Max and I'll call you tonight. Now I really have to go so I can get ready for our pick-nick. See ya, Is." Liz said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Bye, Liz." Isabel said.  
  
Liz had just walked out of her bedroom, ready to go when Max knocked on the door to her apartment. He was wearing a pair of new blue jeans, a blue button-down shirt and his leather coat. He looked fantastic, Liz thought.   
  
"Hi!" Liz greeted him as she let him in.   
  
"Hey!" Max leaned in for a kiss. "You look beautiful. That dress is just perfect for what I've arranged."   
  
"Really, what else have you arranged besides our pick-nick?" Liz asked, curious.   
  
"You'll have to wait and see!" Max replied, mysteriously. "Ready to go?"   
  
"After you." Liz replied. A few minutes later, Liz was surprised when Max pulled over to park near one of Harvard's boathouses. "Where are we going, Max?" She asked.   
  
"You'll see. Come on!" He got out of the jeep, helped her out and then took a large hamper and a blanket out of the back. "Shall we go 'my lady'?" Max offered his arm to her.   
  
"Lead on, sir!" Liz slipped her hand between his side and his proffered arm as they crossed the street and entered the boathouse.   
  
"Hey Max, is this Liz? I'm Max's roommate, Russell."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Russell." Liz replied politely.   
  
"Is everything ready?" Max asked.   
  
"Yeah, your boat is tied to the dock. Here, let me take the hamper and the blanket." Russell said.  
  
"Thanks." Max took Liz out onto the deck where she saw a rowboat tied up. "Here, let me get in first, then I'll help you." Max told her as he lightly jumped into the boat and then lifted his hand out to help Liz step down. "Have a seat on that bench." He told her.  
  
"Here's your hamper and blanket and...this." Russell handed Max a long, white object.   
  
"Here, I bought this for you." Max said handing it to Liz.   
  
"Oh, Max, it's lovely!" Liz exclaimed.   
  
"Just what a lady needs for a boat ride up the Charles River." Max said.   
  
Liz opened the white parasol. The shaft and curved handle were made of glossy, white-painted wood. The parasol had no flounces or ribbons, but was made of white, eye-let lace. Liz twirled it behind her head and settled back for an enjoyable ride.   
  
"I had to practice rowing this thing, since I'm used to sculling racing shells." Max said.  
  
"It looks as though you've done it all your life!" Liz encouraged.   
  
The day was warm and sunny and there were quite a few rowboats as well as racing shells out on the water. Liz waved back several times as people they passed, greeted them and after a short while, Max nosed their boat over to the riverbank. He hopped out and dragged the boat higher out of the water before giving Liz a hand to help her out of the boat. Then he grabbed the hamper and the blanket in one hand and took Liz's hand in his other one and lead her over to a spot in the shade of a tree.   
  
"How's this spot? Just enough sun and shade so that we should be comfortable." Max suggested.  
  
"It's wonderful, Max! Here let me help you spread the blanket out." Liz said as they quickly settled down on the blanket and opened the hamper.   
  
"Mmmm, I'm starved. What did you bring? Ohhh, enormous submarine sandwiches. Pineapple, grapes. Ohh, spice cake. What's in the thermos? Is this some of Mr. Schmidt's 'lattes? And cold cans of pop. Fantastic!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind, but I didn't think to bring any wine, since I don't drink. I should have thought to ask you if you would like any." Max reproached himself.   
  
"Max, it's Okay, I don't drink much either because alcohol just makes me sleepy. Everything looks delicious. Let's start, I'm famished!" Liz soothed.  
  
"Hmmm, Liz, try some of this spicy sauce on your sub. It's great!" Max suggested.  
  
"Ohhh, that is spicy!" Liz exclaimed. Max had managed to slip his red-hots into his coffee, but he was also eating some of the sweet fruit between bites of the sub.   
  
The two young lovers chatted about inconsequential things as they ate. When they were stuffed and could eat no more of the delicious food, they put the remains back into the hamper, working well together. Then they stretched out on their sides, facing each other, their heads propped on their hands, a foot's distance separating them. As they continued their conversation, Max idly reached out to play with a lock of Liz's long, soft hear. He ran it through his fingers and tickled Liz under her chin with the end of it. Finally, he lightly tugged on it to bring Liz closer to him, until she was near enough for him to lean in the last few inches to kiss her. He let himself fall backwards, so that Liz was leaning over him as they continued to kiss and he brought up both of his hands to gently brush her gorgeous hair out of her face and back behind her shoulders. Then his hands continued down, caressing her spine until they reached her waist. There his arms encircled her, bringing her upper body down onto his well-muscled chest. But, suddenly Max noticed that the sun had completely disappeared behind a bank of clouds which were quickly building themselves into a storm. A cold breeze blew across them as they lay there together.   
  
"Oh man, I think we better get back. It's going to storm any time now!" Max exclaimed.   
  
They both jumped up, collected their things and got back into the rowboat. Max pushed it out into the water and then jumped in and started to row for home. They pulled up to the dock and tied the boat to it just as the first rain drops started. Just after they reached the boathouse, it started to pour.   
  
"Boy are we lucky!" Liz exclaimed. "You rowed as if you were competing in the Olympics!"   
  
"Well I'm afraid we'll still get wet because the car is down the street. I'll run and bring it in as close to the boathouse as possible, so that you won't have to run." Max said.  
  
"Or we could just stay in here until the storm passes." Liz suggested. "It's quiet, except for the sound of the rain on the roof. It's so peaceful here. We could put our blanket down on the floor, watch the rain fall on the water and just 'relax' some more."   
  
"Sounds like a great idea!" Max agreed. They spread the blanket out, and Max sat down and then offered his hand to Liz, to bring her down to sit in his lap. Liz felt warm and protected, resting her back against Max's muscled chest, having his legs spread out, his knees drawn up on either side of her hips and his arms encircling her waist.   
  
"I think there was some cake, fruit and coffee left. Would you like some, Max?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Max said.  
  
He reached out and drew the hamper closer towards them. Liz got a bunch of grapes out and twisting a little within his embrace, popped one of the small green fruits into Max's mouth. They took turns feeding each other bits of cake and pieces of fruit, drinking the last of the coffee, enjoying the warmth and the closeness of each other. Finally the storm passes and they reluctantly got up to leave.   
  
"This has been the most wonderful, memorable day I've had in a long time, Max!"   
  
"Me too, Liz!"   
  
"I was going to get together with some friends of mine tomorrow. Would you like to join us?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'd love to Liz, but Sundays are the days I spend with my parents. Even if I could skip a weekend with them, I would have to spend it studying to make up for not doing so today." Max explained, unhappily.  
  
The two of them had reached the jeep. They got in and Max drove Liz home.   
  
"I know what you mean about studying, Max. I have a ton of it to do myself. "I'll call you Monday night, Okay?"   
  
"Talk to you then." Max agreed. They had reached Liz's building and Max drew Liz into his arms for a deep, intense kiss good-bye. "We'll decide what we want to do next weekend during the week?"   
  
"Sure, 'bye, Max." Liz got out of the jeep and walked into her building.  
  
TBC 


	2. Max comes for spaghetti

Part 5   
  
Wednesday night of that next week, Liz called Max.   
  
"Hey Max!"   
  
"Liz, Hi! How did that test go today?"   
  
"I think it went Okay, I've been going over all the questions in my mind all evening and I'm pretty sure I answered all of them correctly."   
  
"Of course you did; the way you've been studying, you'll probably get top marks!" Max assured her.   
  
"Ohhh I hope so, Max. Anyway, enough about me; how was your day?"   
  
"Pretty good. I had my class with Professor Rutherford today. He's so tough and intimidating, everybody hates him. But I find that I try harder for his classes and get more out of them than any of my other courses." Max said.  
  
"It's only because you're so brilliant that you can say that, Max. I had a teacher like that back when I was an undergrad. His tempers frightened me so much that no matter how much I studied, I'd freeze up if he called on me in class."   
  
"Didn't you mention him in one of our conversations last week? Wasn't that the course where you came out at the top of your class? Talk about being brilliant! I heard that, that professor had a 50% drop-out rate." Max said.  
  
"Let's talk about something more pleasant than our professors. I have an idea for what we might do this weekend." Liz said.   
  
"A much more pleasant topic of conversation! What was your idea?" Max asked.   
  
"Well, the weather is supposed to turn cold and my roommate, Louise is going to visit her parents in Rhode Island this weekend. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and we could watch videos. I'll make my Grandma Claudia's spaghetti recipe and we can relax." Liz invited.  
  
"That sounds great! You'll have to tell me about your grandmother." Max said.  
  
"It's a deal. You want to come by around 11:00 a.m.? You can look through the videos I have here, or bring some of yours if you like. There's a rental place down the block too." Liz suggested.  
  
"I'll be there. Can I bring anything; salad, or dessert?" Max asked.   
  
"Why don't you bring dessert?" Liz said.   
  
"Oh I almost forgot. One of the fraternities is having a dinner-dance on the Friday after next. Would you like to go? I here they do a very nice job of hosting parties." Max asked.  
  
"I'd love to go! What should I wear? How dressy is it?" Liz asked.  
  
"Quite dressy, I understand. You don't need a long dress, but I'll be wearing my best suit." Max told her.   
  
"Well, I have a week and a half to prepare. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes. Goodnight Liz. Sweet dreams."   
  
"I'll be dreaming of you, so they'll be sweet alright." Liz replied.   
  
"Hmm, if only I could join your dreams to mine." Max said, thinking that might not be a bad idea for him to try doing tonight.   
  
"Goodnight, Max."   
  
They hung up and Liz was already in bed, so she turned out the light and settled down to sleep thinking about the upcoming dance. In her dream, Liz saw Max walking towards her from across the dance floor. He looked handsome and sexy in his perfectly fitting tux and his gaze never left hers as he came up to her, took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.   
  
"You look fabulous!" He exclaimed.   
  
Liz saw her own reflection in a nearby mirror. Her hair was gathered up into a sleek bun at the back of her head, but a few loose curls framed her face and teased the nape of her neck. She was wearing a dress made of some shimmering, royal blue material which clung to every one of her curves, while covering her from the base of her neck to just past her knees. The neckline of the dress went straight across from shoulder to shoulder and the sleeves were slim fitting from shoulder to wrist. Then she felt Max's hand on her bare back as he guided her out onto the dance floor.   
  
"May I have this dance My Lady?" Max asked.   
  
"Of course kind sir!" Liz replied.   
  
She then caught a glance of her back in another mirror and almost stumbled. The back of her dress plunged from where it covered her shoulders, down in a soft curve to just below her waist; her back was entirely bare. They were dancing now and Max held her close as they swayed to the slow music. She loved the feeling of his hand on her skin at the base of her spine.   
  
"I'm in a bit of a quandary as far as my manners go." Max said. "Do I hold you with my hand on your bare skin, but above your waist as is proper, or do I place my hand on the material of your dress which is below your waist, which is not?"   
  
"I don't care where you touch me as long as you hold me." Liz told him.   
  
"Whatever the lady says." Max grinned.   
  
They danced slowly around the room. Max brought her one hand, which he was holding, up until it rested on the side of his chest. The hand on her back caressed its way up her spine to gently press her cheek against his chest, where it fit under his chin. After that, his hand drifted up and down her spine as they danced.   
  
'Hmmm, what a great dream!' Liz sighed when she woke up the next morning.   
  
'Mmmm, what a great dream!' Max groaned when he woke up a moment later.   
  
That next Friday, Liz was awoken in the middle of the night by the phone ringing.   
  
"Hello?" Liz spoke into the wireless phone, which she had brought into her room since Louise had left for her parent's house that evening.   
  
"Liz!" Tess said, excitedly. "You'll never guess what's happened!"   
  
"What? What's happened?" Liz asked, concerned.   
  
"I met Michael Guerin tonight and he's one of us!" Tess exclaimed.  
  
"What? Slow down! Start at the beginning." Liz said.  
  
"Okay, Mom brought Michael to Roswell to look over her gallery in town and to meet us, of course. Maria came with him. They've become very close this last week. Anyway, as soon as he came into the apartment, we sensed each other. We managed to get through the introductions and some small talk and then, while everyone else was busy putting the final touches on dinner, Michael and I stepped out onto the balcony, outside your room."   
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Who are you?" Michael asked.   
  
"I'm Tess. We just met. But I know what you're really asking, Michael. How can I be like you when we both thought that we were the only ones of our own kind?" Tess said.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Michael replied, stunned.   
  
"I don't know what makes us 'different' but I do know that we aren't the only ones of our kind. There is at least one girl, a friend of mine on the East Coast. There may be others out there somewhere. Were you found out in the desert when you were six years old?"   
  
"Yeah! You too?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes! How did you end up in California?" Tess asked.  
  
"My adoptive parents were driving through New Mexico and found me that night. They put me in their camper and kept on driving to their home in L.A. I guess they got into some trouble for taking me across state lines, but no charges were ever filed against them, and they eventually adopted me. They were good to me, but when I turned 18, I just felt like I had to get out from under my mother's thumb. So I got a job and put myself through art school and now here I am, about to have dinner with one of the best artists in the American Southwest! My dad, Hank is still home being hen-pecked by my mom." Michael explained.  
  
"Oh dear!" Tess laughed.   
  
"So, does your family know about you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Only my sister, Liz." Tess answered.  
  
"And me." A voice said from the window into Liz's bedroom.   
  
"Maria!" Tess exclaimed, shocked. "You know about me? How long have you known?"   
  
"Almost from when you came to stay with the Parkers, but I didn't know that Liz knew about you. You were always so furtive about using your, what do you call them? Your gifts...your powers; so I kept the knowledge to myself." Maria explained.  
  
"Oh Maria!" Tess went over and hugged her friend. "And now I guess you know that Michael is 'different', like me. I hope knowing this won't change the way you feel about him. He's really still the same guy you knew before tonight."   
  
"Whoa! I've known about Michael for days now. I noticed his Tabasco sauce craving right away. And then I saw him use his powers on a piece of art he was working on. Did you say there was another girl like you living on the East Coast? Would that be Isabel?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is so fantastic. I'm going to have to call Liz!" Tess exclaimed.   
  
"Call Liz after dinner, Nancy sent me out here to bring you two into the table." Maria said.  
  
"Are you Okay with the fact that Liz and I didn't include you in on our little secret?" Tess asked, concerned.   
  
"Well I'm a little hurt. But then I didn't tell either of you that I knew either. Come on friends, let's go into dinner."   
  
Tess stepped through the window, into the apartment. Michael gathered Maria into his strong, gentle arms and then kissed her before he too stepped through the window.   
  
**End Flashback**   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed. "How soon can I meet him? I can't leave college until the Thanksgiving holiday, but that's weeks away. I'm going to have to call Maria and talk to her. To think, she's known all this time, too." Liz said.  
  
"Maybe we can come out to see you." Tess suggested.   
  
"That would be so great! And of course, Isabel could meet Michael as well. She'll be thrilled to meet someone else like herself." Liz said.  
  
"I'll see what I can arrange and call you back." Tess said. "I'll let you go back to sleep."   
  
"Yeah, if I can, I'm so wired by this news! Thanks for calling. Good night Tess." Liz said and then they hung up.   
  
Saturday morning Liz finished tidying up the apartment before Max came over. She had made her grandma's spaghetti recipe the day before so that it would have a chance to flavor through. This recipe always tasted better the next day. She had all the ingredients for a humungous tossed salad. She knew that she should have tried to study while she waited for the time to go by until Max arrived, but she was too excited to concentrate. The news from Tess' call last night on the top of her looking forward to spending the day with Max had her pacing around the small apartment. At 10:00, her phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Liz." Maria said.   
  
"Maria, oh my gosh! I wanted to call you but I was afraid that I'd wake you up. It's only 8:00 in the morning there isn't it?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, well Michael got up so I did too." Maria said.  
  
"Maria!" Liz exclaimed. "You two aren't having sex are you? We don't know if that's safe. Even with a condom. And that's besides the fact that you met Michael only a week ago." Liz asked, shocked.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mother'! We just like to sleep in each other's arms. I know that's rushing things, but we've felt this connection ever since we met. We haven't made love yet. We both have concerns about whether it would be safe or not. Michael took a look at his blood under a microscope several years ago and he says that it looks just like ours, but that it seems to glow with some sort of energy. andsodoeshissperm." Maria muttered.   
  
"What was that last part, Maria? Did you just say that his sperm also radiates energy? I knew about their blood because Tess and I looked at a sample from each of us back in high school biology class." Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, so I hear Tess is trying to make arrangements for us to come out to visit you soon. Do you think you could do some further testing?"   
  
"Yeah, I think I could. I'll see what I can set up." Liz answered and then finally got the courage to ask her friend. "Maria, are you very mad at me for not telling you about Tess when were kids?"   
  
"I was, for about a mili-second last night, but then I realize that I hadn't told you either. Hey, I didn't even tell Tess. It comes down to the fact that we were both trying to protect her. That's what friends do." Maria said.  
  
"Yes, that's what friends do. Thanks, Maria!" Liz said.  
  
"I love you chica! I'd better be going." Maria said.  
  
"I love you too, Maria! Bye." They hung up.  
Part 6   
A short time after Liz said good-bye to Maria, a knock came on the apartment door. Liz noticed the time; it was 11:00 already and she rushed to answer the door.   
  
"Max!" She exclaimed, grinning.   
  
"Hey Liz!" Max leaned in to kiss her, gathering her to him with one arm. His other hand held a bakery box.   
  
"Come in. Ohhh, what's in the box? I smell chocolate!" Liz asked and made a grab for the box.  
  
"Brownies. Hey keep your mitts off them; they're for later." Max knew all about Liz's sweet tooth by now.   
  
"Spoil sport! Oh you brought a video too, which one? 'Man in the Iron Mask', with Leonardo DiCaprio. I loved that movie! I thought we might watch 'Chocolat!' or 'Simply Irresistible'. But you can look through our collection if you'd like, or we can walk down to the rental place..." Liz suggested nervously.  
  
"Liz!" Max placed his index finger on her lips and massaged her tense neck muscles with his other hand, calming her. "These look like great movies. I saw 'Chocalat!' in the theater when it came out five years ago, and loved it. I never got to see 'Simply Irresistible', but I heard that it was a cute movie. With your appetite, it's no wonder that you chose two movies which deal with food."   
  
"Let me put the spaghetti in the oven to warm up. Once it's hot, we can eat it anytime we want. Would you like to watch a movie right away or?" Liz trailed off.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what has you so keyed up?" Max suggested.   
  
He took the spaghetti dish from Liz and placed it in the preheated oven and then took her hand and drew her over to the couch. When she sat, he kept hold of her hand. Liz floundered around trying to figure out what she could tell him.   
  
"Well, Maria has a new boyfriend named Michael. They just met a week ago and it seems as if their relationship is moving in the fast lane. I just don't want her to get hurt." Liz said.  
  
"Has you sister, Tess met this Michael fellow?" Max asked.   
  
"Just yesterday." Liz answered.   
  
"What does she think of him? Does she think he will hurt Maria?" Max asked.   
  
"No. Tess thinks he's really nice. Actually, the three of them are going to be flying out here soon so I can meet Michael. I can get to know him then. I'm sure everything will be fine. I just don't want Maria to be hurt in anyway."   
  
"Liz, I've been wondering...have you ever...has anyone ever...hurt you? You respond beautifully and without hesitation to me, but I sense a guardedness in your manner whenever I've seen you near any other man." Max gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Liz glanced down at their joined hands.   
  
"Two years ago, I had a boyfriend named Nicholas. We'd known each other for a while, and I thought I was in love with him. I thought I was ready to make love with him, but from the start, he was so rough with me. I became frightened and fought back. He became rougher, violent! Finally, in desperation, I hit him over the head with one of the brass lamps he had by his bed. I did up my clothing and ran! Louise, who was my roommate even back then, helped me go to the police. They looked for him, but apparently he skipped town. I've never seen him since...but ever since that day..."   
  
"You haven't allowed another man anywhere near you; physically or emotionally." Max finished for her, in a gentle voice. "But you've allowed me to get close. I hope that means that you know that I'd never, ever do anything to hurt you." Liz looked up into his concerned eyes.   
  
"I know that Max. When I compare you to Nicholas, I can't believe the difference between you two. You are so much more the finer man than Nicholas ever could be. What a fool I was to ever think myself in love with that low-life creep." Liz said.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. You made a mistake, but you've learned from it, survived it and become a stronger person because of it." Max leaned in to gently kiss Liz on the forehead, then leaned back, but put his finger under her chin to lift her face up to his gaze. "How're you feeling? Any better?"   
  
"Much better!" Liz gave him her gentle smile, which he loved so much.   
  
"Why don't we watch a movie?" Max suggested.  
  
"Okay, which one do you want to see first?" Liz asked.   
  
"'Chocolat!'?" Max suggested.   
  
"Great!" Liz popped the DVD into the player and came back to sit close to him. Max put his arm around her shoulders and they snuggled into watch the movie.   
  
"I love that movie!" Liz said as it ended. "If I'd been thinking, I'd have made some chili and we could have tried eating chocolate with it."   
  
"I have. It's fantastic." Max remarked. "You'll have to try it sometime. Meanwhile, that spaghetti of yours is what smells fantastic. But it smells sweet, not really spicy like your usual spaghetti sauce. What's in it? It almost smells like..."   
  
"Cinnamon. That's the main spice. It has ground beef, onion and tomato sauce in it, but the key ingredient is cinnamon. It's an old family favorite. Will you help me make the salad?"   
  
They worked well together, but the kitchen was so tiny that they hardly had enough room. Anytime one of them moved, they'd bump into each other. One of those times, Max just placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her, laughing. Liz was looking in the refrigerator.   
  
"Max we have Ranch dressing, Italian, French, and a spicy vinaigrette that Louise makes up herself. What would you like on your salad?" (Actually it was one of Tess' recipes, which Liz made for Max the day before.)   
  
"Let me take a whiff of the Italian and Louise's dressing. Oh, I'd like to use Louise's recipe." Max said and they finally sat down to eat.   
  
"Oh man, this spaghetti is fabulous!" Max praised again as he finished his second helping. "Could you give me the recipe so that I can give it to my mother?"   
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to!" Liz replied, flattered. A man didn't give a recipe to his mother unless he really liked it.   
  
"Here let me help you with the dishes. I'll wash, you dry." Max suggested.   
  
"Great, thanks. I hate to leave dishes in the sink." Again, they worked well together and cleaned up the tiny kitchen quickly.   
  
"Why don't we watch the movie you brought?" Liz suggested. They snuggled into each other's arms again. "That is such a romantic story. And the music they use is so wonderful." Liz enthused when the movie ended.   
  
"Yeah, I can only guess what Phillipe was thinking when he met his mother for the first time. I know how I'd feel if I were to ever meet my real mother."   
  
"Max?" Liz asked, concerned.   
  
"I'm adopted. I guess I never mentioned it, because most of the time I don't think about it. Those few times I do remember, it hurts too much. I was a foundling, Liz. I was abandoned when I was six."   
  
"Oh Max!" Liz put her arms around him and drew him close.   
  
"I really don't remember anything before moving here to Boston just after Mom and Dad adopted me."   
  
"Do you remember where you moved from?" Liz asked.   
  
Alarm bells were going off in her head. She had noticed Max's love of sweet and spicy foods. She had even seen his trick with the red-hot candies.   
  
"No, I don't. It's funny, my parents have never mentioned that time in my life either. About where or when they found me. Maybe it's time I asked them about it." Max murmured.  
  
"Maybe it is. Will you tell me what you find out? I'm curious about your misspent youth as well!" Liz said, trying to make light of a subject which was making her heart race. 'Could it be...?' She wondered.   
  
"Yes I'd like to share that with you. I'm having dinner with them tomorrow. I'll ask then. Why don't we watch the third movie?" He suggested.   
  
Max enjoyed watching it. They laughed at the subtle humor and salivated over the delicious looking food, which was served throughout the course of the movie and as the credits ran and Liz turned off the TV and hit the rewind button, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Their excitement about their date today had kept them studying long, hard hours to make time for them to spend the entire day together and it caught up with them. In their sleep they stretched out on the sofa. Liz's back was pressed up against Max's front, as they lay on their sides, his arms around her waist. When Max woke up an hour later, he felt the warmth of Liz's slight body pressed up against his, even before he opened his eyes. He sighed in contentment. 'This is the way to wake up.' He thought as he gently stroked Liz's beautiful, soft hair.   
  
"Mmmm!" Liz purred, as she woke up feeling Max's fingers gently stroking her hair. "What time is it?" She asked.   
  
"It's just past 7 p.m." Max told her.   
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Liz asked. "There's lots of spaghetti left, or we could try heating up some canned chili and eating it with chocolate that I have. Or there's a Chinese restaurant around the corner."   
  
"How 'bout Chinese?" Max gave his vote. "You make the call and I'll go pick it up."   
  
"Sounds good. What would you like...?" Later as they ate, Liz asked a question. "You mentioned last weekend that you don't drink. Most college guys I know drink at least some if not a lot! So I was wondering why you don't."   
  
"I think I'm allergic to alcohol or something." Max explained. "My parents gave me a glass of wine when I was in my teens. I had hardly taken one large sip of it and I started acting as if I had drunk a couple of bottles all by myself. It wasn't a pretty sight!" Max laughed at himself along with Liz as she giggled.   
  
'Coincidence number 3. That's just how Tess reacted when we took a nip of Dad's beer once.' Liz thought to herself.   
  
"So you were going to tell me about your Grandma Claudia." Max reminded her.   
  
"She was such a remarkable lady! She was an archeologist. Her specialty was studying the tribes which lived in New Mexico. She even had her findings published just before she died." Liz's smile slipped for a moment.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that she isn't with you any longer." Max said gently, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "Has she been gone long?"   
  
"Just six years. She died when I was sixteen. But I miss her so much." Liz said, sadly.  
  
"Come here. Let's go sit on the couch." Max gently pulled Liz to her feet and guided her over to sit within his embrace. Max put his warm arms around her and she hugged her arms around him as she lay her cheek on his chest. "Tell me what made her such a remarkable lady." Max guided Liz's memories of her Grandma Claudia into the happier avenues of her accomplishments and the special times that they had spent together as Liz grew up.   
  
Liz shed a few more tears at the memories she recounted to Max, but mostly, she had laughed or spoken with pride for her grandmother. Finally she fell asleep in Max's arms. He saw that it was 11 p.m. and gently picked Liz up in his arms, careful not to awaken her. He carried her into a bedroom, which he was fairly sure was hers because her special scent softly suffused the air. He used his powers to pull back the bedclothes and then gently lay her down on the twin bed. He removed her shoes and socks and then steeled himself to pull her jeans off. The blouse she had worn all day came down past her hips and he left it on to act as a nightshirt. He didn't even think about testing his fortitude by removing the bra, which he knew she was wearing. He just hoped it wouldn't disturb her sleep. Max pulled the sheet and blanket up to her chin, tucking her in. Then he left her room, but left the door ajar and walked over to the dinner table. He used his powers to clean all of the plates and pans and to put them all away, soundlessly in the kitchen cupboards. Lastly, Max lay down on the couch to sleep. He didn't want to leave Liz totally alone that night.   
  
Liz, who had awoken when Max had kissed her on her forehead before leaving her room, watched as he cleaned up the dinner dishes. 'Gotcha!' She thought to herself, with a smile. She was now sure that Max was 'different', and she loved him for that difference as well as for all of his other wonderful traits. She fell asleep, thinking about the exciting news she would be able to tell Tess tomorrow!  
  
I Can't, I'm Different Part 7   
  
Max was in the middle of a nightmare. He was six years old again and he and his parents had just moved to Boston. His new mother had brought him to a park where he could play with other children. He had swung on the swings and slid down the slide with them and then he had heard the little bird calling for help. Its wing was broken and it couldn't fly. Max gently picked it up in his hands and healed the broken wing. He opened his hands and the bird flew away, singing its thanks to Max for helping it, but just then a rough hand grabbed his arm.   
  
"What were you doing to that bird, Boy?" A cross-looking woman with beady little eyes looked down at Max, suspiciously. "What kind of devil's-work were you doing with that creature? Human beings can't mend wings with a touch of their hands. You took that bird out of its natural order. Its wing was broken, it would have died in due course. But you picked it up, performed your heathen magic and it flew away. Children!" She called to the boys and girls playing nearby. "Let's leave this unholy place. This boy may look like an innocent, but he does the work of the devil. Evil, monster!" She yelled at a cowering Max. Just then a furious Diane Evans came running over. She had chased after a child's ball for just one moment and in that short time this woman was yelling at her son.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, yelling at my son?" Diane asked trying to keep herself from yelling back at this woman.   
  
"How dare you bring this creature into this park filled with innocent children." The woman countered as she stalked off, gathering the shrieking boys and girls and shooing them out of the park.   
  
"Max, honey. Tell Mommy what that mean woman told you."   
  
But Max stayed silent, crying. 'Was he a monster? He had only tried to help.' He thought to himself as tears fell down his face. As he grew up, he learned that healing any living thing was a good thing to do. But the way other people reacted to 'how' he performed the healing, still haunted him. "Devil! Monster!" Max was tossing and turning on the sofa when Liz came out to see what was wrong the next morning.   
  
"Max." Liz called softly.   
  
"Max." She touched his bare shoulder. He shuddered again, crying out.   
  
"Max!" Liz placed her hands on both of his shoulders, pressing him down onto the sofa, trying to calm him. Suddenly he sat bolt upright, yelling.   
  
"I am not a monster!" And then he collapsed back onto the cushions, turning onto his side and curling into a fetal position.   
  
Tears were running down his face. His eyes saw only what his nightmare allowed him to see, even though they remained open. Liz had landed on the floor when Max had sat up, but she immediately got to her knees when he curled onto his side. She put her arm around his shoulder and stroked his hair with her other hand.   
  
"No, of course you're not a monster, Max! You are the kindest, gentlest man I've ever known. Listen to me Max. Can you hear me?" Max's breathing had calmed down considerably, and his tight curl position was relaxing.   
  
"Liz?" He called out in the voice of a small, frightened boy.   
  
"Yes Max. I'm right here. You're safe. You are not a monster. You are good, kind person. Do you hear me, Max?"   
  
"Liz, I'm so scared."   
  
"I'm hear Max."   
  
"Where, Liz?"   
  
"Right here, Max. Look up here at me." He did.   
  
"My Liz." He said, dreamily, smiling softly.   
  
"Yes, Max. Your Liz is right here. You're safe." Liz caressed his face and hair. "Are you feeling a little bit better?" Liz asked. He nodded, solemnly.   
  
"Liz, I need...could you just lay down next to me and let me hold you for a minute?" Liz lay down on the sofa, on top of the quilt, which covered Max from the chest, down. She faced Max, and put her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist, as his encircled her shoulders. After a while, Liz arched her neck back so that she could kiss Max on the chin. Max bent his neck and kissed her back on the lips, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Liz, would you mind if I...kissed you again...other places than your lips or face?" Max asked hesitantly.   
  
"No, Max. I'd like you to kiss me...other places." Liz replied, shyly.   
  
"Are you sure, Liz? I've never done this before and I wouldn't want to move too quickly, or frighten you in anyway."   
  
"You would never frighten me, Max." He drew Liz closer and kissed her lips, then each of her eyes. Next came her cheekbones and her chin. He quickly moved to her jaw-line and then her ear, where he drew her earlobe into his mouth.   
  
"Max!" Liz gasped.   
  
Max shifted so that he was leaning over Liz slightly. He ran his lips down her throat, which she arched to give him better access. The top four buttons of her blouse had come undone during the night and Max widened the open collar so that he could kiss his way across to her collarbone, moving from left to right. When he reached the edge of her blouse, Max's lips made their way along the edge of the material, which rested just above the top of her bra and they paused to give extra attention to the sweetly scented area between her breasts.   
  
"Oh, Max!" Was all Liz could get out. She tried to keep her hands only on Max's waist as he gently explored her upper body with his lips. Soon, though she couldn't take it any longer.   
  
"Max do you think...could I have a turn? I want to kiss you...other places too!" Liz asked shyly. Max answered her by shifting them both until he was lying on his back and Liz was almost on top of him.   
  
She leaned down and repeated Max's technique on him. Little kisses landed on his lips, eyes, cheekbones, and along his strong jaw-line, which was prickly with his morning beard. Remembering how she had enjoyed the sensation, Liz took some extra time sucking on one of Max's earlobes and quickly discovered that he was just as sensitive there as she was, so she switched to the other side.   
  
"Liz!" Max groaned.   
  
"Am I doing something wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Liz asked, uncertain.   
  
"No!" Max exclaimed.   
  
She kissed her way down the strong column of his throat, until she reached where the top of the quilt covered his chest. Liz drew back a little so she could see what the quilt had been covering as she pulled it away. She cheated a little by pulling it all the way down to his waist, exposing Max's entire muscular chest and abdomen.   
  
"I've seen many male chests before of course, but this is the first one that I've seen up close and been able to touch and explore." Liz explained, shyly. (Nicholas had only been interested in getting her undressed.) The ridges and planes of muscle enticed her to touch them with her fingers and the palms of her hands. Her lips followed afterwards, covering the same territory but in a different way.   
  
Liz didn't touch Max's male nipples just yet, feeling a little too shy. They made her overly sensitive to the feeling of her own nipples as they puckered under her clothing. She didn't realize that by not touching them, she was making Max yearn for her caress all the more. Instead, she turned her attention to tracing his collarbone, his ribs, and his abdominal muscles, which flexed and relaxed as her fingertips brushed over his sensitized skin. She trailed her lips over his upper body, allowing her tongue to peek through now and again to taste his skin.   
  
"Liz!" Max groaned. He couldn't, not touch her anymore. He unbuttoned the cuffs of her full sleeves and brushed his hands up and down her arms, pushing the sleeves up as he went, reaching higher up her arms each time. The sensation of fingers lightly brushing over the soft hairs on the backs of her forearms sent shivers all the way up to her shoulders. Max frowned when he reached the middle of Liz's left, upper arm. He could feel a ridge under the skin. "Liz, did you ever break your left arm?"   
  
"Why yes; when I was four. Don't tell me you can feel that ridge of scar tissue?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah. What happened?" Max asked.  
  
"Let's not break the mood, Max. We'll talk about it later. It's not important."   
  
"What happened, Liz?" Max asked again. He was getting quick flashes of the bird, which he had healed.   
  
"I ran too far ahead of my parents and fell down a flight of stairs. I only broke my arm, but it never quite healed correctly. It's no big deal. You wouldn't even know the break was there unless you touched my arm as you are now."   
  
Max continued to rub her arm up and down, but his eyes were watching something else. His skin was becoming pale again. Liz feared that somehow, Max had slipped back into his nightmare. She was right. Max was holding the bird in his hands again, healing it's broken wing, while an angry voice yelled at him. "Monster! Devil!" Children were running away from him, shrieking in fear. He came back to the present to find his hand glowing and Liz's upper arm smooth to his touch. The scar tissue was gone!   
  
"Oh man!" Max exclaimed and jumped up off the couch. He was wearing only his boxer shorts and he grabbed for his jeans and shirt and quickly put them on. His face was pale as a sheet and he was shaking like a leaf. "I can't do this! It's not safe! I'm different! I can't be with you!"   
  
"Max, please calm down." Liz tried to gently touch his arm. "How could you be a danger to me? You healed my arm. I can feel it. Max I love you! I don't care if you're different, whatever that means. I want to be with you. Please, come and sit down and let's talk about this. Tell my why you think you're different."   
  
"I don't know why I'm different." Max said through chattering teeth. "I only know that I am. I'm the only one. I love you too. But I can't be with you. It isn't safe. I'm different!" He cried and ran out her apartment door, grabbing his shoes and socks as he went.   
  
"Oh dear Lord." Liz prayed. "What am I going to do now?" She ran for the phone and dialed Max's number, knowing that there was no way he would be home yet, but needing to get her message of love out to him as soon as possible. "Max, I know you're not there because you just ran out my door. I just want you to know that I love you! I think I know what you mean when you say you're different, but I want you to know that I don't care. You seem to have the gift to heal. That does not make you a monster! It just means that you are extra special. Please, when you've had a chance to calm down, call me. You are not alone. You will always have me. I love you! Bye." She hung up the phone and put her face into her hands for a moment. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:00 a.m. 'I don't care what time it is in Roswell. I have to speak to Tess.'   
  
"Hlo." Tess answered the phone on the sixth ring, but was obviously still asleep.   
  
"Tess, it's Liz. I have to talk to you. Wake up. This is important!"   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Tess was making an effort to wake up.   
  
"Max is one of you!"   
  
"What?" Tess shrieked.   
  
"I said, Max is one of you! But I think he was hurt emotionally when he was a child. He was having a nightmare and woke up screaming. 'I am not a monster!'"   
  
"Oh my gosh! Where is he? Is he there? Can I speak to him?" Tess asked.   
  
"No, he's not here. He got really upset and ran out of my apartment. I've left a message on his answering machine, but for right now I think I have to just let him calm down, go home and hope that he calls me. If he doesn't, I'll try something else."   
  
"Well, Okay. I've made arrangements for Michael, Maria and I to fly out there on Friday afternoon. That was the soonest I could get plane tickets. I'll tell the others. Keep me updated, Okay?"   
  
"Okay. Thanks, Tess! 'Night."   
  
"Night." They hung up.   
  
'Isabel is an early riser. I'll call her too.' Liz thought. But when she did, she got Isabel's voice mail, which instructed her to input her phone number to identify herself. She did so and a prerecorded message from Isabel came on.   
  
"Liz, I've been called away on assignment unexpectedly. Sorry, I didn't get the chance to call you before I left. I should be home Thursday night. Please leave a message. I will be checking my voice mail frequently. Love you!"   
  
'Rats!' Liz thought. "Isabel, this is Liz. It's Sunday morning and I have some very important news to give you. Please call me back as soon as you can. I love you too." Just then the doorbell rang and Liz went to open it.   
  
"Max!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I've been so worried! Come in." Max was still white as a sheet and trembling with fear. He couldn't believe that his greatest wish was coming true. That Liz still wanted to see him now that she knew that he was 'different'.   
  
"I arrived at my dorm and heard your message and came right back. Did you mean it? Did you really mean it?" His face was haggard. He couldn't quite make his eyes meet hers'. His head and shoulders where slumped as if waiting for a blow.   
  
"I meant every word I said!" Liz told him while bringing her hand up to gently caress his beard-stubbled cheek. Max almost flinched away from it, but then he leaned into her palm, rubbing against it as a dog will lean into the hand which pets it. "I love you. You're not alone. You'll always have me!" Liz kept murmuring.  
  
"Oh Liz, I love you too. Thank you so much for accepting me as I am!" Max turned his head so that he could kiss the palm of her hand.   
  
"Come and sit down. Would you like some coffee, tea?" Liz urged.  
  
"Coffee would be great." Max said, softly.   
  
"You like lots of sugar, right?" Liz asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, please." Max called back.  
  
Liz grinned as she secretly put a handful of red-hot candies into his mug and stirred them around until they melted. Then she took both their cups out to the living room and sat down, handing Max his mug. When we went to quickly drop more candies into the coffee, she stopped him.   
  
"I already put a handful in your coffee. Take a sip and tell me if I put the right amount in for taste." He sipped the coffee and his eyes grew round.   
  
"Just right! How did you know to do that?" Max asked.  
  
"I've seen you do it a few times, plus...I know what to look for because...my sister is like you." Liz said.  
  
"What?" Max exclaimed.   
  
"Max, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner when I started to notice the signs, but I wasn't sure until last night."   
  
"Tell me what? How is your sister like me?" Max asked, cautiously.   
  
"My parents found Tess when she was six. The authorities believe that she was abandoned as you were. She also likes sweet and spicy foods, just as you do. And she has 'powers' too. I've seen her heal small animals and birds just as you healed my arm this morning."   
  
"Oh man! All this time I thought I was alone, the only one." Max said as tears began to gather in his eyes.   
  
"So did Tess and I, until last year when I met a girl here in Cambridge." Liz said.  
  
"Here? Would she...want to...meet me?" Max asked, hesitantly.   
  
"Of course she's going to want to meet you, Max! But I just found out that Isabel is out of town until Thursday night. Oh my gosh! I just realized that the two of you have the same last names. Oh but that doesn't count because you're both adopted." Liz said.  
  
"Where do her adoptive parents live? Maybe our parents are related." Max asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I rather doubt that! Isabel's parents live in Florida." Liz answered.  
  
"Oh. Oh well. So you know just the three of us then?" Max asked.   
  
"Oh no. There's also Michael Guirin, Maria's new boyfriend. He's an artist from L.A. He contacted my mother about showing his work in her gallery, but when he came to Roswell, Tess met him and was able to sense that he was the same as you three are." Liz explained.  
  
"Wait a minute. We can sense each other?" Max asked.   
  
"Apparently. And they're flying out here on Friday." Liz told him.  
  
"To meet me? You told them about me?" Max wasn't sure what he thought about Liz telling other people about himself. He still couldn't believe that there were people who would 'want' to meet him, knowing that he was 'different'.   
  
"Not at first. Originally, they planned to come out here so that Isabel and I could meet Michael. I only told Tess this morning when I was sure that you were 'different'." Liz grinned. "You're safe with us, Max. I promise. Only Maria and I know about the four of you. We've never even told our parents." Liz reached over and drew Max into her arms, being the strong one for once so that Max could rest for a moment. Then he put his arms around her too.   
  
"I love you, but we both took a real chance this morning. What we were up to could have easily gone too far. I've studied my blood and saliva under a microscope. Both fluids seem to radiate some sort of energy. I don't know if it would be safe for us to kiss, much less make love." Max warned her.  
  
"I'm not giving up kissing you." Liz exclaimed. "I'll take my chances. We've been kissing for two weeks now and I'm fine. My sister has had a steady boyfriend for four years and he's fine. I had planned to run some tests when Michael and Tess arrived on Friday; to find out for sure whether or not it is safe for us to be together. Would you be willing to help me instead?"   
  
"Sure." Max answered. "We can go over our schedules and figure out a good time to run the tests later. Speaking of later, would you like to come with me to have dinner at my parent's house later this afternoon? I want to ask them about how they found me and I'd like it if you could be there when I do."   
  
"I'd love to come!" Liz answered happily. "You don't think they'll mind an extra guest at the last minute?"   
  
"No, it'll be fine. They'll love you." Max reassured her and gazing deeply into her eyes, said. "I love you. You are everything to me!"   
  
"I love you too!" Liz replied, leaning towards Max, who was moving in to kiss her deeply. They both poured their love for one another into that caress of lips. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily.   
  
"I don't want to leave you but I have a ton of studying to do before this evening. Do you think we could try studying together?" Max asked.   
  
"Sure, we can be brave and tough it out. My place or yours?" Liz asked.   
  
"Yours. You have more room. I'll go get a shower, clean clothes and my books and be right back." Max answered.  
  
"I'll have donuts waiting." Liz promised.   
  
"Great!" Max kissed Liz again, not wanting to go, but finally he broke off the kiss and ran for the door, so that he could return to his love as quickly as possible.  
  
I Can't, I'm Different Part 8   
  
Sunday afternoon found Max at Liz's apartment, studying. Ever since the weekend before, when Liz had found out about him, the two young lovers had spent as much time together in each other's company as possible. They were still taking it slow, so they studied together at the library or in Liz's apartment and their favorite position for reading their textbooks was in each other's arms on the sofa. They would glance up at each other to smile or share a kiss every once in a while, but most of the time being in each other's embrace, sensing the other's love, acceptance and warmth, was enough. At 4 p.m. Max ran back to his dorm to change into better-looking clothes than the ratty old jeans and T-shirt which he had worn to study in. Liz changed into a dress and was ready when he came back for her to take her to dinner at his parent's house.   
  
"I love your beauty. I love your intelligence. But most of all I love your punctuality!" Max grinned at her when he picked her up.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans lived in a lovely old townhouse, faced with brownstone. It wasn't a huge residence, but was just the right size to raise a family in and entertain comfortably as well. The woodwork and antiques glowed softly with hand polished wax finishes. The crystal chandeliers and wall sconces sparkled; as did the silver and the china, which the dining room table was set with.   
  
"Why aren't we eating in the kitchen as we normally do, Mom?" Max asked.   
  
"Because you told me you were bringing female company to dinner, that's why. I wanted everything to look as nice as possible for the first girl my son has ever brought home. She's lovely, Max!" Diane Evans told her son. "Now help me take these plates in to Liz and your father and we'll be ready to eat."   
  
"I was telling Mr. Evans what a beautiful home you have here, Mrs. Evans." Liz said as she and Max entered the dining room.  
  
"Thank you, Liz. So tell us where your family is from." Mrs. Evans asked.   
  
"Roswell, New Mexico. Have you ever heard of it?" Mr. Evans almost choked on his wine. Both Liz and Max noticed and each raised a significant eyebrow to the other.   
  
"So, Dad; I take it you've heard of Roswell?" Max prodded.   
  
"Oh well, it's not really a secret. It's just a part of my past which doesn't matter anymore." Phillip Evans said.   
  
"What, Dad? Would you tell me please? I've never really asked about your childhood."   
  
"My family had lived in Roswell for four generations. We were farmers. Well, your grandfather and I never saw eye to eye. I didn't want to become a farmer, and he didn't want me to go away to college to become a lawyer. But, I was lucky enough to get a full scholarship to Harvard Law School, so at 18, I left home and rarely ever went back. I only returned to see my mother, but she died during my second year of college. After that I kept in touch with my father through letters, and few enough of those.   
  
"I met your mother because she was attending law school as well, following in her father's footsteps. We fell in love and were married right after I passed the Bar. Your mother urged my to try and make peace with my father, so we visited Roswell two more times before she even gave up trying to get along with that old son-of-a-b...gun." Phillip glanced between Liz and Diane in an unspoken apology for his language.   
  
"Anyway, in 1988, my father's lawyer contacted me against his orders. He said my father was dying, had been dying of cancer for several years now, but that he thought the end was near. So we flew out to Roswell as quickly as we could, but when we arrived there, it was too late. It turned out that the Old Man had disinherited us and left everything to a charity."   
  
"Who's 'us', Dad? Do you mean you and Mom?" Max asked.  
  
"Uh, no; I mean myself and my twin brother, John." Philip Evans said.  
  
"Twin brother? How come I never knew I had an uncle?" Max asked.   
  
"Well that was what I can never forgive my father for. You see, I wasn't the only one who couldn't get along with him. Neither could my brother, John. He set off at 18 to see the world and I went away to college. We kept in touch indirectly through our mother, but when she died, we lost all contact. I suspect that John didn't find out about our mother's death, and continued to write her. Our father, I believe, threw out or burned any letters he sent after she died. When we were going through the house after he died, we found the letters of John's which our mother had kept. Then, by chance, we found one letter, unopened, under a rug. Don't ask me how it got under there. It was dated 1986. We hired a detective to find John, but he was never able to find any leads. I don't know if he's even alive!" Philip exclaimed.  
  
Liz had been looking closely at Mr. Evans ever since she had been introduced to him.   
  
"I think I do, Mr. Evans!" Liz piped up. She was reaching for her purse.   
  
"What?" Phillip exclaimed.   
  
"You said he was your twin? Your same age?" She took her wallet out and opened it.   
  
"Yes, that's right." Phillip answered.   
  
"Could this be your brother, John?" Liz handed him a picture of Isabel and her parents, John and Judy Evans.   
  
"Oh man!" Phillip exclaimed, in shock. "Where does he live? I need to get in tough with him."   
  
"They live in Florida, but their daughter, Isabel lives in Boston." Liz answered.  
  
"We've had a niece so close by all this time and never knew it!" Diane said.   
  
"When could we meet her?" Philip asked.  
  
"She's out of town this week, but I'm sure she'd love to meet you when she returns." Liz told them. "Then she could contact her father and find out if he is the John Evans you are looking for."   
  
"Well son, this is quite a remarkable young lady you've found for yourself. She reunites brothers who have been separated for 25 years!" Philip chuckled.  
  
"Don't I know it? I'm so lucky to have met her!" Max took Liz's hand and kissed it, while gazing into her eyes. He missed the grins his parents smiled to each other.   
  
"I'm the lucky one!" Liz told Phillip and Diane. "Your son saved my life!"   
  
"What?" Diane cried.   
  
"What happened? When?" Phillip asked and Liz regaled them with the tale of how Max had saved her life, two weeks before.   
  
"Max! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Diane asked.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to keep it between the two of us." Max answered.  
  
"Oh Max; you and your shy modesty." Diane shook her head at her son.   
  
"Could I change the subject please? There's something I've been wanting to ask you about." Max asked his parents. "Tell me about how you found me."   
  
"Oh well uh..." Phillip floundered.   
  
"It was while we were in Roswell for your grandfather's funeral." Diane told the story. "We were driving through the desert when we saw something small moving along the side of the road. We thought it might be someone's pet, so we stopped. But it was a little boy. It was you! You didn't have any clothes on and you couldn't speak. We wrapped you in Phillip's coat and took you back to the house. Then we contacted Child Welfare the next morning. Do you remember any of this Max?" She asked her son.   
  
"I don't know." Max was frowning in concentration. "Maybe I'm starting to remember things as you tell them to me."   
  
"We had to take you to the orphanage until the authorities finished trying to find your parents, but we visited you every day. You never spoke, but you seemed to find a little comfort in our presence. We stayed in Roswell and applied to adopt you. We were also cleaning out your father's childhood home. If it hadn't been for you, we would have just turned it over to an estate agency to handle and gone back to Boston. Then, finally the day came when we signed the adoption papers and were able to bring you home to this house."   
  
"I remember coming to this house for the first time, but nothing before that, not even the plane ride. I'm assuming we flew?" Diane nodded.   
  
The four of them moved into the living room to chat for a while and they told more stories about Max as a child. Then it was time for Max and Liz to go.   
  
"Would you mind if we walk off some of that delicious food we ate before driving home?" Liz asked.   
  
"No, a walk sounds good." Max replied.   
  
They walked hand in hand past a few homes and then reached a shopping district. Liz glanced in the shop windows as they passed them. Suddenly she stopped and squeezed Max's hand.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Max, it's the dress!"   
  
"The dress?" Max asked, trying to sound as though he didn't recognize the garment as well.   
  
"Wednesday night after you asked if I'd like to attend that dinner dance next Friday, I had a dream about us going to the dance. I was wearing that dress." Liz explained.  
  
"Yeah, it looked great on you too. I mean, I bet it would look great on you. You know, if you were to buy it. You should buy it." Max said, flustered.   
  
"Max, was that actually you in my dream, Wednesday night? Did you dream-walk me?" Liz grinned at Max's discomfort.   
  
"Dream-walk?...Liz." Max asked.   
  
"That's what Tess calls it when she peaks into people's dreams as they sleep. Isabel can do it too." Liz said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that." Max apologized.   
  
"It's Okay, Max. It was a great dream. I love dancing with you!" They grinned at each other and started walking back towards the jeep.   
  
"You should buy it. For the dance on Friday." Max urged her.   
  
"Max, I'm wondering. Tess, Michael and Maria will be arriving Friday afternoon. Would you rather go to dinner and meet them?"   
  
"Oh man, that's a tough choice; holding you as we dance, while you wear that dress, or meet three other people like myself. Would you mind if we skipped the dance Friday? There will be plenty of other dances I'll be glad to take you to." Max asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, Max. This is important to both of us. But I'll hold you to your promise to take me dancing some other time. And I'm gong to buy that dress!" Liz grinned as Max's eyes lit up and he grinned back at her.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Friday afternoon, Isabel went to pick up everyone at the airport. She was wired with excitement and she could hardly wait to meet Michael. Then Max and Liz were coming over that night. She found the gate through which they would deplane and started to pace. Finally, the door opened and people started coming up the ramp. Isabel jumped up in the air, trying to see her friends through the crowd and suddenly, she saw a tall familiar figure.   
  
"Kyle!" She yelled. "Over here!" Kyle, Maria, and Tess and another tall young man, who must be Michael, came over to where she stood with a great big grin on her face. The three girlfriends hugged each other and Isabel and Kyle kissed each other on the cheek.   
  
"Kyle, I'm glad you could make it. Tess said you were coming with her." Isabel said.  
  
"Now that Tess has come clean about your little secret, I had to come along and meet this boyfriend of Liz's. She's like a sister to me and I have to make sure that this Max-guy is good enough for her." Kyle replied.  
  
"You must be Michael; it's wonderful to meet you!" Isabel turned to the last member of their party. They could sense each other and a warm feeling of acceptance and belonging emanated from both of them as they hugged each other.   
  
"Nice to meet you too, Isabel." Michael said.   
  
"Do you have luggage to pick up?" When everyone shook their heads, pointing to their carry-on luggage, Isabel took them out to her car. "I borrowed this larger car from a friend. No way would all of us fit into my old Beetle."   
  
As they drove towards Boston, Isabel told them about the arrangements she had made for their stay. "I only have a one bedroom apartment, so a friend of mine said that some of you could stay in her place upstairs, while she's out of town for a week. I don't know who would like to stay where and with whom..." She looked in her rear-view mirror at the three people in the back of the car, and then at Michael who sat in the passenger seat.   
  
"If you don't mind, we'd like to stay as couples. We each seem to have created a connection to the point that we feel more at ease and sleep better when we're together." Michael said.   
  
"Okay; by the way, I know that Max and Liz have been conducting some tests, to find out if it's safe for us to, you know, 'be together'. Liz said that she should be able to give us the results tonight." Isabel told them.  
  
They arrived at Isabel's home and she got everyone settled in. Maria and Michael took the apartment upstairs and Isabel gave her bedroom to Kyle and Tess, over their objections.   
  
"It's Okay you guys. I've slept plenty of times on my couch. I can do it again for a few nights." Then everyone worked together to get dinner ready as they looked forward to Max and Liz's arrival.  
  
TBC 


	3. Meeting the others

***Author's Note: "Thank you" to those of you who left such wonderful, encouraging feedback; I'm so happy that you like my story! Sincerely, jane.***  
  
I Can't, I'm Different Part 9   
  
Liz was just zipping up her dress when Max knocked on her door, Friday night. Louise answered the door.   
  
"Hi Max. You're taking my friend out on the town?" She asked, teasingly.   
  
"Hi Louise. We're going to a friend's house for dinner." He answered.   
  
"Well, have fun you two." She said as she went back into her bedroom and closed the door to give them some privacy.   
  
"Hello!" Max then greeted Liz, as he pulled her in close for a slow, deep kiss.   
  
"Hmmm, Hello!" Liz replied when they came up for air.   
  
"Ready to go?" Max asked.  
  
"Actually, I need help with my zipper. Could you...?" Liz asked as she turned her back to him.  
  
"Do you want it up or down?" Max teased as he reluctantly zipped 'up' her dress.   
  
"Oh you!" Liz giggled.   
  
"Well, asking me to do something like that is only going to give me ideas and add to my fantasies of the time when I'll be able to pull the zipper 'down'." Max grinned at her as he helped Liz on with her coat and then, arm around her waste, hustled her out the door.   
  
As they drove across the river to Isabel's Boston apartment, Liz noticed that the closer they got to their destination, the paler Max's face became. His hands even started to shake, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter to still them.   
  
"Max, everything is going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. They'll love you. Isabel and Tess have both told me how much they're looking forward to meeting you." Max took a deep breath and tried to calm down.   
  
"I know Liz. But in 23 years I've never told a single person about my secret, until you. Even you were different because I knew that I loved you when I saw you for the first time, four years ago. These are total strangers I'm about to meet. After having that nightmare again last Sunday, I'm still shaky about revealing myself to others."   
  
"It'll be Okay; I'll be there with you and they'll love you." Liz repeated. Max glanced over to her with a grateful smile and reached out for her hand.   
  
"Just keep holding my hand, and I'll be fine." He said. They parked just down the block from Isabel's apartment building and started walking up the street hand in hand. It looked as though the neighborhood was in transition. Many of the townhouses had been renovated back into single family dwellings, or had been turned into apartments. There were still several buildings in bad repair, boarded up and empty, interspersed between the renovated homes. Out of one of those dark, inset doorways came a voice.   
  
"Hey Mister. Give me your wallet or I'll shoot your lady friend." The man attached to the voice stepped out from the shadow of the entranceway. He was college-age, had greasy-looking hair and was wearing a mix of ragged clothes. He was obviously coming down off of some sort of drug-induced high, by the look of his eyes and the shaking of his voice and hands. In one of those hands, he held a gun pointed at Liz. Max immediately stepped in front of her.   
  
"Hey now; there's no reason to point that gun at us." Max said in a calm voice. "If you need money, I'll be glad to give you whatever I have." Max was saying anything he could to placate this guy, who was teetering on an emotional edge. Anything so he could get Liz away to safety. "Here, I'm pulling out my money from my back pocket. I'll toss it to you and then we'll be on our way. Okay?"   
  
The young man was licking his lips, nervously anticipating getting the money he needed to buy his next 'stash'.   
  
"Yeah, Okay, Okay." He said in his shaking voice. "Toss it over here." Everything probably would have worked out all right, but just then a car came down the street and as it passed, its muffler back-fired. The loud noise startled the young junky and his finger jerked on the trigger of his gun. It went off and the bullet hit Max in the chest. The young man dropped the gun and ran off as Max fell to the ground. Liz fell to her knees by his side.   
  
"MAX!" She cried out.   
  
"Liz." Max mumbled, thinking. 'Well now I don't have to worry about meeting those strangers, since I'm going to die.' He almost gave up trying to stay alive, but Liz's words held him back.   
  
"Max! Don't die. Stay with me. I love you! I'm going to call for help." She got her cell phone out of her purse and hit the speed dial for Isabel.   
  
"No Liz!" Max mumbled, weakly. "You can't let them take me to a hospital."   
  
"I'm not calling 911, I'm calling Isabel. Tess can heal you. Hello Isabel? Max has been shot!" Liz cried into the mouthpiece.  
  
"I know, Liz. We heard the shot and Michael, Tess and I felt the pain of the bullet hit our chests as well. We can see you from my window. The guys are on their way down to you as we speak." Liz looked up as she heard footsteps running towards them as Michael and Kyle came running up. Michael placed his palm on Max's chest for a second.   
  
"Hey there buddy." He said to Max in a gentle voice. "I'm Michael, and this is Kyle. We're here to help. I've stopped the bleeding for now, but we need to get you upstairs. You're going to be fine. Hold on for us just a little longer." To Kyle and Liz, he said.   
  
"I can levitate him up to Isabel's, but for appearances sake, let's grab hold of his shoulders and feet. Liz, make it look like you're pressing down on his wound to keep him from bleeding. Okay, 1,2,3, up." The two young men 'lifted' Max and 'carried' him into Isabel's apartment building.   
  
Max was barely conscious but he could see a little of what was going on through his slightly open eyes. The pain was excruciating, but he wasn't conscious enough to really care. As they climbed the stairs, he was glad that Michael was levitating him so that he didn't have to endure the bumps, jostling and the slow progress which actually having to carry him would have produced. Instead the three friends ran up the stairs while he floated along between them. In his semi-conscious state, Max could swear he heard voices. They had been calling out to him since shortly after he was shot. They, as well as Liz's cries wouldn't allow him to slip away into oblivion.   
  
"Max stay with us! We want so much to meet you."   
  
"Max you aren't alone anymore."   
  
"You're one of us now."   
  
"Hold on buddy; we're almost there!"   
  
"We're all your friends, you have nothing to be frightened of."   
  
As they reached Isabel's apartment and went inside, Max felt a wonderful feeling of warmth, acceptance and caring, envelop him.   
  
"You're safe now!   
  
"We're going to heal you."   
  
"Put him on the sofa." Isabel instructed. "Everyone, form a circle around him. Michael, are you going to do it?" Michael nodded.   
  
"I'll need all your help. The bullet did extensive damage. Tess, Isabel, place your hands over mine on Max's chest and look into his eyes. Maria, Kyle, and Liz, stand between us. Link us together by placing your hands on our shoulders. Tess, you'll need to place one of your hands on my shoulder to complete the circle. Everybody, concentrate on Max's wellbeing. How much you care for him and want him to heal quickly. Okay, let's do this." Michael, Isabel and Tess placed their hands over the wound in Max's chest and they all started to glow. The light built up until it was almost blinding, then slowly faded away.   
  
"Max?" Liz was on her knees by his side, looking anxiously into his eyes, caressing his face and hair.   
  
"Liz!" Max said, his voice still a little weak.   
  
"How do you feel now?" Michael asked, concerned.   
  
"Much better; just a little weak." Max said, trying to sit up.   
  
"Easy does it. Let me help you." Kyle put his hand behind Max's shoulders to help him sit up and swing around until his back was resting against the back of the sofa.   
  
"Thank you." Max said to Kyle. He glanced up and around at everyone. "Thank you all for saving my life! I don't know what to say."   
  
"There's nothing to say." Tess assured him. "We're just glad you were so close by that we were able to get to you before an ambulance was called. I'm Tess, Liz's sister, by the way. It's wonderful to meet you, finally. Liz has been talking about you for years. And then you saved her life! I'm the one who should be saying 'thank you'." Tess leaned over to hug him and kissed him on the cheek. "While I'm thinking about it, let me clean up your clothes." She passed her hand over both Max and Liz's clothes and the bullet hole and all of the blood disappeared.   
  
"Thanks Tess." Liz said, grinning at her sister.   
  
"I'm Isabel, Isabel Evans. Liz tells me we might be related through our adoptive fathers. I can hardly wait to meet yours." Isabel also bent over to hug and kiss Max.   
  
"Again, I'm Michael Guerin. You were probably too out of it to remember my introducing myself down on the street. It's great to meet you 'brother'." Michael offered Max his hand to shake. Max took it and placed his other hand over Michael's. Michael then placed his other hand over Max's and they gripped each other's hands, strongly. "This is my girlfriend, Maria DeLuca." Michael introduced her.   
  
"Wow, and I thought I knew how to make an entrance!" Everybody chuckled. "I'm so glad you're Okay." Maria also bent over to hug and kiss Max on the cheek.   
  
"Last, but not least, this is my boyfriend, Kyle Valenti." Tess introduced him.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Max." The two young men shook hands.   
  
"Well would anyone want something to drink? Now that we're all safely here, I'll get the appetizers." Isabel said. Everyone moved off to help her or get themselves a drink. On the sofa, Liz was snuggling up to Max, putting her arms around him, tightly.   
  
"Oh, Max!" Liz cried. "If I had lost you; I don't know what I would have done!"   
  
"I'm Okay, Liz. Really." Max assured her. "You and your...our friends saved my life." Max kissed Liz gently, but thoroughly. After a few minutes a throat was cleared nearby.   
  
"Okay you two, enough of that!" Tess said, grinning at her sister and her boyfriend. "Here are some appetizers. Can I get you something to drink?"   
  
"Tess, you're not working in the Crashdown now. I'll get our drinks. Max, can I bring you something?"   
  
"I'm fine Liz." Max attempted to get up but lost his balance and Liz had to catch him before he fell over.   
  
"Max, be careful." Michael came over and helped Max sit back down. "Take it easy, buddy. We healed you, but you lost a lot of blood before I reached you and was able to stop the flow. It's going to take a few days before you're back to normal."   
  
"Thanks Michael." Max said, with a smile. Liz went and got them both drinks and then everybody settled down to chat before dinner.   
  
"You four are obviously the same." Maria said. "Why weren't you found together that night? How did you all get separated?"   
  
"I don't know." Michael answered. "Were we all found back in the fall of '88?"   
  
"1988?" Tess said. "I was found in the fall of 1989."   
  
"Mom found me in the spring of 1989." Isabel said.   
  
"I think Mom and Dad found me in the spring of 1988." Max replied.   
  
"You were all abandoned out in the middle of the desert, six months apart?" Kyle asked. "Why have I never heard about this from my father? Four kids abandoned outside our little town should have made the papers at least."   
  
"My parents were only in town for my grandfather's funeral when they found me. They only stayed a month or so waiting for my adoption papers to go through. My dad hadn't lived there for years and my grandfather was not well liked in town, so no one but Child Services would have known about it. If your father were in on the investigation, my being found would have only been the first incident. Then my parents left town to come home to Boston and Roswell wouldn't have heard anything about us after that." Max said.   
  
"Michael's parents and my mom took us both to another state before contacting the authorities, so your father, a sheriff's deputy wouldn't have heard about us at all." Isabel explained.   
  
"My parents and I moved to Roswell in the early spring of '89." Liz remembered. "They found Tess and adopted her a month later. Everything was kept pretty quiet, I think and then the two of us started our new school the next fall. If your father heard anything about Tess, it would have been only the second incident, and they would have been a year apart. And Tess was the only one who grew up in Roswell."   
  
"Where could you have come from then?" Maria asked. "You are all within a year in age of each other. You were all found when you were six years old. You are all the 'same' in your 'differentness'. I don't get it. You must have come from the same place, but where?"   
"Why don't we continue this conversation over dinner?" Isabel asked.   
  
They all helped move the couch out of the way and then pulled the table out from the wall so that they could all sit around it. That was the only way Isabel could fit seven people into her tiny living room. There were several minutes of silence while everyone ate the wonderful food which they had prepared.   
  
"Back to our conversation from before dinner." Kyle said. "Do you think any of you could find the place out in the desert where you were found on these nights? Do any of you remember anything from the time before you were adopted?"   
  
"Well, I've found where Mom and Dad picked me up." Tess said. "I only have very vague memories of my life before they found me though. But maybe if we were all to go out there, we might remember more."   
  
"I'll go with you." Michael said.   
  
"I'd love to take a look, but I couldn't get to Roswell until Thanksgiving and that's three weeks away." Max said.   
  
"So would I, but I have assignments to cover for the next three weeks as well." Isabel said. "Do you two think you could look without us until then?"   
  
"Yeah, we could give it a try." Michael agreed.   
  
"The three of us will make arrangements to come to Roswell for the holiday." Liz said. "Max and Isabel, I'm sure you'll be welcome to stay with my parents or at Tess' place." She glanced at her sister for confirmation, and Tess nodded.   
  
"I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to meet Max!" Tess teased her sister.   
  
"Oh no!" Liz exclaimed, looking to Max who sat next to her. "We love each other, but I don't want Mom and Dad to get the wrong idea about the two of us. We're taking it slow." She blushed at Max lovingly and saw his love for her in his eyes. "Getting to know each other."   
  
"Speaking of loving each other and getting to know one another, were you able to make those tests, Liz?" Tess asked.   
  
"Yes, actually." Liz felt Max take her hand under the tablecloth and stroke her knuckles with his thumb. "A friend of mine, who's in her last year of medical school was able to help me get one of my, um eggs, and we put it with a sample of Max's, um sperm." Liz was blushing even more now and she glanced to Max who brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, with his continued look of love in his eyes.   
  
"Max's sperm successfully impregnated my ovum and started to separate and grow as a normal zygote would."   
  
"So you're pregnant?" Maria cried out.   
  
"Well if we had implanted the sample back inside my body I would be, but we didn't." Tears were coming to both their eyes and a few dripped down Liz's cheeks. Max brought up his thumb to gently wipe them away.   
  
"We'll do it for real someday soon, Liz." Max whispered, but everyone heard him. They all understood that this experiment had turned into something more, because it had been successful and they felt the grief that Max and Liz felt for the little bit of life which they had created, but which could not live and grow outside of Liz's womb.   
  
"But you think it would be safe for us to, you know, 'be together'?" Tess asked.   
  
"It looks that way, from that test and the others we performed." Liz came out of her sad trance to report.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Liz." Tess said, sincerely. "But Kyle and I have some news, especially now that we've heard your report." Kyle was reaching for something in his shirt pocket. "Kyle asked me to marry him!"   
  
"And Tess said yes!" Kyle announced as he brought her engagement ring out of his pocket and placed it on her ring finger and then bent over to kiss her knuckles.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Liz cried out excitedly and got up to run around the table to hug her sister and then Kyle, her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "I'm so happy for both of you!" She beamed.   
  
"Congratulations!" Everyone else exclaimed and they all joined in the hug-fest.   
  
"So Tess, how did Kyle react when you told him your little secret?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Well, actually, he already knew there was something 'different' about me. He had noticed me using my powers a few times as I grew up. He just didn't think too much about it, is what Kyle told me." Tess looked lovingly at her fiancée.   
  
"Since none of you really know why you're 'different', I don't see it as any big deal." Kyle explained. "Those gifts of Tess' just make her the extra-special person I fell in love with in the first place." Kyle leaned over to kiss Tess.   
  
"When's the 'big day'?" Michael asked.   
  
"We're thinking the day after Christmas." Tess said. "Liz will be my maid-of-honor, of course. Maria and Isabel, would you be my bride's maids?" The girls all screamed 'yes!' and hugged each other again.   
  
"Michael." Kyle asked calmly. "Would you be my best man?" Michael agreed in an equally calm voice, in complete contrast to their ladies' reactions. "Max, would you be one of my ushers?"   
  
"I'd be glad to Kyle." Max said, grinning.   
  
The friends finished up the evening, getting to know one another by telling anecdotes about how they grew up.  
  
Part 10   
  
Sunday afternoon Max, Liz and Isabel arrived at the Evans' house. Phillip Evans opened the door before they reached it and he glanced over Max and Liz until his gaze settled on Isabel.   
  
"Come in Son, Liz, nice to see you again. You must be Isabel Evans?" Isabel took his proffered hand and shook it, barely taking her eyes off of Phillip Evans to do so. "Please come in. By your shocked expression, Isabel, I gather that you recognize me?"   
  
"You look just like my father!" She said; her voice full of wonder and possibilities.   
  
"Don't keep them standing in the foyer, Phillip. They're in shock. You all need to sit down. Come into the living room. I'm Diane Evans, Max's mother." She put an arm gently around Isabel's shoulder and guided her over to sit on the sofa.   
  
"Has your father ever mentioned having a brother named Phillip?" Mr. Evans asked.   
  
"I have a vague memory of my father mentioning someone with your name." Isabel squinted her eyes as she tried to bring the memory into clearer focus in her mind. "He was upset because you had lost contact with each other, and he couldn't find you. I need to call my parents." Isabel reached for her cell phone in her purse, but Diane stopped her.   
  
"We have it all set up here." Diane motioned towards a desk in the corner of the room, with a computer on it. There was a small camera perched on top of the screen. "Your parents have a camera on their computer don't they?"   
  
"Oh yes, of course." Isabel said. "Why didn't I think of that?"   
  
"Why don't you call them on this phone and then have them link up with us?"   
  
"Great!" Isabel punched her parent's number into the wireless phone Diane handed her.   
  
"Hello, Mom, it's me."   
  
"Isabel, are you alright? Your message sounded important."   
  
"I'm fine, Mom, but yes it is important. Is Dad there? I need to ask him something."   
  
"He's picking up the extension now." Judy Evans told her daughter.   
  
"Hi Honey; what's up?" John Evans asked.   
  
"Dad, do you have a brother named Phillip?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.   
  
"Yes, I do. What's this all about, Isabel?"   
  
"Is he your identical twin?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Yes!" John's voice was starting to get excited. "Have...have you met him?"   
  
"I think so. Dad, where did you grow up?"   
  
"In a little town in New Mexico called Roswell."   
  
"Oh my gosh! Dad, I have found your brother then!"   
  
"Can I speak to him?" John asked, excitedly.   
  
"Yes. Dad we're set up here to received 'picture mail'. Here's the address." Isabel gave her father, her uncle's e-mail address. "Link up with us."   
  
"Great! It'll just take a moment." John Evans told his daughter. A minute later Isabel's parent's picture came on-line. Isabel motioned her uncle into the camera's range while everyone else stood where they could see the computer screen, but were out of the camera's range. This moment should be just between the two brothers.   
  
"Hello John!" Phillip greeted his twin.   
  
"Phillip! How are you? Where are you? How did my daughter meet you?" John asked.  
  
"I'm fine. We live in Boston. Isabel met us through a friend of hers who also happens to be my son's girlfriend. How are you? I understand you live in Florida now? What are you doing for a living?" Philip asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Yeah, we live in Miami now. I'm a computer programmer. We must get together! How about if Judy and I fly in on Wednesday? We'd have to fly home on Thursday, because our schedules are booked, but I have to see you!" John insisted.  
  
"That sounds great! I wish you could stay longer, but I'm sure we could schedule a longer get together when you arrive. Call me back with your flight information and I'll pick you up. It'll be so great to see you in person again!" They said good-bye and closed the link.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Phillip hugged Diane. "To be reunited with my twin brother after 25 years!" He turned to Isabel. "And to have such a lovely niece living so close by." He hugged Isabel, and then turned to Liz. "And you're the young lady who made it all possible. Thank you!" Phillip hugged Liz and then Max for good measure. "You have an extraordinary girl, there Max, don't loose her." Phillip whispered to his son.   
  
"I don't intend to, believe me." Max told his father while Diane was hugging everyone as well.   
  
"I'm so excited! It'll be wonderful to meet your brother, John on Wednesday."   
  
They finally all sat down to Sunday dinner, each of them in high spirits. New uncle and aunt were getting to know their niece for the first time.   
On Monday afternoon Liz was waiting for Max to arrive for their study date when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Liz said.   
  
"Hi Liz." Tess replied. "I had to call and tell you what happened yesterday."   
  
"What happened? Was your flight home Okay?" Liz asked.   
  
"Oh sure, it was fine. "What I need to tell you is that Kyle and I Made Love for the First Time last night!" Tess exclaimed, her voice growing louder with excitement.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Tess!" Liz cried, equally excited. "Are you alright? What was it like? I want details!"   
  
"I'm more than alright, I'm fantastic! It was wonderful, romantic, passionate-as-all-get-out! But I'm not going to give you details, sister-mine. This is still so new for me. Maybe when I'm more used to it, I'll be able to tell you about it, but for now I need to keep it between Kyle and myself. Do you understand?" Tess asked.   
  
'Rats!' Liz thought to herself, and then said. "Of course I understand. So what did you two do, rent a hotel room at the airport?"   
  
"No, but we broke every speed limit between Albuquerque and Roswell to get home. After all we've waited almost five years! We couldn't wait another seven weeks until our wedding. Are you and Max thinking about you know...?" Tess asked.   
  
"Well, I know I am. I think Max is too, but we haven't talked about it. I know that I want it to be somewhere special, at the perfect time. I don't want to give myself to Max for the first time on one of our twin beds, with one of our roommates outside the door, I can tell you that. I'm thinking maybe over Thanksgiving... Could you help me Tess? Help my buy the perfect nightgown...everything else?"   
  
"Sure I'd love to! I'll see if I can arrange for the perfect place for you two as well." Just then Liz's call waiting, beeped.   
  
"Thanks, Tess. I have another call coming in." Liz said.   
  
"Okay, bye." Tess said, in a distracted voice. "Kyle just came home for 'lunch'...!" They hung up.   
  
"Hello?" Liz switched over to the call, which was waiting.   
  
"Lizzy! You'll never guess what happened yesterday!" Maria exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Liz asked, already guessing.   
  
"Michael and I Made Love for the First Time last night!" Maria screamed, her normally hyper personality supercharged.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Maria!" Liz exclaimed; she was as excited for her friend as she had been for her sister. "Are you alright? What was it like? I want details!"   
  
"I'm fine; I'm still floating up in the clouds! It was so passionate and intense! We almost rented a room at the airport hotel, but we wanted our first time to be at home. We were so hot for each other; we...didn't make it to the bedroom! We made love on the...mmmm, maybe I'd better not tell you that part, it's kind of private!" Maria said.  
  
"MARIA!" Liz yelled, totally frustrated. "You can Not tell me that much and then Stop!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Liz. I know we usually share everything, but this is still so new to me. I'm almost afraid that this is a dream and I'll wake up to find out that none of this ever happened. Do you understand?"   
  
'Double rats, struck out again!' Liz exclaimed to herself, but then said. "Of course, Maria, I'm glad you called to tell me your special news anyway. I'd better go; Max is coming over to study soon."   
  
"Study, huh?" Maria said, skeptically. "Nothing else?"   
  
"Well, maybe 'something else', but I think I'd better keep that between myself and Max." Liz stuck out her tongue at the receiver even though she knew that Maria wouldn't know she was doing it.   
  
"Oh, Liz!" Maria laughed. "I'd better go. I just heard Michael's truck pull up outside. "He's home for 'lunch'!"   
  
"Bye Maria." Liz hung up just as Max tapped his special knock on the door.   
  
"Hi Max!" Liz drew him inside and shut the door, then twined her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly.   
  
"Mmmm, what was that for?" Max asked, smiling at Liz.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Liz smiled a secret smile at Max. 'I'm just dreaming about Thanksgiving.' She thought to herself.   
  
Tuesday evening found Max in his almost-favorite position. He had his arm around Liz while he sat on her sofa...studying. That's where the 'almost' came into the equation. He would much rather have both arms around his lovely-Liz, not just one around her while he held a textbook with his other hand. Friday night had been the life-altering dinner with Michael, Kyle, Tess, Isabel and Maria...after they had saved his life, when he'd been shot in the chest. Saturday, he and Liz had spent the day touring Boston with their friends before they would have to fly back to Roswell on Sunday. After taking their four friends to the airport, he, Isabel and Liz had driven to his parent's house where they had found out for certain that their adoptive fathers, Phillip and John Evans were indeed twin brothers, who hadn't seen each other in 25 years. Isabel's parents would be flying up to see them tomorrow. If Max and Liz were going to be able to spend time with Max and Isabel's parents, Wednesday night, they were going to have to study hard that night to make up for it, so they contented themselves with an occasional kiss and kept to their reading assignments until the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Liz said.   
  
"Liz, you'll never guess what happened!" Isabel exclaimed without even greeting her friend.   
  
"What, what happened?" Liz asked.   
  
"Alex and I went out to diner last night and he asked me if I'm psychic!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Liz had angled the phone so that Max could here Isabel as well.   
  
"I guess I've been too quick to finish his sentences for him or answer his questions before he asked them, so he thought I might be psychic." Isabel said.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Liz asked.   
  
"I told him the whole thing and you know what? He doesn't mind, he thinks it's cool! It was so great to get that secret off my chest, to be able to tell him. And he thinks my powers only make me extra-special. That's what he called them, 'extra-special'. I'm so happy!" Isabel said, with tears in her voice.   
  
"That is so fantastic, Isabel. I'm so happy for you!" Liz exclaimed. "Could Alex come with you tomorrow when we pick up your parents? He and Max could meet that way."   
  
"I think he might be able to come, or at least he could arrive in time for dinner. Would that be Okay with your mother, Max? I'd really like my parents to meet Alex."   
  
"I'm sure that would be fine, Isabel. I'll call my mom." Max told her."   
  
"Great, I'll see you two tomorrow." Isabel said.  
  
"Bye." Max and Liz said together, and hung up.   
  
After that the two of them studied until they fell asleep together on the sofa. Max's arms were around Liz and their books had fallen to the floor. When Louise came home a short time later, she smiled at the sight and gently spread the quilt over her two sleeping friends. The next morning, Liz was awoken by Max placing light little kisses all over her face.   
  
"Wake up, sleepy-head. If you don't get up soon, you won't have time for breakfast before class."   
  
"Mmmm, morning." Liz smiled up at Max. "Did we fall asleep on the sofa again?"   
  
"Yeah, this makes three times in less than two weeks." Max answered as he reluctantly left the warm haven of Liz's arms. "I hate to leave, but my first class starts before yours does. I'll pick you up this afternoon?"   
"Yeah, I'll see you." Liz received one more kiss from Max before he left and she got up to face a new day.   
That afternoon, Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Evans drove to the airport in two cars to pick-up Mr. and Mrs. John Evans. Max and Liz skipped their last classes that day, the first time in their entire academic carriers. Isabel rescheduled a photo-shoot, and Alex took some personal time. All four of them wanted to see this important reunion. Finally, the door opened, and people started exiting the plane. Soon, Isabel saw her parents coming up the ramp.   
  
"Mom, Dad; over here." She called and ran into their arms. John Evans looked over his daughter's shoulder while hugging her and saw his brother standing a few feet away. After the hug from Isabel was finished, he made his way towards Phillip, who met him halfway across the floor. Everyone turned to watch the two brothers greet each other after their 25 year separation. Each brother hugged his twin; holding on for several minutes, trying not to let the tears which gathered in their eyes, fall. Diane, Judy, Isabel and Liz didn't even try to hold back the tears, which streamed down their faces. This moment was worth all the smeared mascara and runny noses. Finally, the two brothers let go of each other and introductions were make.   
  
"John, I'd like you to meet my lovely wife, Diane, and our son, Max." Philip said.  
  
"Phillip, Diane, this is Judy, my beautiful bride, and you've already met Isabel." John said.  
  
"And this is the young lady who recognized you two as twin brothers." Max brought Liz forward. "This is my girlfriend, Liz Parker."   
  
"Oh yes. Isabel has told us so much about you." Judy Evans said. "Thank you so much for bringing these two together again."   
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Alex." Isabel introduced him.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans." Alex replied.   
  
They all drove to Phillip and Diane's home and spent the rest of the night catching up on what each of them had been doing for the last twenty-five years.   
  
"Mom, Dad, Uncle John, Aunt Judy." Max said. "I know you are going to want to spend more time together after this. Could I suggest we all spend Thanksgiving in Roswell? Liz's family live there and the four of us wanted to spend the holiday there with some other friends of ours. Maybe this would be a good chance for the two of you to revisit your roots, bury some ghosts."   
  
"What do you think, John?" Phillip asked his brother.   
  
"That might be a good idea. What do you think, Honey?" He asked Judy.   
  
"Whatever you want to do is alright with me. I'd like to meet Liz's parents and Isabel's other friends."   
  
"Diane, what do you think?" Phillip asked.   
  
"I think it's a great idea as well. I'd like to meet Max's other friends as well as the Parkers." Diane replied. 'Especially since it looks as though we will be related to them by marriage very soon!' She thought to herself.   
  
The kids had to attend classes or go to work that next morning, but the parents visited until the last minute, when John and Judy had to board their plane. They would meet again in two and a half weeks, in Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
Part 11   
  
Friday night, at Liz's apartment, she and Max were taking a break from studying by kissing each other, when the phone rang.   
  
"Oh, no, let your voice-mail take it Liz." Max groaned while continuing to kiss her neck.   
  
"I'm sorry, Max, but I'd better answer that, I think it might be Tess." Liz apologized.   
  
"Hello?" Liz said.   
  
"Hi, Liz." Tess greeted her sister. "I've made arrangements for your stay when all of you come for Thanksgiving. Is Max there?" Liz tilted the phone so Max could listen and speak into the receiver as well.   
  
"Hi Tess." Max said.   
  
"Well, after you called Wednesday night to tell me about the reunion between your father and Isabel's and mentioned that All of you were coming to Roswell for Thanksgiving, I spoke to Mom and Dad. They are going to call your parents with the invitation, but I thought I'd tell you what we are planning. Mom and Dad are going to invite both of the Mr. and Mrs. Evans to stay with them at their apartment in Liz's and my old rooms. They each have their own bathroom, so each couple should be more comfortable there than at a hotel. Plus, Mom and Dad want a chance to really get to know your parents, Max. I don't know where they could have come up with the idea that you and Liz are getting close!" Tess said, innocently.   
  
"Sure you don't." Liz said, sarcastically.   
  
"Anyway, Kyle has an old adobe house with three bedrooms and two baths, so Kyle and I, Maria and Michael and Isabel and Alex will stay there and the two of you can stay at my small, one bedroom apartment. How does that sound?" Liz looked hesitantly up at Max, blushing.   
  
"Would that be alright Max? Or you could stay there and I could get a hotel room." She was so afraid of appearing too forward.   
  
"The two of us staying at Tess' would be fine with me, Liz." Max said in a soft, gentle voice. "I'd love the chance to be able to just hold you in my arms as we sleep, in a proper bed, rather than on a sofa." 'And perhaps be able to do 'something special' with you while we're there too!' He thought to himself.   
  
"Did you hear that, Tess? We'd like to stay at your place. What will I tell Mom and Dad though?" Liz asked. "At least you and Kyle are engaged."   
  
"Well, I'll tell them the truth, to a certain extent. You are staying at my apartment, and Kyle is staying at his house. I just won't mention where I or Max are staying." Tess said.  
  
"Well...Okay." Liz agreed, hesitantly.   
  
"Well, I'd better go. See you in a week and a half, you two." Tess said.  
  
"Bye Tess." Max and Liz said together, before hanging up the phone.   
  
"Now, where were we...?" Max asked as he took Liz back into his arms.   
Saturday morning, Max was ready to head out to pick up Liz so they could attend a candle-making workshop at one of the many hands-on-museums in Boston. They had thought it would be fun to take hand-made-bee's wax and bayberry candles to their parents as a Thanksgiving gift, to help set the Early American look for the holiday. First though, he called Isabel. All the friends had exchanged phone numbers before half their group had returned to Roswell. Ever since Max and Isabel had found out that they were cousins, they had spent quite a bit of time getting to know one another. They spent time together with Liz and had conversations on the phone a couple times a week, so that they felt more like brother and sister, than cousins.   
  
"Morning, Isabel." Max greeted her.   
  
"Max, Hi." Isabel replied.   
  
"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." Max told her.   
  
"Sure, what can I do for you?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Tess has called you with the arrangements for our stay in Roswell?" He asked.   
  
"Yes. I understand that Kyle's house is a true adobe, with thick adobe walls between all the rooms...so we should all have a lot of privacy if you know what I mean?" Isabel said.   
  
"Have you and Alex...?" Max hesitated to ask. Isabel really wasn't his sister.   
  
"Well, uh no. But he's asked me out to dinner Wednesday night, so maybe..." Isabel said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isabel. I shouldn't have asked you that. I just wanted to make sure that you're comfortable staying in the same room with him at Kyle's." It was a measure of how close they had become, and how much they trusted each other that Isabel said.   
  
"Everything will be fine. We both want to 'take the next step'. It's just been a matter of finding the right time. So much has been happening lately."   
  
"I'm glad; I just want you to be happy." Max said.   
  
"Thanks, Max. Now, I believe that you wanted to ask me for a favor." Isabel said.   
  
"You know that Liz and I are staying at Tess' apartment. I want to arrange a special evening for her...where I can ask her...something...and maybe afterwards..." Max trailed off. "Could I ask you to please take Liz and maybe Tess and Maria out for a girl's day? You know, shopping, get your hair done, maybe your nails polished; stuff like that. Keep her busy for the day so that I can make the arrangements. Then if she could dress up at Kyle's, I'd pick her up and take her out to dinner and...you know!"   
"Oh my gosh! Max are you going to...?"   
  
"Yes, Isabel, I am! Will you help me?"   
  
"Are you kidding, of course I will! What day do you want to do this?"   
  
"It'll have to be Friday night because of our plans for Saturday night." Max said.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about Saturday." Isabel said.   
  
"I'll still have to speak to Liz's parents, to tell them I'm opting out of whatever their plans are, so that I can take their daughter out to dinner. Scary! Well thanks for your help, Isabel; I'd better be going."   
  
"Bye Max. See you in eleven days, if not before." The both hung up.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Max and Liz had a lot of fun making candles that day. They made hand-dipped candles, where you start with a wick tied to a stick and you dip the string into a pot of hot wax over and over, and over again, until you have a softly-shaped candle hanging from the stick. Slim at the top, wider at the bottom. They also made molded candles, using old tin candle molds. They hung a wick into the mold and poured hot wax up to the top and then let the wax cool. When removed, the molds produced perfectly straight candles. The smell of hot bee's-wax was heavenly, making Liz think of autumn and Thanksgiving. The bayberry smelled wonderful as well, reminding her of cold winters and Christmas when she was a child.   
  
The next Friday, Max and Liz attended a dance. Liz wore her sexy, new dress and they danced the night away in each other's arms. Liz would always remember their first real dance together and all the others as well. She would remember the feeling of Max's hand as it gently traced its way up and down her bare back. The fraternity, which hosted the dance, had placed a wonderful assortment of appetizers and finger-foods out for the dancers to eat. Max and Liz tried a little of everything, but most of the night they 'savored' each other; holding each other, kissing each other, loving each other...   
  
Finally, Wednesday came and Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex all caught a flight out to Albuquerque that evening, after their last classes. They had decided to rent a car and drive down to Roswell from there, rather than take a 'puddle-jumper' flight, which would probably take longer, over all. The flight was uneventful. The airline had implemented an idea which passenger trains have used for decades. Chairs in a row could be swiveled around so that they faced the seats behind them, enabling passengers to visit with each other more comfortably. They played cards and generally had a good time.   
  
During the three-hour drive, the four friends discussed what their hopes were for the weekend. Michael and Tess had pinpointed the area of desert where the two of them had been found. They had also seen some landmarks, which they remembered, narrowing the search area. Tess had told them that she sensed 'something' out in the desert. When she and Michael searched that area, they both reported 'feeling something' and that the sensation was stronger with the two of them together. They were hoping the four friends, together would sense even more and bring back some memories, which might help them answer their questions about their origins. When the four friends reached Roswell, they drove to the Crashdown first, to meet their parents, who had flown in earlier that day, and then to have dinner in the café.   
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Max." Liz introduced him.   
  
"Hello, Max. It's so nice to meet you. Liz has spoken of you for so many years." Nancy Parker said.  
  
"Mom!" Liz complained, blushing.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Parker, Mr. Parker." Max shook hands with them.   
  
"Good to meet you Max." Mr. Parker replied. He liked the look of this young man, who seemed to have stolen his daughter's heart. He felt better about meeting Max having already met his parents. They seemed like a nice couple, intelligent, kind, and friendly.   
  
"Why don't we get all of you kids an alien-themed dinner and then you can drive to Tess' or Kyle's house and get settled in. We'll need all hands on deck early tomorrow to prepare Thanksgiving dinner." Mr. Parker said.   
  
If the parents suspected anything about the true state of the sleeping arrangements, they weren't saying anything. Isabel hadn't spoken to her mother about her relationship with Alex, but Judy Evans could see that the two of them had grown very close. Nancy Parker also liked the look of Liz's Max. She could see the innocence in her daughter's eyes, but she could tell from the way the two constantly touched one another and gazed into each other's eyes, that this young couple would be taking the 'next step' sometime soon. She hoped that they would only grow closer through this process and not hurt each other.   
  
When Max and Liz arrived at Tess' apartment, they found everything ready for them. Tess had cleared off the top of her dresser and the long chest at the foot of her bed, so that they could place their luggage there. The room wasn't very large, but everything fit into it just right. The queen-sized bed, with a nightstand on each side, took up most of the wall to the right. There was a large closet on the inside wall, to the right of the door and they would discover that room had been made in the closet so that they could hang up their clothes. A large dresser with mirror on top took up most of the wall to the left. There was a large, sliding window in the outside wall, straight across from the door and it opened onto a balcony. There was ample room so that they could maneuver around the furniture easily.   
  
Tess had decorated the bedroom with unstained, maple furniture, solid, but with curved lines, to soften the edges. The colors were that of the desert at sunset. The walls and floor had different shades of beige, to mimic the sandy ground and the curtains and bedspread had yellows, darkening to gold with different shades of pink in them to match the sky. Splashes of blue and teal were in the pillows on the bed and the rocking chair by the window. The bathroom across the hall had towels set out for them on the towel rungs and two ceramic mugs, in which to put their toothbrush, on the counter. It was only 9:30 p.m. by New Mexico time, but it was 11:30 p.m. by East Coast time, and it had been a long day.   
  
"Why don't you get settled and ready for bed, while I go check out the rest of the apartment?" Max suggested.   
  
"All right." Liz agreed. She quickly unpacked, placing her clothes in the closet and her bath-kit on the counter in the bathroom and changed into light blue, satin pajamas. "Your turn, Max." Liz called as she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.   
  
Max quickly got changed, figuring he could unpack in the morning. He usually only wore his boxer shorts to bed, but he changed into a set of black, long sleeved, long legged pajamas. He didn't want to put any pressure on Liz, or make her uncomfortable. Liz was out of the bathroom when he came out of the bedroom.   
  
"I'll just brush my teeth and wash my face." He told her. He placed his shaving kit next to her bath bag on the counter. They looked rather intimate, nestled together there, as if he and Liz were a married couple, traveling together. Well, they weren't married yet. He reminded himself. But maybe... When Max came out of the bathroom, Liz was waiting for him in the bedroom.   
  
"I wasn't sure what side of the bed you'd prefer." She said.   
  
"I don't know, since I usually sleep in the middle of my narrow, twin bed." Max replied.   
  
"Me too. Why don't I take the right side and you take the left?" Liz suggested.   
  
"Okay." Max agreed. They moved to their sides of the bed and pulled the blankets down. They were both blushing and neither of them were looking at the other, but then finally, Max said.   
  
"Will you mind if I hold you in my arms, Liz? I sleep so soundly when I fall asleep with you on the sofa. Nothing else will happen unless you want it to." That helped break the ice.   
  
"I sleep best in your warm arms too, Max." Liz admitted as she crawled into bed and Max joined her. Liz turned onto her left side and Max moved up behind her and placed his left arm under her neck and his right arm around her waist. Liz let her hand rest on top of the larger one, which covered her tummy. 'Did Max mean that he would want something else to happen between us whenever I'm ready?' Liz asked herself. She crooked her head back and up, to meet Max's descending lips in a sweet, goodnight kiss.   
  
"Goodnight, Max" She said.   
  
"Goodnight, Love." Max said, biting his tongue. He was having a harder time repressing these words of love, which he yearned to say to Liz and there was a pause while Liz wondered it she had heard him correctly.   
  
"Could you get the light, Max?" She asked.   
  
"Sure." Max used his powers to turn out the light so that he wouldn't have to move away from Liz, or take his hand away from its resting-place, on her stomach. Snuggled together comfortably, they fell into a deep, restful sleep.  
  
TBC Please read and Review! 


	4. A very special date

Part 12   
  
Thanksgiving morning found everyone at the Parker's apartment. There were 16 of them, including Kyle's father, Sheriff Jim Valenti and Maria's mother, Amy DeLuca, now Amy Valenti, as she had married Jim four years before.   
  
"Okay, all you big, strong, handsome men!" Nancy Parker called out. "When I found out how many people were coming to dinner this evening, I told Jeff that it was up to him to figure out how to fit us all into the living room. He took that challenge." All the guys cheered. "And he told me that he has figured out how to do it, but not how he plans to do it. So now, it's up to the eight of you to get it done."   
  
"Yeah, and none of you ladies can peak while we're working either!" Jeff teased back.   
  
"Then it's up to you to put the tablecloths down, set the table and make it look nice in here, so listen to your feminine sides, guys!" Nancy winked at them. "And after you finish in the living room, it'll be your jobs to put up the Christmas lights outside, as we do every year."   
  
The men nodded, and the group broke up to start their work. Max watched and when he heard both Mr. and Mrs. Parker say that they needed to go downstairs to get some things out of the storage room, he volunteered to help. When the three of them entered the storage room, Max spoke up.   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, may I speak to you for a minute?"   
  
"Sure, Max." Jeff said, glancing at his wife, significantly.   
  
"I was wondering what your plans were for this Friday, because I'd like to take Liz out for a special dinner, but I didn't want to spoil any plans you may have already made." Max said.  
  
"Our plans are flexible, Max." Nancy said.   
  
"Could you tell us what the special occasion is, Max?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Well, sir, I want to ask your daughter to marry me." Max said, shyly. Both parents were silent for a moment, glancing at each other. Max continued. "If she says yes, I hope we will have your blessing. I love your daughter, and I'll do everything in my power to make her happy and support her well." Max said into the silence.   
  
"Of course you will have our blessing, Max!" Nancy assured him. "We've only just met you, but Liz has told us how she feels about you and how happy you make her. Were you planning on a Christmas wedding like Tess and Kyle?"   
  
"How would you support her now? You're both in college." Jeff interrupted.   
  
"The date for our wedding would depend on Liz, Mrs. Parker." Max answered, calmly. "I wouldn't think that we'd want to marry before spring or summer, when classes let out. As to providing for her, Mr. Parker, we both have full academic scholarships to Harvard, so that's covered. I've found summer jobs clerking for a judge or a lawyer every summer. That usually covers what expenses I have for the year, but my grandfather also left me an inheritance, which I could use if necessary." His tone stated clearly that he was not going to discuss his personal finances with them any further, but showed that he knew how to work for a living and could properly provide for Liz financially, if she would allow him to do so, which Max doubted she would. Theirs would be an equal partnership.   
  
"Well, Max, you have our blessing, of course." Jeff shook his hand, respectfully. "Now all you have to do is ask Liz, that'll be the scary part! Tomorrow would be fine for you two to go out."   
  
"Good luck!" Nancy said, and hugged him. Then the three of them gathered up what they had come down for and carried the items back upstairs. Isabel was in the hall when Max passed by and he whispered into her ear.   
  
"The Parkers told me they have no specific plans for tomorrow. Will you set up the girl's day?" Isabel nodded and hugged him.   
  
In the kitchen, the women were working in teams. Some were working on the dressing and the turkey. Some were chopping vegetables for a salad. Some were peeling potatoes and washing sweet potatoes for baking. Others were preparing fruit and making crusts for pies.   
  
"I was wondering if Tess, Liz, Maria and I could have a girl's day at the mall tomorrow?" Isabel asked. Nancy, understanding that this had something to do with Max's plans for Liz, agreed.   
  
"That sounds like a great idea; you can hit all the sales, get a manicure, maybe a make-over. You'll never guess what just opened up in that up-scale mall outside of town, a Victoria's Secret!"   
  
"Oooh, we'll have to check that out!" Tess exclaimed, eyeing her sister, who was trying not to blush.   
  
"It's settled then." Isabel stated. "Ladies, set your watches. At 10 a.m. tomorrow we are going shopping!" Everyone cheered. A short time later, Max walked by the kitchen door and Liz moved over to him to gave him a deep, lasting kiss.   
  
"Mmmm, what was that for?" Max asked, grinning.   
  
"Just because I love you!" Liz whispered into his ear. Then in a normal tone of voice she told him. "Isabel, Tess, Maria and I are going shopping tomorrow; making a girl's day of it."   
  
"Well, if you buy something pretty to wear, maybe I could be persuaded to take you out to dinner." Max told her. He raised his voice. "How does that sound ladies? If Liz makes herself even more beautiful than she already is, which seems impossible to me...shouldn't I take her out to dinner?" All the women, especially their two mothers, nodded and grinned their' agreement to his question. "Can you tell me about any good restaurants in the area?" He asked and the women told him of several. "Okay then, how about I pick you up from Kyle's at around 7 p.m.?"   
  
"Okay, but why Kyle's?" Liz asked.  
  
"I figure all of your girlfriends will want a hand in getting you ready and Kyle has more room." Max answered casually. Liz nodded with a smile and they kissed good bye, before going back to work.   
  
"Tess, honey we need several things from the storage room. Could you get them for us, please?" Nancy asked her daughter a little while later.   
  
"I thought we'd never get the chance to talk without Tess here." Liz said, as soon as she left... "Thanks, Mom. Is everything set for Saturday night?"   
  
"Yes. Mr. Jones, at the deli called yesterday to tell me that the order you called in from Boston would be ready Saturday afternoon. He's making tea sandwiches for us and subs for the guys. You know, Liz we, your parents aren't so poor that we couldn't afford to pay for these parties. You didn't have to pay for them." Nancy reproved her second daughter.  
  
"I wanted to do this for Tess and Kyle, Mom; she is my only sister, after all. I brought the balloons and the other decorations with me. Has the bakery called you to confirm my order for the two cakes?"   
  
"Not yet. I'll call them tomorrow." Nancy said.   
  
"I can't wait for Saturday!" Amy Valenti exclaimed. "Thank you for organizing all of this, Liz."   
  
"Tess is coming back!" Isabel warned, from her position by the door. "Everyone back to work."   
  
By 5 p.m. that evening, everything was ready. The men had finished putting up the Christmas lights outside and they allowed the women into the living room to see their preparations. Everything looked beautiful; they had found two large tables and had placed them perpendicular to each other, so that they formed a T. They had placed Nancy's best tablecloths over all and artfully arranged the flowers and candles on the tables and around the room. Then, everyone rushed home to quickly shower and change before coming back.   
  
The turkey was browned to perfection and there was also a ham; mashed potatoes as well as baked sweet potatoes and dressing, broccoli with a cheese sauce drizzled over it and salad. For dessert, there were pies; pumpkin, apple and blueberry. After everyone had sufficiently stuffed themselves, they all worked together to clear the tables and wash the dishes and pots and pans. The men worked to remove the tables and set the living room back to rights so that everyone could sit down and relax. Liz stepped into the living room while the men were working and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.   
  
"You used a Ping-Pong table? That was you great plan, Dad?" Jeff Parker smiled at his daughter. "I was wondering where you found such a large table to use, alongside our small dining table; great idea!" Liz grinned.  
  
"Thanks Liz." Jeff replied.   
  
The parents chatted with each other, getting to know one another, as well as telling embarrassing anecdotes about their children's younger days while the kids, in between being embarrassed by their parents, talked about movies they had seen, books they had read and TV shows they were watching. The four young couples did all of this while snuggled up to their significant other in a chair or on the floor, but finally it was time for all of them to go home.   
  
Max and Liz arrived home and got ready for bed. They felt far more comfortable about getting into bed, to snuggle with each other that night. Max hoped with all of his heart that everything he was planning would work out just right and that by the end of the next day, his greatest wishes would have come true. Liz fell asleep dreaming about what she planned to do the next evening; she too hoped that by the end of the day one of her greatest wishes would have come true, as well.   
At 10 a.m. the next morning, Isabel, Tess and Maria arrived to pick up Liz to go shopping. They found the mall, which Nancy had mentioned the night before and had a marvelous time all morning. They found a new dress for Liz; it was peach, a color which enhanced her golden complexion and her gleaming hair. It had full, long sleeves with tight cuffs at her slender wrists and a low, scooped neckline, which just barely covered her shoulders before plunging down just enough to show off the top of the enticing valley between her breasts. The soft material gently outlined her upper body, before it was nipped in at her tiny waist to then flare out in graceful folds down to her knees, showing off Liz's shapely calves. And Liz found an intricately woven choker, made of seed pearls and peach colored beads, which would enhance her slender throat.   
  
Next the girls entered Victoria's Secret to find Liz the perfect night gown and undergarments. Liz found a shear, silk gown in creamy white; it was shear, but not too sheer, showing only a hint of the secrets hidden underneath. It had long, slender sleeves and only a shallow, scooped neck and there were small tucks taken in under the bust line, to give support before the skirt gently fell down over Liz's slender waist and hips, to flair out a little near the floor. It was unadorned by lace of embroidery, but what had really caught Liz's eyes were the dozens of tiny, silk-covered buttons, which ran down the entire front of the gown. Liz envisioned Max having to undo each and every one of those buttons to get the gown off of her and blushed red from neck to ears, to forehead.   
  
"I'd say we have a winner!' Maria exclaimed, seeing her friend blushing and then took a look at the gown once Liz had tried it on. "Well it hugs your figure beautifully, but isn't it a little too concealing? Don't you want to show a little...skin? I wore this black, lacey thing; no sleeves, plunging neckline, short skirt, Michael loved it!"   
  
"He would." Isabel said. "Maria, you're missing the point. This gown covers while it enhances Liz's figure. Those tiny buttons will drive Max wild once he realizes that he's going to have to undo all of them!"   
  
"Ohhh, the buttons, of course." Maria said, understanding. "Well, as I said when I saw Liz blushing; I think we have a winner!"   
  
Liz bought the nightgown, the lace and silk robe, which went with it and some new, silk undergarments and after a late lunch, they went to Tess' beauty salon for their make-over appointments. Liz only had her hair trimmed and curled under at the ends; she knew that Max loved to see her with her hair down. Her make-up was kept understated; most of all, it enhanced her natural beauty and her lovely brown eyes with her lipstick and nail polish being just a pearly-peach. Afterwards, the girls headed towards Kyle's, where Liz was able to indulge in a vanilla-scented bubble-bath before spreading on a lightly scented, strawberry lotion all over her body.   
  
"Vanilla and strawberries, you're going to drive my brother crazy!" Isabel approved as they got her dressed and ready for Max to pick her up at 7 p.m.   
As soon as the girls had picked up Liz earlier that morning, Max jumped into the rental car and headed out; he had a lot of arrangements to make. He found a store where he could buy vanilla scented, white candles in different sizes and candle holders to go with them. He found another store where he could buy creamy white, satin sheets for the bed and last but not least, he headed to the grocery store where he bought the ingredients for the breakfast he hoped to make for Liz tomorrow morning or afternoon...whenever. In his tour of Tess' apartment, Max had found her waffle iron and he planned to make Belgium waffles for Liz, with lots of strawberries and whipped cream on top.   
  
Max took everything 'home' and got to work. He placed a few candles out in the living room to start the romantic mood for when they entered the house, and then he placed the rest of them around the bedroom; on the dresser, where their light would be reflected by the mirror and on each of the night stands. Finally, he used his powers to attach some candle wall-sconces to the walls which had no furniture on which to place candlesticks.   
  
Max stepped back. Something was wrong. He realized that the colors of the room were not what he had in mind, so he took the few pictures down off of the walls and replaced them with a few more wall sconces. Then he swept his hand over the room and the wall and ceiling color changed from beige to a pale pink, so that the white candles would show up against their background. The curtains changed from their original print material, into a white lace and the carpet turned from a sensible, medium pile, beige to a thick, luxurious, white.   
  
Max next looked at the furniture and realized it did not work with the color changes he had just made, so he passed his hand over the furniture and changed all of it from oak into mahogany. The dark, reddish-brown wood looked beautiful and rich against the wall color. The bed was now a delicate four-poster with a white-lace canopy and white satin ribbons trailing down around each slender post.   
  
Max smiled and moved to remake the bed with the white satin sheets, he had bought and spread the now pink comforter up over the sheets and bed-pillows. Then he placed one white, satin, heart-shaped pillow on Liz's side of the bed. After that, he jumped back into the car and went to pick up the dozens of white roses, which he had ordered. When he arrived back at the house, Max arranged them in vases and placed a few in the living room, but then took most of them into the bedroom where he distributed them tastefully around the room. When all was as he wanted it, Max shaved, showered and dressed in a dark blue suite with a blue shirt and tie, which only emphasized his dark good looks and at 6:45, he left to pick up Liz for the first part of their most memorable night ever.   
After Liz was picked up by Max, Isabel and Tess shared what they knew about what was going to happen that evening, with Maria. Tess then took Liz's nightgown and other things to her house, so that they would be there for Liz when they returned. Tess smiled when she saw the flowers and candles in her living room and she gasped and then grinned, when she saw what Max had done to her bedroom. She placed the nightgown on the bed and the robe over the back of the rocker and then, still grinning, left the house. 'Well, well, well!' She thought to herself. 'My dear, sweet sister is going to have one wonderfully romantic night tonight!'  
  
I Can't, I'm Different Part 13   
  
When Max picked up Liz that night, he thought she had never looked lovelier. The peach of her dress showed off the slight tan she still had from last summer and it brought out the gold highlights in her shiny, long hair. 'How tiny her wrists are.' He marveled. 'How enticing is that little bit of cleavage, which is showing above the scoop neck of her dress.' He loved how her slim waist gently curved out to her hips and he felt that she was trying to torture him by showing off her shapely legs with her knee-length dress and those high heals, which she was wearing. He groaned as he walked up to the doorway, where she stood waiting for him.   
  
"You look lovely!" He exclaimed, softly before leaning in to gently kiss her. When he drew back, he brought out the single white rosebud, which he had been hiding behind his back. "This is for you." Liz smiled, as she smelled the delicate scent, which was wafting its way up from the white petals.   
  
"It's beautiful! Thank you." Liz continued to smile up at Max as he guided her out to the car.   
  
"You ladies recommended an Italian and Chinese restaurant to me yesterday and I was thinking of taking you to the Italian restaurant, but then I had this vision of my spilling tomato sauce all over myself, and decided to try the Chinese restaurant instead! I hope that's Okay?" Max asked.  
  
"That would be great; Su Lin's has wonderful food and they even have a live band and a dance floor in another part of the building!"   
  
"Hey great!" Max grinned. "You know I love to dance with you." When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated in a quiet, back booth and were left to ponder the menu.   
  
"I think I'll have the sweet and sour shrimp." Max ordered. "What about you, Liz?"   
  
"I think I'll have the Szechuan chicken, hot." She told the waitress. "You can eat some of my spicy chicken with your pineapple if you want to."   
  
"You're so good to me." Max sighed, reaching out to caress Liz's cheek. Shortly after that, their waitress brought their Hot and Sour soup, and they started to eat.   
  
"So, did you have fun shopping today?" Max asked.   
  
"Yeah. That's a great new mall. It had a lot of wonderful shops." Liz smiled. "What about you? Did you spend the day with the rest of the guys?"   
  
"Uh, no, but I'll tell you about my day later." Max said. "Here comes our food."   
  
They ate for a while, both proficient with chopsticks and they fed each other bits of food from their plates. Once the worst of their hunger had passed, they chatted about how well all of their friends and family were getting along and when they had finished, Max asked Liz to dance and they moved into the other room where Max took Liz into his strong arms for the slow song, which the band was playing.   
  
"Oh man, you smell heavenly; strawberries and vanilla!" Max whispered into her ear. "Do you know how much I love the way you smell...how much I love you?"   
  
"You show me every day, how much you love me, Max." Liz whispered back. "I hope that I have communicated my love for you as well as you have for me."   
  
"Of course, Liz. Your love for me is what gives me hope."   
  
"Hope for what, Max?" Liz asked.   
  
"Let's sit down in that booth for a while." Max suggested. Unlike the restaurant proper, which was well lit, this part of the building was dimly lit and had candles aglow in each booth. 'Perfect!' Max thought. The waitress came to their table right away and they both ordered iced tea. After she brought their drinks, Max turned to Liz and gently took her left hand in both of his.   
  
"Liz I have loved you from the first day I saw you!" Max said, urgently. "Ever since we actually met each other five weeks ago, my love for you has only grown; you have always accepted me as I am,...'different'. You even helped me find others like me! You clear away the dark clouds in my day and bring the sunshine with you wherever you go. I'll love you forever...will you marry me?"   
  
"Oh Max!" Liz exclaimed. "In my heart of hearts, I've been hoping you'd ask me, but I never dared hope that you ever actually would! My answer is yes, YES!" People nearby, who had heard their conversation turned towards them, grinning and clapping their hands and Liz and Max grinned back, blushing.   
  
"From the first time I saw you, I loved you, Max." Liz told him seriously. "Then you risked your live to save mine! Even more wonderful than that, you shared your gentle, kind, intelligent, self with me and let me see the real you. My love for you has grown since that first day on the street, as well and I will love you forever; it would make me the happiest woman on this Earth to be your wife!"   
  
"Liz!" Max leaned over the table to kiss her, but then he sat back and reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box and opened it. "This was my grandma's, my mother's mother. If you don't like it, we can pick out something else, together." He slipped the ring onto Liz's ring finger.   
  
"Oh Max, it's beautiful!" Liz said with tears in her eyes. "I'd be honored to wear your grandmother's ring and it already fits!"   
  
"Well, I had it sized and cleaned." Max told her as Liz stuck her hand out so that the candlelight was caught in the diamond's facets. The ring was a solitaire with gold filigree encircling it and Liz thought that no new ring design in a jewelry store could ever hope to match its unique beauty.   
  
"I love it! I love you!" She exclaimed and they moved towards each other to kiss again.   
  
"Come and dance in my arms again." Max invited her, getting up from their booth and holding his hand out to her and Liz placed her hand in his and got up from the table. When they moved out onto the dance floor and into each other's arms, several of the other dancers out on the floor obviously knew what had just happened between Max and Liz and grinned at them; congratulating them. They danced on in each other's arms, but some time later, Max drew back from Liz to ask.   
  
"Liz would you...like to come 'home' with me and..?"   
  
"I'd love to make love with you, Max!" She whispered into his ear. "I thought you'd never ask! I had planed on giving myself to you tonight even if you hadn't asked me to marry you; I even bought a new night gown!" She continued to whisper.   
  
"Would you...put that night gown on for me when we get home?" Max asked, shyly.   
  
"Absolutely. Will you...take it off of me...?" She asked. Max swallowed loudly and just nodded.   
  
"Let's go. Are you ready?" He asked. Liz could only nod her head, looking into Max's eyes urgently. They drove home as quickly as they could without getting pulled over for speeding and ran up to the front door of Tess' house. Before he unlocked the front door, Max snapped his fingers so that when he opened the door, the candles were already burning.   
  
"Oh Max!" Liz sighed, seeing the flowers and the candles in the living room.   
  
"Wait 'til you see our bedroom! That's what I've been up to all day." He led Liz towards their bedroom and opened the door. Inside, all of the white candles were lit and glowing softly against the pale pink walls, while the dark wood gleamed under its wax finish and the air smelled faintly of vanilla.   
  
"Max, it's sooo beautiful!" Liz put her arms around his shoulders and looked up into his handsome face. "I can't believe you arrange all of this for me!"   
  
"I did it for both of us; I wanted our first time to be extra-special!" Max snapped his fingers and white rose petals floated down from the ceiling onto the pink comforter.   
  
Music also came floating through the air; lovely melodies such as "First time ever I saw your face" by Roberta Flack, "Dance with me" by Orleans, "I shall believe" by Cheryl Crow, "If" by Bread and "Oh girl" by the Chi-lites.   
  
"Where did that night gown on the bed come from?" Max asked.   
  
"I asked Tess to drop it off after we left Kyle's." Liz replied. "What she must be thinking right now!"   
  
"Would you like to change in here and I'll change in the bathroom?" Max asked and Liz nodded; eyes wide.   
  
Max gave her a quick, gentle kiss and then stepped out into the hallway and closed the bedroom door. He went into the bathroom and changed into a modified version of his pajamas, which he had left there. Instead of the long legged bottoms, he put on black boxer shorts and left the shirt unbuttoned. The two opened sides fell straight down the front of his chest and showed two or three inches of bare, muscled chest and abdomen. When he opened the bathroom door, the door to the bedroom was already open and Liz stood by the bed; her slim figure surrounded by soft candlelight. Max swallowed as he saw the shadow of her body through the sheer silk of her gown. As Liz lifted her hand out, beckoning him to come to her, Max went to her and took both of her small hands in his larger ones.   
  
"Liz, this is the first time for both of us, so I know we are both a little nervous. You were hurt by that creep, Nicholas and I don't want to do anything that will frighten you. If you start to feel uncomfortable or frightened, we can stop anytime." Max told her urgently.  
  
"Thank you, Max. I want to be with you. I'm not afraid; never of you!" Liz said.   
  
"Then would you like to start?" Max lifted his arms out wide, indicating that she could do anything with him that she wished.   
  
Liz was thankful for Max's thoughtfulness in his suggestion that she make the first moves; her scumbag, ex-boyfriend had only thought of getting her clothes off of her as quickly as possible. This action had only made her feel vulnerable and frightened and she admitted to herself that being able to undress and explore Max's beautiful body first, excited her.   
  
Both Max and Liz took turns undressing and then exploring each other's bodies; Max undoing each button on Liz's gown, one at a time and their caresses, tentative at first, gained confidence and a certain familiarity as they discovered what pleased or excited their lover...until their passion could no longer stay earthbound and they shot off toward the stars...  
  
Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, cooling down and allowed their heart rates to return to normal. "Cherish" by the Association came on as Max used his powers to draw the sheet and blanket up over their damp bodies; he did not want to let go of Liz long enough to reach down for them himself and have to stop stroking her sexily tousled hair to do so.   
  
"You are so beautiful!" He repeated to Liz, but this time he did not have to vocalize it. She heard his voice inside her head.   
  
"That was Wonderrrfull!" She purred 'subvocally'. "We flew so high..."   
  
"...I think we're still up in the clouds." Max finished for her.   
  
"Can we do that again?" Liz asked, as she fell asleep.   
  
"Sure, just give me a minute." Max replied, as he too fell asleep...Both of their greatest wishes had come true!  
  
Part 14   
  
The next morning, Max woke up with Liz draped over him. 'It wasn't a dream!' He sighed to himself as he stroked Liz's long hair, which was streaming down her back. Her head was resting on his chest and her left arm was wrapped around his waist. Max stroked her hair for a few moments before he started to move out from under her; he levitated her body up, slipped out and put his prewarmed pillow in his place for her to cuddle up to. Max groaned to himself as he saw his little love lying there in their bed and he almost slipped back under the sheets with her, but then quickly turned away, put his robe on and walked out to the kitchen. He wanted to make Liz Belgium waffles for breakfast and he hoped to do it before she woke up so that he could serve them to her in bed.   
  
He had whipped up the batter the evening before and had left it in the refrigerator to rise overnight. Now, Max heated up the waffle iron and got out the batter. He made two of them, putting the first waffle on a plate and spreading it with whipped cream and topping that with sliced strawberries. He placed the second waffle on top of that and put even more whipped cream and strawberries on top. This plate, a bowel of extra whipped cream, and another filled with whole strawberries went on one tray. Max added napkins, cutlery, a small bowel of Tabasco sauce and a bud-vase with one pinky-white rose bud in it, to the tray while on a second; he put the coffee carafe, mugs, orange juice pitcher, juice glasses, cream and sugar. Then, he carried the first tray and levitated the second to the bedroom. Max left the trays on the chest at the foot of the bed and went to place light kisses on Liz's sweet lips, to awaken her; she had rolled over onto her back while he was gone.   
  
"Mmmm, good morning." She smiled sleepily up at Max. "What a wonderful way to wake up, with you kissing me! The only way that could be any better would be if you were still in this bed with me as you kissed me."   
  
"Sorry, Love." Max said. "I thought you might be hungry after all of our activity last night, so I brought you breakfast" Max replied.   
  
"Mmm, thank you for making breakfast, I'm starved; what is that heavenly smell?" Liz sat up and reached for her robe to warm herself; it was chilly without Max beside her or the blankets pulled up to her nose. Max poured their coffee according to each of their tastes and some OJ and placed their cups and juice glasses on each of their bedside tables. He then got back into bed next to Liz and levitated the tray to sit on their laps.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Max is that a cake for breakfast? So much whipped cream; it looks fantastic!"   
  
"Haven't you ever had a Belgium waffle?" He cut off a piece and fed it to Liz.   
  
"Ohhh, it's as good as it looks!" Liz moaned. Then, she cut off a piece for Max and dunked it into the bowel of Tabasco sauce before feeding it to him.   
  
They polished off the waffle and their coffee before lying down again, facing each other with the bowels of cream and strawberries between them. They were feeding each other the fruit when some whipped cream dripped off of a strawberry and landed on Max's chest, which had been left bare when his robe came loose from the belt.   
  
"No, don't reach for a napkin, Max; let me get it." Liz moved the two bowels up onto their pillows, close to the headboard and then leaned in to lick the sweet cream off of his broad chest.   
  
"Liz!" Max exclaimed. Liz's robe had also come undone and Max reached up, dunked a strawberry into the whipped cream and moved as if to feed it to Liz, but at the last moment he trailed the cream-covered strawberry down her throat. "Oh I'm sorry Liz; let me clean that up for you." Max moved in to lick the juice and cream off of her skin in turn...   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
At the Parker's apartment, a couple of hours later, the three sets of parents were just sitting down to breakfast.   
  
"I haven't slept in until 9 a.m. in years." Diane said.   
  
"Isn't it nice?" Judy agreed.   
  
"So, what did the four of you do yesterday?" Jeff asked.   
  
"We just wandered around town, looking at everything that's changed." John said.   
  
"And what has remained the same." Diane added.   
  
"We found our old house; boy, that was a shock!" Phillip exclaimed. "Even when Diane and I were last here, back in '88 it was standing in the middle of one of the last farms around these parts, now it's in the middle of a suburb. I guess the charity, which Dad bequeathed the land to, turned around and sold it to a development company. I'm just glad they kept the house."   
  
"It was nice to see that a young family is living there now." John said. "We saw a father playing with his two children in the back yard and I bet it makes those old walls feel good to hear laughter again."   
  
"We drove out into the desert as well." Judy said. "I wanted to show John where I found Isabel all those years ago."   
  
"What?" Jeff exclaimed. "You 'found' Isabel out in the desert?" Jeff and Nancy were glancing at each other, making significant eye contact.   
  
"Yeah, that was quite a shock; to discover that you aren't the only ones to have found an abandoned child out in the desert." Phillip said.   
  
"WHAT?" Jeff and Nancy exclaimed together. "Your' Max was a foundling as well?"   
  
"Yes." Phillip was puzzled by their hosts' reaction, but continued. "We found Max when we were out here for my father's funeral."   
  
"Judy found Isabel a year later, when she was touring the Southwest." John explained and then continued. "The two of us didn't meet until two years later, when Isabel was eight and I fell in love with both of those girls. I married the mother and adopted the daughter as my own."   
  
"Were both children six years old when you found them? Did you find them in the same place out in the desert?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Yes. Jeff, I'm curious about your reaction to our news." Phillip stated. Jeff and Nancy glanced at each other and then nodded in silent agreement.   
  
"Um, it's just that...we found our daughter, Tess out in the desert when she was six, in the spring of '89." Jeff admitted.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Judy exclaimed. "Something I didn't mention to you two." She glanced at Diane and Phillip. "Now I'm curious; were Max or Tess wearing any clothes?"   
  
"Oh man!" Philip exclaimed. "No, Max wasn't wearing anything when we found him."   
  
"Neither was Tess." Nancy said.   
  
"Something else I'm curious about." Judy asked. "Does Tess like to put a lot of Tabasco sauce on her food? I noticed that you keep quite a supply of the stuff in your kitchen, when I was helping out Thanksgiving morning."   
  
"Yes. She seems to like her food sweet and spicy at the same time." Nancy answered.   
  
"What about, Max?" Judy asked.   
  
"He'll use Tabasco now and again to make his food sweet and spicy, but I've noticed that he uses other combinations as well, such as red-hot candies in his sweetened coffee, or he'll dip hot taco chips into marshmallow cream, stuff like that." Diane answered. "Although he usually makes these additions to his food in such a way that most of the time, I don't see him doing it. The few times Max became aware that I had seen him add something to his food, he reacted as if he thought he had done something wrong, as if I'd be upset or angry with him for doing it. I wonder if the kids at school teased him about his sense of taste. He never had that many friends and has always been so quiet and controlled, as if he were hiding something from us; something he's ashamed or afraid of."   
  
"That's interesting, Nancy." Judy said. "Isabel has always been very private as well, but she manifested that need for privacy in a very different way. She hung out with the popular girls; the ones who were so shallow they'd never think to ask anything about you beyond what you were going to wear. I think she felt safe that way; she fit in, but was able to remain private at the same time."   
  
"Tess always had a small select set of friends, but she has been especially close to Liz. It's as if they know something about each other that no one else does. Most of the time, they act like normal girls and then all of a sudden they both become guarded about what they have been up to." Jeff said and then thought for a moment before continuing. "One of those times I could have sworn that I saw...nah, it was nothing."   
  
"I've had occurrences like that." John said. "I've come across Isabel suddenly and it would seem as though she...but it can't be. We don't believe in that kind of stuff."   
  
"What kind of stuff, John?" Phillip asked. "Do you mean...psychic phenomenon?" He glanced around the table. "I've seen Max do a few things that I've wanted to dismiss, but the more I think about them, especially after meeting all of you...I don't know."   
  
"Hey our children are good kids, right?" Diane asked. "The things we all think we've seen are harmless aren't they? None of them are 'bad' or dangerous, right?" Everyone indicated that her statements were correct. "Then it doesn't matter how we think that they did whatever they did. Personally, I'm willing to believe that Max is psychic. Scientists have proved that such phenomenon exists."   
  
'Oh man!' Max thought to himself, trying not to panic, as he stood at the door.   
  
The four young couples had agreed to stop by the Crashdown this morning, before heading out to the desert, to search for clues and they had entered the apartment to hear their parents sharing their' kid's dietary preferences. They stood in quiet shock, listening to their conversation continue, but finally, Max came out of his daze at his mother's statement.   
  
"Mom?" Max asked.   
  
All of the parents looked over and saw the group standing in the doorway. Phillip and Diane saw how pale their' son's face had become and that he had fear in his eyes. Liz was clinging to his arm, gazing worriedly up at him and they saw the other couples clinging to each other as well.   
  
"Max." Diane said, slowly standing up. "By your expressions, I guess you heard our conversation." They all nodded, afraid of what the adults would say next. "I assume that since your friends are standing by you, that nothing they heard us say is a surprise to them?" They all shook their heads. "But you are still afraid. Didn't you hear us agree that you are all good kids?" Everyone stood transfixed.   
  
"Then hear us say it again." Nancy slowly stood up gazing at both of her daughters and the other parents got up as well. "No matter where you came from, or how you came into our lives, we love you and we know that you have grown into good, kind adults. We know that you would never do anything 'bad' or dangerous with whatever gifts you have." All of the parents were nodding in agreement.   
  
"If you want to keep your gifts a secret, that's fine with us." Judy continued, and as everyone murmured their' consent to that promise, the adults felt the tension level drop considerably. Then, each parent opened their arms to their child and a general hug-fest ensued!   
  
"Mom, Dad!" Max said from within their joint embrace. "I'm so glad you know now; I've hated hiding this part of myself from you, but I've always been afraid of your reaction."   
  
"Everything's going to be fine Son." Phillip assured him. After everyone calmed down again, Jeff asked.   
  
"How did you three meet each other? You all grew up in different parts of the country."   
  
Max told the story of how Liz had brought them all together and after receiving a nod from Michael, Max then told them how they had met Michael as well.   
  
"And now you've traveled back to Roswell, where all of this began." Judy said.   
  
"Yeah." Michael answered. "We wanted to try and find some clues about where we come from. Tess and I have pinpointed the spot where the two of us were found and we all hope to go out there this morning."   
  
"After so many years, what could you hope to find out there?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Well, we can sense something out there." Tess told them. "We are hoping with all four of us going out there together, we'll be able to sense more."   
  
"Would...would you mind if we came along with you?" John asked. The young people glanced at each other.   
  
"I guess not, Dad." Isabel replied. "I don't know what you'll be able to find that we can't. It may just be a waste of time for you."   
  
"I know that I may not be of any help to you, Sweetheart; I just want the chance to share this with you. I know this search must be very important for all of you...and if you were able to find anything, I'd like to be there with you when you do." All of the adults agreed.   
  
"Why don't you fathers go out with the kids this morning?" Nancy suggested. "The three of us have a few things to get done here and then we'll come out to join you for lunch; we'll bring a pick-nick. But if you do find anything you must promise to call us right away."   
  
Everyone agreed, joking and talking. Diane had been noticing a sparkle on Liz's ring finger and walked over to the young couple.   
  
"Max is there anything you'd like to tell your father and I about that ring Liz is wearing?" The room became dead silent as everyone looked over at Max and Liz.   
  
"Oh man, I can't believe that I forgot to tell you all...Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, everyone; last night I asked Liz to marry me, and she said yes!" Max grinned before Liz moved in to kiss him thoroughly.   
  
Everyone was exclaiming their surprise and congratulations to the young lovers, who finally broke off their kiss so that their friends and family could all hug them.   
  
"I'm so happy!" Diane Evans told Liz, as they hugged each other. "I've seen such a wonderful change in Max ever since he met you, Liz."   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Evans." Liz replied, politely.   
  
"Call me Diane, please and Max' father is Phillip."   
  
"Thank you, Diane." Liz said again. "I hope you don't mind that Max gave me your mother's ring." Liz asked, biting her lip.   
  
"No, I'm thrilled! My parents loved each other very much and I'm so glad that Max has found someone whom he loves so much, to give it to."   
  
"I love him too; so much!" Liz said softly to her future mother-in-law.   
  
"Well, I can see that!" Diane laughed.   
  
Finally, everyone headed out. They had to take three cars, and they looked like a convoy as they drove out into the desert, hoping to find some answers about their past.  
  
TBC  
  
I have posted a lite-NC-17 version of this story at the following address: .  
If you are of legal age, please feel free to check it out! As always...Feedback please! Thanks, janelouise. 


	5. Getting some answers

Part 15   
  
It took three cars to carry the eight friends and their three fathers out to the spot in the desert where Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess had been found so many years ago. Max and Liz were in the front of their car with Isabel and Alex in back.   
  
"Max, you distracted me this morning, so I forgot to ask you something."   
  
"What's that Liz?"   
  
"Am I crazy, or can I hear your voice inside my head?"   
  
"You're not crazy, Liz. I can hear your voice inside my head, as well!"   
  
"Do you think it's because we made love last night? That when we brought our bodies together, we made a connection between our minds, as well; a connection, which remained even after we were no longer together?"   
  
"Yes that's what happened, Liz. I sensed our connection form when we came together." Max switched to sub-vocal speech. 'Not only can I hear you speak, sub-vocally, I can also sense inside your body, as well. I know it's only been three weeks since you were at the right part of your cycle for us to make those tests, but I can sense that your body isn't ready to conceive yet, as well. But I'm glad that you told me that you are on the pill, since I didn't even think to use the protection, which I brought with me, last night."   
  
'I didn't think about using any other protection either, Max.' Liz reminded him. Their mental conversation had only taken a few seconds but they were still startled when Isabel joined the first part of their conversation from the back seat.   
  
"You guys can do that too?" Isabel asked from the back seat.   
  
"Yes." Max answered, glancing at his cousin in the rear-view mirror. "I take it you and Alex..."   
  
"Yes. After that dinner date I told you about." Isabel confirmed, blushing.   
  
"Oh Isabel, I'm so happy for you and Alex, but why didn't you call me?" Liz asked her friend. "Wait; don't tell me, you wanted to keep it just between the two of you for now, right? I understand; that's what Tess and Maria told me as well."   
  
"But I did tell you Liz, or rather, I told your voice mail. I wanted to share my happiness with someone, so I called you the next morning. When you didn't answer, I spilled all the details into your machine."   
  
"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding, Isabel. I never got that message. I would have loved to hear every last detail! We'll have to get together later and share notes." Liz said.  
  
"Hey!" Max and Alex both exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry guys." Isabel said. "We'll be sure to only tell each other how strong and sexy you two are!" Liz joined Isabel as she giggled at the look of astonishment on their' boyfriends' faces. The two young men gave reproving looks to their girlfriends before joining them in laughter as well. Those looks seemed to say "I'll show you 'strong and sexy' when we're alone!" The four friends happily chatted between themselves for the rest of the drive.   
  
Michael and Tess were in the lead car, along with Maria and Kyle, since they knew where the spot was. When they arrived, everyone got out of the cars and looked around.   
  
"Yeah, this is the spot alright, Michael." Max agreed. "Those outcroppings to the south look familiar, but mostly, I can sense it."   
  
"Me too." Isabel said.   
  
"Why don't the four of us try holding hands?" Isabel suggested. "That might boost the signal, so-to-speak." Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess took each other's hands and stood in a circle.   
  
"Oh yeah, that helped!" Michael exclaimed.   
  
"I can sense a great deal more, as well." Max agreed.   
  
"I think this sensation is coming from that way." Tess pointed towards a large outcropping.   
  
The four of them kept their hands clasped, but started walking towards the escarpment. They reached it and walked around it until they came back to where they started.   
  
"The signal seems to be coming from here." Tess said.   
  
"I don't know how I know this, but I think we're supposed to climb up there." Max pointed up to a ledge, some twenty feet above them.   
  
"Do we really have to climb that?" Maria asked, worried.   
  
"Look over there." Liz said. "That looks like a narrow ledge, which we could walk along, up to that spot Max pointed out."   
  
Max went first, holding firmly to Liz's hand. Michael came next, helping Maria, then Alex and Isabel, Kyle and Tess and then finally, Jeff, Phillip and John. They reached the ledge Max had pointed out and the four took each other's hands again, trying to get another signal.   
  
"All I'm sensing is that we should somehow go inside." Michael said, frustrated.   
  
"I get the feeling that we are supposed to..." Max waved his hand over a part of the stone face at shoulder height. "Oh man!" He exclaimed when a glowing, white V, with a lot of other squiggles around it, magically appeared in the rock.   
  
"Kinda' looks like a crest of some sort. Put your hand over it." Michael suggested.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Max?" Phillip asked him. You don't know what will happen if you do."   
  
"That's right, Dad. We won't know anything unless I do touch it and that's what we're up here to do; find out some answers." Max placed his hand over the V and almost immediately, a section of the rock face moved back and then slid aside, leaving a doorway for them to enter.   
  
"Maybe we should go first, kids." John said.   
  
"I think we'll be fine, Uncle John." Max assured him. "This was obviously set up for us to find." Max and Liz stepped inside, followed hesitantly by everyone else.   
  
Inside was a large chamber, dimly lit by some unseen light source. At one end were four round, tube-looking things. Two of the 'tubes' were on top of the others. Each 'tube' was about three feet wide, by four feet high, by two feet deep. They looked as if they were made of stone and were back-lit by that same unidentified light source. There was a translucent, papery material hanging from the front of each tube. Something had torn through the middle of each piece.   
  
"I think it's time we call your mothers; I think we've found what you were looking for! They'll kill us if we don't tell them about this and have them come out here before we go any further." Jeff said, pulling out his cell phone and stepping outside to make the call. Max looked at his watch. It was already 11:15 a.m. "The girls said that they're on their way." Jeff said, when he came back inside. "They had just finished preparing the pick-nick when I called. I'm going to run back to our cars and meet them. Don't touch anything until we get back."   
  
"Hurry, Dad!" Tess and Liz said together. The ten of them continued to look around the room, but didn't touch anything and a short time later, they heard footsteps coming up the ramp. Everyone went to the door to meet the newcomers.   
  
"Come in. You'll never guess what we've found, Mom!" Tess greeted her mother.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Diane exclaimed when she entered into the chamber.   
  
"Would you look at this place?" Nancy said.   
  
"You'd never know it was here." Judy said. Max and Michael had been running their hands over the walls, hoping to find a control panel or another glowing V and all of a sudden, Michael found one.   
  
"Over here. I think I've found something!" Everyone went over to where he stood and Michael placed his hand on the crest. A small piece of rock dropped back before sliding away and a panel extended out of the wall. On it was another glowing V-crest.   
  
"Everyone in this chamber must place their hand on the identification panel and state their name." A voice came out of nowhere.   
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kyle-the-deputy demanded. Another, larger, opening appeared in the wall and what looked like a movie screen moved into position, flush with the stone wall. The screen lit up, but remained blank.   
  
"I am not a living being. I am simply the voice of the artificial intelligence unit housed in this chamber." The voice said. "Everyone in this chamber must place their hand on the identification panel and state their name." It repeated.   
  
"Ok, I'll go first." Max said, as he placed his hand on the panel. "My name is Max Evans."   
  
"Next please." The voice said.   
  
"My name is Liz Parker."   
  
"My name is Michael Guerin." Everyone did as they were instructed.   
  
"This unit has scanned four Antarians and ten Humans." The voice said.   
  
"Excuse me, Antarians? What are they?" Michael asked.   
  
"They are you, Michael Guerin, Tess Harding, Max Evans and Isabel Evans. The four of you were originally from the planet Antar, making you Antarians."   
  
"Why are we here? How did we get here?" Michael asked.   
  
"Loading prerecorded message number seven; everyone turn to the screen." Everyone did so. Max stood behind Liz with his arms securely around her and Liz placed her small hands on top of his, which were resting on her tummy. The screen lit up, showing two couples.   
  
"Oh my gosh, they look like us, only a little older!" Isabel exclaimed.   
  
The four people on the screen did indeed look like Isabel, Tess, Michael and Max, except that they were perhaps ten years older. The couple, who looked like Max and Isabel, wore long, open, white robes, over a tunic and pants for the man, over a gown for the woman; with intricate, gold embroidery around the edges. They both wore golden circlets around their heads.   
  
The couple who looked like Michael and Tess wore black tunics over pants. The tunics were more simply embroidered around the edges, in silver and the V-crest was emblazoned on their tunics, just below their rounded collars. They both wore swords at their sides instead of circlets around their heads and stood on either side of the older Max and Isabel.   
  
"Dear children." Older Max said. "You probably don't remember us, but we four are your parents. Zan and Velondra, now named Max and Isabel, you are our beloved son and daughter. Our names are Welmax and Beleisa. Our family has ruled Antar for generations." Welmax glanced towards 'older Michael', who stepped forward with 'older Tess'. Their postures were that of soldiers.   
  
"Rath and Ava, now named Michael and Tess, you are our much loved son and daughter. Our names are Leahcim and Setta. We are the heads of the Antarian military and peace-keeping forces." Welmax stepped forward as the other two took their places again.   
  
"We have sensed six adults of parental age and four others of similar age to yourselves, in the chamber with you. With the names you have given, we deduce that these are your adoptive parents, family and friends." Welmax said.   
  
"We all wish to give our grateful thanks to all of you for taking care of, loving and befriending our beloved children." Beleisa said. All four of them extended their arms forward, palms up, at waist height and bowed. "Thank you!" They said with tears in their eyes. The screen switched to a view of Leahcim standing as if he were a professor in front of his class, while the other three Antarians stood in the background.   
  
"This message is to explain what is happening/what will happen to our planet and why you were sent to the planet, Earth." A map showing a solar system came up on the screen. "Our planet is named Antar. It is in a solar system with only five other planets, but ours is the only one, which is inhabited. Six months ago our scientists discovered to their horror that our sun was dying, millions of years before a star of its type should go nova. When it does it will wipe out all life on Antar.   
  
"We are not space travelers, but we have explored the galaxy for almost one hundred years, using highly advanced and multifunctional probes. These probes can send back information on the plant life; whether it would be safe to eat or whether it has any medicinal value. The probes can get geological readings on everything from a planet's core to its crust. It tests the weather systems and water supplies. A probe can even obtain biological and DNA data by merely scanning a life form; no physical contact is necessary. So take Earth for example; we knew that we could eat the food, drink the water and that it is a planet much like our own, with similar geography, ocean/land ratios and similar vegetation. And we knew that we would be compatible with the sentient beings already living there.   
  
"When we learned about our sun's certain death and therefore our planet's, we looked at ways to escape. We only had several hundred probes and one small, prototype spaceship, which could carry three or four people, in stasis chambers." The screen showed pictures and schematics of the probes and prototype. "We had been building the probes for decades and knew their capabilities. So we decided to modify them to enable them to carry one child each, in a stasis chamber. Our factories were well set up to build the probes and therefore had no problems modifying them. Our entire population dedicated themselves to building more as well. We tried to choose the oldest children, who could fit inside the probes, hoping that their being older would help them survive on their new worlds." Beleisa stepped forward and continued.   
  
"The four of you were only five years old and we were afraid that you would be unable to survive on your own. We knew though, that you would not live if you stayed with us on Antar. Our subjects also pushed us to find a way to save the four of you and so we looked again at the designs for the prototype spacecraft. Our scientists determined that there would be room for the four of you and one small adult, in stasis chambers. Our subjects demanded that one of the four of us save ourselves and travel with you in the spaceship, but as much as we wanted to go with the four of you, or wanted our soul-mates to be saved, none of us could leave the other, to save ourselves.   
  
"Antar has become home to several different life-forms, who have immigrated from their home planets. One of our most trusted advisors is one such life form simply called a Changeling. He was small of stature enough to fit in the adult's stasis chamber and go with you. We programmed the probes to travel in groups of ten, towards planets we knew could sustain your lives and we sent five other probes with your space craft." Welmax finished.   
  
"Do not grieve for us. It is true that by the time you receive this message, we will be long dead, but our essences will travel on the solar winds until they reach you. We will be with you always!" Beleisa said and then all four adults stepped forward to say.   
  
"Grow strong and wise; find love and peace of heart and know that we will always love you!" The screen went blank.   
  
Sometime during this message, each person had turned to their significant other, taking their hand, or moving into each other's embrace.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Diane exclaimed, her hand pressed over her heart.   
  
"Oh man!" Phillip agreed with her, tightening the arm he had around her shoulders.   
  
"Max, our mother and father!" Isabel said, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"How did they know the names we have now?" Michael asked.   
  
"This unit scanned your DNA and added your names to the files in this memory bank." The artificial intelligence unit explained. "The prerecorded message used this information and this unit's sensors so that Their Highnesses' and the High Counselors' images would look directly at whomever they were speaking to, wherever that person was standing."   
  
"So what happened to our ship? We've heard stories that it crashed. How was this chamber created? What are those tube things over there? What happened to the Changeling? And how did each of us end up wandering alone, out into the desert?" Michael asked.   
  
"Checking memory files." The voice said. "The Changeling, named Nacedo reported that there was a malfunction in the ship's drive section. It could not properly adjust for the pull of Earth's gravity, as you entered the atmosphere. The ship did crash, but the five of you remained safe in your stasis chambers. After the crash, Nacedo came out of stasis and was able to bring the four of you to this place, which he prepared using parts of the ship. He left very little of our technology behind."   
  
The screen showed a picture of a small, alien creature preparing the cavern. He had white, almost translucent skin, a large head, without hair, big, dark eyes, and a very small nose and mouth. The group watched as he brought each stasis chamber into the cavern placing the last ones on top of the first two. The stone-like material of each chamber now glowed with energy and a small figure could be seen through the front membrane, peacefully asleep.   
  
"This unit recorded twelve standard days during which Nacedo was missing." The screen then showed a picture of the little alien. His skin was now mottled with bruises and covered with barely healed wounds.   
  
"The military caught me during my last trip back to the ship." Nacedo reported. "They carried out barbaric experiments on me, but finally, I was able to escape." The screen switched to Nacedo's next report. His skin color was worse. The wounds, which had been healing were now open sores.   
  
"I am not healing as I should be. But what really worries me is that the energy for the stasis chamber control systems is fluctuating. They will not allow me to follow emergency protocols and release the children from their sleep. I worry that I will die soon and these precious children will be kept in stasis forever." That was the end of the report.   
  
"This unit records the death of the protector, Nacedo two days later. The stasis chambers continued to malfunction and fluctuate, not allowing the children to come out of stasis for forty-nine years. In the spring of the Earth year, 1988, this unit recorded the emergence of Prince Zan from his chamber."   
  
The screen showed young Max, encrusted in a drying membrane, walk over to the doorway, activate the V-crest and wander out the door. Similar reports and video were shown for each child as they emerged every six months.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Max!" Liz stirred within Max's embrace to look up into his handsome face. "That's what happened to all of you."   
  
"What happened to the other five children?" Alex asked. "The ones in the probe ships, which were sent along with your space craft?"   
  
"This unit has received automated signals from three of them. But none in the last twenty years."   
  
"Is there any way for us to make contact with any of them?" Max asked.   
  
"Contact could be attempted on the last known frequency." The voice answered.   
  
"What do you think, should we try it?" Max asked the group.   
  
"I don't know Max." Phillip replied. "We don't know who these people are, or if they're even alive."   
  
"They're our people, Dad." Max replied.   
  
"What if the communicators are in the hands of the military?" John asked.   
  
"You know, if those kids are alive, they're going to be in their 60's or 70's." Kyle jumped in right after John.   
  
"Would there be anyway to hide where we are and who we are, at first?" Michael asked.   
  
"It would be possible to scramble the signal, yes." The voice answered.   
  
"Let's try it!" Isabel said, excited. The others were nodding.   
  
"What do we do?" Max asked, agreeing with Isabel.   
  
Go to the orbs, touch each one until one of them lights up for you. That is the orb, which has been programmed for you, specifically. Then form your message in your mind." A light came on showing four small football-sized, blue objects, sitting in a niche. Max walked over and did as he had been instructed. When one of the orbs lit up, he picked it up and walked back to stand next to Liz.   
  
"This unit has set all three frequencies to receive your message, whenever you are ready."   
  
"What should I say?" Max asked, glancing at Liz.   
  
"Keep it simple for this first time. How about: Hello, are there any Antarians out there?"   
  
"Good idea, Liz." Max replied, with a smile. He closed his eyes and concentrated.   
  
"Message sent." The voice confirmed.   
  
"How long before we can expect an answer?" Michael asked.   
  
"A few minutes, to several hours, to never." The voice replied.   
  
"Well, since we have to wait, why don't we have lunch?" Nancy suggested.   
  
"Hey that sounds great; thanks, Mom." Tess said.   
  
Each of the three mothers had brought a large cooler with them, and Jeff had carried an armload of blankets back from the cars. Everyone helped to spread the blankets out on the floor and to take all of the food out of the coolers. There was cold, fried chicken, potato salad, fruit, cheese and cold drinks.   
  
"Wow, this looks delicious, Mrs. P!" Kyle said, as he grabbed a drum-stick and bit into it. "I'm starved."   
  
They all sat around the edge of the blankets in one big circle. Girlfriends and wives leaning back against their' boyfriend's or husband's shoulders or chests; everyone, generally making themselves comfortable. But there was little conversation for the first few minutes as everyone dug into the delicious pick-nick spread.   
  
"I'm having trouble taking all of this in." Diane sighed. "My son and his friends are from another world!"   
  
"I know what you mean." Judy agreed. "You poor kids; what a morning you've had. First, learning about your home planet and your parents and then being told that they're all dead."   
  
"But they still have all of us, right?" Nancy stated and all of the parents and friends nodded their agreement.   
  
"I've been thinking about our parents ever since I saw the first video when they introduced themselves to us." Isabel said, thoughtfully. "All these years I, we thought that we had been abandoned by parents who didn't want us, but we weren't abandoned, we were saved! Our parents, all of our people wanted us to survive." Isabel smiled. Now I have two sets of loving parents. I'll grieve for the ones I never knew, but always be thankful for the ones I still have!"   
  
"Oh honey." John and Judy came over to hug their daughter.   
  
Max and Tess had been nodding their agreement for what Isabel had just said, gazing over at their parents, as well. While Isabel hugged her parents, the two of them went to hug theirs' as well. Michael agreed with Isabel, but when he thought of loving parents, it was the Parkers who came to mind, rather than the Guerins. His adoptive parents hadn't been mean or abusive, but they had not been all that loving either. Michael had never really felt a mother's love until he had contacted Nancy Parker, come to Albuquerque and been taken under her wing. The Parkers treated him like the son they had never had. He received proof of this when Jeff and Nancy came to hug him as well. Afterwards, everyone settled back down on the blankets.   
  
"I guess we know now where our powers come from." Michael said.   
  
"And your good looks!" Liz said, glancing up at Max.   
  
"Thanks, Liz." Judy grinned. "I always thought that Isabel looked like me!"   
  
"And I always told you that Tess has your eyes." Jeff reminded his wife. Everyone chuckled.   
  
"I remember the time Tess tried to change her hair to look like yours, Mom. She used a little too much 'power' and ended up with a flaming red Afro!" Liz held her hands up around her head, with her fingertips touching at the top, to show how far out Tess' curls had sprung.   
  
"Thanks for sharing, sister, dear!" Tess was laughing at the memory.   
  
The group of friends and family went on to share other, funny stories about the times they had seen their alien sons, daughters and friends, use their powers with hilarious results. Now that the truth was known, it was a great relief...and a lot of fun to talk about what powers they had tried...which didn't work. They were having so much fun sharing in this unique bonding time with each other that they didn't notice the time go by.   
  
"Hey everyone; can you believe that it's 5:30?" Michael exclaimed, after glancing at his watch. "No one has tried to contact us; what do we do now? Should we continue to wait?"   
  
"It would be fruitless to wait in this chamber any longer." The voice replied. "Max could take the orb with him. If anyone should try to make contact, the orb will light up and he can establish the link, then.   
  
"What if I'm not in the room at that moment?" Max asked.   
  
"The orb will take a message and alert you when you return." The voice said. "The rest of you should find your own orb and take it with you. They are not only communicators, but are memory banks, as well. They contain the entire history of the planet, Antar and its people. All of their literature, music and artwork are stored within each orb. Your parents wanted all of this information to go with each child so that a piece of Antar would live on with each Antarian."   
  
"Wow!" Tess exclaimed. "Can we just ask the orb a question and it will answer it for us?"   
  
"Yes. The memory bank will respond psychically, vocally or visually." The voice answered.   
  
"What I can learn from this thing about our home planet!" Isabel said in wonder, after she picked out her orb. "I'm going to have to spend some quality time with it and get caught up." Max, Michael and Tess all nodded their agreement.   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Phillip said, glancing at his watch and then making eye contact with everyone, except Kyle and Tess. "I'm ready for a shower and then a drink. Why don't we all head home for a rest. So much happened today." Everyone agreed with him and all but the two unsuspecting young lovers winked back at him in understanding. No one was going to rest tonight!  
  
Part 16   
  
Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess each carried their personal orbs with them as everyone exited the chamber, hidden inside the stone outcropping and walked back to their cars. Max noticed that both Liz and Alex had frowns on their faces. He put his arm around Liz's shoulders.   
  
"What's wrong, Love?"   
  
"Hmmm? Oh nothing really. I just feel as if there's something I'm supposed to remember, but I can't quite get a handle on it." Liz replied.   
  
"Just let your mind relax and it will come back to you." He squeezed her shoulder. "What about you Alex? Memory failing you as well?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Alex answered, making a show of trying to relax. "I'm sure it'll come back to me." He grinned. Max and Liz dropped Isabel and Alex off at Kyle's.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Sister." Max said, grinning.   
  
"I can't believe you're my brother, as well as my cousin." Isabel smiled.   
  
Alex and Isabel walked into the house. Michael and Maria were taking their turns in the two bathrooms, so they continued on into their bedroom. Alex walked over to his suitcase and pulled out two hardcover books. He sat down on the bed to leaf through each book. His thoughtful frown was back.   
  
"What are you looking for, Alex?" Isabel came over and sat down next to him.   
  
"Ah huh, I found it." He showed one of the book covers to Isabel. Her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open. The title of the book was 'The Royal Four of Antar'.   
  
"Alex, where did you get that book?"   
  
"A bookstore. It's the second-to-last book, written by my favorite author, Eric Petersen. He's been writing this series about Antar for thirty years. I was double-checking the names of the characters in this story. Guess what they are." Alex asked Isabel.   
  
"I'm almost afraid to say. You tell me, Alex." Isabel said.   
  
"The Royal Four consist of their Royal Highnesses, Kind Welmax and Queen Belisa and their High Counselors, Leahcim and Setta."   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Isabel exclaimed.   
  
"And look at this." Alex showed her a picture on one of the first pages of the book. "This is inside the cover of all of these books."   
  
"It's the V-crest that we saw at the cave! Let me take a closer look at it." Alex gave her the book and Isabel stared at it for several minutes.   
  
"I kept thinking that everything we learned in the cave sounded familiar. I just wasn't sure 'til I looked at these books." Alex said.  
  
"Alex, I think I can actually read this. These squiggles inside the crest, which just look like decorative markings, are really words. Let me see...the markings at the top are part of the actual crest. They say 'Honor, Justice, Love and Kindness'. This part here, though says...'I write this to keep the memory of Antar alive if only among strangers'...How sad." Isabel said, tears in her eyes. "Could the author be one of the Antarian children, who came with us? Does he think that he's the only one left?"   
  
"He looked human to me when I stayed with his family in Sweden." Alex remarked and at Isabel's shocked expression, Alex continued. "I told you that I went to Sweden for a couple months while I was in high school. It was Eric's family I stayed with. I even became pretty close to his daughter, Karin and we wrote back and forth for a couple years after I came home. I didn't see any signs of them being alien, like I do with you or the others."   
  
"Maybe they have reason to hide it better than we do." Isabel suggested. Just then Alex's cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello? Hi Liz. Yes, you're right. Those movie videos I've shown you were about Antar. I was just showing Isabel, Eric Petersen's latest two books. One of them is entitled 'The Royal Four of Antar'. Yes, I'll bring the books to the party so that Max can see them. Ok, bye."   
  
"They've made movies of these books?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Yeah, several of the favorite stories have been combined into three movies so far. Eric has written almost 30 books covering the last 100 years of Antarian history."   
  
"That's how long they had been exploring space before Antar was destroyed." Isabel remembered. "What does that other book cover in its story line?"   
  
"I'm only halfway though it. 'The Royal Four' gave hints about Antar being destroyed, at the end of the book. 'Among Us', is about how they saved the children by sending them away. It follows the adventures of the four of you and your protector. You're not going to believe this, but Eric has your ship crashing in Roswell, back in 1947!"   
  
"How could he know about us?" Isabel cried. Alex put a soothing hand on her arm.   
  
"I don't think he does. Eric has you crashing in 1947, but also has all of you coming out of your stasis chambers right away. The story is about your hiding from the military, Nacedo being captured and the four of you, who are 16 and 17 years old, by the way, rescuing him. I'm just at the part where the five of you assume different identities and melt into Roswell society to live normal lives 'among us'. I think this is what he hoped happened to you; that you are safe and happy and living in the U.S. somewhere. He doesn't want to believe that all of you are dead."   
  
"We really need to tell the others about this." Isabel said.   
  
"We will, but first, remember the plan for tonight. We need to get in the bathrooms before Tess or Kyle and I just heard the water turn off in one of them. Let's go." Alex said.  
  
They grabbed their bath kits and ran into the bathrooms before Tess or Kyle could go first. When they were showered and dressed, Alex and Isabel told Michael and Maria about what they had found.   
  
"How come I've never heard about these books or movies?" Michael asked.   
  
"Because you avoid everything to do with science-fiction like the plague. You told me that it all hits too close to home." Maria reminded him.   
  
"We'll quietly tell Max and Kyle at the party. Isabel, will you tell Liz and Tess?" Isabel nodded. Kyle and Tess had taken their showers and dressed and were just coming out of their room. "Here comes our unsuspecting couple now."   
  
Kyle was grabbed by Alex and Michael and dragged out to one of their cars and shoved in before the three guys abruptly drove away. Maria and Isabel ushered a startled Tess out to one of the other cars and was placed inside. In the first car, Kyle wasn't getting any answers as to where they were going. When they drove up to the Valenti household, Michael said.   
  
"Your father just wanted to have a guys-night, Kyle before Alex and Max had to fly back to Boston and I have to drive back up to Albuquerque tomorrow. Sorry if we were a little rough." Somehow, Kyle believed this tale, so the three young men calmly walked up to the front door and went on in.   
  
"Dad? Max?" Kyle called. The living room was empty...for 3 seconds. All of a sudden, at least a dozen men jumped out from behind the kitchen pass-through and out of the back hallway.   
  
"Surprise!" They all yelled.   
  
Kyle then noticed the pile of gifts on the coffee table and the pin-up posters stuck to the walls.   
  
"Since Alex and I won't be able to come back until your' wedding in December, we wanted to have a bachelor party for you now." Max said as he came forward along with Jim Valenti, Jeff Parker and John and Phillip Evans. The rest of the men present were fellow deputies and friends of Kyle's from around town.   
  
Kyle was glancing around, grinning at all of his friends. He was relieved to see that the pin-up posters weren't nude pictures, but copies of Sports Illustrated swim-suite issues. He had always figured that if you loved a woman enough to marry her, you shouldn't want to see another woman do a striptease for you at your own bachelor party, as is sometimes the custom at these affairs. He figured the swim-suite pictures were bad enough. Kyle pictured his lovely Tess in those swim-suites and was happy.   
  
The entertainment consisted of a mountain of submarine sandwiches, chips and dip to eat, a keg of beer to drink and a huge, thickly frosted, double-chocolate cake with "Kyle & Tess" written in red, on the top, for dessert later. A bunch of guys had brought their copies of Sports Illustrated blooper videos to watch during the evening. The videos covered football, soccer, hockey, baseball and basketball.   
  
During the evening, Kyle opened his gifts. The fathers had gone together and bought him a fancy new grill. "So you can cook for your bride once-in-a-while!" They told him. Max and Alex went together and bought him a book on massage techniques and a box of scented oils for 'him and her'. And Michael's gift was a set of red, satin sheets.   
  
"Hey, it worked for Maria and me!" The guys hooted and Sheriff Valenti gave him a look which said 'We're going to have a talk later.'  
  
Kyle's other friends bought him sets of boxer shorts, with little red hearts, exclamation points, or teddy bears printed on them. All in all though, a hilarious, fun-loving time was enjoyed by all. The four friends pushed the news about Eric Petersen's books out of their minds for the evening.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
In the car with the girls, Isabel was explaining...kind of.   
  
"Liz and I and our mothers just wanted to give you a small bridal shower before we have to fly back to Boston tomorrow. Especially since we won't be able to come back until your' wedding in December." So just like her fiancée, Tess calmly walked up to her parent's apartment and went on in.   
  
"Liz? Mom?" She called. The living room was empty...for 3 seconds. Suddenly about a dozen women popped out of the kitchen and the back hallway.   
  
"Surprise!" They yelled, laughing. Tess joined them seeing that this small party wasn't so small. Besides her Boston friends and their mothers, a bunch of the waitresses from the Crashdown and friends of Tess' from around town, had come as well. She noticed then the helium-filled balloons in pink and white, the pink and white carnations and the display of gifts on the coffee-table. The ladies all sat around the room drinking punch or tea. As Liz had arranged, there were tea sandwiches, fruit with a lemon-yogurt dip and veggies with a ranch-flavored dip, as well. There was also a banana cake with a rich cream-cheese frosting, with "Tess & Kyle" written in pink, on the top. Along with the cake there were chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert, later.   
  
They took their time, nibbling on the refreshments and opening gifts. The mothers and a few of the other young, married women reminisced about their court-ships and weddings. Practical advice, as well as hilarious anecdotes about becoming engaged, getting married and making love, were interspersed between the opening of presents.   
  
The four mothers gave their gifts altogether, as they were all part of a set. Amy Valenti's gift was a sensuous, creamy-white, silk and lace bra and panty set.   
  
"To wear under your' wedding dress." Amy explained.   
  
Nancy's gift was a figure-hugging, creamy-white, silk and lace slip.   
  
"To wear under your' wedding dress, as well. You'll need to wear petty coats under the skirt of the dress, but this should feel wonderful next to your skin." Nancy explained to her daughter.   
  
"I'm sure both of these gifts will feel great next to my skin. Thank you, Amy. Thanks, Mom." Tess said, smiling. 'I bet this slip would make a great summer nightgown as well!' Tess thought to herself.   
  
"Our gifts are also a set." Diane said, as she and Judy handed Tess their gifts. Diane had bought Tess a nightgown, made of fine, soft, creamy-white cotton. The gown was Grecian style; sleeveless and floor-length. The material was gathered together at the shoulders before being allowed to flow out forming the bodice and the back, which draped in soft folds, down between the breasts in front and the shoulder blades in back. Thin elastic thread criss-crossed in a wide band from below the bust-line, to give support, down to the waist drawing the material in again over the ribs and abdomen, before allowing it to flare out again over the hips and down to the floor.   
  
Judy's gift was the matching robe. The material was gathered together at the shoulders, pulling the material away from the neck to create a deep v-neckline, which followed the gentle draping folds of the nightgown's bodice underneath. The waist was also drawn in using the same criss-cross pattern of elastic thread, before it was allowed to flare out over the hips and down to the floor. The front of the robe could be closed, using nearly invisible hooks and eyes at the waist. And finally, the robe had long, full sleeves made of lace.   
  
"Oh they're beautiful!" Tess exclaimed, as did all of the other ladies.   
  
Liz, Maria and Isabel had gone together and bought Tess bubble-bath-beads, lotion, dusting powder and a small bottle of perfume in the scent, which she wore.   
  
The other girls had bought Tess real silk stockings with old-fashioned, lace garters, other bits of lingerie and gift certificates for make-overs at her beauty salon. Between the delicious food, the telling of tales; both funny and sexy and seeing what everyone had bought for the bride-to-be, a lovely time was had by all.   
  
The four friends put all thoughts of Eric Petersen's books out of their minds for this one evening.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in Sweden, Eric Petersen walked into his father's home and saw something he had never seen before. Something, which made his eyes grow huge and his jaw drop in astonishment.   
  
"Father, am I crazy of is the orb glowing?" Tage Petersen's head whipped around to look at the alien artifact, which sat on a nearby shelf; it was indeed glowing.   
  
"It's been over fifty years. How could it be glowing after all this time? We figured everyone else was dead!" Tage reached to pick up the orb...  
  
Part 17   
  
In the home of Tage and Margaret Petersen, in Sweden, Eric stopped his father from picking up the orb.   
  
"Father, don't. How could it be one of our people? Except for our family, they're all dead."   
  
"How could it not be an Antarian? No one else can use an orb." Tage countered.  
  
"The military might have figured out a way." Eric argued.   
  
"It might not even be a signal from this planet. It might be from Antarians who made it to another home planet. Maybe it's taken them this long to build a home and send a signal. We won't know until I pick up the orb. I'll scramble my signal so that they can't trace us. It's probably a message anyway, since this is the first time I've been in this room today." Tage picked up the orb and closed his eyes to concentrate. 'Receive signal'. He told the orb.   
  
"Hello, are there any Antarians out there? My name is Max Evans. I have only just recovered my orb and learned about my heritage. The ship's computer told me that my name used to be Zan and my parents were Welmax and Belisa. Is there anyone out there who is receiving this message? Please respond."   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Tage fell to his knees and brought one of his hands, not holding the orb, to his face, covering it.   
  
"Father, what happened? Are you alright?" Eric stepped to his father's side, helped him up and then moved him over to sit in a chair. Just then, Eric's 21 year old daughter, Karin came into the room.   
  
"Papa." Karin called her father by her pet name for him." Mother said you were over here with Grandfather." She saw her father leaning over her grandfather, who still had his head bowed and his face covered with one hand. "What's wrong? Grandpa?" She asked, worriedly and rushed over to the two men.   
  
"Karin." Eric whispered urgently to his daughter. "The orb just lit up and your grandfather has just received a message, which has upset him. He was about to tell me what the message said, when you came in." Eric turned back to his father. "What's wrong father? What did the message say?" Tage's voice shook with emotion as he answered his son.   
  
"That was a message...from Prince Zan...he's alive! He only just found his orb and learned who he is. I don't understand. Where has he been all this time? How could he not know who he is? A protector traveled with the Royal Four. Where is he? Where are the other three?" He looked up at his son and granddaughter. "Here listen for yourself." He handed the orb to Eric.   
  
"The voice sounds young and Prince Zan should be almost your age, Father. Also, this person has an accent I've heard before, but can't place. It's not European at any rate."   
  
"May I listen?" Karin asked and her father handed her the orb.   
  
"That sounds like a Boston accent. Remember, Father when Alex Whitman came to stay with us. He sounded just like this person does, and he lived in Boston." Karin said.  
  
"That's right. That's where I heard that accent before. Father, this must be some sort of trick. How could Prince Zan still be a young man? Someone else must have somehow found an orb and figured out a way to use it."   
  
"Maybe; I think we'd better gather the family together. Everyone should know what's going on. If this really is prince Zan, we must respond. Anyway, I want to find out who this really is and how he could have an orb." At that moment, Tage's sister, Eleanore Hansson and Margaret's sister Christina Lindman came bursting into the house. They all lived around the same courtyard-square and moved freely within each other's homes. Right now however, both elderly women were so upset that a locked door would not have stopped them anyway. Each had come to see Tage and each held a glowing orb.   
  
"Tage, look, look; my org is lit up. After all these years, who could it be?" Eleanore told her brother.   
  
"My orb lit up all of a sudden, as well, Tage." Christina added.   
  
"I should have expected that your orbs would light up as well as mine, as ours are the only three, which still work. I too have received a message this morning. Have you listened to yours?" When both women shook their heads, he instructed them to do so. They confirmed in awed tones that their messages were also from a young-sounding man named Max Evans, a.k.a. Zan. Tage told them what he, Eric and Karin had figured out so far and that they were about to call for a family meeting. Eleanore and Christina both nodded and sat down to await the arrival of the rest of their family.   
  
It was Sunday morning and most of the family was home from church and it was quite a group, which gathered into Tage and Margaret Petersen's living room a short time later. All five of the Antarian teenagers who had flown to Earth along with the Royal Four had survived their crash landing in Sweden. They had all married eventually, had two children each; who were now grown with teenage and young adult children of their own. Tage explained to everyone what had just happened and by that evening, it was decided that Tage should contact this Max Evans. Everyone would connect-in so that they could all listen to the conversation. Tage closed his eyes and concentrated on the orb...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Liz arrived at the apartment, after the bridal shower to find that Max was not yet home. She tried calling out to him sub-vocally, curious to see if she could reach him when they were a few miles apart.   
  
'Max, where are you?'   
  
'I'm still at Kyle's.' Max answered.   
  
'I'm waiting for you.' Liz said, and she could sense Max becoming more alert to what she said.   
  
'I'll be home as quickly as I can. I'm leaving now.' He told her as he abruptly got up, said his good-byes and ran for his car.   
  
Liz relit all of the larger candles in the bedroom, which had not burned all the way down, the night before. Then she changed into her nightgown, but only buttoned three strategically placed buttons. When she heard Max's car drive up, she pushed play on the CD-player and then took her position on the bed. Liz had programmed more lovely melodies into the CD player, so that "Woman in love", "For your eyes only" and "With you I'm born again", among others, came drifting through the air as Max walked into the bedroom. He stopped short just inside the doorway at the sight before him. Liz was stretched out on their bed, on her left side, propped up on her elbow, head resting on her hand and her right arm was draped down her waist and over hip.   
  
"You're wearing that torturous nightgown again, Liz; all those buttons..." Max almost complained.   
  
But as Max said this, she began a slow strip-tease, silently encouraging him to do the same. They came together slowly and explored each other, both of them hoping that they would never lose this wonderful sensation of discovery; always finding new ways to enjoy and pleasure each other. And after they floated back down to their soft bed, the two young lovers stayed snuggled together under the blankets which Max pulled up over them.  
  
"I love you Max." Liz whispered as she lightly stroked her hand up and down his spine. "I love your gentle soul, your intelligence, how handsome you are and especially, the thorough way you make love to me. I think the next 50 years with you are going to be fabulous!"   
  
"I love you too, Liz, so much." Max whispered back, as he tightened his hold around her and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love the way I can sense that your soul is entwined with mine, how brilliant you are, your natural beauty, which needs no artificial enhancement and especially, the intense concentration you give to making love to me. With you by my side I know that the next 50 years or more will be great!"   
  
"Speaking of intense concentration..." Liz pushed on Max' shoulders until he was lying on his back. "It's my turn!" She started to show her future-husband what they both could look forward to doing during the next 50 years.   
  
It was midmorning when Liz woke up. She was lying on her side and could feel Max pressed up behind her, his arms holding her to him even in sleep, but a short time later, Liz became aware that Max had awoken. He had not moved, his breathing had not changed, but his thoughts began to speed up and they were largely about her.   
  
'Good morning.' Liz greeted Max, sub-vocally.   
  
'Mmmm, morning.' He replied   
  
'How am I going to be able to sleep without your arms around me when we get back to Cambridge?' Liz asked. 'Both of us only have twin-sized beds and roommates.. We aren't going to be able to be together under those circumstances.' Liz said.   
  
'I've been thinking about that, and dreading it.' Max replied. 'I need to have you in my arms to sleep well anymore. We could do what we were doing before, falling asleep together on your couch.'   
  
'Yes, we probably will anyway, since we'll really have to get back to studying every night. But I for one will not be able to stand that for long. Being so close to you without being able to make love with you.' Liz answered.   
  
"How about if I dream-walk you? That dance we attended together, in our dreams, was very realistic. I'd rather try that, than not be able to be with you, hardly at all.' Max suggested.  
  
'Okay.' Liz agreed, willing to try anything if it meant being with Max. 'Maybe we can try it on the plane ride back.'   
  
"We can certainly try.' Max agreed, smiling.   
  
'We'd better get up if we want to attend church services before we drive back to Albuquerque to catch our plane. How about a shower and then breakfast?' Liz asked.   
  
"If you're suggesting a joint shower, I'd love one...very much...but we'd better not, or we'll never get ready in time.'   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Liz agreed, briskly, switching back to vocal speech. "Why don't you take your shower first and I'll fix breakfast?"   
  
"Okay, sweetheart." Max moved in to kiss her and Liz let herself roll onto her back as the two of them deepened the kiss. She was tightening her arms around Max's neck and her eyes were at half-mast, when she noticed a light flashing on the dresser across the room. Her eyes opened up all the way and saw that it was the orb, which was blinking.   
  
"MmmMax, I hate to have to say this, but we have to stop this. The orb is blinking."   
  
"Hmmwhat?" Max asked.   
  
"Max, the orb is blinking. I think someone is answering your message." Liz said.  
  
"Oh man!" Max exclaimed, reluctantly pulling away from Liz. He got out of bed and walked over to look at the device. "I guess I'd better answer it." He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. "But only after I fix my face." Max swept his hand over his face and took away the stubble on his jaw-line and the sleepiness from his eyes. His face was washed and his hair was combed.   
  
"Oh, Your Highness, you might want to put on your robe, as well." Liz suggested, as she drew her robe on as well.   
  
"Liz, I'm going to leave our connection open. I want you to be able to hear this as well." Max said, as he quickly pulled his robe on and then took the orb in his hands, closed his eyes and concentrated.   
  
"Hello?" Max asked.   
  
"Hello, is this Max Evans?"   
  
"Yes. Who are you, please?"   
  
"My name is Tage Petersen, Mr. Evans. May I ask you how you found the device we are using to communicate with?"   
  
"When our ship crashed, our protector hid us, the orbs and most of the technology from our ship, in a secret place, but he was killed in the process. When I came out of my stasis chamber, I wandered away from the hiding place and forgot all about it. It has taken me up 'till yesterday to find the hiding place and my orb. Our ship's computer showed me how to use it. What about you, sir?" Max asked.   
  
"I've had my orb ever since I crashed back in 1947. I used to send out a signal every year, but never received an answer and I finally gave up, believing that you were all dead. Where have you been all this time? You sound like a young man; how could you have been on the ship that crashed so long ago? Where are the others who were on the ship?" Tage asked.   
  
"Yes, I guess I am young. The ship's computer told me yesterday that something went wrong with my stasis chamber. I didn't emerge from stasis until 1988, when I was six years old. As to the others, they're around." Max answered cautiously. "What about the others who traveled with you? Did they survive?"   
  
"Yes, we all survived. They are also, as you say, 'around'. But before we go any further, perhaps we would feel more secure if we could see one another. Do you agree?" Tage asked.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Petersen." Max concentrated and allowed the orb to send his image, to the older man. As he did so, he received the image of Tage Petersen. Max saw a still-handsome man in his 70's who was still in excellent health, lean and strong looking. He had thick, salt and pepper hair, cut short, parted on the right and brushed back from a broad forehead. He had intelligent, blue eyes, high cheekbones, prominent nose and a strong chin. All of these impressions came to Max in a split instant. Meanwhile, Tage had taken one look at Max and cried out.   
  
"Your Highness!" Before bowing his head to Max. At the same time that Tage was exclaiming over Max, Liz could have sworn that she heard other, faint gasps and exclamations in the background. "Prince Zen, thank the stars you are alive!" Tage exclaimed. "Forgive my wariness, Sire, I had to be sure of who you were before I dared expose my family. May I say, Your Highness, you look exactly as your father, King Wellmax, did at your age."   
  
"Please, don't bow to me." Max said. "My name was once Zan, but now please call me Max. I wasn't brought up to be a prince and I don't know how to act like one. I perfectly understand your wariness; I shared it, not knowing who you are." Both Tage and Max could sense each other's 'alien-ness', that they were the 'same' in their 'different-ness'. They knew immediately that the other could be trusted.   
  
"Ask him if there are other people in the room with him. I thought I heard voices behind him." Liz whispered but Tage heard her.   
  
"Is there someone there with you, Your H--Max?" Tage asked.   
  
"Uh yes; my fiancée, Liz. Do you have others there with you, as well?" Max asked.   
  
"Yes, all of my family, who live nearby. Why don't we bring everyone into the link so that we might introduce ourselves." Tage suggested.   
  
"Let me try to contact the others. Its morning here, but everyone should be up." Max then concentrated, contacting the other three orbs and Isabel answered right away.   
  
"Max, you've made contact? I'd love to meet them." Isabel replied to the message her brother had sent to her orb.   
  
"Okay, is Alex there? Have him link in with you." They did and there was a gasp from the group in Sweden, whom the four of them could now also see.   
  
"Princess Velondra!" Several called out.   
  
"Alex!" Eric and Karin exclaimed, as they recognized their friend.   
  
"Hey Eric, Karin." Alex greeted them. "It's great to see you two again. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Her name is Isabel, now." Just then Tess linked in and Max made introductions once Kyle joined her. They waited for a few moments, but Michael had not yet answered the call.   
  
"Well, I guess that Michael and Maria are still asleep." Max said. "Would you mind starting the introductions without them...?" Just then, Michael linked in and everyone was able to be introduced, at one time.   
  
There were over twenty in the Swedish group. Tage explained that several of their children and grandchildren lived in other countries as a few of them had married people of other nationalities and/or had jobs outside of Sweden.   
  
"We'd all love to get together with the eight of you, and your families." Tage said. "Is there any way for at least the original five of us to come and visit you?"   
  
"You'd be most welcome to come." Max answered, after glancing around at all of his friends and seeing their nods. "But you should know that we live all over the U.S. You could come and meet us individually or you could come for Christmas. Tess and Kyle are getting married on the 27th, and we will all be there with our families, for both celebrations."   
  
"As much as we hate to wait, that might be best. It will take some time to make the arrangements." Tage answered.   
  
"Great." Isabel said. "I'm just wondering...Have you been able to make contact with any of the other Antarian children, on other worlds? Can our orbs reach that far?"   
  
"They should be able to reach that far." Eric answered. "We all have tried, but have never received an answering signal. But then we didn't receive a signal from the four of you until today. Who knows what's going on out in space. I just pray that they all survived somewhere, somehow." Everyone nodded and in their own ways, each said a prayer for those other children who escaped the destruction of their world.   
  
"I'm just wondering." Max asked. "Did you send the signal individually, or as a group?"   
  
"We tried individually." Eric said. "What difference would it have made for us to send the signal as a group?"   
  
"No, I don't mean that you would each send a signal, while standing together. I was referring to all of you, together, sending out one signal." At everyone's blank stares, Michael said.   
  
"You've never joined together to increase your powers?" As everyone shook their' heads, Michael continued. "We found out that by linking together, our senses and powers increase greatly. While we are altogether in this link, maybe we should try to send out a signal."   
  
"I can't believe we never thought of trying that!" Tage exclaimed. "Although you have to understand that we have always had to be very careful about never revealing who we are to anyone. When we first arrived, it was at the end of WWII and even though Sweden tried to stay our of the war, everyone here was very suspicious of strangers. We had to fit in or be suspected of being spies. Luckily, we were taken in by a generous, but poor widow-lady, named Hedvig Petersen. She eventually adopted us and we took care of her. We were extremely lucky to have been taken in by her, but we still had to be very careful." Michael and the others nodded their understanding.   
  
"Let's try to send a signal." Karin piped up and everyone agreed so they concentrated and sent the signal...   
  
"Have any of the children from the planet Antar, survived? There is a community of Antarians here who would very much like to hear from you. Please respond."   
  
After the signal was sent, the group said goodbye and broke the connection. They would all wait for an answering signal from somewhere out in space. In the mean-time, the five elderly Antarians looked forward to meeting the Royal Four and attending the wedding in Roswell, NM, in December. 


	6. Making some plans

Part 18   
  
It was incredible that the whole conversation between the friends in America and the family in Sweden only took 30 minutes. After they said goodbye, the friends all scrambled around, packing and putting their luggage in their rental cars so that they could attend church services before driving up to Albuquerque to catch their plane. This three-day interlude in Roswell had been jamb-packed with activities, celebrations and revelations. They could hardly wait to go back to school and studies or back to work, where they could rest.   
  
Three cars drove like a mini-convoy from Roswell to Albuquerque; Maria and Michael, driving back to their jobs in the city, led the way to the airport and they wanted to see their friends off, before heading home together. John, Judy, Phillip and Diane Evans drove their rental car and would be on the same flight as Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex, who were driving their rental car back, as well. Their flight took off on time and they were all settled in their seats. The parents were in separate rows in back, the younger couples were in separate rows up front.   
  
Liz and Max were both exhausted by their long weekend and quickly stowed the armrest between them, found pillows and a blanket and snuggled into each other's arms for a nap, shortly after take-off. Liz had her head on Max' shoulder and Max was resting his cheek on the top of Liz's head. Alex and Isabel chit-chatted with one another through the drinks and then the lunch, which was served, but after they had eaten, they realized that they also were tired and settled into a nap in much the same position as Max and Liz.   
  
Alex quickly drifted into a dream. Something had been bothering him for several days and he wanted to work it out. He found himself standing on the bank of the Charles River. At first, it was a hot summer's day, then he changed his mind and it became a warm fall day. It was sunny, the grass was still bright green, but the leaves on the trees were changing and nearby, were three trees with vibrant red, orange or bright yellow leaves on them. The sunshine only made the colors more intense and it was just the perfect day to...   
  
"Isabel, will you marry me?" Alex asked an invisible, imaginary Isabel. 'No that's not right.' Alex thought to himself. 'I forgot to kneel in front of her. I need to get this just right.'   
  
Alex knelt on one knee and raised his hands, pretending to hold a ring-box out for Isabel to see, as he proposed to her. This was when the real Isabel dream-walked her way into Alex's dream; hers' had been boring and lonely. She stood behind Alex and listened to what he was saying; her eyes wide and her hands were clasped together and pressed to her chest, in shock. Her wonderful, sweet, handsome Alex wanted to marry her! She wondered if she should step back out of his dream and allow him to ask her when he was ready, or wait to see what happened. As she watched him practice though, Alex became more impatient with himself; to him, nothing he said was ever right and he began to doubt himself.   
  
"What am I even thinking?" He asked himself, out loud. "What makes me think a gorgeous, brilliant, wonderful lady like Isabel would ever want to marry a nobody like me? I love her so much, but I'm not good enough for her. I can't even get this proposal right." He tried one more time. "Isabel, I love you with all my heart. Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"   
  
"Yes, Alex I will marry you!" Suddenly Isabel was standing in front of a startled Alex, who was once again down on one knee. She took his two upraised hands and pulled him up to stand by her. "I love you too, Alex and I never want to hear my husband refer to himself as a 'nobody', ever again! Alex I don't deserve you. You are the one who is brilliant, funny, sweet and handsome. I can't believe you feel all those things that you said about me!" Alex heard all those things Isabel was saying to him, about him and couldn't believe it. He put his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close.   
  
"Do you mean it; all those things you just said about me? Do you really want to marry me?"   
  
"I do!" Isabel answered him, snuggling closer within his strong, warm arms. "Do you...really want to marry me?"   
  
"I do!" Alex answered with a smile on his face as he moved in to kiss his Isabel.   
  
"Mmmm, I love you. I love how you kiss me!" Isabel groaned.   
  
"Mmmm, me too, Izy." Alex tightened his arms around her even more as he shifted to kiss her more deeply...   
  
When they woke up from their nap, half an hour later, Alex and Isabel looked into each other's eyes. Had that dream been for real, or was it just their imagination?   
  
"Did you really ask...?" Isabel asked Alex.   
  
"I did. Did you really say...?" Alex asked in turn.   
  
"I did, I do too!" Isabel assured him. "Oh, Alex!" She flung herself even more into his arms and kissed him.   
  
"Isabel!" Alex groaned, as he returned her kiss, taking her deeper. When they finally came up for air, Isabel said.   
  
"Let's go tell everyone."   
  
"Okay." Alex and Isabel got out of their seats and walked back a few rows to tell Liz and Max, but when they got to their row, they saw that the other young couple was snuggled into each other's arms, asleep. The man seated on the aisle noticed who they were looking at and grinned, saying.   
  
"They've been like that since just after we took off. They didn't want any drinks or even any lunch and they've had those serene smiles on their faces the whole time too." Alex and Isabel grinned at each other and then decided to go tell Isabel's parents, aunt and uncle, instead.   
  
"Mom, Dad, Uncle John, Aunt Judy, you'll never guess...Alex just asked me to marry him!"   
  
"And Isabel said yes!" Alex finished for her.   
  
"Hey that's great kids!" The grown-ups grinned at the young couple. Other passengers, seated around them heard the announcement, as well and they all cheered. A flight attendant also heard and brought a couple small bottles of wine and some glasses for the six of them.   
  
"On the house and congratulations!" She smiled as she poured each of them a glass of wine. Isabel turned her wine into club-soda and then drank it with everyone else. Alex leaned over and whispered to Isabel.   
  
"Do we dare dream-walk Max and Liz to tell them our news?" He grinned.   
  
"I don't think so. Those little smiles of theirs lead me to believe that they're 'misbehaving' in their dreams and I don't want to interrupt that." Isabel answered.  
  
Isabel was right. Max and Liz had been 'misbehaving' and Liz kept her eyes closed as she woke up.   
  
'What a fabulous dream.' She thought to herself, still with eyes closed. 'Lovemaking in our dreams feels like the real thing, romantic, sexy and...very intense! All the different scenarios we can have...Hawaii, Frazer Woods...It all felt so real.' Liz opened her eyes and realized that she must still be dreaming.   
  
She was snuggled up to Max, skin to skin, with his arm around her waist and her head resting on his bare shoulder. They were lying on the ground, underneath the most beautiful apple and cherry trees Liz had ever seen. Pink and white blossoms intermingled overhead and created the cushion on which they lay; their' sweet scents wafting through the air. The branches overhead created a dappled shade from the hot, summer sun and beyond their little bower was a lovely meadow covered with wild flowers of all kinds.   
  
""Mmmm, hello Love." Max murmured as he woke up and Liz turned her gaze from the scenery around her to the 'scenery' lying next to her.   
  
'If this is a dream.' She thought. 'Play on!' "Hello, how'd you sleep?" Liz asked.   
  
"Mmmm, with you by my side, wonderfully; how 'bout you?" Max asked.  
  
"Deeply within your warm embrace." Liz answered.   
  
"Would you like to go for a walk; pick some flowers?" Max asked her.   
  
"All right." They both stood up and suddenly they were dressed...after a fashion.   
  
Liz realized that they were both wearing the long, white robes with gold embroidery, which Max's parents had worn in their message, back in the cave. Max was wearing only the robe and the slacks; the robe closed in front, at his waist, but since he wasn't wearing the tunic, his muscular chest and arms were very nicely displayed and the white of the robe showed off his tanned skin.   
  
Liz was wearing only the robe without the gown underneath, as well. The front was closed from just below her breasts, down to just below her knees, creating a deep V-neckline, but the skirt almost touched the ground. Her robe had sleeves, tight along her upper arm and then flared out below her elbow to show off her delicate wrists.   
  
"Why do you think we are wearing these outfits?" Max asked.   
  
"Maybe because of everything that happened this weekend, Max. You learned about your planet and your parents. You learned that you are a prince, and possibly a king. Then you met some more people like yourself; people who knew your parents, the King and Queen of Antar and who had a hard time not calling you by your royal title. Maybe you're doing a little bit of wondering about what it would be like to be a king, but neither of us is wearing the gold circlets, though."   
  
"And why aren't I wearing the tunic or you the gown?" Max asked.  
  
"Well maybe that part is from my dream; we just made sexy, intense love together. Maybe I wanted us to look a little provocative in hopes that we will make love again before this dream ends." Liz hinted.  
  
"Good idea." Max said; nuzzling Liz behind the ear.   
  
"Oh Max, as much as I would love to let you continue that, there's something I'd really like to ask you about, first, though." Liz said.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"I was just wondering what you think the future holds for us, all of us. What are some of your dreams for the future, given the events of the last few days?"   
  
"Besides marrying you, loving you and having a little girl who looks just like you...I don't know." Max said.  
  
"Max, that's so sweet! Me too, that's what I want for the future, except I want a little boy who looks just like his handsome daddy. But what if we receive an answer to our signal? What would you like to see come from that?" Liz asked.  
  
"Hmmm." Max thought for a moment, as they walked through the wildflowers, holding hands. "My favorite idea would be for some of the Antarians living on other planets to come to Earth, to live. For us to create a place, where Antarians could live together as a community again and bring back our culture, raise our children, teach them our history, create our artwork again." Max said.   
  
"That's a great dream Max." Liz encouraged him. "I think it might just come true. All of you survived, why wouldn't the other children have survived, as well? We know how much stronger your senses and your powers are when all of you join forces, there's a good chance that your signal will reach an Antarian, somewhere. If they have the same high regard for your parents, which Tage and his family have, many Antarians may want to come to Earth, to make a new life; a new Antar near the four of you."   
  
"Oh boy, I'm not sure I'm ready for something like that. I'm just a law student with three more years of college to go." Max said.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it, but maybe give it some thought." Liz advised.   
  
"Mmmm. Well, perhaps its time we woke up. I can sense that the plane will be landing soon." Liz nodded and they both woke up from their shared dream. The man sitting next to them on the aisle smiled to himself, as they woke up and then turned to each other, to kiss deeply. His old, bachelor-heart had been warmed to see the love which they felt for each other, manifested in the way the young man had held his lady-love throughout their three hour nap, as if he couldn't bare to let go of her, even in sleep.   
  
Part 19   
  
Max got his jeep out of the airport parking lot and drove Isabel and Alex home, before taking Liz to her apartment and his and Isabel's parents drove home together to the Evans' house so that the two brothers could visit with each other for a few more days. Max walked Liz up to her tiny apartment, carrying her small suitcase for her and when they opened the door, Liz's roommate, Louise was there, drinking a cup of tea at the table.   
  
"Liz, your back. Hi Max. How was your trip? How're your parents, your sister?"   
  
"Hi Louise. The trip was great, but exhausting. Mom, Dad and Tess are all fine. How was your Thanksgiving?"   
  
"Oh the usual madhouse with all the family at my grandparents. It was great!" Louise grinned.   
  
"Well, Louise, Max and I have something to tell you." Liz said and then continued after a short pause. "We're getting married!" Liz kissed Max and then showed Louise her ring.   
  
"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Louise exclaimed. "This looks like an heirloom." She looked questioningly at Max.   
  
"It was my grandmother's." Max nodded.   
  
"I'm so happy for both of you. You two just hit it off from the moment you met."   
  
"Thanks, Louise." Max said.   
  
"Louise, you have been one of my best friends ever since we were assigned as roommates in our freshman year and I was wondering if you'd be one of my maids-of-honor."   
  
"Liz, I'd love to be one of your maids-of-honor!" Louise cried, hugging Liz and then Max.   
  
"Great!" Liz exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks, Louise." Max said before turning to Liz and gathering her into both of his arms. "I'll pick you up after your last class. We'll go for a snack at the 'Grinding Stop' and then come back here to study." Liz smiled and nodded her agreement.   
  
"Well, I'd better get unpacked." Liz said, after Max left.   
  
"Go to bed soon, tomorrow's a big day." Louise told her on her way to her own bedroom.   
  
"Goodnight, Louise." Liz said.   
  
The next afternoon Liz walked out of her last class to find Max just pulling up to the curb, to pick her up.   
  
"Great timing, Max." She said as she kissed him hello. Max helped her into the jeep and then ran around the hood to get back into the car on his side.   
  
"How'd you sleep last night?" Max asked.  
  
"I didn't sleep a wink until midnight, but then I slept like a rock in your 'dream-arms'." Liz winked at him.  
  
"Yeah, me too; we're going to have to find a way for us to be together for real once in a while. Maybe Isabel's neighbor will let us use her apartment when she's out of town." Max suggested.  
  
"That would be nice. We should start thinking about where we want to live after we're married." Liz said.   
  
"I don't know if we could find an apartment, which we could afford, but I'm not crazy about living in married housing on campus." Max said.  
  
"Well, since we're not planning on getting married until June that gives us over 6 months to work with." Liz said.   
  
"Um, Liz." Max asked uncertainly. "If we found something before we were married, would you be willing to move in with me?"   
  
"Yes Max, I would. I know some people might not see that as proper, but I know that in our hearts we are as good as married. It's not like we would be living together without ever planning to marry." Liz said.  
  
"I'm glad, Liz. I want us to be able to live together as soon as possible. I want to be able to spend as much time with you without having to say good-bye at the end of the night." They both moved in to share a deep, loving kiss.   
  
Max then started the jeep and drove them to their favorite coffee shop and site of their first date. When they entered the shop, Mr. Schmidt, the owner came over to greet them and then showed them to a booth.   
  
"Mr. Schmidt, when you get a minute, could you ask Mrs. Schmidt to come out, please? We have something we want to tell you." Liz asked.   
  
Mr. Schmidt said that they would both be out with their orders in just a minute and good to his word, the older couple came over to their table a few minutes later. Mr. Schmidt carried their 'lattes and Mrs. Schmidt carried thick pieces of her famous spice cake.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt, we just wanted to tell you that Liz and I are getting married. We wanted you two to know, especially because this was where we came on our first date." Max said.  
  
"That's correct, Mr. Evans. You started with 'lattes and cake and then you both were so deep in conversation that you stayed for dinner and dessert, but you hardly noticed what you ate. If you two weren't so obviously in love, even back then, I would have been offended by your lack of interest in my stuffed porch chops and strudel." Mrs. Schmidt said, smiling. "I knew you two would be perfect for each other, even before you met."   
  
"Congratulations and enjoy your coffee and cake on the house." The older couple left them alone.   
  
"They are such a nice couple. Liz said, smiling as the Schmidts left their table.   
  
"Yes, they are." Max agreed, aloud.   
  
'Would you like to practice our sub-vocal speech?' Max asked, silently   
  
'Uh, sure.' Liz answered the same way. "What do I do?'   
  
'I want to see if we can keep track of two conversations at once.' Max said. 'One vocal, one sub-vocal, so...'   
  
"How was your first day back in classes, Liz?" He asked out loud. 'I love you. I could hardly concentrate in my classes today, because I missed having you at my side.' Max continued, sub-vocally, gently caressing Liz's hand with his fingers. Liz just starred at Max, not saying anything. "Liz?" Max asked out loud.   
  
"What was your question?" 'How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when you say such sweet things to me while you stroke my hand?' She asked, sub-vocally.   
  
'Oh sorry, I'll stop.' Max said and took his hand away from hers' to pick up his coffee mug and take a sip.   
  
"My classes were Okay, but that tough professor of mine gave us a pop-quiz though. Boy, am I glad we studied so hard before the holiday. How was your first day back?" Liz said out loud. 'Don't stop touching me. I'll just have to concentrate harder. I love you too. My classes felt like they were lasting for days because they were keeping me from seeing you.' She said sub-vocally.   
  
"They went Okay; no pop-quizzes for me, but I'm glad we studied hard before the holiday, as well." Max answered out loud.   
  
Over by the kitchen door, the Schmidt's were watching their favorite, young couple.   
  
"They're just staring at each other and stroking each other's fingers. They're hardly saying anything at all and it's as if they're moving in slow motion." Mr. Schmidt remarked.   
  
"They're in love. They don't need words." Mrs. Schmidt told her husband.   
  
"You know we both have a ton of studying to do. We'd better finish up our 'lattes and head back to your place to study." Max said out loud a short time later. 'Where I can hold you in my arms for the rest of the night.' He continued sub-vocally.   
  
"Okay, you're right." Liz agreed, finishing off her coffee. 'I can hardly wait to be back in your strong arms.' She added silently.   
  
They got up to go, waving good-bye to the Schmidts. When they arrived 'home' and had just made themselves comfortable, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" She asked.   
  
"Lizzy, you'll never guess what happened last night after we got home." Maria said, excitedly.   
  
"What, Maria?" Liz asked.   
  
"Michael took me out to this romantic restaurant for dinner and then he asked me to marry him!"   
  
"Maria!" Liz exclaimed. "That is so great!"   
  
"Congratulations, Maria!" Max spoke into the telephone, which Liz had been holding so that both of them could hear. "Is Michael there?"   
  
"No, he's working. So am I, actually, but I wanted to call and tell you as soon as I thought you would be home from classes."   
  
"Yeah, we just got home. Have you set a date?" Liz asked.   
  
"Yes. We've decided to get married with Tess and Kyle after Christmas. Tess and Michael have been bonding ever since they found out that they are really brother and sister." Maria said.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I think it's a great idea for the four of you to get married together at the same ceremony." Liz enthused.   
  
"Yeah, I'm wearing Mom's wedding dress, and we're pitching in on the cost of all the arrangements, which I helped Tess make already." Maria explained. "Michael is taking me to California to meet his adoptive parents and I'm a little worried how that will go, since he isn't close to them at all. Well, I'd better get back to work, but I'll call you after we get back from L.A."   
  
"Bye, Maria." Liz and Max said together. After Liz hung up the phone, she curled back into Max's arms and they studied for the rest of the night, eating pizza, which they had delivered for dinner, until they fell asleep on the sofa; their textbooks lying where they fell out of their loosened grip. Once again Louise came home from the library to find her friends on the sofa, asleep and she spread the quilt over them before going into her room to sleep, as well.   
  
The next morning, Max sat eating breakfast with Liz before he'd have to run back to his dorm to shower and change.   
  
"Well, I'd better get going." Max said, reluctantly. "I'll pick you up after class and we'll go study at the Bio-Labs Library for a while." 'Liz, I was wondering if we could spend some time with the orb this Saturday; learn more about Antar and my family.' Max asked at the same time, sub-vocally.   
  
"Yeah that would be great, Max. There are a few journal articles I need to photocopy from that collection." Liz answered out loud. 'I'd love to learn more about Antar and your family, Max.' She then answered, silently. 'See how much better I'm getting at holding two different conversations?' She asked, smiling.   
  
"Okay, see you this afternoon, Liz." Max moved into kiss her thoroughly, stroking her jaw-line as he did. 'You're getting very good at it.' Max praised her sub-vocally. 'I'll miss you until I see you next.'   
  
'Mmm, miss you too.' Liz replied.   
  
"Bye".   
  
"Bye." Max said as he let himself out of the apartment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After a week of classes and diligent study, Max and Liz joined Alex and Isabel at her apartment to work with their orbs. Anyone watching the two couples would have thought that they were all asleep, but they were far from asleep. Alex and Isabel sat snuggled together on the sofa, both holding Isabel's orb, while Max and Liz sat together in an upholstered chair and encircled in each other's arms, while holding an orb, as well.   
  
Max was asking the orb about his family tree, and it was shown to him, stretching back hundreds of years and many, many generations of strong, wise and compassionate rulers of Antar. His family had come to the Antarian thrown after the last civil war and ever since, their planet had enjoyed peace, stability and an ever improving standard of living for all of its citizens. Max and Liz took a break to think about all that they had learned.   
  
'What an incredible heritage you have, Max. All of those wise and strong kings and queens are a part of who you are. Your people loved them.' Liz said, sub-vocally, still in the link with Max.   
  
'They worked so hard to better the lives of our people after the last civil war. It was a duty and a responsibility, which they loved.' Max replied.   
  
'Have you been doing anymore thinking about following in your father's footsteps?'   
  
"Well, a little, but so what? I'd be a king without any people to rule. Even if my dream of an Antarian community being built here came to be, they'd all have to live by the laws of this state and this country.'   
  
'They'd still need someone to help them weave their planet's customs with Antarian and Earth customs into a peaceful, harmonious whole.' Liz said.  
  
'Well, we'll just have to see what happens. Certainly, I'll do my best to help my people if they need or want my help.' Max said, silently.   
  
All four of them came out of their links to discover that it was past lunchtime and Alex made a run to the neighborhood Chinese restaurant to pick up some food for them. While they ate, Isabel told Liz and Max all about what she had learned about Antarian fashion.   
  
"In the past, women had worn long dresses and men often wore kilt-type outfits, but in the last 100 years, clothing customs had changed, 'til a person could were whatever was most comfortable for them as long as their clothing didn't get in the way of whatever their jobs were. Most people wore tunics and pants, but many women still wore dresses or shirts of varying lengths and men wore the kilts now and then." Isabel continued. "The outfits our parents wore were by no means everyday fair. White was worn for all special occasions; the tunic and slacks Welmax wore and the gown Beliesa wore, were especially made for state occasions. The robes indicated that they were married to one another, not only because the robes were the garments worn by brides and grooms, but because the embroidery on each robe was especially designed for the two of them and matched."   
  
'Max, maybe our wearing those robes during our dream meant more than we thought.' Liz said, silently.   
  
'Yeah, maybe we were both saying how much we want to marry each other.' Max replied, taking Liz's hand and kissing the knuckles just above her engagement ring.   
  
"There was a difference in the length of the robe." Isabel continued unaware that her brother and best friend had shared a split-second conversation with one another. "Floor-length and gold embroidery were only for royalty. Everyone wore white robes for their weddings, but they were usually knee or calf-length and had silver or colored thread embroidery on them. Of course the gold circlets worn on their heads, were the Antarian version of a crown. Except for the length of their robes, the gold embroidery and the circlets, which were only worn for state occasions, royalty lived pretty much like everyone else. They did have employees/paid servants to take care of their everyday needs, but that was only because they were so busy fulfilling their duties and their responsibilities to their people. Because they were the only government on Antar, there was an enormous amount of work to do. Their house was larger than everyone else's', but only because it housed their personal employees as well. But the people of Antar gave their love and loyalty to the Royal Family 100-fold."   
  
After lunch the two couples decided to go and see a movie together and when they came out of the movie, the two girls went to use the restroom. While they were washing their hands and then fixing their made-up, Liz asked.   
  
"Isabel, I've been thinking about sewing Max and I one of those robes for each of us to wear at our wedding. Do you think that would look too weird?"   
  
"No, I think they would look great! I was thinking the same thing myself for Alex and I. You know, since Michael and Tess are getting married at the same ceremony, I was wondering if Alex and I could be married with you and Max at your wedding ceremony."   
  
"Oh, Isabel, I'd love it!" Liz hugged her friend. "I'm sure Max will love the idea too, but we can go out and ask him in a minute. Back to the robes; I can sew, but I don't want Max to know what I'm doing. I'd ask to work in your apartment, but then Alex might see it. Wait a minute. I wonder if Diane would help us."   
  
"Let's call her and ask." Isabel was already reaching for her cell phone and handed it to Liz.   
  
"Hello?" Diane Evans answered the phone.   
  
"Hi Diane, its Liz."   
  
"Liz, I was just about to call you. I have something I really want you to see. Could you come over sometime today or tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah, how 'bout tomorrow? Isabel and I are out with the guys today, but we wanted to ask for your help with a little project. Do you have a sewing machine?"   
  
"Do I ever; I love to sew. What's this project that you want help with?" Diane asked.  
  
"Could we both come by tomorrow and tell you then? It's a little too complicated to explain over the phone."   
  
"Sure, why don't you come for lunch?" Diane suggested.  
  
"Okay, see you then. Thanks, Diane." Liz hung up. "Let's go and ask the guys about our joint wedding." Liz suggested and linking her arm with Isabel, the two young women went out to join their fiancées.   
  
"We have something to ask you two. Could we go and get coffee somewhere and talk?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Sure, there's a coffee-bar further down the mall. Come on." Alex answered. When all four of them were seated with their coffees, Liz started.   
  
"Isabel and I were wondering if you two would like all four of us to have a joint wedding."   
  
"Are you kidding? That's a great idea." Max said.   
  
"I'd really like that." Alex agreed, smiling.   
  
"Great. We thought it might be nice since Michael and Tess are getting married at the same ceremony." Liz said.   
  
After that, the friends decided to go home, change clothes and go out dancing at one of Boston's hot, new nightclubs.  
  
Part 20   
  
Liz picked up Isabel on her way to the Evans' house late Sunday morning.   
  
"What did you tell Max that you were doing today, Liz?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Just that his mother had asked to see me; that she has something she wants to show me. I don't like lying to him, but I will have to figure out what to tell him when I'm actually sewing the robes over the next couple weekends. What did you tell Alex, Isabel?"   
  
"Pretty much the same thing, Liz. As for what to tell him about what you're doing next weekend, tell him you're doing 'girl-stuff' at his mother's. That's the truth. But as far as Alex goes, I think I'm going to have to tell him about wanting to wear the robes at our wedding. This is not a human custom I am asking him to follow. It won't be a wonderful surprise to him as it will be to Max. I'm sure he'll go along with it and keep it a secret from Max, but I'm going to ask him about it tonight or tomorrow."   
  
"That's a good idea, Isabel." Liz said as they arrived at the Evans' house and walked up to the front door. Diane Evans opened it even before they could knock.   
  
"Morning girls, come on in." She said to both and then hugged them. "Would either of you mind if we delayed lunch 'til after Liz has seen what I have for her?" Both girls shook their heads. "Good, come up to our room." Diane led Liz and Isabel up to the master bedroom. "Liz, I know your sister   
  
Tess is wearing your mother's dress, so I was planning to offer my dress if you'd like it. We are much the same size; I was thinner back then." They entered the bedroom, where a dress was hanging from a high hook on the inside of an open closet door.   
  
"You know, its funny how you forget about details if you don't see them very often. I had forgotten what my dress really looked like, so I became pretty excited when I got it out of storage and took another look at it." Diane smiled as she walked over to the dress and held out the hem so that both girls could see it better.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed. "That looks just like..."   
  
"That looks just like the dress my mother, Belisa was wearing in those videos we saw in the cave!"   
  
Isabel finished for her, excitedly.   
  
"That's what I thought." Diane said, smiling. "Liz would you be interested in wearing this? Don't worry, if you had something else in mind."   
  
"Oh no, Diane, this is perfect! More perfect than you could ever know. This dress will fit in exactly with what I want to do; why I asked for your help." Liz said.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Diane asked.   
  
"Isabel and I want to make the white robes, which Welmax and Belisa were wearing in the video."   
  
"You see, I've learned that those robes are what Antarians wore to their weddings." Isabel said.   
  
Afterwards, they wore the robes over their clothing during special occasions, almost like we would were wedding rings."   
  
"But it would look a little strange, here on Earth, to wear just the robes, so being able to wear your gown under the robe would be perfect! ...I hope you won't mind." Liz asked, concerned.   
  
"No, I think that would be a great idea. I know Max will be very touched that you would be willing to bring this bit of Antarian custom into your wedding." Diane said.  
  
"I'm glad you don't mind. This dress is so beautiful. Thank you so much for letting me wear it,   
  
Diane." Liz said, excitedly.   
  
"Would you like to try it on?" Diane asked.   
  
"I'd love to, but I must confess that I'm starved." Liz grinned.  
  
"Well then, let's eat and you two can tell me about what you want to do with those robes." The three ladies sat down to a delicious lunch. "Those robes your parents wore had designs embroidered on them, Isabel. Have either of you decided what sort of design you want? That's what will take the most time to sew, although my sewing machine may be able to help." Diane said.   
  
"Actually, each design is created using a little alien hocus-pocus." Isabel said, smiling.   
  
"Wha--?" Liz mumbled around a mouth-full of food.   
  
"According to what I've learned from the orb, the design is created when a couple; both wearing their robes, holds each other's left hand and places their right hand on the other's upper-left chest.   
  
While concentrating on their love for each other, the design, symbolizing those feelings, is automatically embroidered onto the garment. They can then copy the design to anywhere else on the robe or another object if they wish." Isabel explained.  
  
"So I'll have to take the finished, but blank robe to Max so that we can create the design together.   
  
Actually, that will be even better than my just picking out a design that I like. This process is all about what we both feel for each other." Liz said.   
  
"This will be an incredibly special gift to give Max, Liz. I know that he'll love it. And you don't have to worry about what your design will tell you. You two are so obviously meant for each other." Diane said.   
  
"Thanks, Diane." Liz said, and then she had an idea. "Isabel, you said that we could then copy the design onto another object. How about wedding rings?"   
  
"I don't see why not. Oooh, I like that idea. We could ask the guys to buy plain, wedding bands and then Max and I can copy the design onto them. I think it's a beautiful way to say 'I belong to him, he belongs to me'."   
  
"Well when would you two like to get started?" Diane asked. "Only three weekends to go before Christmas. Is that when you two were going to give the robes to Max and Alex?"   
  
"Yes, although I'm going to talk to Alex about wearing it tonight or tomorrow." Isabel said.   
  
"May I come over and work on Sundays?" Liz asked.   
  
"And may I work on Tuesday and/or Thursday evenings?" Isabel asked next.   
  
"Sure, sounds fine." Diane said. "I'll figure out how much material you'll need to buy once you get me some measurements."   
  
"We snitched a suite coat from each of our honey-buns." Isabel said.   
  
"Will that work? We don't want to alert Max to what we're doing." Liz continued.   
  
"Yes, that'll work." Diane said, seeing that the other girls were finished eating. "Do you want to try on the dress now, Liz?"   
  
"Oh, yes please!" "Liz exclaimed.   
  
"Come on, let's go." Diane said and the three of them rushed back upstairs.   
  
The dress would be perfect for a June wedding in the New Mexico heat. It had a low-cut, sweetheart neckline and little capped sleeves. The bodice and waist were tight and then the lightweight skirt flowed down over the hips in gentle folds, to end just above the floor.   
  
"Oh it looks beautiful on you, Liz." Diane sighed, while Isabel grinned. "I think it fits you almost perfectly. The hem just needs to be taken up a little. Isabel, have you chosen your dress yet?"   
  
"I'm going to wear my mother's dress as well. I've asked her to send it to me, here, but could I ask you to help me with any alterations I might need, Diane?" She asked.   
  
"Of course, Isabel, if your mother won't be offended."   
  
"No, I don't think so, since she can't sew." The three women laughed. Shortly afterwards they broke up to go home and Diane promised to call them in a day or two with the needed information for buying the material.   
  
Meanwhile, at the same time Liz had picked up Isabel, that morning, Max was picking up Alex.   
  
"Thanks for calling me, Max. I never would have thought of shopping at the discount gold mart. I would have gone to some expensive jewelry store for our wedding bands."   
  
"Well, I don't want to sound cheep, but gold wedding rings are expensive and since I can make any kind of ring I want once I have the gold, I figure I might as well get it as inexpensively as I can." Max explained.  
  
"Makes sense, especially with your gift for changing molecular structure." Alex agreed.   
  
"What I really want to do is perform the wedding design ceremony, which the orb showed me, to imprint the forthcoming design on our rings." Max said.  
  
"Do you think Isabel will want to perform the ceremony or would she rather have a more modern-looking ring?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think performing the ceremony will mean a lot to her, but I'll create two blank bands for you and then both of you can design any kind of rings you want." Max said.  
  
"When are you going to perform the ceremony with Liz?" Alex asked.   
  
"Over Christmas." Max answered.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Alex agreed. "So what are you getting Liz for Christmas?"   
  
"I'm making her a pendant." Max said. "How 'bout you, Alex?"   
  
"I've found out where Isabel buys her perfume. It's a scent especially made for her and I'm going to buy her some."   
  
"Great idea." Max said, as they pulled into the parking lot at the gold mart.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday night Isabel answered her phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Isabel." Alex said. "How did your day with Mrs. Evans go?"   
  
"Oh it was nice. She's giving her wedding dress to Liz. It's a beautiful gown."   
  
"Great. Have you been looking for your dress...you know, for our wedding...yet?"   
  
"I'm going to be wearing my mom's gown; she's sending it to me and Aunt Diane will help me with any alterations."   
  
"Great. I can hardly wait to see it!" Alex said.   
  
"Not until the wedding ceremony." Isabel replied, laughing.   
  
"Oh well, Okay." Alex said. "Actually, I was calling to ask if you'd like to go to the Charles Hayden   
  
Planetarium tomorrow evening? I can still order tickets online for their 6:30 show, if you want."   
  
"That sounds great, Alex. You know how much I love going to the planetarium." Isabel replied.  
  
"Fabulous. I'll order the tickets and pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow. We can go to dinner afterwards, alright?"   
  
"That sounds wonderful, Alex. Hey why don't we pick something up and bring it back here to our almost-home-together? There's something I want to talk to you about." Isabel suggested.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, Alex-my-love; everything is fine." Isabel assured him.   
  
"Okay; I'll see you tomorrow then." Alex said, grinning.  
  
"Can't wait." Isabel said, before hanging up.   
  
"That was such a great show." Isabel enthused, as she and Alex came out of the planetarium the next evening.   
  
"Yeah, the Hayden really puts on some great programs!" Alex agreed, taking her hand in his larger, warm one. "What do you want for dinner?"   
  
"Would you like Indian? There's that great restaurant that's not too far from here. I could call in an order now and it would be ready by the time we get there." Isabel suggested.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm starved." Alex replied and Isabel pulled out her cell phone and made the call. When they arrived at Isabel's place, soon to be 'their' place, they worked together to set the food on the table.   
  
"Mmm, that was so good." Isabel finished her plate. "That restaurant always makes their 'Murgha   
  
Kari' just the way I like it."   
  
"Yeah my 'Rogan Gosht' was excellent as well." Alex agreed. "I'm sure, though that they don't expect you to eat that spicy dish you ordered with marshmallow cream on top, Isabel. Would you like more tea?" Alex asked when they had finished dinner. "We could take it over to the sofa, get comfortable and then you could tell me whatever's on your mind."   
  
"Okay, thanks Alex." Isabel said, as they quickly cleared the table and took her tea set over to the coffee table. Once they were seated close to each other on the couch, Isabel began. "Alex, do you remember what we learned from the orb about Antarian weddings?"   
  
"Uh, yes, I think so, Isabel. Was there a part of the Antarian ceremony you wanted to include in our wedding?"   
  
"Well, kind of." Isabel said. "Alex it would really mean a lot to me if we could wear the wedding robes."   
  
"The robes? Well sure, that wouldn't be a problem at all, except...Isabel, I thought the bride and groom wore Only the robe and you told me that your mother is sending you her gown. I don't understand what you're planning." Alex said.  
  
"Oh, I'll just wear the robe over the gown, and you will wear yours in place of a suite jacket. Would that be alright?" Isabel asked, uncertainly.   
  
"That'll be great, Love." Alex assured her, drawing her into his warm arms. "I know wearing them will mean a great deal to you. Are Max and Liz going to wear them as well?"   
  
"Yes. Liz and I are sewing the robes now, but you can't tell Max about this. Liz wants to surprise him at Christmas."   
  
"You got it. Now as I recall from the orb, there is some sort of ceremony that we are supposed to perform, which automatically places our individual, symbolic pattern on the robes?"   
  
"Yes, we can perform that when I finish the robes." Isabel said.   
  
"Do you think we could transfer our pattern onto these?" Alex had reached into his pocket and pulled out two gold wedding bands.   
  
"Oh Alex, you bought our wedding rings already? That is so sweet." Isabel said.  
  
"Yes, Max and I went to the gold mart this morning and then he created the blank bands for us, so that we could fashion any sort of rings that we want." Alex explained. "But, you can't tell Liz; Max wants to ask her to perform the wedding design ceremony with her at Christmas."   
  
"You got it, Alex." Isabel agreed, before moving in to kiss him deeply, thanking him in her own way for being such a wonderfully, thoughtful fiancée... 


	7. Prts 21 thru 25 Shared dreams

**Parts 21-25 Shared dreams and joint weddings**

Tuesday afternoon found Max and Liz studying again...still. Unfortunately for the two of them, Max needed to spread a bunch of his papers out on the small dining table, so they weren't able to snuggle together. Instead, they frequently glanced up at each other, before going back to their studies. When the phone rang, Liz answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Liz. We're back." Maria said. Liz motioned Max to come over to the couch, so that he could listen in on the conversation.

"How was California? What did you think of the Guerins?" Liz asked. Michael had taken Maria to meet his adoptive parents the week before. Michael was not close with them, so Maria had not been sure how well meeting her future in-laws would go.

"Well, California, L.A. was great, but meeting the Guerins was a bit of a strain." Maria said.

"What happened?" Liz and Max asked together.

"Well, don't get me wrong, they're pretty nice, but Mrs. Guerin likes to be in charge. She was constantly telling Mr. Guerin, Michael and I what to do, giving advice, stuff like that. We mostly made nice and did what she told us to do, since it was only for a few days, but I'm glad we're home."

"Did Mr. Guerin just sit there and listen to his wife, or what?" Max asked.

"Pretty much. He's this great, hulking fellow, but I guess he doesn't have a lot of character. Michael says he's pretty much always allowed her to hen-peck at him. My real worry is how are we going to handle her at the wedding?" Maria almost cried.

"Don't worry, Maria. Mom and Dad are experts at handling difficult people. They'll just kill her with kindness and keep her out of your way." Liz assured her friend.

"Thank goodness! I could just see her ruining my wedding. Anyway, Michael showed me the sights and took me out to dinners at all of these really expensive restaurants. I saw several actors and actresses, it was great!"

"Sweet! Did you get any autographs?" Liz exclaimed.

"No, we were trying to look as though we were too cool and sophisticated to gawk at them." Maria answered.

"Ohhh." Liz said, understanding.

"Well, I'd better get back to work. Of course the gallery just fell apart without me here. I don't know what's going to happen when we go on our honeymoon." Maria said.

"Bye, Maria." Liz and Max said together, before hanging up the phone and going back to their studies.

Max and Liz were snorkeling in blessedly warm, crystal clear water, above an incredibly beautiful coral reef. They swam over brain, stag-horn and star corals; over sponges and purple sea fans, gracefully waving in the current. They had been having a wonderful day diving among the coral and the hundreds of kinds of colorful fish; pointed out to one another, the blue-green parrotfish, the many types of fish called grunts and the tiny, yellow angelfish, with the black spots on their sides; marveling at all the different shapes and colors of the fish and other sea life.

Liz also never grew tired of watching Max dive down to the ocean floor, 10 or 15 feet below her as she happily swam along the surface. Her attention was taken away from the beautiful fish, time after time, by the incredible sight of Max wearing nothing but his swim briefs. She watched as his powerful back, leg and arm muscles flexed and bunched as he propelled himself through the water. And as Max finally started to come up to the surface for air, she gazed in wonder at his mouth-watering chest and abdomen, as well.

'Well, the sight of Max would be mouth-watering if I didn't have this rubber snorkel in my mouth.' Liz thought to herself. The salt water and the unforgettable taste of rubber were totally drying out her mouth. 'Time for some liquid refreshment.' She thought as she flippered her way over to Max.

They both came up for air at the same time, spitting the mouth-pieces of their snorkels out and allowing them to hang by the straps to their face-masks, which they pushed up to their foreheads.

"Hey there, how're you holding up?" Max asked.

"Great, but I'm a little thirsty." Liz said, coming closer to Max so that their legs tangled and their bodies brushed.

"We can go back to the boat..." Max offered.

"No, I have what I need right here." Liz said, as she put her arms around Max's shoulders and moved in for a long, deep kiss. They both sank under the surface of the water for a moment, but neither of them seamed to care.

"Mmm." Max groaned as they both came up for air. "Yes, that quenched my thirst, how 'bout you?" He asked, leaning his cheek against Liz's and catching his breath.

"Oh, I think I need one more sip." She said before she kissed him again. Liz still had her arms around Max's shoulders and their legs tangled even more as Max tried to tread water for the two of them. His powerful arms moving back and forth near the surface of the water. He checked his diver's watch.

"We have about another hour before we have to start sailing back to the island. Why don't we swim back to the boat and lie down in the sun for a while?"

"That sounds great." Liz agreed. They both started back, Liz easily keeping pace with Max, as she too was a very strong swimmer despite her petite size. They reached the ladder and helped each other get their flippers off their feet and onto the deck before climbing up the ladder themselves. Max let Liz go first, greatly enjoying his view of her cute, little, bikini-covered-butt, as she climbed the ladder.

"Here you go, Max." Liz said, as she handed him a large towel to dry off with. She followed the path of the towel as Max dried off his neck and shoulders, chest and back, abdomen and hips and then his long, muscular legs. She got a good view of his butt too, as he bent over to dry his feet.

"I'll run down to the galley and get us some drinks if you'll find us the suntan lotion." She offered. Max smiled as she disappeared below deck. When she came back up, Max had beach towels spread out over the cushions, which covered the top of the forward cabin.

"Hey thanks, Liz." Max took the glass she held out for him and took a good, long drink. "Oh that felt good." He grinned.

"Mmmm." Liz agreed, as she also took a sip from her glass. "Why don't I spread lotion on your back and then you can do mine?"

Max nodded with a widening grin as he went and lay down on one of the towels. Liz poured lotion into her hand and allowed her body heat to warm it up a little before starting to spread it over Max's strong shoulders and back. As she spread the lotion, she kneaded his well-developed muscles.

"Oooh Liz, that feels great." Max mumbled with his chin resting on his crossed arms. Liz smiled as she spread more lotion down his lower back and the side of his waist. She then started massaging the lotion into his leg muscles, taking her time. "Why don't you let me get some lotion onto your back before I fall asleep or your tender skin burns?" Max asked, getting up.

Liz then lay down with her head resting on her forearms. First, he stroked her long, lovely hair off of her back. Then, Liz sighed as she felt Max's strong, but gentle hands massage the lotion into her shoulders and back. There was a pause and then she felt him untie the strings, which held the upper half of her bikini on.

"So you won't have any lines across your back." Max explained, before going back to massaging her back.

"Mmmm." Was all she said as Max continued down her body. He took extra care to massage the lotion into the portion of her hips and bottom, not covered by her bikini...and the very top of her thighs as well.

"Maaax." Liz groaned.

"Almost done, Love." Max soothed, as he spread lotion down the rest of her thighs, the backs of her tender knees and then her calves and feet. "All done." Max said, as he lay down beside her.

"Mmm." Liz said again, as she amazingly enough fell asleep under the wonderful hot sun. Max followed suite soon after; all of their diving, having tired them out.

Some time later, Liz woke up to butterfly kisses being placed along her upper arm and shoulder.

"Mmmm." She hummed before opening her eyes to the wonderful sight of her Max bending over her.

"Sorry to wake you, Love, but we'd better get heading back. Will you help me get underway?"

"Uh huh." Liz agreed, as she slowly stretched and then got up, holding her bikini-top in place while Max retied the strings.

They worked together, raising the anchor and the sails. While Max steered them home, Liz went down below to make them some dinner. When she came back up a short time later, she was carrying a tray with sandwiches and mugs of soup. Max saw that she had also changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, against the brisk wind.

"A change of clothes sounds good. Will you take the wheel while I go below and change?" Liz nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." When Max came back up, similarly dressed, they ate their dinner in companionable silence. They breathed in the fresh, salty air and listened to the wind in their sails and the waves against the hull. All too soon, they reached land and maneuvered their boat into its slip for the night.

"The sun's going to set soon. Let's walk on the beach until it does." Liz suggested.

Max smiled and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers as they walked barefoot along the beach. The sky turned every shade between pale yellow to deep gold and on into burnt orange and deep pinks as they watched in wonder. Out on the ocean, the sunsets last forever. But once the sun is gone down beyond the horizon, it is as if a switch has been turned off and the sky turns black. Then the stars come out...and oh how they shine! Max and Liz stood on the beach looking up at them; Max behind Liz, with his arms around her. He pointed out the Southern Cross and the other constellations, before they turned and headed towards their little beach-side bungalow.

"This has been such a wonderful day, Max. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thanks for coming with me." Max replied.

"I don't want to wake up."

"Neither do I, but we can come back."

"Yes, I'd love that." Liz said as they both heard her alarm go off. They woke up on the couch again, still snuggled into each other's arms as they had fallen asleep the night before.

'What a wonderful dream! I love spending time with you, Max. I don't care if we are on a beach in the Caribbean, or here in my apartment. It doesn't matter if we are walking down the street together, or making love. Being with you, anywhere you are, whatever we are doing, is what I love!' Liz said sub-vocally. Max moved into kiss her good morning. He sent all of his agreement to what she had just said and his thoughts of love to her through his very thorough kiss and their mental link with one another.

It was sleeting outside, but neither of them cared. They were together, and in love!

That following Friday, Max, Liz, Alex and Isabel went out to dinner. After each of them had given their order to the waiter, Alex spoke up with the reason he and Isabel had invited Max and Liz out to dinner.

"Izy and I want to move in with one another and we've been discussing where we want to live since both of us have our own apartment. We've decided that I'll move in with Isabel. Max, as Isabel's brother, I feel like I should assure you, both of you." He looked between Max and Isabel. "That I love Isabel, and I wouldn't be moving in with her before our wedding except that I miss her so much when I'm not with her."

"We both want to spend as much time with each other as possible, and we can't do that if we're living in separate apartments; one in Boston and one in Cambridge." Isabel added.

"Hey, that's Okay with me." Max assured them. "I know that you two are totally committed to each other already. Actually, Liz and I are thinking about moving in together before June, if we can find the right place."

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Alex said, happy now that he knew Isabel's brother didn't have a problem with their living together. "Since I'm moving into Isabel's apartment, my loft would be available for you two to move into, if you'd like. Isabel's place is larger than mine. I was Okay in the loft, but it may be a little tight for the two of you."

"But you two don't have as much junk as Alex does!" Isabel playfully cut in.

"My place was an old factory, which has been converted into lofts. Unlike the rest of the units, mine is quite small, only 20 feet, square, but it does have a loft bedroom. It's brand new. Nothing fancy but it's well built and really clean. Lots of windows, but you don't have a view, except for the other converted factory across the street. I won't need to take any of my furniture, except my desk, so you'd be welcome to all of it if you'd like."

"Alex, that is so generous of you!" Max exclaimed. "Could we come see it tomorrow?"

"Sure, anytime. Hey why don't we all get together at my place tomorrow and have an Antarian film festival? Max and Isabel, neither of you have seen Eric Petersen's movies yet, have you?" Alex said.

"No, I haven't." Max answered and Isabel shook her head. "That sounds like a great idea, especially since we'll be seeing Eric in Roswell, at Christmas."

"Great, see you all tomorrow." Alex said.

The next morning, Max and Liz knocked on Alex's door. He opened the door right away.

"Come on in." He greeted them.

From the start, Max and Liz really liked Alex's loft. It was small, but everything just fit perfectly.

'Alex was right. It's very clean looking. Everything's white, from the industrial-grade carpeting, to the 16 foot-high walls, to the frosted glass in the upper windows reaching to the white ceiling.' Liz thought. "Alex, you've done a nice job of bringing color into this space, with your posters on the walls and afghan over your couch, under the window." Liz praised. 'We'll have to do the same.' She thought with a gleam in her eye.

"I really like the loft, up there." Max said, indicating the second floor, which took up the entire left half of the apartment. 'That loft must be ten by twenty feet.' He thought.

"Let me show you the kitchen and dining area, over here, under the loft." Alex said, leading the way.

"I love the kitchen, Alex." Liz said and Max nodded.

"It certainly is larger than the one you have now, Liz. I'll have to work harder at accidentally bumping into you! You remember what we did when we bumped into one another, in your kitchen, the first time?" Max asked her.

Liz nodded, and blushed. During their first dinner in her apartment, they had bumped each other so many times, that Max had taken her into his arms and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you...bump into me." Liz promised. She then walked out of the galley-kitchen, past an inexpensive, white-lacquer dining set to look out the bottom row of clear-glass windows. 'Alex didn't lie here either. We don't have a view, except for that converted factory across the street. Just as well the upper windows are made of frosted glass so that we don't have to see that.' Liz thought. She saw that the lower windows had white, pleated shades, tightly drawn up, since it was daytime.

"I love these shades, Alex. When they're drawn up, you hardly know that they're there and yet they let light in when they are down, while giving you privacy."

"Why don't I show you upstairs?" He suggested. They walked up the tight spiral staircase, which was placed next to the end of the kitchen counter, closest to the dining table.

"This is the bathroom." Alex pointed to the door to the left of the stairway and Max and Liz went in to take a look.

'It's small, but I thing we'll 'rub along' together just fine.' Max said, sub-vocally, while wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Liz.

'Oh you!' Liz grinned back at him. They walked back into the bedroom.

"These two closets on each end-wall have built-in dressers and they hold a lot of stuff." Alex showed them. Max and Liz dutifully checked out the closets, but most of their attention was on the bed, which stood in the middle of the room with just enough space on each side to walk around and open up the closets on each side.

'Our first apartment!' Liz said, excitedly, if silently, holding tightly to Max's hand.

'Our first real bed all our own!' Max added, bringing Liz's hand up to kiss, while smiling at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"We'll take it." They told Alex at the same time.

"Great! I'll tell my land-lord." Alex said, happy.

He told them about the rent, which they could afford. Max and Liz insisted on paying Alex for his furniture and most of his pots and pans, which he had just wanted to give them. They could hardly wait to move in.

Shortly after that, Isabel arrived and they settled down to watch the three Antarian movies, based on Eric Petersen's sci-fi books.

"Boy, each of those movies were great!" Isabel said, afterwards. "I haven't read the books, so I don't know how close the movies follow them, but they certainly match the history I've learned from my orb."

"The scenery and special effects were fabulous!" Max enthused. "I think they were really well done, very high quality and great acting."

"Yeah, the movies do follow the books quite closely." Alex informed his friends. "Eric has quite a bit of control written into his contract."

The friends settled down to discuss the finer points of all three movies and enjoyed the rest of their day spent together.

It was a now a week and a half until Christmas and Max and Liz had not heard from the land-lord of their soon-to-be-new-home. They had signed the papers and given the deposit the day after they had toured Alex's apartment. Alex had moved out a week ago, and still no word. Finally, Max called Alex.

"Hey Alex. Do you know what the delay is with us getting into your loft?"

"Not really, but I just spoke with my former landlord, again. He's been mumbling about waiting for your check to clear and getting the carpets shampooed. He did promise that you two would be able to move in right after Christmas. If he doesn't call you by tonight, we can all go over to his place tomorrow and see him."

"Great. We're leaving for Roswell on the 22nd and won't be coming home until the 29th. That'll give us only three days to move before classes start again. I hope this works, because both Louise and Russell have new roommates set to move in, in a few weeks." Max said.

"I'm sure it'll all work out just fine, Max. You and Liz will be in your first home together for the New Year!" Alex told his friend.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait!" Max grinned.

Part 22

Max Liz, Isabel and Alex flew out to Albuquerque on the 22nd of December. They left Boston with a foot of snow on the ground and the peace of mind that Alex's old loft was ready to be moved into. In fact, Max and Liz were already packed and would only have to transfer their clothes, books and few personal keepsakes to their new home when they returned.

As in their flight out west at Thanksgiving, the four friends were able to turn their chairs around so that they faced each other. They played cards and discussed all the changes, which were happening in their young lives. Meeting all their new friends. Falling in love. Learning about their heritage. Moving in with one another. The marriage of their friends, as well as their own weddings, coming up in June.

And now they were landing in Albuquerque and about to meet, in person, their fellow aliens from Sweden. The original five Antarians, their three Human mates and Eric, the son of Tage and Margaret Petersen had all been invited to Roswell for the wedding and would be arriving shortly after the four young friends. Eric, who was the very successful author of thirty sci-fi books about Antar and its last 100 years of history, had insisted on making the transportation arrangements.

"Here we are again." Alex said, after they deplaned.

"Yup. The Petersen's flight should be landing any minute now. Let's get going." Max said.

The two young couples started walking down the concourse to the correct gate. Each of them was holding hands with his or her fiancée. Max kept noticing the men who were watching Liz as she passed by, oblivious to their rapt attention. Just like his lovely fiancée, Max was totally unaware of the women who followed his progress down the long hallway with hungry eyes. They made a striking sight, two lovely, young women and their handsome, attentive escorts. They were so assured of each other's love and friendship that they walked confidently through the airport. Their backs straight, shoulders back and serene smiles on their faces. These four friends radiated their contentment, happiness and love as if it were a subtle perfume and everyone around them was able to sense it as smiles and admiring glances followed them down the walkway.

When they reached the proper gate, they found a spot out of the way, but with a clear view of the door through which the passengers would deplane. They lowered their luggage to the floor and waited.

"We're finally here!" Margaret Petersen told her husband, Tage, excitedly, as the plane came to a stop at the gate and the doors were opened. 'How exiting it will be to see our Prince and Princess in person after all these years!' She quickly switched to sub-vocal speech with her family sitting in seats nearby.

"Everyone is getting up. Let's go." Eric told his parents.

They exited the plane; all nine of them sticking close together. When they emerged into the waiting area, they all saw the four friends before they themselves were seen. For one instance, all five original Antarians could have sworn that they were seeing their beloved King and Queen once more. The sight of Max and Isabel caused such an emotional response that even though they moved forward and their minds' registered Alex calling out to Eric, the five elderly aliens saw themselves back on Antar. They were approaching the King and Queen to receive their blessings for a safe trip. A trip which would take the five of them and the young Royal Four away from their' home forever. It was no wonder then, that when they reached the spot where Max and Isabel stood with their friends, that they instinctively bowed low, their arms extended and palms open upwards.

"Your Highnesses." They all murmured.

"It is so good to see you again." Tage continued.

Max and Isabel were deeply moved, but quickly motioned for all of them to straiten up by taking Tage's and Margaret's hands, respectively, in each of their own and pulling them into an embrace, as was the Antarian custom when one of the Royal Family met an honored friend.

The brother and sister went to each visiting alien and then to their beloved Human mates and embraced each in turn. Liz and Alex followed after Max and Isabel, reintroducing themselves and receiving hugs, as well. Liz was also referred to as 'Your Highness' as they all knew that she was Max's chosen soul-mate and they considered her their future Queen. They were reminded to call Max, Isabel and Liz only by their names from then on, so as not to attract attention, but many of the people standing in the same general area noticed this most curious reunion anyway.

'Look at the respectful way those older people were bowing to that young man and woman. How they were released from their solemn greeting when the boy and girl gently took their hands and pulled them into an embrace.'

The people thought. There seemed to be nothing special about these young people, except, perhaps something in the eyes of the handsome, young man, wearing the leather jacket. The few people who made eye contact with him saw a strength of character, a nobility, which they had never seen before and probably never would again.

'Who are they? What just happened here?' They wondered...before they were called to board their own flights or saw the family members they had come to greet.

As everyone finished hugging and a few of them had dried their eyes, Max suggested that they walk down to baggage pick-up and led the way. Unlike at Thanksgiving, when they'd only had carry-on luggage, this time everyone had suitcases to pick up. Liz and Isabel had their brides'-maid's dresses in a hanging bag and all of them had Christmas gifts packed in with their clothes. After collecting everything, the entire group headed towards the exits, where they saw two limousine drivers waiting with placards, which read 'Petersen party' on them. Eric walked forward and conferred with the two men for a moment.

"These are our two drivers everyone." He told them. "I've hired two limousines to take us to Roswell in comfort. Please, follow us." The drivers and Eric led the way towards two, gleaming, black stretch limousines, parked at the curb. The drivers saw to stowing their luggage in the trunks while Eric directed everyone to a limo.

"Max, Isabel, Liz and Alex, would you do us the honor of riding with my parents and I?"

As the friends nodded their agreement, Eric went over and opened the car door for them, ushering them in first. As Max handed Liz in, Eric formally bowed to them once more from his position by the door. Max felt uncomfortable with this attentiveness, but decided not to say anything for the time being. The limo came stocked with non-alcoholic champagne, fruit juices, sodas, cheese, crackers and fruit. Even though they had all eaten during their flights, all seven passengers in Eric's limo helped themselves to a little bit of everything.

'Sire may I have a word with you, sub-vocally?' Eric asked Max.

'You may speak to me vocally or sub-vocally as long as you call me Max, Eric.' Max told him. 'Is this a conversation, which needs to be private or may I bring the others into our link? I hate to just sit here silently looking at each other if the others don't know what's going on.'

"No, it's not private, Sire-Max, but I don't want the driver to here us.'

'Oh, alright. Well we can just continue eating while we talk.' Max agreed subvocally.

"That would work.' Eric said, sub-vocally. Eric contacted his parents and Max contacted Liz and Isabel, who linked-in with Alex.

'I thought you should know that just before we all met for the first time, through the orbs, I was contacted by the producer who filmed the three movies based on my books. He wants to make a fourth movie based on my last two books, "The Royal Four of Antar" and "Among Us". He did a fabulous job with the last three, I really enjoyed being a part of the process and having some input into the making of a movie, so I told him yes. He sent me the contract and I signed it. He's working on the screenplay now. I'll be continuing onto California to see him after the Holiday and weddings. What I need to know, Sire is, do you approve? Am I doing the right thing in turning Antarian history into science-fiction?' Eric asked and Max sighed.

'First of all, I don't think it's my place to approve or disapprove. I can say that I think you've done a wonderful job of turning our history into science-fiction and by doing so, keeping our planet's spirit alive. We all think that, right?' Max asked Isabel, Liz and Alex, who all nodded, smiling. 'I'm sorry to say that I have never read your books, but Alex has, every last one. He showed all three movies to us last week and told us that they follow your writing very closely. Isabel and I have been studying our history and we could see that the movies stayed true to the facts. But beyond all that, all of us loved the movies. They were great. They were beautifully filmed, the sets were gorgeous and the special effects were fantastic! Those FX guys can do anything these days.' Max said, smiling at Eric, who looked relieved.

"So Eric, how did you come up with some of those aliens? How did you decide what they would look like?" Alex asked, out loud.

"You didn't study Antarian history with Isabel, did you Alex?" Eric asked, glancing through the privacy window towards their driver who turned out to be concentrating on driving them safely through some heavy traffic. "I had nothing to say about how they should look, Alex. Those were real aliens from our history. That's how they actually looked."

"Oh." Alex said, swallowing hard and trying to bend his mind around what Eric had said. "I guess I haven't really made the connection between all of you and who you really are and those movies actually being a part of your history."

"Don't worry, Alex." Max assured his friend. "It's a lot to take in."

Eric and Alex launched into an intense discussion about other movies and the incredible world of special effects. Tage and Margaret snuggled into each other's arms and took a nap. Max and Liz smiled at them.

'They are more conservative than we are in their displays of affection, but you can still see how much they love each other.'' Liz observed, silently. 'It's there in every glance, every gentle touch they share.' Max nodded.

'They have been through so much in their lives. Having to leave their planet, knowing that everyone and everything they loved will soon be no more. Crossing space to crash on an alien world. Trying to fit in, making a new home for themselves. Bringing up children and now grandchildren.' Max agreed.

'But through it all, they've always had each other. I know that in 25 or 50 years, we'll be like them, even more deeply in love with one another. Our family gathered around us...and taking naps in each other's arms.' Liz said.

'That sounds like a good idea now.' Max suggested, silently. 'How 'bout a nap?' He tightened his arms, which were already around Liz's shoulders.

'Mmhm, that sounds great.' Liz agreed and they drifted off for the rest of the ride.

Isabel continued listening to Eric and Alex talk about FX. She loved hearing Alex's voice. It could send chills of excitement up her spine or it could calm her down. She allowed her mind to drift while listening to the sound of his voice. It carried her forward to June, where she saw her own wedding to this man, her soul-mate. Isabel fell asleep; her head resting on Alex's chest as he automatically gathered her closer to him, a smile on her lips.

The five sleepy-heads all woke up from their naps as they felt the limo pull to a stop.

"Max, Liz, Isabel-honey, we're here. We're at Kyle's." Alex told them.

Max and Liz were staying with Isabel, Alex, Michael and Maria, at Kyle's house this time. Michael and Maria would be going to Las Vegas for their honeymoon, but Kyle and Tess would be 'holing up' in her apartment for just a day or two, before going back to work.

"Thanks for the ride, Eric." Alex said to his friend as they got out. They collected their luggage from the driver, thanking him in turn and then walked into their home-away-from-home.

"Hey guys, it's about time you got here. We were about to leave you a note." Michael said, coming forward to greet them.

"Why a note?" Max asked.

"The Parkers have closed the Crashdown early tonight so we can all gather there for a pizza party. Everyone is invited, including the Petersens. Only Jim and Amy will be absent because they had already been invited to dinner at a friend's house in Hondo. Just as well for one night having only those of us who 'know' about us."

"Great, what time is dinner?" Liz asked.

"One hour, but drinks and hors d'ouvres started five minutes ago." Michael answered.

"Well, let us just take a minute to freshen up and then we can go." Isabel said. Amazingly enough, they were ready to go in 15 minutes.

The friends all went to greet and hug their respective parents. Both Evans couples had flown in the day before and were staying with their good friends, the Parkers. The Petersens arrive at the Crashdown shortly after they did, having received a note from the Parkers upon registering at the inn.

"Thank you all for loving and caring for these beloved children of Antar." Tage said formally to the parents after the elderly Antarians had made their solemn bow to them.

"It's been our great joy to have these kids in our lives, believe me!" Diane Evans responded, smiling.

"It's wonderful to know that our kids aren't the only ones of their kind on this planet." John Evans added.

The pizzas arrived and everyone dug in. The Parkers and both sets of Evans had pushed all of the cafe's tables together into the center of the room, so that all 23 of them could sit around one table.

Sometime later, Michael had gone into the kitchen to get a couple more pizzas out of the warming ovens when he saw something he just could not believe.

"Hey everyone, look at this!" He called and then backed his way out of the kitchen through the two swinging doors, being pushed and prodded...by a flying pizza!

One of the pizza pies was doing a wonderful imitation of a UFO. It had pepperoni stuck to the outer edge of the crust...and they were flashing on and off like lights on a flying saucer. Once Michael was in the café with the others, the pizza took off around the room, hovering just out of reach. It flew over their heads, performing a double roll, dropping loose green pepper, black olives and pieces of onion onto the gaping party-goers, below.

"Michael, stop this now." Max told him.

"Hey, I'm not doing this." Michael promised.

"Whichever of you is doing this, stop it now." Tage said, sternly. The pizza did one last fly-by, close enough to Tage to make him duck, before it made a flawless landing onto the platter on the counter. The U.S. half of the party was staring open mouthed at Tage. Tage dropped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. We have a practical-joker in our family and he or she seems to be among us now. We have had harmless pranks played upon us for many years but we have never been able to figure out who the culprit is. Again, I'm sorry." Tage apologized.

"Hey, don't apologize, that was a riot!" Kyle piped up.

"The shades were pulled, so no one could see in." Alex said.

"I've seen Air Force pilots who can't fly their F16s that well." John said.

"The double-roll was priceless!" Jeff added. Everyone laughed as they brushed toppings off of their clothing and out of their hair. What an icebreaker!

Part 23

The next morning at Kyle's, Max, Liz and Isabel sat eating breakfast together. Alex was in the shower and Michael and Maria had not woken up yet.

"Isabel, what do you think of the Petersens continually calling us 'Your Highness'?"

"I'm uncomfortable with it." Isabel answered. "I may have played at being an 'ice princess' when I was younger, but I never would have guessed that I was a real princess. All this bowing and differential treatment is unsettling. What are your thoughts, Max?"

"I'm uncomfortable with it as well. After studying the orbs, our family history, what our parents, grandparents and all those before them did for our people, I feel a sense of duty, of responsibility towards these people. But they've lived without our 'royal care' for 50 years. They know more about being grown up than I do at this point in my life. I guess it's just difficult being looked to as a leader all of a sudden."

"You need to meet with them and discuss this, Max." Liz advised. "Tell them your concerns and ask them what their expectations are of you and Isabel, Michael and Tess."

"Good idea, Liz. I'll call them once they've had a chance to have had some breakfast." Everyone had exchanged phone numbers the night before.

Later on that morning, the eight friends drove over to 'The Monastery'; the one and only upscale inn in Roswell, where the Petersens were staying. The inn got its name because it had been a true monastery back in the 1700 and 1800s. It consisted of four, large, adobe buildings built around a courtyard. The monk's chapel had been solemnly desanctified by the Church; the altar removed and was now the reception lounge, with rooms above. The refectory, where the monks had eaten was now the inn's dining room, famous for it's excellent food. Spacious guest rooms were entered from the courtyard, built in the Spanish style with a lovely fountain in the middle and a two-storied, covered walkway encircling it. There were many potted plants placed around this serene spot and fragrant bougainvillea twined its way up and around the pillars and along the upper banisters.

Each room had its own living room, into which you entered from the courtyard and then a bedroom and bath beyond, where guests could look out over the countryside through windows in the outer monastery walls. Max knocked on the darkly stained, solid oak door to Tage and Margaret Petersen's room. Margaret answered the door and invited them to enter, bowing deeply.

"Good morning, Max." Tage greeted him and nodded to the others in turn. "What can we do for you?" He asked, motioning for everyone to sit down in the spacious living room. Max had called Tage, requesting to speak to him, but had not said what he wanted to talk about. Max leaned forward, his hands on his knees.

"We have some concerns...about our being Antarian royalty. We haven't been brought up that way...all of you keep bowing to us and calling us 'Your Highness'. We want to figure out what all of you expect from us...where we should go from here." Max said.

"I'm sorry our formality bothers you. You see young ones; we were raised in the Antarian Court. Our families were very close to yours. We were trained from a very young age, how to behave, what to say in the presence of the Royal Family. It's been over 50 years, but the training is still with us, second nature. We will all certainly try to break ourselves of these habits, though." Tage said.

"It's not that anything any of you have done is wrong...I guess. It's just that it draws attention to us. The world loves to watch the lives of royalty and we can't afford to be watched." Tage nodded, understanding more clearly where Max's concerns were coming from.

"Isabel and I have been studying Antarian history. We are both awed and respectful of what our family has done for our people in the past. It's just that...until a month ago we didn't even know who we were or that there were any more like us. We don't know what to do." After a thoughtful pause, Max continued. "Is there anything either of us can do for you...help you with?" Tage also gave his answer some thought before replying.

"I think what we miss most is our connection to our past...to Antar. Without our planet itself, you, the Royal Family are our best link to the past. It is your lineage, which carries our people's history with it through the ages and across space itself. It is the Royal Family who links us together as people."

"So what do you need from us?" Isabel asked.

"Your' blessing? After we made contact with you last month, our entire family discussed this at length. I speak for most of them when I tell you that we want to immigrate to the U.S. The eight of us are mostly retired and many of our sons and daughters have business connections here already. Sweden is a beautiful country, its people are warm and friendly, but we want to be closer to the four of you and the families you are about to start building here." Tage held up his hand to forestall any comments. "Now we haven't bought any land or anything like that and when we do we're the ones who will be paying for it. We are looking into the canyons of New Mexico to the north west of here, but beyond that, who knows."

"Well you certainly have our blessing. If you need to give references when you apply to immigrate, you may give our names as well. And of course we'll come to visit since so many of our families live here."

"That was part of our plan as well." Tage smiled.

"The only thought I had about our people as a community comes from my hope that we'll hear from other Antarians who are somewhere out in space." Max said. "I was wondering if some of the original children, now your age or perhaps the newest generation might be interested in building an Antarian community here on Earth, someplace."

"You would be willing to host such an endeavor...rule over such a community?" Margaret asked, hopefully.

"Well, I don't know about 'ruling' a community, but help build it, watch it grow, yes. You know Tage, Margaret, I can't just proclaim myself King if there is no one who needs a king. We live in a world, which already has all the governments it needs. We live under governing bodies already, both here in the U.S. and in Sweden."

"You're correct, Max. I like the idea of an Antarian community very much. And one would grow wherever the four of you help plant it." Tage said. They were all nodding and smiling at the idea.

"I know it's last minute, but we were hoping to host a dinner for all of you at the Inn." Tage changed the subject.

"I was speaking to your parents last night." Margaret said. "With all of the preparations for your weddings and with so many of us coming in for the occasion, they hadn't really been able to plan any sort of Christmas dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I spoke to the Inn's chef this morning and he would be happy to prepare a Christmas dinner for all of us tomorrow evening. That way all of us from Sweden may finally meet the Valenties and we will all be able to attend Midnight services at your church. Then we can all sleep in Christmas morning and have our individual family gatherings later Christmas Day. How would that suit you?" She asked, diffidently.

"This woman is wonderful!" Maria exclaimed coming over to kiss her cheek. "My mom and I have been trying to figure out how to do all of these things but hadn't been able to. Your plans will work out beautifully." Maria praised her. All of the others smiled and nodded their approval and Margaret flushed happily.

"Well, we were going to help Michael, Maria, Tess and Kyle with some last minute arrangements for their wedding, not the least of which is to rent our tuxes, today." Max said, getting up from where he had been sitting. "Thank you so much for seeing us and helping us clear our concerns up." He shook hands with Tage and Margaret, who bowed to him out of reflex.

Once all the young people had left, Margaret walked over to her husband and took his hand.

"The orb told us that Nacedo was able to retrieve the royal crowns from the wreckage of their ship. Do you think that they're wherever those children were hidden for so many years?"

"Undoubtedly. Yes, I'd love to find the crowns now as well, Margie. I ache to see Max crowned as our King, to carry on in his father's place, but we cannot thrust his birthright upon him, he must accept it. Perhaps by the time he takes Liz as his wife, he will want her to be his Queen as well. We may be able to hold their coronations then."

Christmas Eve came and all 25 friends, old and new gathered in the Monastery's large dining room. It was an impressive chamber. Twenty foot high walls with a beamed ceiling high above; a large fireplace in the middle of the outer and longest wall. There was a cheerful fire in the grate as the New Mexican desert had given up any heat it may have felt during the day and these twilight hours were becoming chilly. There was a 'Christmas tree' made up of dozens of red and white Poinsettia plants placed in a 10 foot, triangular plant stand in one corner. Smaller Poinsettia plants were placed on the long dining table as well. Everywhere there were candles. They were in rot-iron chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and in intricately curved and twisted, free-standing candle stands around the room as well as on the table. Soft, lilting, Christmas music, played on acoustic guitars, wafted through the air to add to the festive spirit. And a last bit of color was added by three piñatas, hanging from the ceiling in the opposite corner from the Poinsettia tree.

While everyone had a drink, Jim and Amy Valenti were introduced to the Petersens. They told as much of the truth about who the visitors were. Alex explained how he had been an exchange student in Sweden and had stayed with Eric and his family. How he had become pen-pals with Eric's daughter, Karin when he had returned to the U.S. and how they had stayed in touch over the years, becoming close friends. Michael then stepped in to tell about meeting the Petersens when he, Maria, Tess and Kyle had been in Boston last fall and became good friends.

Finally they sat down to a delicious looking Christmas dinner, served family style; large platters of roast turkey, and slice ham. Bowls heaped with stuffing, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, carrots, green beans, green salad and cranberries. The conversation dwindled once everyone had been served and they all started to eat. It wasn't until Kyle reached for seconds, that the practical-joker struck again. This time he or she was a ventriloquist. Kyle had helped himself to more turkey, dressing and was reaching for the green beans, when a voice seemed to come from the bowl of carrots.

"Hey Kyle, what about us? What, you don't like carrots? Well excuuuse me!" The carrots said in a heavy New York accent. "We allow ourselves to be steamed to perfection and then you're going to leave us here getting cold? How could you be so cruel?" The carrots were sobbing now. "All we wanted out of our short lives were to be a part of your Christmas dinner. But now...sob...our little hearts have been broken. There's no hope for us now...it's over..."

"All right, all right, I'll have some carrots!" Kyle yelled as he spooned some onto his plate.

"Bless you, bless you. You won't be sorry, we're especially delicious tonight." The carrots shut up once some of them landed on his plate. Everyone else started clapping and laughing as the bowl of carrots was passed around the table, everyone spooning a few more onto their plate.

"What a wonderful way to get children to eat their vegetables!" Amy Valenti laughed. "I wish I had known how to be a ventriloquist back when Maria was little. She wouldn't eat her veggies at all." Everyone laughed and the dinner went on as normal. And not a peep was heard from the green beans or sweet potatoes. Dinner was finished off with pies; mincemeat, pumpkin, or blueberry, or, as Alex decided to do, a sliver of each kind.

After enthusiastically thanking Tage and his family for a fabulous Christmas dinner, everyone returned to their homes to rest before they would attend the Midnight church services in town. Michael's mini-van held all six of the friends returning to Kyle's house. They all walked into the living room and looked around, not sure what they all wanted to do now. Max, as always turned to Liz.

"Liz we're going to services tonight and going to your parent's home to exchange gifts with them tomorrow. What would you say to our opening our gifts from each other, now?"

"That's a great idea, Max. What do all of you think?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm game." Alex said.

"Great. Why don't I call Tess and Kyle and have them come over as well?" Isabel suggested.

"Yeah, do that." Michael said.

The eight friends had decided to draw the name of one person in their group for whom they would buy an actual Christmas gift. They all realized that their true presents to each other was buying plane tickets, bride's-maid's dresses and giving their time to arranging and attending the weddings of two of their best friends, either this week or in June. But of course they all had bought gifts for their' parents and their fiancées. They all ran to their rooms and brought back their gaily wrapped presents, placing them under the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.

"Why don't we take turns opening the gifts from whomever drew our names?" Tess suggested when she and Kyle arrived.

"Good idea." Everyone agreed. As each person opened his or her gift from friends and then from fiancées, Max watched with a contented smile on his face and such a sense of peace, happiness and love in his heart that he thought he was going to explode.

"I need to say something." Max said, jumping up from his cozy spot next to Liz. "I want to thank all of you for your friendship and love." He glanced down at Liz ad then over to where Isabel was snuggled up to Alex. "I feel so happy right now and it's because of this lovely young lady sitting next to me." He drew Liz to stand up next to him and placed his hand on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "I was totally alone in this world before I met you. I thought that I was too different from everyone else to ever allow myself to get close to anyone. I even thought myself a monster. But you changed all of that. By some miracle you fell in love with me, even though I was different. You showed me that I am not alone...that I am not a monster. You brought these wonderful friends into my life. Because of your bringing us all together we learned that we are brothers and sisters and cousins to one another and we learned about our past. I can't ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me, Liz. I can only tell you that I love you and will love you into eternity." Liz had tears in her eyes as Max said all of these things to her.

"Max I love you too, forever. All of these things you say I did are nothing next to how much I love you and how much I know you love me." She leaned in to kiss him and they both wrapped their arms around each other, drawing the other in as close as possible.

Everyone was clapping and then kissing their own special someone. And when everyone came up for air they laughed for a few moments, just because they were all so happy.

"Hey Liz and Max are last. We've all opened our gifts already, your turn." Isabel said, excited to see Max's reaction to Liz's gift.

"Open mine first, Max." Liz handed him a rather large box.

"What could this be?" He asked, smiling at her. When he got the wrapping paper off and the box opened the smile turned into a look of wonder as he pulled out their two wedding robes. There was a gasp around the room as the others recognized what Liz had given to Max. "You made these for us? You'd be willing to go through the ceremony and then wear these at our wedding?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I know it means a lot to you and I think it's very symbolic." Liz told him.

"This is so great, Liz!" Max enthused. "I can't thank you enough for thinking of doing this for me. You're right, it is very symbolic."

"Why don't we perform the ceremony now?" Isabel asked. "I made the robes for myself and Alex, as well; once Liz told me about her idea."

"Sure, we could go and put them on now." Alex agreed. Max and Liz nodded, glancing at each other.

"Hey maybe we should call our parents. They should see this too, don't you think?" Tess asked.

"Good idea, Sis." Liz smiled. "Why don't you call Mom and Dad to see if they and the Evans can come over?"

"While she's doing that, would you open your present from me?" Max asked. "I think it means even more to me now in the light of your willingness to go through the ceremony."

"Okay, Max." Liz said, as she picked up the small box from him and began to open it. Inside the box was a layer of cotton, which Liz removed. "Oh Max!" She gasped as she saw what lay against more cotton. "What a beautiful pendant!" Then she looked puzzled for a moment. "Wait, there are two pendants here, but they fit together."

"Let's see, Liz." Tess said, excitedly as she finished making her phone call.

Liz held up the small box so they could all see. There were indeed two pendants inside the box, one nestled into the other. The smaller of the two pendants was a gold heart, on a gold chain. It fit perfectly into the larger heart pendant behind it, which was made of rosewood, on a leather thong, clearly made for a man.

"These are for both of us to wear?" Liz asked.

"Yes, but there is more to them than you've seen yet." Max told her. "Take yours out and look at it."

"Oh my gosh. Max my heard has a piece of your wooden heart attached to the back!"

"Exactly, now look at my pendant. What do you see?"

"Ohh, there is still a piece of my heart imbedded in the impression where the piece of your heart came from! These pendants symbolize that our hearts fit together as one, when we are together, but we take a piece of each other's heart when we are apart, but we also leave a part of our own hearts with each other, as well! Ohh Max, that is soo beautiful!" Liz launched herself at Max and kissed him wherever her lips could reach...his eyes, nose, chin, finally, his lips, where they stayed for several moments.

"That is so beautiful, so Max and Liz." The others murmured.

"So are our parents coming over?" Liz asked a few minutes later when they both came up for air.

"Yeah, they said they could get here by around 8:30." Tess said.

"Okay, well that gives us 15 minutes to go and change into our robes." Max said. He got up and picked up the robes, while Liz picked up both of their pendants. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Max said as they walked down the hall to their room.

Part 24

Max and Liz heard the three pairs of parents arrive as they finished getting undressed and putting on their robes. Then Liz placed Max's pendant over his head and Max did the same for Liz. Against her creamy, white skin, Max could see the slightly larger rim of his wooden heart behind her smaller, golden one. And Liz loved the look of her golden heart winking in the light, from inside Max's beautiful wooden one.

"Ready?" Max asked, extending his hand out to her.

Max thought Liz looked beautiful and sexy in her sleeveless, white robe. It was tailored to her figure lovingly, showing off the curves of her breasts and then the slimness of her waist, before flaring out over her slim hips and on down to the floor. The robe was closed in front only from just below the deep V of her neckline, down to just above her knees.

"Ready!" Liz smiled, as she placed her smaller hand into his larger one. 'He is so handsome in that robe. I tailored it just right so that the muscles of his chest and arms are shown off to perfection!' Liz thought as they walked out into the living room, just as Isabel and Alex came out of their room as well.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Diane called out.

"Hi Mom, Dad, everyone." Max greeted them.

"Your mother has been telling us about this ceremony you four want to perform. It sounds very moving." Phillip said.

"Why aren't the rest of you performing this ceremony as well?" Judy asked.

"Well, we all talked about it when we learned about the ceremony from our orbs, and we all agreed that wearing-the-robes-thing just wasn't for us, especially since none of us are really royalty. We do want to use the ceremony to place our symbols on our own wedding rings though." Michael explained.

"We figure if we are holding our rings, instead of touching our robes, the design will still be placed on them." Tess said.

"Well, let's try it." Kyle said.

Each couple lined up down the center of the living room, facing one another. Those wearing robes took hold of each other's left hand, while their right hands reached across and rested on their partner's upper-left chest. Those not wearing robes did the same things, except that instead of touching a non-existing robe, they held their rings jointly in their right hands.

Knowing what to do, they all gazed into their fiancée's eyes, concentrating on their love for that person. After only a moment, the parents saw a flash of light burst out from below hands resting on robes or hands clasped together. The light spread out to envelop each couple, briefly before fading away. And Diane Evans wondered if it was just her imagination that the light around Max and Liz glowed brighter than all the rest.

The young couples came out of their light trances and checked out each other's designs. The process had worked on Michael and Maria's and Tess and Kyle's rings. Michael and Maria's rings were made simply of two, gold wires each, with a love-knot tied into each band and each knot intertwined with the other.

"Our relationship has had quite a few twists and turns, but those bends and curves only brought us together and our bond has only tightened over time." Michael said.

Tess and Kyle's rings had a heart of gold laid over the band. Carved into each heart was a pair of clasped hands.

"Our love was born out of our many years of friendship. We are partners in life and in love." Tess said.

"They're beautiful, you guys." Liz said, she looked first at her sister's and then at her best friend's rings.

"How did your robes turn out?" Tess asked. "Alex and Isabel's symbol is pretty, a candle and a star, overlaying each other, embroidered in gold. But what does it mean?"

"Alex is my candle in the window, waiting for me, lighting my way home to him." Isabel said, blushing.

"Isabel is my princess from the stars, exotic, brightly shining, also lighting my way, guiding me through the darker times in my life." Alex said, leaning over, raising Isabel's chin and kissing her.

"Wow!" Max said, smiling at his sister and future brother-in-law.

"Let's see your robes Max, Liz." Diane requested a few moments later. "Oh my gosh. Your design is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Oh man, it looks just like your two pendants when they've been put back together." Michael said.

Max's heart was solidly stitched using a shimmering, metallic, brown. The texture and coloring of the thread beautifully duplicated the look of wood grain. Liz's heart was then solidly embroidered in gold.

"What is that sideways figure-eight on the top of the hearts mean?" Maria asked, and then answered her own question. "Ohh, that's the symbol for infinity, isn't it? Oh, that is so you, Miss-scientist-Parker." She giggled.

"Make that soon-to-be-Mrs.-scientist-Evans!" Max told Maria. The infinity symbol had been embroidered in gleaming silver; thick enough to be easily seen, but not so thick that it hid the hearts underneath.

"Let's not forget to mention that you both have the Royal Antarian Crest embroidered in gold, on your robes, as well." Isabel pointed out.

"Why didn't you get a crest as well, Isabel?" Max asked.

"I've told you, I don't really think of myself that way. You and Liz will be our next King and Queen. I'm just your sister."

"Mmmm." Max said thoughtfully. "We'll talk about that later."

"So what do we do with these designs?" Alex broke in. "Your parents had a border of them running down both front edges of their robes and then around the hems, as I recall."

"Should we all just repeat our designs down the front and around the hem, as they did? A total of two inches down the front and three inches around the bottom?" Isabel suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. Let's try it." Max agreed. Isabel and Max passed their hands over Alex's and Liz's robes, respectively and then their own.

"What about the crest, Liz? Are you comfortable wearing it?"

"It's a part of who you are, Max. I'll get used to it. Besides, it popped up all by itself. I doubt we'd be able to make it disappear! Leave it where it is, just above where a breast-pocket would be on a shirt, on our left sides."

"Let's see all four of you." Maria exclaimed and they all lined up where their friends and their parents could see them.

"Oh the border designs look great!" Nancy exclaimed, smiling.

"At this distance, they just look like a lovely gold lace, or something. It really looks pretty." Diane-the-seamstress said.

"What about your rings?" Tess asked.

"Oh, right." Isabel and Max picked them up from where they had laid them down. Brother and sister concentrated for a moment and then opened their hands.

"Our design transferred nicely, Alex." Isabel showed their rings to him.

"Now to put them someplace safe, until our wedding." Alex said. Max was looking at the rings in his hand as well.

"Look at how our design transferred, Liz."

"Ohhh, Max your wooden heart is portrayed with inlayed copper. And the infinity symbol is there in a thin wire of silver. That worked out great!" Liz exclaimed. Max was turning the rings so that they could see the design repeat itself around the ring.

"Oh man, the crest transferred as well." Max said. "It even widened the ring in that spot so that it could be larger." Max looked at Liz with troubled eyes.

"It's alright Max." Liz assured him.

"Well kids, this whole ceremony was extraordinary!" Phillip said. "But I need a nap if I'm going to stay awake during the church service. All of you will too. We'll see you at church." He said as all of the parents rose from their seats and hugged their children, exclaiming once more about the beauty of the ceremony they had just witnessed, before they all left.

"Maybe a nap isn't such a bad idea." Michael said.

"Yeah, we'd better be going." Kyle and Tess said, together.

"Okay, see you later." Alex replied as he and Isabel also headed towards their bedroom.

"How 'bout you Liz? Are you tired?" Max asked.

"No, I'm not tired at all." Liz answered, batting her eyelashes at Max.

"That's what I hoped you'd say." Max replied, smiling and wagging his eyebrows at Liz. "Let's 'go to bed' then!" Liz grinned as they ran into their bedroom as well.

Inside their room, with the door locked and the thick adobe walls between them and their friends in the next room, Max and Liz stood facing each other. The bedroom furnishings were ordinary and there weren't any candles or flowers this time, but they didn't care as long as they could be together. Their concentration on one another was total; they saw nothing else but each other as they undressed each other and then made beautiful love together...

"Mmmm, Merry Christmas my most lovely Liz." He kissed her deeply as he drew the sheet and blanket up over their damp bodies.

"Merry Christmas, Max. I love you."

"We have about an hour before we have to go and thank God for all of the gifts He's given us. Why don't we take a nap?"

"Mmmm, yes, we have lots to be thankful for." Liz replied as they both fell asleep.

All four young couples made it to church on time, but they were the last to arrive. And they saw their parents and the Petersens closer to the front of the church.

'Boy I'm glad I don't have to sing with the choir this year.' Maria thought to herself. She had joined a new church and its choir up in Albuquerque, but knew she would not be there for Christmas. 'Just as well I'm not with them right now or I'd have had to miss Michael's extra Christmas present!' She smiled, remembering what the two of them had been up to an hour before. Then she looked around, wiped the silly smile from her face and tried to concentrate on the lovely service, taking place before her.

Everyone slept in Christmas morning, having been at the truly lovely Midnight service until almost 2:00 a.m. When they finally got up, Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex drove over to the Parker's apartment in Michael's mini-van, while Kyle and Tess picked up Michael and Maria to drive over to the Valenty's house. Tess and Kyle would split their time between their two families. The Petersens all congregated in Tage and Margaret's room. They had carefully brought one of their orbs with them as well as all the gifts from the rest of their family back in Sweden. They used the orb to create a link with everyone so that they could share their gift opening with each other, even though they were all so far away. The next few days were going to be hectic with the wedding rehearsal, the rehearsal dinner and then the weddings themselves so, everyone took this last afternoon to quietly spend with family and friends. In their hearts they gave thanks once again for all of it; their loved ones and this special time to spend with them.

Part 25

The day for the rehearsal came and as is customary, the wedding party gathered at the bride's parent's house to open wedding gifts before going to the wedding rehearsal. Michael opened the door to the DeLuca-Valenty home to greet his friends and family.

"Great idea you guys had to break up the party into three different locations." Jeff Parker clapped him on the shoulder as they all came into the living room. "Since there are two brides at this wedding it allows all parties to take part in the festivities."

"Yeah coming to Maria's mother's house to watch Michael and Maria open their gifts and have drinks is step one." Alex said.

"Then we go to the Parker's apartment, where Tess and Kyle will open their gifts and we'll eat appetizers, for step 2." Isabel said.

"Then onto the church for the actual rehearsal." Max added.

"And while we're rehearsing and John is taking pictures of all of us being silly, Judy, Diane and Phillip will be at Kyle's house getting everything ready for the rehearsal dinner, or should I say cook-out." Liz said. "They were over earlier today, getting most of the preparations done."

"That porch of Kyle's is really coming in handy." Michael said. "Otherwise we would have had to arrange another banquette hall. And we already have to do that for the wedding reception."

"This will be much more relaxed." Maria said, as she came up to put her arm around her almost-husband. "Since there are just 16 of us in the wedding party, that enormous porch of Kyle's will be big enough to hold us all."

"Why don't you all get a drink and then have a seat?" Amy DeLuca-Valenty came by the group and they all did as they were instructed.

"Here Maria, I brought you a paper-plate to start your rehearsal bouquet with." Liz said.

"Her what?" Judy Evans asked.

"Her wedding rehearsal ribbon bouquet. See all the holes in the paper-plate? As Michael and Maria unwrap their gifts, she keeps the ribbons and runs the ends through a hole. The bow stays on top, like a flower until she has a whole bouquet to carry down the aisle."

"What a clever idea. Wish I'd heard of doing that when John and I were married." Judy replied.

Everyone had fun watching Michael and Maria opening their gifts. And as they did so, Maria's 'bouquet' grew until it was overflowing. Next, they all drove over to the Parker's where everyone munched on appetizers while Kyle and Tess opened their gifts and Tess collected her bouquet. As they were opening the gift from the Petersens, the practical-joker struck inabsentia. As Tess lifted the lid off the box, there was a loud POP and colorful confetti in the shape of stars shot up through the air. It slowly drifted down, gently falling on everyone, no matter how far away from the bride and groom they sat. Everyone broke out laughing.

"Ohh look everyone what the Petersens gave us!" Tess said. "It's a lovely Swedish, heavy-crystal vase. Oh look, there's a picture etched into the glass. It's a lady sitting on a stool playing a harp. Look, there are stars etched into the glass around her. It's so pretty. All that confetti must have been the padding to keep it from breaking."

"If you knew how to play the harp that could be you." Kyle whispered to Tess. He had always thought of her as his 'lady from the stars'.

"Maybe I'll learn to how play." She said, before she leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay, okay, enough of that before the wedding." Michael grinned. "It's time to go to our rehearsal."

"This from the man who could hardly keep his hands to himself an hour ago!" Tess playfully slapped her brother's arm.

Everyone piled into their cars and headed towards the church, except for Phillip, Diane and Judy, who were heading over to Kyle's.

"I can't wait to try out that grill we gave Kyle at his bachelor party. Chicken and steaks will be on the grill by the time you're done rehearsing." Philip said.

The rehearsal went well. Maria and Tess took turns wearing a big, flouncy skirt that they had rented at a costume shop, so that their fathers could get used to Not stepping on the shirts as they walked their daughters down the aisle. In the back vestibule, they also practiced waltzing with their fathers and their fiancées. Michael only tripped on Maria's skirt once and Kyle kept Tess from falling over when her high heals got caught in the hem. John Evans was there both times, catching everything on film.

"Gee thanks for catching that, Mr. Evans." Kyle said.

"Not a problem Kyle. This is a digital camera. I'll have everything loaded into my computer in no time. Then I'll be able to e-mail everyone copies of these special wedding memories."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kyle muttered to Tess, who giggled. "He's going to catch me falling down the Sanctuary steps or something and then e-mail the pictures to the State Sheriff's office or someplace like that."

"Be brave, everything will be beautiful." Tess assured him, hoping it wouldn't be She, Mr. Evans caught tripping as she walked down the aisle. From the church, everyone headed over to Kyle's house for the rehearsal dinner.

"Oh do you smell that? Big juicy steaks on the grill!" Kyle exclaimed, grinning as they all got out of their cars and walked up to his front door, which was open.

"Come in; come in, one and all." Diane called. "Help yourself to a drink and come out onto the patio." She instructed.

"Wow, Kyle. A person's house doesn't have to be all that big if he has a great patio like you have." John said. "These natural wood beams spanning the space must provide nice shade in the summer for your house. And for sunny, but chilly days like today, you have the clear vinyl to spread over the top and down the sides, creating kind of an outdoor room. This is great!" John said, enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Mr. Evans." Kyle said. "Now, please come and have a seat." Kyle's small dining table and the good-old Ping-Pong table had been pressed into service again as it had been at Thanksgiving, so that everyone could sit down at the same table.

"Okay, we have grilled chicken breast, we have steaks, or we have steak and chicken kabobs. What's your pleasure?" Phillip called out as he, Diane and Judy circled around the table serving everyone what they wished while it was still hot off the grill.

"Oh my gosh, this looks fantastic! Thank you all for doing this for us." Maria called out and that was the last thing anyone said for a while as everyone started to eat the delicious food.

The dinner lasted into the night as more stories and anecdotes were traded back and forth. Finally everyone got up to leave.

"Kiss your honeys goodnight and then head on out, guys." Isabel said as she and Alex sank into an intense goodnight kiss. The four friends Not getting married the next day had decided to split up the brides and grooms on their last night before the big day. Since it's said to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, they all thought it best if Michael and Kyle Didn't wake up with their brides-to-be in their arms the day of their wedding. Therefore, the guys were being sequestered in Tess' apartment and the girls were staying in Kyle's house. This would also give Kyle a chance to fix up Tess' apartment, soon to be the Valenti honeymoon suite, just the way he wanted it to be when he brought his Mrs. Tess Valenti home for their wedding night...with a little help from Max, of course.

"See you in my dreams, Max." Liz said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, love. Soon it'll be us being split up before our wedding day." Max told her a he reluctantly said goodnight.

The wedding day looked to be warm and sunny and the girls had breakfast and then set to work making themselves even lovelier than they already were. They gave each other facials and rolled their hair up in curlers. They did manicures and pedicures. The brides soaked in scented bubble baths and spread on lotions. But finally it was time to get into their dresses. Liz put hers on and went to help Maria. As she passed a mirror and glanced at herself, she screamed. Everyone came running.

"Liz, what is it?" Isabel asked, looking at her pale friend's face.

"Look at my dress...it's purple!" She cried. "It was pale peach this morning when I took it out of the garment bag." As they looked at their friend's dress, something else stared to happen.

"Oh my gosh, Liz. The flowers in your hair...they're growing!" Tess cried out. Indeed, the lovely arrangement of one tiger lily and baby's breath had grown into a wild little garden on top of Liz's head.

"Isabel, Tess, make it stop, please." She cried. Isabel and Tess nodded to one another.

"You do the flowers, I'll do the dress." Isabel said. The two aliens slowly moved their hands over their friend's dress and hair. A moment later, Liz was once more her radiant self.

"Oooo that practical joker must be a man. No woman would do this to another woman." Liz grumbled. -FLASH- "Maria, what...?"

"Someday we'll laugh at this. I caught the whole frightful mess on film!"

"Maria, you didn't." Liz cried. "Maria, give me back that camera." The two girls ran around the house. Finally, Liz caught Maria and took the camera away from her.

"Liz don't destroy the film, please. I have a lot of other great shots on the role. Please, don't. In a few days you know that you'll want to see those pictures, you know you will." Maria danced around Liz.

"Oh, you know me too well." Liz exclaimed, grinning. "Here, take the camera. But I'll want the pictures and the negatives."

"Okay, okay." Maria laughed.

"Now little girls, can we finish getting dressed, please?" Tess asked with her hands on her hips. "We have a wedding to go to."

"You know what we should do to this practical joker?" Isabel said. "We shouldn't tell anyone about this at all. He or she will be waiting for us to come screaming into church, talking about it. But we won't. Outside these walls, everything is fine. Nothing happened."

"Great idea, Isabel." They all agreed.

The guys were helping Kyle get everything ready for his and Tess' wedding night. Tess had told Kyle, how Max had altered her room when he and Liz had stayed in the apartment over Thanksgiving.

"Tess isn't a roses kind of girl. She likes orchids and gladioli, so I was thinking of a tropical jungle kind of theme." Kyle told Max. "You know bamboo furniture, make the walls and ceiling look like we're in a little grass hut. A roll-down bamboo shade at the window. And then lots of orchids and gladioli and vines!" Kyle was gesturing wildly with his hands. Max thought for a moment and then swept his hand around the room.

"How's that?" He asked Kyle.

"Cool, Evans!" Kyle exclaimed, as he looked around the room.

The canopy bed was made of bamboo with mosquito netting hanging down, but loosely tied back to each bamboo post. Reed mats covered the walls and Kyle could have sworn that he saw a cone shaped, thatch roof overhead. The dresser and side tables were made of wicker. For lighting, Max had placed old-fashioned oil lamps on the side tables and dresser, while a larger lamp hung from the ceiling. The scented oil in each lamp gave off a faint smell of orchids, the bowels filled with orchids and the vases filled with gladioli that Alex had picked up earlier, would do the rest. On the bed and floors were spread sensuous FAKE furs of black panthers and tigers.

"Wow, Evans do you and Liz like to...you know...'bungle in the jungle'...do the Tarzan and Jane thing?" Kyle whispered, confidentially.

"Not that it's any of your business what we do Valenti, but no we don't do any of those things you mentioned." Max said, sternly. 'But those fake furs look fantastic. Maybe on our bed in our new apartment...' Max thought to himself, with a gleam in his eye.

"Well thanks for helping me set all of this up, Max." Kyle said, extending his hand.

"No problem, Kyle." Max shook his hand, the rough moment over. "Time to change into your tux so you can go and marry your lady-love."

"Yeah, let's get ready." Kyle said.

Being guys, all four of them were able to take showers, using the apartment's one bathroom, one at a time, and get dressed in 57 minutes, flat. Until Alex came stumbling out of the dining area, where he'd been lacing up his shoes.

"Guys, hey guys, I need Help!" Michael caught him before Alex fell flat on his face.

"What's the matter buddy?"

"Those are what's the matter." Alex yelled, pointing at his feet. By then Max and Kyle had come running also and they all looked down at his feet. Alex was now the proud owner of a pair of black and white, wingtips, size 76, clown shoes! "I can't get them off." Alex yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll get them off." Max assured him, nodding at Michael. "You take the left one; I'll take the right one." Max said as both aliens passed their hands over Alex's feet. A short time later, Alex's shoes were back to their normal size and color. -FLASH-

"Kyle, what the..?" Alex yelped. Kyle had his camera behind his back.

"The camera was on the kitchen pass-through, within arms reach. I couldn't pass up the chance to get a picture of those shoes!" They were all laughing now.

"Okay, Valenti, but I want the negatives."

"Sure Whitman, sure." Kyle soothed.

"Okay grooms, it's time to go meet your Maker...I, I mean your brides!" Alex laughed at the look of trepidation on both Michael's and Kyle's faces. "Your brides, guys. I meant to say your beautiful, loving, brides."

"Ahh, ha, ha, ha." Michael said dead-pan, before they all went out to get in Kyle's car, to drive to the church.

The small church was almost filled with friends and family when the grooms arrived. The Parkers had dutifully been looking after the Guerins and keeping them out of trouble, since they had flown into Roswell's small airport, that morning. Max escorted Mrs. Parker to her seat and Alex bravely escorted Mrs. Guerin to hers, while Mr. Guerin trailed meekly behind. Then the two young men walked up to the steps, in front of the altar, to stand by the nervous, but excited grooms. Max could see the Petersens sitting in a pew halfway back.

Just before it was time for the girls to walk down the aisle, something was seen flying around the church, several feet above people's heads.

"It's one of those radio-controlled toy planes." Alex grinned.

"Oh man, what does that practical-joker think he's doing at my wedding?" Kyle muttered.

"Something beautiful." Max said, as he saw the bottom of the little plane open and pink and red rose petals came drifting down onto the white aisle runner.

A sigh or a soft murmur drifted up from the congregation as they watched the little plane fly down the aisle, dropping its lovely cargo, before it flew out of sight through an open doorway. And with fabulous timing, the organist started the music as Liz, Tess' maid-of-honor started walking down the aisle, smiling happily, eyes fixed on Max, who was smiling back at her. Next came Tess, in her mother's lovely gown, on her father's arm. After she reached the altar, Isabel, Maria's maid-of-honor started down the aisle followed by Maria in her mothers beautiful dress, with her stepfather, Jim Valenti.

The service was beautiful. Each couple made their vows to each other; vows, which they had written themselves, which spoke of their respect, friendship and most of all, love for one another and their hopes for a bright future together. As the Reverend was giving both couples his blessing, something caught Michael's attention.

'Is that...? It can't be...Why would I be seeing...? My eyes must be playing tricks on me.' Michael tried to dismiss what he thought he had just seen from his mind, but his mind would continue to wonder... So would Tess, who thought she saw...the same thing as Michael. 'No, that's impossible." She thought to herself. 'Just wishful thinking on my part...wouldn't it be wonderful if...' She sighed.

Finally, each groom was instructed to kiss his bride. Liz caught Max's eye while their friends kissed.

'Soon, my love, soon.' Max promised, sub-vocally and Liz grinned back at him.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kyle Valenti and Mr. and Mrs. Michael Guerin." The Reverend proclaimed and the congregation clapped and cheered.

At the reception, after the buffet dinner, it came time for the father-daughter dances. Jim Valenti led Maria out onto the floor, while Jeff Parker did the same with Tess. Although Jim was only Maria's stepfather, he remembered back over the last twenty-some years, watching Maria grow up as he had patrolled around Roswell. He remembered seeing her walk to grade school with Liz and Tess Parker. He had seen her learning to ride her first bike, Amy running along behind...and then letting go of the bike to allow her daughter to ride on ahead without her help. He remembered Maria, Liz and Tess working in the Crashdown with their alien-themed uniforms, including the antennae-head-bands. Jim's most recent, favorite memory of Maria was watching her walk down the aisle as her mother's maid-of-honor, at his and Amy's wedding only a few years before.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Maria." He said as they circled around the dance floor. "You've grown into a beautiful, young woman. Your Michael seems to be a good man. I just hope he takes good care of you."

"We'll take good care of each other...Dad." Maria said, smiling up at her stepfather.

Jeff was doing much the same thing as he danced with his daughter, Tess. He remembered the night he and Nancy had found her by the side of the road. He remembered how Tess and Liz had instantly become best friends as well as sisters. And he remembered all the times he had seen Tess use her powers, but had not wanted to know what they truly meant. He remembered most, going into the alien chamber, out in the desert and finding out the truth about his daughter, Tess.

"I'm so proud of you, Tess. You have had an unusual life, but you've done well for yourself. Going to college, managing the Café, finding these new friends of yours. I know Kyle is a good man. I thank God that he loves you in spite of and because of who you really are; just like your Mom and I do."

"Daddy!" Tess used her pet-name for her father and hugged him as they danced.

Finally, the grooms claimed their brides from their fathers and circled the dance floor before everyone joined them as well. Max had Liz exactly where he wanted her, in his arms.

"I can hardly wait 'til it's our turn." He told her.

"Neither can I, Max." Liz said, as she reached up to kiss him as they continued to circle the floor. They made a beautiful couple. Max, tall, dark and handsome. Liz, tiny, but lovely and equally protective of and determined to be the best life-partner to Max as he wanted to be for her.

When Maria and Tess tossed their bouquets over their shoulders, Liz and Isabel caught them. When Michael and Kyle tossed their bride's lace garter over their shoulders, Max and Alex caught those. So...then Liz had to sit on Max's lap and Isabel on Alex's, while the two young men put the lace garters on their sweetheart's legs. According to tradition, they would be the next couples to marry, from among all those at the wedding reception. No surprise there!

TBC


	8. Prts 26 thru 30 Message returned

**Part 26-30 "Message returned"**

On the morning of December 29th, Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex, the Parkers and both Evans couples drove over to the Monastery. Tage had invited all of them to one last breakfast before they headed back to each of their homes. Michael and Maria were on their honeymoon in Las Vegas and Kyle and Tess were still 'holed-up' in Kyle's "jungle hut o' love", otherwise known as Tess' apartment. The parents waited down in the lounge while the four young people went up to Tage and Margaret's room, with the idea of helping the elderly aliens carry their luggage.

"Good morning, Max." Margaret said, as she answered the door. "Tage is just finishing up his packing. Please, come in, all of you."

"Good morning, Margaret. We thought that we could help all of you with your luggage." Max explained.

"Oh that is so sweet of you, but we've called the front desk and asked for a bellhop to come up with a cart. Besides, there is no way we would allow Your Royal Highnesses to carry our luggage." Margaret said, slipping back into her old habits.

"Margaret..." Max sighed.

"Well we wouldn't...Max." She said. "No matter what you ask us to call you, it doesn't change who you are to us." before Max could reply, they all saw a flash and heard an exclamation come from the bedroom.

"Tage, what is it?" Max rushed in...and saw a beam of light coming from the open suitcase on the bed.

"The orb...it's our orb. We must be receiving a message from someone, somewhere." Tage said, but didn't move any closer to pick up the orb.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Max asked.

"Sire, it was your message, you should answer it." He replied.

"Tage, it's your orb, you should answer it. Max said.

"Oh for Pete's sake, I'll answer it if one of you men won't." Isabel threatened.

"Very well." Max said, as he walked over to the suitcase and picked up the orb. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

'This is a message for the Antarian community on Earth. We are also children of Antar, now residing within the Unified Alliance of Planets. We greatly wish to start a dialogue with you. Please respond.'

Max came out of his trance and looked around. Liz, Isabel, Alex and all of his friends from Sweden had gathered into the room.

"It's a signal responding to our first message. The speech pattern was mechanized as if it were being fed through a translator program on a computer. But I sensed a second signal coming in beside it. I could almost swear that it was Antarian, but I only have the vocabulary of an Antarian 5 year old, so I can't tell for sure. Tage will you please listen to the message and tell me what you think? Meanwhile, I want our parents to come up here. Alex, would you go and get them, please? If we do decide to respond to this message, I'd like them to hear our conversation as well."

Alex had already left to fetch the Parkers and the Evans. Tage listened to the message for a moment and then opened his eyes, smiling.

"You are correct; there is a second, sub-vocal signal, spoken in Antarian, recorded along with the vocal signal in English. I also believe you are correct about it coming out of some sort of translation program. It is much too uneven and stilted."

A murmur went through the group and shortly after that, Alex returned with the Parkers and the Evans.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" Phillip asked. "Alex only said that you needed to see us immediately. He wouldn't tell us why." Someone closed the door to the hotel room and drew the drapes.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad, all of you. We didn't mean to frighten you. We just received an answering message to the signal, we sent out last month. We believe it's from an Antarian and we were just discussing whether to reply or not."

"Oh my goodness." Diane plopped down onto a chair.

"Why don't we let everyone hear the message and then we can decide." Max suggested and Tage agreed. "We can all create links with our...our mates." Max said, looking directly at Liz. "But the Parkers, my parents and aunt and uncle will need physical contact in order to hear the message."

Isabel and three of the Swedish Antarians, named Christine, Eleanora and Frederick, held out hands for the parents to take.

"Alright here it comes again." Max, who was holding the orb again, said, before creating the link with everyone. After everyone had heard the message, Max asked. "Well what do you think?"

"They know we are on Earth. How do they know this, we scrambled our signal and we didn't tell them in our message did we?" Frederick asked.

"I don't know how they could have found us out because, yes we did scramble our signal and no, we didn't tell them." Max answered.

"They say they reside within something called the Unified Alliance of Planets. It must be a group of technologically advanced civilizations. Maybe they have ways of tracking a signal across space." Liz suggested.

"But they are obviously Antarian. I recognize the accent. It's from the province on our eastern sub-continent." Eleanora pointed out.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Max suggested. "All in favor raise your hand." All but two raised their hands.

"I'm just worried about giving more of our position away." Frederick's wife, Marta said.

"A valid point." Max agreed with her. "We can try to scramble our signal more completely this time."

"That was my worry as well, but if all of you want to make contact, I'll abide by your decision." Eleanora's husband, Olaus nodded.

"Thank you." Max told them. "I'd also like to try and contact Tess, Kyle, Michael and Maria, even if it is early in the morning on the second day of their honeymoons." He grinned. "If they don't link in, their orbs can at least record the conversations."

Everyone agreed. Max made the call as he had asked both couples to take their orbs with them in case of this exact eventuality. They both linked-in, a little upset at being interrupted, but they all became excited when Max told them what had happened.

"Tage how can we handle the language barrier?" Max asked. "They don't understand English and many of us don't understand Antarian."

"Perhaps the two of us should make the call." Tage suggested. "You say what you want to say in English and I'll translate it into Antarian. Then I will translate the Antarian back into English, if necessary."

"Good plan." Max agreed. "Everyone ready?" Max asked, before everyone closed their eyes and concentrated on the link.

"Hello to the children of Antar, now residing in the Unified Alliance of Planets. My name is Max and my friend who is speaking to you in Antarian is named Tage. Is anyone receiving this signal?" Max thought he'd keep his Antarian identity a secret, until he knew the lay of the land.

"Hello Max, Tage. My name is Nohtanoj and my mate's name is Nasus. We are so happy to hear from you after all of these years. We feared that all of you had died. Please, tell us, have many of you survived? What happened to you? Do you have any news of the Royal Four?"

"All of the original nine children sent to Earth survived, although the protector, Nacedo died shortly after the ship crashed." Max kept his answer in the third person. "The Royal Four are well, but they were all separated from one another and have only recently found each other again after all of these years. How about all of you, Nohtanoj? How has your group faired all these years?" Max asked.

"Well that's quite a story Max. Our probe-craft were still in space when our sun, Antaria went nova. The solar wave hit our ships and sent us hurtling off course, into this area of space protected by the Alliance. Three groups of our probe-craft, thirty in all were picked up by a starship and we were all taken to the capital planet in the Alliance, Retupuj. We were also reunited with another twenty of our friends when we arrived planet-side. We've lived here ever since. We have also been able to make contact with 50 to 70 other Antarians who live on other planets in the Alliance."

"That's fantastic, Nohtanoj! That means you know of the whereabouts of almost half of the children who escaped from Antar before it was destroyed. There's a good chance that the others survived even if you haven't been able to make contact with them, don't you think?" Max asked, excitedly.

"Most probably." Nohtanoj agreed. By this time all parties involved could sense that everyone else could be trusted.

"Nohtanoj, Nasus, Tage, I think we have all sensed by now that we are who we say we are and that none of us mean any harm to the other. Would you agree to opening up the link, so that we may all see each other?" Max asked.

"We'd like that very much." Nohtanoj, Nasus and Tage said together. Everyone in the room with Max, plus the newlyweds, were also agreeing.

"One thing I should warn you about so that you aren't shocked when you see us." Max said. "My Earth name is Max Evans, but my Antarian name was...Zan."

"Your Highness!" The two Alliance Antarians exclaimed. "Is it really you? Thank the stars!"

"Let's show ourselves to each other and you can judge for yourselves. I'm told that my sister, now named Isabel and I look a great deal like our parents." Max said, before the link opened up to give visuals of both groups.

Max and Tage had unconsciously sat down in the middle of their room with Liz and Margaret beside each of them, respectively and Isabel and Alex standing behind them. The rest of the Antarians and their mates and the parents were standing behind their leaders and/or children. The newlyweds showed themselves as a part of the Earth-based community.

They all saw a large group of perhaps forty people standing or sitting in a lovely garden setting; an outdoor patio with many beautiful varieties of alien flowers, plants and trees growing around them. Each of them held an orb in their hands. They were all about the same age as Tage and his family but they all looked healthy and fit, especially after those sitting quickly jumped to their feet before the entire group bowed low.

"Your Highnesses!" They all exclaimed. Max sighed, glancing at Liz, before they both stood and the three of them, Max, Liz and Isabel bowed low in return. Within the link, Michael and Tess bobbed their heads as well, uncertain of what to do. Alex looked on with pride at how his Isabel was regarded by these people...on another planet...billions of miles away. He took none of these honors onto himself however and so did not bow in return.

"Please, you don't need to bow." Max said, holding tightly to Liz's hand. "As I have been telling our friends here in this room with us, whom we only met one month ago, the four of us, especially Isabel and myself, were not brought up knowing who or what we are, who our parents were. We have only just learned of our heritage and...our parentage, so we're not used to being bowed to or being called 'Your Highness'. Could we please ask you to call us by our Earth names? Mine is Max Evans. My sister, Valondra is now Isabel Evans." Max pointed out Michael and Tess and Maria and Kyle within the link, introducing them.

"And this is Liz Parker, my fiancée. Fiancée means we are to be married, to become mates soon." A happy murmur of 'our Queen' ran through the group and all of them bowed to Liz. Max sighed with a smile to Liz and after a slight hesitation, she bowed back to them on her own.

"We'll work on it." Max mumbled, before introducing the rest of their friends and their parents.

Nasus took up introductions of her friends and family. Each of the Alliance Antarians had kept their true names, so when some of them were introduced; one or more of the Swedish Antarians called out, recognizing an old friend. They reintroduced themselves, giving their Antarian names, which they hadn't used in over fifty years. Tage reined them in when it looked as though a full-fledged reunion was going to break out, including family histories and old stories. He promised them all that a link could be established again, later for more personal conversations.

"Your Hi-Max, how is it that the Royal Four are so young? You haven't aged?"

"Well, that's quite a story, Nohtanoj." Max replied. Everyone was sitting again, ready to continue. "Something went wrong with our ship. Perhaps we were hit by the solar shock wave as well. Our ship was separated from the five probe-craft who then all crashed on another continent from where our ship crashed as well. The records our protector, Nacedo left behind told us that our stasis chambers were damaged in the crash. He managed to hide the four of us away before...the military caught and...killed him. Our chambers kept us in stasis for fifty years and then each of us emerged separately from our chambers and wandered away from our hiding place, to be found by these wonderful Humans, who took us in and became our parents. With some luck and the efforts of my lovely-Liz, the four of us found each other again and then we were able to make contact with Tage and his family, who had grown up, married, raised children and now grandchildren. It's been an eventful few months for all of us." Max continued. "I'm just wondering, why did it take you a month to contact us? We're speaking back and forth now, so it's not the distance between us."

"Well, that's another story, Max. When we received your signal we were able to use the advanced technology here to track where it came from. When we discovered that it originated on Earth we were thrown into a legal bind. Earth has only come under observation over the last 40 years, as the Alliance has grown. It has been classified as a sub-tech planet. That means your technology is not advanced enough for the Alliance to make first contact with you. Most Humans don't know or even believe that life exists on other planets, am I right?"

"Some want to believe, but they have no proof." Max said.

"Right; that's because your technology isn't advanced enough, yet. Until Earth develops space ships capable of light-speed, the Alliance will not make contact. On the other hand, the law protects Earth from being attacked and conquered. The Alliance believes heavily in allowing younger races to evolve by themselves, on their own.

"When we received your message it signified that at least someone on Earth had gained advanced technology; enough to send a signal strong enough to reach us loud and clear. How were you able to do it? Our orbs can't do it, neither can the technology here. Only by connecting the signal from our orbs to a series of relay stations can we return our signal to you. It took us most of this last month to figure that out. The rest of the time was used to contact every Antarian within the Alliance and tell them about your message. We will be relaying this conversation onto them, afterwards."

Max was looking around at his friends and family. Everyone was grinning. Boy, weren't these advanced technology types going to be surprised when they found out how they had sent the signal!

"Nohtanoj, do you see this one orb in my hands? Do you see this group of friends around me? These two things make up the whole of our 'advanced technology'! We learned that by linking ourselves, our energy together, we can increase our psychic powers greatly. This includes our ability to send a message to you."

Every Antarian on the planet Retipuj was slack-jawed in shock.

"I don't believe it!" Nohtanoj groaned. "Such a simple idea. With all our advanced technology, it never occurred to us to try that."

"It didn't occur to us either." Tage spoke up for the first time. "It was Max's idea. We had been sending out signals for years, both on Earth and out into space. We never received an answer and finally gave up, fearing that everyone was dead."

"You know, it's incredible what you forget. Faced with all of this technology, we all forgot that Antarian power and technology was mostly psi-based. We used our combined senses to learn about our world and the living things that called Antar home. We created, cooked or healed using our powers rather than tools, ovens or invasive surgeries."

"Ahhh, that explains how Michael is able to create his art work in clay and metals. It's a natural ability for him to be able to use his powers to do this." Max wondered out loud.

"Yes." Nasus said and then continued hesitantly. "You have artists there? They are allowed to make a living with their artwork?"

"Well, yeah, sure. If people like our artwork, they buy it." Michael spoke up. "Most of the time an artist doesn't make a lot of money, but then it's his or her responsibility to teach or get another job to make ends meet." Michael didn't mention that he didn't have to do any of these things since he was a very successful artist.

"Why, aren't there any artists where you live?" Maria asked, shocked at the idea.

"Oh no; of course there are artists. It's just that art is considered a past-time. Something you do for fun, share with friends. But no one 'works' at their art; there's no way we can make a living with it at all. We all find other jobs to pay the bills and then horde any extra time we have to feed our artistic souls." Nasus said.

"Yeah, that's how it is for a lot of artists here, especially musicians. But if you look around there are usually ways of making a living using your gift." Michael told her.

"That sounds too good to be true. Even to be given the chance, the right to make a living through our gifts..." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong. We aren't all artists, but those of us who are, are adaptable. We were all well educated so that we could become productive members of the society here, but for those of us who are artists, our souls are starving. We just don't have the time we crave to devote to our art. It hurts me to see our younger generation's gifts stifled. They don't even have the memories of how it used to be on Antar, to sustain them."

There was a silence while Max looked thoughtfully around at this friends and family. He glanced especially at Liz, Isabel, Tage and Margaret. Finally he raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question. All four of them nodded in response. Max brought his attention back to the link.

"We have an idea. We have no idea how we can bring it about, or if it will work but...we've been discussing the idea of creating an Antarian community here on Earth." There was a collective gasp of hope from the Alliance Antarians.

"You would be willing to do this for us?" Nohtanoj asked, hesitantly.

"We would be willing to do this 'with' you, for all of us." Max clarified. "We all feel the loneliness of being a race without its own planet. Of being separated from one another. I think we all will need to think seriously about this idea. How can we afford to buy land here on Earth to house all of us? Where could we find enough land far enough away from Humans for us to be able to follow our way of life, without giving ourselves away? How will any of you get here in the first place? How will you support yourselves when you do?

"These and many other questions must be thought about, seriously, by all of us. As fantastic as it has been to see and meet all of you, maybe we should break this connection for now. Do you think one month would be time enough to find some of the answers to our questions? You all need to figure out who among you really want to leave the home they've made over the last 59 years; to travel to another planet, to physically and emotionally build a new home here. You need to contact as many other Antarians as you can. Use your combined link and one orb to send out new signals. Perhaps you'll be able to contact more of us than you ever knew had survived." Max told them, seriously. Everyone was nodding thoughtfully, but there was also a light of excitement and hope in many of their eyes.

"One month then." Nohtanoj said, before they all bowed, smiling to Max and then broke the connection.

Part 27

After the incredible conversation with their fellow Antarians out in the Unified Alliance of Planets, the friends had gone down to the Monastery's dining room for a quick breakfast, before they were to leave for the airport. It was a very quiet group who sat at their table. Everyone's minds were circling and buzzing with many different thoughts. So much had happened in the last half-hour.

Eric had once again hired two stretch limousines to take them all to the airport. Once again, Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex rode in the car with Eric and his parents, Tage and Margaret. Diane and Phillip Evans also rode with them to even out the numbers.

The Petersen's flight was scheduled to take off first so all of the friends went with them to their gate. This time there were no bows made, but hugs and kisses on the cheek were given.

"Until we see you in June at your own wedding...Sire." Tage shook Max's hand and smiled at his young Prince.

After Max had said good-buy to everyone else he caught Tage's arm again and whispered something into the older man's ear, then he smiled at a shocked Tage before letting go of his arm and casually walking away.

After the Petersen's plane took off, the friends then walked John and Judy Evans to their gate.

"Bye Mom, Dad, have a safe trip." Isabel said, as she hugged them.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Alex." John shook the hand of his future-son-in-law.

"And you as well, sir." Alex said.

"Sir, shmir." Judy said. "You are to call us John and Judy, Alex." She reached up to kiss Alex on the cheek. "Take good care of my daughter." She whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I will." Alex promised.

The four friends and Max's parents then walked to their gate. They were able to find six seats together and sat down across from one another to await their flight.

"You know, Max, I've been thinking." Diane Evans said. "You told me that you had bought all of Alex's furniture to keep in yours and Liz's first apartment, but that you won't have a desk because Alex took his with him. You could always take your desk out of your old room at our house."

"That's really nice, Mom. Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Diane assured her son.

"Great, now all we'll need is a desk for Liz."

"There's that giant second-hand store in downtown Boston." Alex mentioned. "And then you can fix it up for Liz using your gifts."

"How does that sound, Liz? Would that be alright with you?" Max asked.

"Sure, Max. That'll be great. I know how good you are at...wood refinishing!" Liz teased.

"Great, maybe we could go by there first thing tomorrow and see if we can find you something you like and then we could take it directly to our home." Max suggested.

"Did you hear what you just said, Max? You said we'd take the desk directly to our 'home'. Our first home, can you believe it?" Liz sighed.

"I can believe in just about anything when I'm with you." Max said, huskily, before they both leaned in to kiss each other. Both of them forgot that they were in the middle of an airport terminal with friends and parents looking on.

'I love how you kiss me, Max.' Liz said, sub-vocally, as Max continued to caress her with his lips.

'Mmm, I love how you taste, how you smell...I love how you kiss me back, Liz.' Max replied silently. Finally, the kiss ended and they looked around to see four patient smiles. Max cleared his throat.

"So, Alex, is it still Okay for me to borrow your hatch-back tomorrow?"

"Sure, but you don't need to borrow it, because we already agreed that Isabel and I are helping you two move."

"Thanks, you two." Liz said.

Their flight was called and they all boarded the plane. The flight home was crowded and the six of them were split up into three couples throughout the plane. They had, had a wonderful Holiday, but it had been filled with activities, revelations and many different emotions. All of them were pretty tired, so they spent the flight in quiet contemplation, whirling thoughts or dreamless and exhausted sleep.

The next morning, Max, Isabel and Alex came by Liz's apartment to pick her up.

"Morning you guys." Liz greeted the three of them, when they knocked on her door.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Max said, as he hugged her. "Sorry we're a little late. The three of us went to my parents' to pick up my desk and then we drove it and all my stuff over to the loft, already. We thought that Alex and Isabel could take your stuff over to the loft, while you and I go shopping for your new desk. How does that sound?"

"Well, if you two are sure you want to lug my boxes around that would be great." Liz smiled gratefully at her friends.

"No problem." Alex and Isabel said, together. "You two helped us move, after all." It took no time for the five of them (Louise helped too.) to carry all of Liz's things downstairs and load them into the jeep. Before she left, the two roommates had a tearful goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Liz told Louise.

"Me too, but we still have classes together and we are going to go to see movies or have dinner once in a while, right?"

"Right, absolutely. Are you sure you don't mind me taking all the plants and most of the art posters?" Liz asked.

"Hey they're your plants. I'd probably kill them if they stayed here. You let me keep my two favorite posters for my room. They're all yours as well, so thanks for letting me keep the two. My new roommate is moving in next week. We'll probably do something together." Louise said.

"I hope everything works out between you two." Liz said, worriedly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You'd better get going." The two friends hugged and then Liz got into the car with Max.

"Okay, let's go find you a desk." Max smiled, as he pulled away from the curb. Max and Liz made good time driving to the second-hand store.

"I have the measurements for how big the desk can be." Liz said.

"Okay, we just need to find one that isn't badly broken apart. I can make it look nice once we get home." They looked around the enormous basement-store.

"I think I finally found the right one, Max." Liz said. She had her tape measure out. "It's the right size for the space. The drawers are the way I like them and nothing is really broken."

"Great, let's buy it then." Max smiled. Liz paid for the desk. The two of them then loaded it onto a flat-bed cart, rolled it over to the cargo elevator, rode upstairs with it and then rolled it out to Alex's hatch-back. The car had more room than the jeep and the two of them were able to fit the desk and chair into the back, with a little levitation-help from Max.

"Next stop, home." Max grinned at Liz, before he started the car.

"Hey, there's Isabel and Alex." Liz said, as they drove up. "Hey you two, you haven't been waiting down here for us all this time, have you?"

"No, we saw you drive down the street while we were up in the loft." Alex assured her. Actually, Max had called Isabel, sub-vocally and asked the two of them to come down. They unloaded the desk from the car and with Max and Isabel levitating it, they 'carried' it into the building.

"Okay, Alex and I can take the desk from here." Isabel said when they reached the door to the apartment. Max took hold of Liz's hand to hold her back as their two friends maneuvered the desk through the front door, leaving them out in the hallway.

"Isabel, what...?" Liz asked.

"Wait, Liz. Isabel knew that I wanted to do this..." He picked Liz up in his arms. "I'll do this again in June after we're married, but for now I want to officially carry you over the threshold of our first real home."

"Oh, Max." Was all Liz could say as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, as Max carried Liz into their new home. He carried her until they were standing in the middle of the living area. Then he slowly let her slide down his body until her feet reached the floor.

"So, uh can we, you know, unpack your books for you or, uh, something?" Alex asked, after a few minutes of trying not to watch two of his best friends, make-out in front of him. Max and Liz reluctantly broke apart.

"Welcome home soon-to-be-Mrs.-Evans." Max kissed Liz thoroughly.

"I'm so glad to be home my-soon-to-be-husband." Liz said, her arms still around his neck.

"Uh, yeah Alex. That would be great." Max answered, finally. "They're in the boxes marked 'books', oddly enough. There are video-tapes, audio-tapes and CDs as well. Liz, tell me which boxes you want upstairs and I'll levitate them up to you." Max offered.

"You mean, I don't have to lug all these boxes up the spiral staircase?" Liz asked, an enormous grin breaking out on her face. "Oh wow, that is fantastic! There's another reason I love you so much." She kissed him again, before running over to all the boxes lying on the floor and pointed out the ones she needed upstairs. Then she ran up the spiral staircase to receive the boxes Max levitated up to her.

"Hey." Liz called down when she reached the top." The bed has been made up?"

"Yeah." Alex said. "All new sheets and blankets."

"Consider it a little house-warming present." Isabel smiled.

"Wow, thanks!" Liz and Max said, together.

Max started sending the boxes up over the railing to Liz, who directed him where to set them down. Her things, next to her closet, his things next to his. Isabel and Alex were still unpacking their books and music, so Max ran up the stairs to unpack his clothes, while Liz did the same thing. Isabel had been correct weeks ago when she had teased that Liz and Max didn't have as much 'junk' as Alex did. All of their clothing fit nicely into the closets, the built-in dressers or the bathroom. Max and Liz had been directing Alex and Isabel where to place their books and other belongings from upstairs. Between the two of them, they had a small stereo, a TV, a VCR and a DVD player. Alex set those up on the built-in shelves tucked in under the staircase. Since Max and Liz truly didn't own many possessions, it didn't take much time at all for the four of them to unpack everything.

"What about our desks, Max?" Liz asked. Her desk was a nicked and scarred sample, but Max's desk was made of solid maple.

"Mmm, well do you think we should keep everything white as it already is, or do you want to start bringing in some wood pieces?"

"Ohh, I don't know, Max. I guess I had envisioned us keeping it like it is now, but bringing in some color with plants, afghans, rugs and some artwork on the walls, but I hate to turn your beautiful desk white."

"I don't think it will look right if it's the only wooden piece we have. Why don't I change it for now and then we can always change it back later?" Max suggested.

"Okay, Max." Liz agreed, biting her lip. Max swept his hand over both desks and they turned into glossy-smooth, white, painted desks.

"Hey they do go well with everything else, at least for now." Isabel remarked.

"Yeah, that'll be Okay." Max said, looking at his handiwork. "Now I'll just move mine up against the same wall as the front door and Liz's onto the wall perpendicular to mine, between the couch and the bookshelves."

"Let me help you unpack and hook up your computers." Alex offered.

"Thanks." Max said.

"Boy with all your help, we got moved in very quickly." Liz gratefully smiled at her friends. "It's 2:00 and I'm starved."

"We stocked your kitchen with some basic food items to hold you over until you can get to a store." Isabel said. "But why don't we order something in."

"Yeah, I made list of all the good take-out and eat-in restaurants in this neighborhood." Alex said.

"You two are something else!" Liz exclaimed. "Thank you so much for thinking of all these little details for us."

The friends ordered food from the deli on the corner and rested while they ate. Finally, though, Alex and Isabel left to go to their home, leaving Max and Liz alone in theirs.

"Well, we have two choices." Max said, thoughtfully. "We can be responsible, sensible and logical people and look over this entire loft for supplies and food that we need, make a list and then go out and buy those items or..."

"Or?" Liz asked.

"Or, we can be a young couple, very much in love, alone in their first home, for the first time and we can go upstairs and try out the bed."

"Or stay down here and try out the sofa." Liz suggested.

"The dining table." Max added.

"The floor." Liz nodded and then gazed at Max with an impish smile. "Right then, I'll get a piece of paper for our list and we can check out the kitchen for supplies...Whoa, Max!" Liz cried, as Max scooped her up from behind, circling her around in his arms.

"I'll show you all the supplies you're going to need for the next hour or two." Max said, as he held her gently in his arms. "My arms, my lips, my body..."

"So I guess you don't want to hear about how we need to buy grout cleanser..." Liz trailed off as Max carried her up the stairs.

"No, not for the next hour or two...or three." Max replied as he gently lay Liz down on the bedspread. Liz ran her hands over the spread.

"Max, this isn't the bedspread that was here an hour ago. Oh my gosh it's so soft." Liz rolled over onto her stomach and rubbed her cheek against the sinfully soft...fur? "Max this isn't...?"

"No, of course not. It's a little idea I got from Kyle. It's fake fur. Totally synthetic...but it still feels..."

"Wonderful!" Liz rolled onto her back. "Max I want to feel this against my bare skin."

"Your wish is my command." Max smiled as he started to undress her..."

Part 27 Bonus New Years Day

Liz snuggled up to Max, as they were rolled up in that sinfully, soft 'fur' spread...on their living room floor...where they had fallen asleep after their last intense loving. That bedspread and the fraise 'your wish is my command' had been their theme as they 'celebrated' the New Year in their first home...starting on the evening of the 30th and on over the holiday, until that afternoon. Their loft would never quite look the same to her after these last three days. Everywhere she looked, she remembered how it had felt to have Max love her and she love Max...on the sofa, in the bathtub, that crazy time while they were fixing dinner and Max had sat her up on the kitchen counter... There were still many places they hadn't made love in their loft yet. She would save the dining room table for a special occasion...her imagination started working...Maybe a fruit salad, with lots and lots of strawberries...with her in the middle of it all...on the table...with whipped cream on... Liz snapped out of her erotic fantasy as Max shifted against her in his sleep. Her content smile broadened as she gently stroked his head and kissed his lips.

"Mmmm, Liz." Was all he mumbled in his sleep, his little boy smile making her heart squeeze with love for this special person who lay beside her and who was Not a little boy, but a loving, sexy, passionate, Man.

Of all the wonderfully, romantic memories she would keep from this weekend holiday, one of her favorites would be their first time making love, on their bed, on that fake fur spread...

"Your wish is my command." Max said as he lay down beside her.

The two young lovers gently explored each other until their passion exploded and they both shot off for the stars, where they circled a sun and raced a commit across the ski, before slowly drifting down to Earth and the fur covered bed.

"Welcome home, my love" Liz said, before falling asleep in his arms.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart." Max replied, before following her into sweet dreams.

Part 28

February 14th.

Liz lit the candles on the dining table and then the ones she had scattered around the loft. Max would be home from his last class any minute. She walked back to the table to double-check her preparations. The white candles, the simple pink and white flower arrangement, their inexpensive, stoneware plates and bowels, their stainless steel flatware. All of it showed up beautifully against the red, linen tablecloth Liz had found at a second-hand store.

Liz walked into the kitchen to check on her Grandma Claudia's spaghetti recipe and the garlic bread, which was staying hot in the oven. The salad was in the fridge as was the homemade dressing, which, Max liked so much. Everything was set.

"Hi Liz, I'm home." Max called out as he opened the apartment door. Liz poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey there, Max." She said as she walked over to where he stood. "Happy fifth anniversary." She said as she tiptoed up to kiss him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, happy anniversary." Max said after they kissed. "Has it been five months since we met? Sometimes it feels like five years. So much has happened. We've learned so much, loved so much..." He drew her to him with one arm for another, deep kiss. "Here, these are for you." Max brought the bouquet out from behind his back and gave it to Liz.

"Oh Max, they're beautiful. Thank you. I love daisies. They are so cheerful and they last so long. How did you find so many different colors of pink?" Max wagged his eyebrows at her. Liz grinned as she nodded. "Ahhh, a little alien hocus-pocus. Well they're lovely. Take off your coat and I'll pour you some coffee, you must be frozen."

"What, could you hear my teeth chattering as I walked down the hall?" Max joked as he hung his coat on the coat hook attached to the back of their front door.

"I think your blue complexion gave you away." Liz said from the kitchen as Max walked over to join her.

"Oh your grandma's spaghetti smells so good, Liz. We usually go out to dinner on our anniversary, but I am so glad you suggested that we stay in this month. It's nasty outside. I'd much rather stay in our cozy, warm home with my Liz. Also, we haven't had your grandma's spaghetti since you made it for me on our third date."

"Yes, that weekend you had that horrible nightmare about your childhood...The weekend I found out for sure that you are 'different'."

"The weekend I found out just how much you loved me and that there were three others like myself out there." Max wrapped his arms around Liz. "Thank you, Liz. Thank you again and always for loving me so much."

"Thank you too for loving me back." Liz replied before they kissed...lovingly, gently, thoroughly.

"So, is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" Max asked after the kiss ended.

"No thank you. I think everything's under control. Why don't we go sit down? You can finish your coffee and tell me about your day."

"Well, we received our grades for that test we had earlier in the week. I passed, but that Bob Wilson is creeping up behind me in the standings. I wish I felt comfortable with the idea of dream-walking a person. I bet he's cheating."

"I'm sure you'll be fine and you'll stay at the head of your class." Liz assured him.

"I hope so. I'll just keep my eye on that fellow. Anyway, how was your day?"

"The usual, but my professor started talking about the main project we're going to be starting soon. It will count as 30 of our total grade. It sounds pretty intense, but very interesting."

Max and Liz sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being together in one another's arms, looking around their home and thinking back to the day they had moved in.

"I can't believe the change in this place since we moved in six weeks ago." Max said.

"It was so white and cold looking back then." Liz agreed. "All my plants are growing nicely."

"You found that Navaho blanket in a Boston antiques shop. It looks great hanging over the upstairs railing."

"Yeah, it softens the space and I love the earth tones in it. They go well with all the sunset posters you've collected over the years." Liz said as she leaned out from the back of the sofa to look up at the pictures hanging on the wall behind her.

"I think we should definitely go back to that store and buy those old stained-glass windows we saw last week. They're geometric enough to go with the rug and they have the same colors in them to go with both the rug and the posters. They'll look great hanging in front of some of those upper windows...the sun shining through them."

"Okay, Saturday, we'll go get them." Liz agreed. Just then Max's stomach rumbled. "But now let's go get some dinner." They laughed as they both got up and walked into the kitchen.

Tonight had been Liz's turn to cook since she didn't have an afternoon class. Max and Liz split up the cooking and the chores that way. Chores depended on who left for classes latest in the morning. Sometimes, Max made their bed or vacuumed the carpeting. Sometimes, Liz cleaned the bathroom or took out the trash. Dinner also depended on who arrived home from classes the earliest. Sometimes, Max did. Sometimes, Liz did. The best evenings were when they arrived home at the same time. Then they worked together to prepare the meal. They were both good cooks and they loved to try new recipes. Of course, working together in the small kitchen there were many opportunities for them to 'accidentally' bump into one another...which led to...other things...and sometimes dinner never got finished...

After they washed the dishes together, the evenings and nights were given to study. They still snuggled together whenever possible but they rarely ever fell asleep on the sofa anymore. One of them would declare that it was bedtime and they would walk up the spiral staircase, hand-in-hand to their bed, where they would often make love, gently, passionately, thoroughly. Their physical love always enhanced and increased their ever-growing emotional and spiritual love for one another.

Between classes, study, chores and actually going out with Liz on an occasional 'date', just the two of them or sometimes with Isabel, Alex and/or other friends, Max continued to study Antarian history using the orb. On this particular freezing, cold Saturday, both young lovers were snuggled together on the sofa reading for fun. Liz was looking through some home decorator and bridal magazines and Max was speed-reading his way through another of Eric Petersen's thirty books, which Alex had loaned him. Max was comparing actual Antarian history to the information given in Eric's books and then to how history was portrayed in the three movies, based on several of Eric's books.

"I'm really impressed with how accurate Eric's books and those three movies are to historical facts. Eric really wanted to portray Antar clearly and truthfully." Max said, as he stroked Liz's long hair for a few moments. "He even had a say in what the actors and actresses, who portrayed the historical figures, looked like. He did his best to get someone with the same physical type and coloring as the person they were recreating. It makes me wonder who they'll pick to play my parents in this upcoming movie Eric said they want to film, based on his last two books 'The Royal Four of Antar' and "Among Us'."

"I'm curious too." Liz agreed. "Especially since you, Isabel, Michael and Tess look so much like your respective parents. Don't forget that those same actors will actually be playing the four of you during the scenes from 'Among Us'. Eric wrote that book to show what he hoped had happened to the four of you after you were separated from his parents and the other three Antarian children who traveled to Earth with you." Liz said.

"Yeah, well at least he placed 'Among Us' in the late 40s and early 50s. Everything should look quite different from how the four of us grew up fifty years later." Max said. "One thing I really like, that Eric worked hard to show in his books is that Antarians mate for life. We find our one and only soul-mate and spend the rest of our lives loving only that one special person." Max said, gazing deeply into Liz's eyes...

A week after their anniversary, Max was typing up an assignment on his computer, while Liz studied on the sofa. Both of them glanced up at each other once in a while and then went back to work. Suddenly the orb sent out a bright shaft of light from where it had been set on one of the bookshelves.

"Oh man, that startled me!" Max exclaimed as he picked up the orb and walked over to sit next to Liz. The shades on the lower windows were down, but they both looked to double-check. "Okay?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Max, Isabel, anyone else on Earth, can we make a connection? We have some good news and some bad news." Nohtanoj requested. Max put out a call for any Earth-Antarians to joint the link. They had learned that it took at least ten Antarians to create a link strong enough to reach the Unified Alliance of Planets, or vice versa. Quickly, Tage, Isabel, Michael, Tess and eight other Antarians linked in to create a connection.

"Hello Nohtanoj." Max greeted his friend. "What's the bad news?"

"We've had some trouble chartering a ship to bring all of us to Earth in time for your wedding in June. I am very sorry, but we'll be unable to arrive until July." Max glanced over at Liz who was linked in with him.

'What do you think, Liz?' Max asked on their personal sub-vocal frequency.

"We could probably delay our wedding until they arrive.' She said.

"You would be willing to do that?' Max asked, silently.

'Yes. I think it will mean a lot to all of you, including myself, to have as many of your people at our wedding.' Liz answered.

"Mmm, I love you, Liz.' Max told her before kissing her briefly.

'That is so nice of you, Liz.' Isabel agreed, from where Max had brought her into their private link. 'Alex says a delay would be Okay with him too!' Max then switched to the conversation with Nohtanoj. Their sub-vocal conversation had only taken a second's time.

"Nohtanoj, Liz, Isabel, Alex and I are willing to delay our wedding until July if you're sure that you can arrive here by then."

"Oh thank the stars!" Nasus clapped her hands, excitedly. "I felt so awful missing your weddings."

"Now, how many will be coming?" Max asked.

"We've been able to contact a total of 205 of the original Antarian survivors, including all of our friends. There has been a great deal of excitement among our older generation as well as the newest generation. Our children are not as enthused about moving to Earth as we, or our grandchildren are. If we may, there are 153 of us from the first generation who would be greatly honored to be able to attend Your Highnesses' weddings and to stay and build a community on Earth. Then, if everything goes well, many more of our grandchildren as well as some of our children would like to travel to Earth on a second, larger ship after the ceremony, but in time to be of great help in building the community."

"Wow, that sounds fantastic!" Max exclaimed. "You're all, most welcome to attend our weddings. We'll contact you with the rescheduled date in July as soon as we get it. I've been thinking." Max said. "I've been studying Antarian history and customs, as well as the language. I think we'll need to send you information about Earth history, customs and languages, so that all of you who are immigrating here may begin to study as well."

"That is a very good idea, Sire." Nohtanoj said.

"In the meantime we are still searching for the best suited land to purchase. This delay will hopefully allow us to find the land and begin building on it." Max told them.

"Good luck in your search then. We had better sign off now." Nasus said.

"Very well. Thank you for calling. Good-bye." Max said and they broke the connection.

Almost a week after the call from Nohtanoj, Liz answered the phone when it rang one evening.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Eric. Sure Max is here." Liz glanced up to where Max was looking down from the loft. "It's Eric." Max ran down the stairs and took the phone from her, but then pulled her over to the sofa where they snuggled into each other's arms and could both listen in on what Eric was saying.

"Hi Eric, what's up?

"Max, Liz, I just wanted to keep you posted on what's happening with the movie. First of all, they're calling it 'The Royal Four among us.', original, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, very original." Max agreed. "But I guess they wanted to capture both aspects of the story line. Our parents on Antar, near the end and then the four of us when we come to Earth, am I right?" Max asked.

"That's about it." Eric agreed. "Anyway, they finished the screenplay about a month ago. They did a great job on it as they did with the first movies. For the last month, the producer and director have been auditioning actors and actresses."

"This producer of yours likes to use unknown actors doesn't he? Actors who aren't known for other parts they've played. That's what he did with the last three Antarian movies." Max asked.

"Right. This time I hear he's found a number of great new actors. I haven't met them myself, but word is that they all have a tremendous amount of talent and a great deal of potential. I'm surprised they haven't been snapped up before this." Eric said.

"Yeah that's what we all said about the actors and actresses in your first three movies. They had so much talent and now they have become international celebrities and won all sorts of awards. I hope that's how it works out for this group chosen to be in your next movie, Eric. So who are they? What are their names?" Max asked.

"The actor they chose to play Welmax and then Zan is named Mason Blair. The actress they chose to play Zan's love interest and eventual soul-mate is named Cheryl Appleton. There are a lot of great things being said about these two. Everyone is very impressed with them as actors as well as the young people they are in real life." Eric went on to tell Max and Liz about the other actors chosen to be in the movie.

"They all sound great, Eric." Max said. "Will you keep us up to date on what's going on with the filming, please?" Max asked.

"Of course." Eric agreed. "Actually, I have one last piece of information to give you."

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"They're going to be filming part of the movie...in Roswell, New Mexico."

"Uh oh." Max said. "When?"

"They are scheduled to start May 3rd. They shouldn't take more than a few weeks to film the outdoor scenes and get footage of the desert." Eric said.

"That way they should be long gone by the time we fly out there for our weddings in July. Thanks for letting us know, Eric." Max said one last time.

"No problem. I'll be in touch, Max. Bye, Liz."

"Bye Eric." They both said, hanging up.

Part 29

One Saturday afternoon early in March, Max was once again on his computer searching real estate websites, looking for land where they could build their community. All of his friends in the States as well as in Sweden were on the lookout for that perfect tract of land. Only a few possible candidates had been found so far, but none of them had worked out and Max was getting discouraged.

'Maybe we'll all have to live out in the world, at least for the time being.' H thought to himself, but continued the search. All of a sudden a brand new listing caught his eye.

'Oh man, can this be true?' He wondered to himself as he clicked on the website's link. What he saw floored him. The more and more he studied the details of the newly, available piece of land, the more excited he became. A vision of their community, built on this land, floated before his eyes, perfectly complete.

"Liz, LIZ!" Max called, excitedly. Liz, who had been watering her plants, spun around, sloshing water within her watering can as she faced Max. After one glance at his expression, she rushed over.

"What is it?" Max pointed to the computer screen and took her through the particulars of the website. "Oh, Max, can this be true? This is perfect!" She hugged him from behind. "But can we afford it?"

"We'll find a way. We have to. Nothing I've seen before even comes close to how perfect this land would be for us." Max said determinably. "Let's call the gang, our folks and Eric in Sweden. We have to figure out a way to pay for this land and we have to do it quickly so we can get our bid in." Liz sprang for the phone and Max started to e-mail Eric.

What had caught Max's attention in the first place was an aerial photograph of two valleys in Northern New Mexico. They were formed by two rivers, which bubbled out of the ground in the West and ran down between mountain peaks, which reached 10,000 and 12,000 feet, before joining each other in the East and going deep underground again. The valleys therefore, merged into one another in the East but veered off from one another at 45 degrees to the West, creating a V.

The land was being sold by the military. It had once been the sight of an underground installation, housing a dozen missiles. The military was dismantling many of its nuclear warheads, leaving quite a few such installations, empty. Everything, except basic electrical services and plumbing had been removed. Miles of tunnels criss-crossed underneath the mountain in the middle of the V. On the surface, hiding much of the installation from view, grew a forest of Pine, Fir, Juniper, Aspen and Cottonwood trees, to mention only a few. Only two roads led into these valleys, through tunnels made by the army. These roads only reached the valley after running through miles of National Forest, keeping it inaccessible to the general public.

The government had put several restrictions on what could be done with the land. Only a small percentage of the trees could be cut. The rivers and their yearly flooding of the valley floor could not be impeded. The land could not be commercially farmed. Happily, these restrictions cut down on the numbers of people who would be interested in buying the land. It would also lower the amount of money needed to purchase it.

Max's vision had shown single-family homes, nestled among the trees up and down both sides of the two valleys. Artist studios setup to take advantage of the beautiful views as well as the sunlight. He saw the vast array of underground tunnels as a safe place for an alien culture to share and practice its customs.

He had 150 'illegal aliens' arriving in July and many more arriving in the months to follow. They would need a place to stay until they could afford to build their own homes. The tunnels would also be a perfect place to grow hydroponics. An underground farm, of sorts. He had heard about old mine shafts being used to grow mushrooms, perhaps they could do that as well.

Mostly, Max saw an artist community being established there. They would share with the inhabitants of Earth, artwork, stories and music from an unknown, alien race. The heritage and spirit of Antar would live on among the hills of the V-shaped valley.

Back to Max and Liz a few days later. Liz was just hanging up the phone after calling Isabel.

"Isabel has spoken to her parents. Isabel, Alex and the Evans have looked over the website and really like what they see. They're all willing to give as much as they can afford to help buy the land."

"That covers all of us then." Max said, checking off the last four names on the list. You and I, my parents, your parents, Isabel's parents, Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle, Isabel, Alex, that's 14 of us. Everyone in Sweden, 24 adults there are willing to chip in and buy this land. Now I can finish writing up our bid to send to the government." Max said.

"I know that you're not happy about it, but I'm glad you were able to dream-walk the other bidders on this land, Max. This is the perfect site for us and we would have offered to pay way more than anyone else is bidding."

"Yeah, I guess so." Max said. "I don't like the fact that I had to dream-walk them to find out, but we can't afford to pay more for this land than we have to. This way our bid will be higher by a safe margin, rather than by an insanely larger margin."

"It really was nice, the way Eric offered to just buy the land outright and give it to the community." Liz said.

"Yeah, it was." Max agreed. "I think he feels guilty about making so much money from his books and the movies, but everyone agreed that we should all have a part in purchasing the land. So, Eric will lay down the cash to pay the government and then will portion out the land, according to how much we can all pay. This isn't a money-making deal for any of us, so there won't be any interest or profit margin added to the cost of the land."

"And then that agreement will apply when we sell any of our land to any of the Alliance Antarians. I think that's great. That allows anyone to build a home in the Valley as economically as possible." Liz said.

"Yeah, the land will be as cheep as we can make it, but we feel that everyone who lives in the Valley should have a financial, as well as emotional investment in helping our community to survive and grow."

"I'm so proud of you, Max." Liz hugged him. "You've worked so hard to find this perfect place to build the Community and figure out how we can all afford to buy it. I know everything will work out just fine."

"Hey, I'm proud of you too." Max drew her into his arms and kissed her on her brow. "You've been there with me every step of the way. In fact, you look pretty tired. I hope you're not getting sick." Max said, concerned.

"No, I'm sure it's just that I'm a little tired." Liz assured him, placing her palm on his cheek.

"Why don't I draw you a bubble bath. You can soak and relax, then hop into bed for a good night's sleep." Max suggested.

"Will you read to me, like you always do when I'm in the tub? You know I don't like to get our books wet."

"Of course, what would you like me to read?"

"How about the part of "Among Us" when Zan meets his lady-love and they fall in love with one another." Liz requested.

"Sure, but this will make the third time you've asked me to read that part to you. Why don't you stay down here and finish your tea and I'll call you up when everything's ready." Liz smiled up at Max and reached over for her teacup.

"Oh Max, it's gone cold, could you please...?" Max took the cup from her, concentrated on it for a moment and then handed the steaming tea back to Liz.

"Here you go." He said, kissing her on the cheek, before heading over to the staircase.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Max called back, before going into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Liz was just taking her cup and saucer into the kitchen to wash, when Max called down that her bath was ready.

"Be right up." She called.

"I left the book downstairs." Max said when Liz came up. "Why don't you get into the tub and I'll be right back." Liz got undressed and eased herself into the tub, the bubbles came up to her chin as she leaned back. A moment later, Max came in carrying the book and sat down on the padded toilet seat-cover, so he could face Liz as she lay in the tub. "Okay, here we go.." He said and began to read.

As he did, Liz ran a sponge up and down one arm and then the next. Each time she did, Max would briefly loose his place and have to find it again before he could continue reading. Next, Liz lifted each leg up out of the water and ran her sponge up and down each sleek length.

"Max, will you wash my back for me, please?" She asked, sweetly.

"Liz, if I wash your back, you know that's not all I'll, um, wash and you need to rest tonight. When you're feeling better, I'll wash your back over and over if you want."

"Why do you always have to be so noble? You're always taking such good care of me. Always thinking of me first." She pouted.

"I don't want you to get sick, Sweetheart and I love you, so of course I'm going to think of you first. Now you've been in there long enough. Let's get you rinsed off, dried, into your warm nightgown and into bed for a good night's sleep." He made the bubbles disappear, drew Liz up out of the water and wrapped her in a large towel to dry her.

'She's not feeling well, she needs to sleep, she's not feeling well, she needs to sleep.' Max kept repeating to himself as he gently dried Liz's body and slipped her nightgown over her head. Next, he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the bathroom and tucked her into bed.

"You take such good care of me, Max. I'm sure that I'm just tired. I'll get a good night's sleep and be fine in the morning. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just downstairs to neaten everything up. I'll be back in a minute." Good to his word, Max was back a few minutes later, changed into some sweatpants and crawled into bed and pulled an already sleeping Liz into his arms.

The next morning, Liz looked better and went off to class before Max. When she came home that evening, she was pretty pooped.

"It's just a cold, Max. I'll get through classes tomorrow and then take it easy all weekend." She ate some dinner, studied for a while and then went to bed early again. Once again, Liz felt better the next morning and went off to classes. Friday evening Max came home from his late afternoon class to find Liz on the sofa, wearing her sweats and buried under the afghan, still shivering.

"Hi Max." She greeted him tiredly. "It's just the flu, don't worry."

"Have you taken anything?" Max asked, concerned.

"Yes." Liz pointed out the cold medicine lying on the coffee table.

"Your water glass is empty; I'll get you some more." Max said, gently running the back of his hand over her brow and frowning. "You do feel hot, would you like a cool cloth for your forehead?"

"That would be nice." Liz tried to smile, but her eyes closed instead.

Max walked into the kitchen to get Liz another glass of water and a cloth for her forehead. He knew Liz couldn't actually die from the flu. Generally, she was in good health, but he hated to see her wiped out like this, achy and feverish, miserable. He took the glass of water back to where Liz lay and placed the cloth on her forehead after he gently stroked a few hairs off her face first. Liz smiled at the relief the wet cloth brought, but didn't open her eyes. Max warmed up some home-made chicken soup the two of them had made last winter and frozen in small containers and took it to her in a mug with some toast and a pealed orange for her to eat.

"Here, Love, drink some of this Okay?" Liz opened her eyes and Max helped her sit up to drink the soup. She drank most of it, dunking some of the toast in the soup before eating it and had a few sections of orange before she lay back down again with a faint smile and went back to sleep.

Max made himself dinner, cleaned up the kitchen and came to sit on the other sofa, by Liz's head and studied while keeping an eye on his soul-mate. Liz would wake up once in a while, drink some water and then go back to sleep. At 10:00, Max picked Liz up, afghan and all and carried her up to bed, where she slept clear through the night. The next morning, she wasn't feeling any better, however. She took a quick shower, put on a fresh set of sweats and came downstairs to lie on the sofa again.

"Here, Liz, try and eat some breakfast and then its time for your cold medication." Max said. Liz sat up with a tired smile and ate some of the toast, fruit and tea that Max had brought her.

"Thank you, Max." She said, before she lay down and fell back to sleep.

Max figured that sleep was the best thing for her and so left her on the sofa and went to get the chores done. He checked on her every few minutes, kept her supplied with water, her cold medication, Kleenex and cool cloths for her forehead, but just let her sleep most of the day. Liz roused at midday to drink some more soup, eat a little fruit and drink some more tea, before going back to sleep. In the afternoon, Max studied and even took a nap himself. During the night, Max snuggled with Liz when she was chilled and gently gave her sponge baths when she was hot, before putting her safely back under her covers. Sunday was much the same as Saturday, but Sunday night, Max felt Liz's hand gently graze his cheek. He woke up to see Liz smiling at him in the moonlight. Her eyes seamed clearer and her forehead was no longer warm to the touch, when he placed his own hand on it to check.

"You're feeling a little better?" Max asked, hopefully.

"Mmm, yes. The achiness seems to be gone. Thank you for taking such good care of me." She leaned into kiss his lips.

"Mmmm, no problem. I'm glad you're feeling better, but let's go back to sleep to make sure you keep getting better." They smiled at each other before snuggling into each other's arms and fell asleep.

Part 30

One day in early April, Tage was reading in his living room when his orb lit up. He went to pick it up and concentrated on the signal coming in.

"Tage, Michael, this is Nohtanoj. Could I speak to you please? But please don't alert Max or Liz to this call." Tage and Michael put out a call for other Antarians other than Max, to join the link. Isabel, Tess, and seven of Tage's family members linked in.

"Since you specifically asked that we not contact Max, do you need to speak privately with Michael and I?" Tage asked.

"Well, maybe for the time being this should be between myself and you, Tage, Michael, Isabel and Tess." Nohtanoj said.

"Alright. Everyone, please keep the connection going while the five of us speak on a private frequency." Tage requested. Everyone else agreed. "We're clear now. What do you need to say?"

"Well, this might be a little tricky for us to say, but all of us in the Alliance have been discussing this for some time now...and we just wanted to say that...when we reach Earth...we want...Max to be our King and Liz, our Queen." It all came out in a rush. "Max has been reluctant even to allow the basic courtesies reserved for royalty, to be paid to him. He doesn't want to be referred to by his title. He doesn't want us to bow to him. Do you have any idea...does he want to be our King?"

"I think he's coming around to the idea, Nohtanoj." Isabel said. "At least to understanding his duty and responsibility to his people. I think he's ready to take on that part of being a king already, it's just the perks and rewards of being a king that he doesn't know how to handle."

"It's just that...after their wedding...we would really like to have...their coronation." Nohtanoj said, anxiously. "But perhaps Your Highness would rather be crowned." He glanced nervously at Isabel. Isabel looked around her blankly and then realized he was referring to her.

"Who me? No way. I'm sorry, I'll certainly help out all I can, but I don't want to be a queen! No, I think we should sit down with Max and Liz and tell them that we want to crown them after their wedding and see what they say."

"We've spoken of it a little already, but we haven't come out and stated that we want to have their coronation after their wedding." Tage explained.

"Maybe it's time we did." Michael said.

"Uh, don't we need two crowns if we are going to have a coronation?" Tess asked.

"Didn't they survive the crash?" Nasus cried out.

"Survive the...?" Michael asked.

"Yes they did." Tage interrupted. "Or at least the orb said that Nasedo was able to retrieve them from the wreckage, intact. I assume they are wherever our young royals were kept hidden all these years." He looked pointedly at Michael and then Isabel and Tess.

"I don't know." Michael said. "I guess we could go look."

"You three are the only ones who could take the Antarian Royal Circlets from their hiding place. You are the Princess and the son and daughter of the High Counselors. You are the only ones with the authority to handle them. Go look for them. Make sure that they're safe and then leave them there until the wedding day." Tage instructed them.

"Okay, we'll drive down to Roswell this weekend." Michael said.

A week after Michael and Tage received the message from Nohtanoj and Nasus, Max received a call one evening.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, may I speak to Mr. Maxwell Evans, please?"

"This is he."

"Mr. Evans, this is Colonel Sam Jones of the United States Army Land Management Office."

"Oh, hello, Colonel."

"Mr. Evans, I am calling to inform you that you are one of the three final bidders for the land in northern New Mexico. Up until now you've only seen photographs and blueprints of the area and the facility build underground. I'm sure that you would need to see what you're bidding for, first hand, before continuing with the bidding process."

"Yes sir, I would." Max said.

"We would like you and your people to fly out this weekend. We will give a tour to the three groups of bidders on Saturday. Can we expect your attendance, Mr. Evans?"

"Yes you can." Max said. 'Hopefully, I can get a flight out at this last minute.' He thought to himself.

"Very well. We will meet at a Forestry Service station nearby the proposed site at 08:00 hours, Saturday morning. I will e-mail you a map and directions this evening. I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Evans. Good evening."

"Good evening, Colonel." Max said, before hanging up. Liz was in the shower, so he couldn't tell her the news, or his plans right then. Instead, he e-mailed Eric and Tage. Then he started to call the rest of the gang. He didn't want to go to this meeting alone. It was too big and costly a decision to make on his own, he wanted to see who could go with him. He was just hanging up from his call with Tess, when Liz came down the stairs.

"Hey Max, what's up? Was that Tess you were speaking to on the phone?"

"Yes. I've called everyone and also e-mailed Eric and Tage." He said and then went on to tell Liz about the phone call he had received earlier and his plans. "So will you fly to New Mexico with us Friday night?" He had explained that Eric had insisted on making all the arrangements for himself, Tage, Max, Liz and Phillip Evans to fly to Albuquerque Friday night. Michael and Mr. Parker would meet them at the airport.

"Oh yes, Max, I'd love to go with you to see the valley!" Liz exclaimed. Max grinned.

Friday came and Max, Liz and Phillip rushed to the airport after the two college students finished their afternoon classes. On the plane, Max and Liz snuggled together and tried to study, since they would have little time to do so during the rest of the weekend. Mr. Evans looked out the window or tried to read a magazine. Finally, their plane landed and they were met at the gate by Mr. Parker, Michael, Tage and Eric. It was 9:00 New Mexico time when they arrived, but 11:00 Boston time and who-knows-what-time-in-Sweden. All the travelers were tired, so Michael dropped Mr. Parker, Mr. Evans, Tage and Eric off at the hotel they would stay in for two nights and then took Liz and Max to his and Maria's apartment, where they were greeted by an excited Maria. Soon though, even her enthusiasm couldn't keep them awake and they went to sleep in the guestroom. Very early the next morning, all seven friends piled into Michael's beaten-up mini-van and headed towards the valley. It was at least a three-hour drive because of all the back roads they would have to take. Everyone was tired so the van was quite.

'Hey, Tess, Tage, Eric.' Michael called sub-vocally. 'Maybe this would be a good time to talk to Max with all of us here, together.'

'He's tired, Michael, we all are.' Tess said.

'My guess is we'll all be even more tired tonight and tomorrow. Come on, we're on our way to see the land on which we are going to build our community; a community of people who want Max as their King and Liz as their Queen!' Michael argued.

'Okay, let's talk to them. Should we do it out loud or sub-vocally?' Tage asked.

'We can speak out loud. Mr. Parker and Mr. Evans will want to know what we're talking about.' Michael said, silently.

"Uh Max, Liz, can we talk to you two?" Tage asked from where he, Eric and Michael sat in the back of the van. Max and Liz were sitting on the middle seat, just big enough for two.

"Sure, what's up?" Max asked. Tage went on to tell Max and Liz about the conversation they had, had with Nohtanoj and Nasus, the week before.

"They...you...really want us to be your king and queen?" Max asked after a moment of silence, once Tage had finished speaking.

"If I may say so...Sire." Tage said. "You have already taken on the responsibilities and duties of being a king, as has your lovely mate. Why not allow us to give you the crowns and titles, as well?"

"Dad, Jeff, what do you think?" Max asked their two fathers, who were seated up front, but had listened in on the conversation.

"I think Tage is right, son." Phillip said. "I've seen you and Liz shoulder the responsibility of bringing everyone together, finding this land. Why not accept the title along with the duty you have already accepted?"

"They're all right, Max." Jeff said, as well.

"Liz?" Max asked. "Would you truly want to be a queen?"

"As long as I am Your queen." Was all she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well...alright then, if you're sure?" Max said still uncertain.

"Great!" Everyone in the van exclaimed, grinning.

At 07:45, Colonel Sam Jones was waiting at the meeting point for the last bidder, Max Evans. The two other bidders had already arrived. Two men from each party, in fancy suites and fancy cars. Good thing he had brought jeeps to carry everyone out to the site. At that moment, a beaten-up, dirty mini-van pulled into the parking lot. Colonel Jones figured it was a bunch of tourists, who wanted to get an early start. A man in his late 40s, early 50s got out of the front passenger seat and opened the sliding door. A handsome young man, wearing a leather jacket jumped out and then held his hand up to help a lovely young woman down from the van. They continued to hold hands after she got down. Next came another young man. All of these people were wearing nice slacks, shirts and jackets. Not what one usually wears to go hiking.

Finally, the driver got out and rounded the hood, just as a fifth man jumped out of the van. These two were both in their early 50s and were wearing nice, but not fancy-shmancy suites. Lastly, an older man in his 70s got out of the van, unassisted by the younger man who had been in the back of the van with him and who looked enough like him, to be his son. This older gentleman was also wearing a suite. Could one of those men be Max Evans? He asked himself. But who were the rest of these people then?

The group milled around the van for a moment, glancing over to where the Colonel waited. Then he saw a strange thing happen. The two men, he believed to be father and son, made slight bows to the young couple, each extending an arm in an 'after you' sort of gesture. The two gentlemen then gave a bob of their heads to the other young man, indicating that he should go next. Finally they just indicated with their extended arms to the other middle-aged men for them to go before them, as well. When the group started to walk over to where he stood, they created a flying wedge formation. The handsome young man in the lead. His lady, still holding his hand, only slightly behind him and to his right. The other young man walked on his left, also slightly behind his leader. The four men did much the same thing, walking behind and slightly to the side of the person in front of them.

As they drew up in front of him, Colonel Jones almost found himself giving the young man a salute. There was something in his bearing, which spoke of nobility, leadership. The Colonel held himself at attention, unconsciously feeling that he was in the presence of someone who outranked him.

"Colonel Jones? I'm Max Evans." The young man introduced himself in a quiet voice and extended his hand to shake the Colonel's.

"Mr. Evans, nice to meet you, sir." They shook hands and Max introduced everyone with him. "We've brought jeeps to take us out to the site. Mr. Evans, you brought a few more people with you than we were expecting. Why don't you and Miss. Parker ride in my jeep?" Everyone found seats in one of the jeeps. Max helped Liz into the back of the Colonel's vehicle and they were off. At one point, Colonel Jones yelled to Max, over the noise of driving in an open jeep. "I hope the two of you aren't too uncomfortable back there."

"We're fine, Colonel. I drive a jeep back home. This isn't the first time we've driven over rough roads in it." The older man respected Max for his reply, seeing how irritated the "suites" from the other bidders were; not handling the ride nearly as well as Max Evans and his group, who seemed to be enjoying the trip.

Finally they reached the valley. There was one road, which ran around the edge of both valleys, about half way up their elevation of 10,000 feet. They drove around the entire area, their drivers pointing out the different missile silos and other points of interest. Eventually, they stopped by a low, cement building.

"This is one of the few entrances to the complex." Colonel Jones told them. "Come this way please." Everyone followed him inside. They all entered a large cargo elevator and a soldier pushed the bottom button. "There is the lowest, main level, which we are descending to now, and then some areas have a second or third, level above them, as well." They were still descending into the bowels of the mountain. Finally, after a minute or two more, they reached the main level. "There are miles of tunnels down here, so I'll show you just a portion of them."

Colonel Jones showed them some of the larger rooms, in which there had once been barracks, dining halls, work rooms, etc. They saw one of the large kitchens, which were still fitted out with industrial style refrigerators, stoves, ovens and sinks. Colonel Jones watched as each group gestured to certain things they saw. The "suites" were disparaging of everything they saw, while Max Evans' group seemed to be excited. He noticed that it was to Max or Liz that everyone gave their comments. A couple hours later, the group exited the complex. They had toured a great deal of the complex. The "suites" were tired and grumpy, while Max Evans' group was tired, but excited.

"My office will entertain any changes in your bids for 48 hours and then we will make our decision. You will hear from us within the week, whether or not you have been chosen to buy this site." Colonel Jones told all of them, before they got back into the jeeps and drove back to where they had left their cars. The Colonel had already made his decision as to who he wanted to award the land. The bidder had offered the best price, had the best plan of how he intended to use the land and after today, it could be said that he had the best attitude of all three bidders, as well. But Colonel Jones would have to wait the requisite week to call Max Evans with the good news.

TBC


	9. Prts 31 thru 35 Wedding plans

**Part 31-35 Wedding Plans**

"So Max, what time is your flight home tomorrow?" Michael asked, as he, Max, Liz, Maria, Jeff, Phillip, Tage and Eric sat down to dinner that night in Michael and Maria's apartment.

"Uh 3:00, why?" Max asked.

"Because last week, when Tage, Eric, Tess, Isabel and I were speaking to Notanoj and Nasus about wanting you two to be our king and queen, Tage told us that the Royal Antarian Circlets; your crowns had been retrieved from the crash by Nasedo. Maria and I weren't able to drive down to Roswell this last week to check on them, and Tess didn't think that she should go alone, so we thought that all of us could drive down quickly tomorrow and make sure that they're in our chamber."

"Uh, well yeah, I guess we could do that." Max said. "But it's a long drive down and then back up here. We would have to leave very early tomorrow morning and take no more than an hour at the chamber so that we could arrive back at the airport by 2:00."

"But it would be worth it, wouldn't it, Max?" Maria asked. "To make sure your crowns are safe?"

"Yes of course, you're right." Max relented.

"So we'll meet here tomorrow at say, 6:30?" Michael asked and everyone nodded.

"It would be a great honor to see the Royal Circlets again." Tage said, solemnly.

Once the serious business was take care of, everyone settled down to finish eating their dinner and share with Maria, who had, had to work at Nancy's Albuquerque art gallery that day, what they had seen out in the Valley and what some of their plans were.

By 6:30 Sunday morning, Phillip, Jeff, Tage and Eric were just arriving at Michael's apartment, where the two younger couples were waiting for them.

"Great, let's get going then." Michael said. Phillip, Tage and Eric rode in Jeff's car, while he drove. Michael drove his mini-van with Max sitting up front with him, while Maria and Liz chatted in the back seat all the way down to Roswell.

"So, Maria, what's it like being a married woman?" Liz asked her friend.

"It's great, wonderful, Michael is such a romantic! But then that's how it was before we married, since we were living together before the wedding. You know how it is, since you and Max are living together, too."

"But, isn't there anything more; anything special, that you didn't have before your wedding?" Liz asked.

"Well, uh, no. Our love for each other was already special before Michael and I married. We knew that it was a forever love shortly after we met. That's why we had to be together before our wedding, because our love wouldn't let us stay apart. The only difference we've seen since we married is how people treat us. Our love is legal now. We aren't 'living in sin' anymore."

"Oh." Was all Liz said, disappointed. Up front the guys were having the same discussion, with the same results.

Finally, they arrived out at the enormous outcropping in which the chamber was held. Liz had called her mother, Tess and Kyle the night before and told them about their plans and the three of them had obviously just arrived, because they were just getting out of Kyle's car. The group made their way up the narrow ledge to where the hidden chamber doorway was. Max swept his hand over the rock face to reveal the V-crest, then he placed his hand over the panel and the door opened up. Everyone entered the chamber.

"Even though I've been here before, it's still spooky." Kyle said, holding tightly to his lovely wife's hand.

"Welcome, Max Evans, Liz Parker, Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca, Tess Parker, Kyle Valenty, Phillip Evans, Jeff Parker and Nancy Parker. The two Antarians who have accompanied you must place their hands on the identification panel and state their names."

"It's Okay." Max told Tage and Eric, guiding them over to the ID panel, which appeared out of the wall. "That's just the voice of the artificial intelligence unit from our ship." Tage and Eric introduced themselves to the AIU.

"Man I knew we forgot to tell someone about your change in name." Kyle told Tess. "Hey, uh computer? Tess Parker's name is now Tess Valenti. We got married in December."

"Noted."

"Yeah, and Maria DeLuca's name is now Maria Guerin." Michael pointed out.

"Noted. Both files have now been updated."

"Well, uh, speaking of weddings, Liz and I will be marrying each other on July 14th, so her name will become Liz Evans." Max said, smiling at his fiancée. "And my sister, Isabel will be marrying a man named Alex Whitman, taking his name at the same ceremony as Liz and I."

"Noted." The AIU said.

"What we're really here for is to check up on the Royal Circlets." Tess said. "May we see them please?"

"Presence of Prince Max, Michael and Tess; son and daughter of the High Counselors, has been verified." The AIU said and another panel in the wall opened up and a tray holding two golden circlets, slid out. "Only the three of you and Liz Parker may touch the circlets." The AIU warned.

Neither Max, nor Liz made any move towards the tray, so Michael and Tess walked over and picked them up.

"Oh they're beautiful!" Tess sighed, as she turned the circlet she was holding, around and around. The two walked over to Max and Liz, who looked at the one-inch high, golden circlets, but did not move to touch them.

"Here Liz, take it." Tess said, trying to hand it to her sister and future queen. Both Max and Liz shook their heads.

"Not until the coronation, when the community is assembled." Max said. "Just turn it slowly so I can look at it, please." He told Michael.

"What are those geometric markings on each circlet?" Nancy, who had come up beside her daughter, asked. She tried to take hold of the large, gold ring, so that she could see the designs more closely, but her fingers stubbed themselves against an invisible barrier. She jerked her hand back.

"Mom, are you Okay?" Liz asked, concerned.

"Yes. It just startled me. It was some sort of invisible barrier."

"Only Michael, Tess, Max or Liz my touch the Royal Circlets." The AIU said again, in a slightly louder voice. Liz reached out for the circlet her mother wanted to look at. The barrier did not come up against her.

"Here Mom, I'll turn it for you." Nancy looked again, but kept her hands behind her back. "What do those markings mean?" She asked again.

"They represent each of the provinces on Antar, over which their Royal Highnesses, Welmax and Belisa, ruled." The AIU answered.

"Well, they're safe." Max said, after everyone had, had a chance to see the circlets. "Let's just leave them here until it's time."

"This chamber certainly was impressive to see." Tage marveled, looking around one more time before they all stepped outside to leave.

Michael, Maria, Max, Liz, Tage, Eric and Phillip piled into Michael's mini-van and made the trip back up to Albuquerque in good time, while the Parkers got into Jeff's car and the young Valentis got into Kyle's, for their drive back to Roswell. At the airport, the friends saw Tage and Eric board their plane first before boarding there own. Once again, Phillip was in the window seat while Max and Liz snuggled together in the seats next to him and tried to get some studying done, but they were both restless.

"Are you Okay?" Max asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just restless." Liz said. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't concentrate. I have so many things on my mind."

"Yeah, me too." Liz agreed. They both went back to trying to study.

'Max, please tell me what's wrong. You usually never have this much trouble concentrating.' Liz said, sub-vocally. 'Are you worried about the valley?'

'No, not really.' Max answered, silently. 'It's just that Michael and I were talking this morning.'

'About what?' Liz asked, concerned.

'About what married life is like.' Max said. 'Michael told me that because he and Maria had been living together before they married, their wedding didn't mean that much to them...'

'They felt that nothing had been changed or made better by their marriage.' Liz continued. 'Yes, Maria said the same thing to me. Their love for one another was special before their wedding.'

'Yeah, that the only thing different was how people treated them now that their relationship was legal; now that they were no longer 'living in sin'.' Max finished, silently.

'Max, I don't want our wedding and marriage to be like that. I want it to be special, feel special.' Liz cried, silently.

'I know Sweetheart. That's what I want as well.' Max assured her. 'And I'm sure it will be, because we'll be stating in front of everyone that our love is forever.'

'Yes, but we and our family and friends already know that.' Liz said. Max and Liz thought for a moment.

'Liz would you consider..?'

'Max would you consider..?' They said at the same time.

'You go first, Liz.' Max said. Liz gathered her courage, squeezed her eyes shut and asked.

'Would you consider taking a step back?'

'Go back to our just dating stage? I was just about to ask you that.' Max said.

'Yes.' Liz almost whimpered. 'I don't know how I'll be able to stand it...'

'Not making love to you, living with you...' Max continued in a pained voice.

'But if we did that, maybe it could be like our first time again on our wedding night.' Liz picked up where Max left off.

'I know, I couldn't Not make love with you while we live in the same loft. Should I move out?'

'NO!' Liz yelled, silently. 'No, I couldn't stand that. Couldn't we arrange something just over June and early July, while we're out in New Mexico, before our wedding?' Liz asked.

'We could sleep in opposite ends of the tunnels, with the Petersens in between us.' Max suggested.

'And we'll both have our jobs during the day.' Liz said.

'Living in the tunnels during the week makes for a long commute every morning and evening. Maybe you could get a small apartment in Albuquerque. Two apartments would be too expensive, so I'll live in the tunnels and commute. Then I can work construction in the evenings as well the weekends.' Max suggested. 'And hope to exhaust myself enough so I can get some sleep without you in my arms.' Max thought to himself.

'I don't know, Max. That'll be so hard.' Liz was almost crying.

'Don't cry, Love. We don't have to do it if you don't want to.' Max soothed her.

'But I want our wedding to be special.' Liz pouted.

'Me too. Listen, we'll think about it. We have until June and I'm not letting you out of my arms until then.'

'Ditto.' Liz agreed. They came out of their sub-vocal conversation and started to kiss deeply. People sitting near them, started to grin at this young couple who obviously loved each other so much.

"Hello?" Diane Evans answered the phone, one week later.

"Mom, Mom! We've been awarded the land!" Max said excitedly through the phone line. "Is Dad there?"

"Yes, let me get him for you. That is wonderful news, Honey!" She said.

"Hello, Max?" Phillip said, as he came online.

"Dad, did Mom tell you? We've been awarded the land!"

"Great, Son, I'm so proud of you! Now the work really starts; for you to build your people's community."

"Yeah! Well, I just called to give you the news. I still have to call everyone else."

"Okay, bye, Max." Phillip said before hanging up and hugging his wife. "Our son has just been given his kingdom." He told her.

"May he reign over it in peace and prosperity, for many, many years." Diane said.

Part 32

"Hi Mom." Max said, on the first Sunday of May, as Diane Evans opened the door to her son and the girl she already thought of as her daughter.

"Max, Liz, come in." She opened the door and hugged them both, as they entered the house. Max and Liz tried to have Sunday dinner with Max's parents every-other weekend.

"Max, your father is outside cooking on the grill. Why don't you go join him, while Liz and I sit in the family room and have some iced tea?"

"Okay, Mom." Max kissed Liz on the cheek, let go of her hand and then walked towards the back of the house and let himself out.

"Come and sit with me, Liz." Diane said, leading Liz into the family room. This was how comfortable the two women had become with one another. Diane no longer took Liz into the more formal and less comfortable living room. "So, how are the wedding plans going?" She asked, as she poured Liz some iced tea from the pitcher on the coffee table.

"Pretty good. We were able to change the wedding date to July 14th, with both the church and the banquette hall. And we've been able to reserve enough rooms for all of our...guests, in two of the better hotels in town. The two we chose are next door to each other, so that the Petersens and their family can help them out and keep an eye on all our friends from outer space."

"Yes, how is that all going to work? When do they arrive? Where are they going to arrive?" Diane asked.

"They'll 'arrive' in the Valley, two weeks before our wedding. That will give us some time to get them all settled and then we're chartering three buses to bring us all down to Roswell for the weddings. They'll stay overnight and then be driven back." Liz explained.

"Interesting; well, Phillip and I have some news to tell the two of you."

"By that smile on your lips and in your eyes, I guess there's nothing wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all, dear. We'll tell you about it over dinner." Diane said.

"Hey Mom. Dad said that the chicken will be done in about 10 minutes. I'm going to get the salad and stuff." Max said, coming in to tell the two women.

"I'll help you Max." Liz said, starting to get up.

"No, Liz. Stay here and relax."

"Well, Okay, but come over here so I can kiss you for being so nice to me." Liz said. Max stepped over to her and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Come to the table, ladies." Phillip called as he brought a platter filled with grilled chicken inside a few minutes later. Max held the chair for his mother and then for Liz as they sat down at the table.

"That smells wonderful, Mr. Ev-Phillip." Liz smiled at her soon-to-be-father-in-law. She was having a little more trouble calling Phillip by his first name than she did calling Diane by hers, as instructed to, months ago.

A short time later, after everyone had made a good start on their dinner, Phillip brought up the subject that he and Diane wanted to talk to the kids about.

"Last week you two called all excited because our bid was chosen by the government, so that we can buy the land." Phillip said. "On Wednesday, your mother and I got a call from my old college roommate, Greg Summerfield. Over the years, he's made a couple of offers to your mother and I; to move to New Mexico and join his practice. We've always turned him down, but have kept our options open with him in case there came a day when the two of us got tired of New England winters and wanted to move somewhere warmer. Greg called to tell us that he had to fire four of his junior partners because they were cheating his firm and he made another, very generous offer for us to join the firm, as senior partners, of course."

"In the light of what has been happening lately, we told him that we would seriously consider his offer this time." Diane said. "It looks like your future home will be in New Mexico, with your people, once you graduate, Max, Liz. We would like to continue being a part of your everyday lives, so we are planning to have our partners in our law firm buy us out, sell this house here in Boston, join Greg's firm and buy a new house in Albuquerque."

"But we wanted to tell both of you first and get your reaction." Phillip said.

"Mom, Dad." Max exclaimed, after a short silence. "Are you sure about this? Grandpa started your law firm fifty years ago. Mom, you grew up in our house. I mean, I think it's great that you two are willing to move out to New Mexico, start new jobs to be near us, but are you really, really sure?"

"We are Max." Phillip told his son. "We've been discussing it seriously ever since Greg called. Sure, our firm is well respected in Boston, but so is Greg's in Albuquerque."

"Yes, I will miss this house, but it is just a building. My memories of my parents will always be with me. It's you and Phillip who made this house a home for me after my parents died, so it doesn't really matter where I live as long as we're near each other." Diane said.

"Greg said you could clerk for him this summer, Max. And Liz, didn't you tell us that you had arranged a summer job with a professor at the University of New Mexico, at Albuquerque?" Phillip asked and Liz nodded.

"That would be great Dad. I was a little worried about trying to get myself a job, since I'll need to be out in the Valley helping to build the Community. I need the money, but that would leave me only the weekends to work with Tage." Max said.

"Greg may only need you four days a week and then you could work construction over a three-day weekend." Phillip suggested.

"That sounds ideal, Max." Liz said.

"Yes, that does sound good." Max agreed. "And I think that it's great if you two want to make the move. You both really seem excited about it."

"We are, Max." Diane assured Max and Liz. "Boston and my parent's house was our past, and we've loved our life here; raising you here, meeting your friends, especially Liz, here. But the two of you are our future. You are what is most important to us now."

"Well then I guess we're all moving to New Mexico, some sooner than others." Max said and Liz smiled.

Later that week, Tage called Max on the phone.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Good evening, Max. It is evening there, isn't it? I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

"Oh, no. Liz and I are just studying."

"Hi, Tage." Liz said into the receiver she was sharing with Max.

"Good evening, Liz." Tage answered. "I just wanted to catch you up on what's been going on here."

"Yes?" Max asked.

"We've been given permission to immigrate to the United States, specifically, to New Mexico."

"That's great, Tage!" Max and Liz exclaimed together.

"Ever since we applied to immigrate back in January, we have been busy studying. I have told you that my sister, Eleanora's husband, Olaus, is in construction, as are most of their children. Even now, some of their grandchildren are training in the business as well. Not only construction, but some of them are electricians and plumbers."

"Yes and we're counting on them to help us build the Community." Max said.

"And with that in mind, all of them have been studying so that they may all be licensed and certified to work in the U.S. You have so many building codes and specifications, which they all had to learn. But it is done. They have been licensed now."

"That's wonderful!" Max exclaimed. "I am so appreciative of all of their hard work."

"Thank you...Sire." Tage said. "Two of our number are physicians. They have a bit more study to do before they can take their board exams and be licensed to practice in your country, but that shouldn't take too much more time. Those of us who are school teachers are also applying to be licensed, as well."

"That's wonderful, Tage." Liz said.

"Olaus is very intrigued by some of the building practices being used in your American Southwest. He is very concerned about building homes, which do not harm the environment and which, cannot be destroyed by the environment, in turn. He is busy studying solar and geothermal heating and cooling systems. Earth-sheltered, adobe and rammed-earth homes or other building materials and techniques to keep houses safe from forest fire, since we will be living among natural forests, which are prone to fire in the dry season."

"Yes, I've been thinking about such considerations myself, but I haven't had any time to study what we would need to do to build safe homes." Max said. "Of course, in an emergency, we could all take refuge in the tunnels, but I would hate all of us to loose our homes to fire."

"Exactly. That is Olaus' worry as well and that is why he is studying and designing house plans, as we speak."

"Wow, I'd love to see any plans he's completed." Liz enthused.

"I will ask him to e-mail them to you." Tage said.

"That would be great. I'd love to see his work too, but he's the expert." Max said.

"So, are all of you packed and ready to move at the end of this month?" Liz asked.

Max and Liz would be ending their semester by then. Isabel, Alex, Michael, Maria, Tess and Kyle had scheduled to take their vacations spread throughout the summer and so had their parents, to help the Swedish Antarians get settled in. The plan was to make the tunnels habitable and hopefully start building houses for Tage and his family.

"Yes, we've been packing a little at a time, since January, but now we're busy getting everything packed. What we will need to bring with us right away and what we'll ship by sea. And Olaus has been busy ordering the construction equipment and building materials we'll need in the Valley."

"Equipment?" Liz asked. "I thought you would just be able to use your powers to dig and build and...stuff."

"We will be able to use our powers carefully in the Valley, but Olaus and his company will be based out of a nearby town. He will make his real living building homes for Humans as well as for Antarians."

"Yes, of course." Liz said, embarrassed.

"Well, we'd better let you go, Tage." Max said. "Thanks for calling with the good news. We look forward to seeing all of you in June."

"We as well are anxious to start our new lives and build our new homes. Goodnight." Tage said.

"Goodnight." Max and Liz said, before hanging up.

The next evening, it was Eric who called Max.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Hi, Max, do you have a few minutes? There's something I have to tell you about the movie. Alex is on the line as well."

"Uh, sure Eric. Hi, Alex." Max said, wishing Liz were home, but Eric sounded extremely agitated and so he decided against asking him to call back.

"Hey, Max." Alex said.

"So, what did you need to tell us?"

"The studio has been filming for over a month and its going very well, I'm told."

"You don't know? You haven't been able to watch them film any of this?" Alex asked, disappointed.

"No, I'm in Sweden helping my family pack for the move. The studio's been e-mailing me regularly on the progress. I was more involved with the writing of the screen-play, designing the sets and the costumes."

"Oh." Was all Alex said.

"Anyway, the studio is very happy with how the shooting is going, although I hear that there have been some delays. But what I want to tell you is that some of the network big-wigs have seen what footage has already been shot and they were so impressed with the whole series of movies and how popular they are, that they want to turn "Among Us" into a science-fiction TV show!"

"What?" Max yelped.

"Their idea is that instead of having Zan and his friends just disappear into the American populace of the 1950s, to live happily-ever-after "among us", they want them to "disappear" by bringing them forward in time to the late 1990s, where they'll encounter new dangers. The son of the sheriff's deputy, who hunted them in the 1950s is now grown up and Roswell's Sheriff. There would be an alien-hunting unit of the FBI, which would be after them. Other aliens would be after them as well. They want to take my happy ending and tear it to shreds!" Eric almost yelled.

"Oh man, I really liked your ending, Eric." Max said. "I don't know what I think of this new idea."

"How would you bring them forward in time?" Alex-the-sci-fi-nut, asked. "Did they bring a time-machine with them? Or do they use their advanced technical knowledge to build their own?"

"The idea is that there was an alien device on board their ship. It was hidden away in the pod chamber by their protector. It's supposed to generate all sorts of power, enabling them to create a tear in time and space to propel them forward. They've come up with a wild name for this device. It's to be called the 'Granolith' and their enemies will do anything to poses it." Eric said.

"Doesn't your contract give you some control over what they do with your story?" Max asked.

"Some, but not enough to stop the whole TV series idea from becoming a reality. I don't know, maybe I can keep it from getting totally out of control. I've heard good things about the TV producer and the writer, who would be in charge of the series. Maybe with them behind the wheel, "Among Us" will become a high-quality, imaginative, well written TV show. We'll just have to see. But I'll do what I can and keep in touch with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Eric." Max said, before hanging up. "Oh brother!" Max exclaimed.

Part 33

The morning of June 1st, Max and Liz woke up in each other's arms after having made love most of the night.

"Time to get up, Love. Louise will be here in just a couple hours to take us to the airport." Max said.

"Ohh, Okay. Come and take a shower with me; our last shower together until after our wedding." Liz said.

"Mmmm, Okay." Max said and they both got out of bed.

Max and Liz had decided, after much inner struggle, to take a step back in their relationship, while they were out in New Mexico, before their wedding. They really wanted their wedding and especially their wedding night to be extra-special, so they had decided that Liz would stay with Diane and Phillip Evans, who had just bought a house in Albuquerque and moved into it two weeks before. And Max would stay in a small apartment that his parents were going to find for him.

Sometime later, they finished packing and were just ready to go, when Louise knocked on their door.

"Hi Liz, Max. Ready to go?" She asked after hugging them both.

"Yup, all set." Max said.

"I'm so sorry, Liz. I wish I could be going with you to be your bride's-maid, as you asked me to be." Louise apologized again.

Two weeks ago, her sister, who at the time was seven month's pregnant, was put on full bed rest because of complications she was having. Louise was the only one in her family who didn't already have a full-time job she had to go to and had volunteered to take care of her sister while her brother-in-law was at work. Unfortunately, this made flying out to New Mexico, impossible.

"We totally understand, Louise." Liz answered her former roommate. "Your sister and her safe delivery are what's important now. I wish you could be coming too, but thanks for taking us to the airport and saying that you'll water my plants for me." They hugged again and then left for the airport.

Once Max and Liz got settled into their seats on the plane, they were able to just chat with each other. Now that they weren't taking classes for the summer, they had no need to study so diligently. Both of them would have to do some reading off of lists given to them by their professors, but for now they could just relax.

"You know Max, the professor I'm working for this summer does a lot of joint research with one of my professors at Harvard. Of course, I'll stay at Harvard and start working on my doctorate, while you finish law school, but once you've passed the Bar and hopefully been taken into your parent's law firm, maybe I could transfer to the University of New Mexico at Albuquerque and finish under him. I'll have to speak to both of my professors about it." Liz said.

"That would be great if you could do that and it's wonderful of you to be willing to do it, Liz." Max kissed her.

"Anything to stay close to you. These next six weeks are going to be torture."

"But think about how almost brand new everything will be on our wedding night. We can rediscover each other." Max whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm, yes. That's all I've been thinking about, since I got out of the shower." Liz whispered back.

After lunch was served, Max and Liz snuggled together and took a nap. They hadn't managed to get much sleep the night before.

Once they left the plane after landing in Albuquerque, time seemed to speed up. There was so much to do and so little time to do it in.

"Hey Eric, nice to see you again." Max said, as he and Liz met all of their friends at a special gate for charter plane services. "This is a different area of the airport than we usually meet you at."

"We decided to charter a plane for ourselves. We hardly took up one fourth of the seats, but all of our furniture and belongings filled the cargo hold."

"Great idea." Liz said. "You were worried about having to send most of your belongings by sea."

"Yes. This way was actually no more expensive and I think it will be less trouble in the long run. Everything will be shipped out to the Valley tomorrow. We all just have our carry-on luggage to take with us."

"Great, I also understand that you hired a bus to take all of us out to the Valley?" Max asked.

"Yes." Eric said as the entire group started to walk towards the exit where their bus would pick them up. On the drive out, all of the Swedes who had never been to the States or this part of northern New Mexico, were oohing and ahhing at the mountains and other vistas, which they could see out the bus' window.

"Hey we're here!" Tage called out from the front of the bus, as they drew up to one of two tunnels, which gave entrance to the Valley.

"There's Michael, Mom and Dad and everyone, with the SUVs we've leased." Max pointed out.

Indeed, Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle, Phillip, Diane, Jeff and Nancy were all standing by twelve SUVs, which the Community had leased for its use.

"I'll be happier when we can start using the battery-powered cars we decided on, for transportation within the Valley, but these will do fine until we can set up recharging stations for them." Tage said. Every one of them had agreed that they wanted the Valley to be as environmentally friendly as possible.

All of the passengers exited the bus to be greeted by the eight and introductions were made.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Karin, Eric's daughter and Alex's pen-pal, asked.

"Karin, I told you that he and Isabel couldn't get away from their jobs until July." Eric told his daughter.

"Oh yeah."

Everyone grabbed their luggage and loaded it onto the roof-mounted luggage racks, before getting into the SUVs. The bus turned around and headed back the way it came as the mini-convoy headed into their new home.

"We stocked one of the huge kitchens and cleaned almost all of the complex." Maria reported, proudly to Liz and Max, who were riding in the vehicle she drove.

"Wow, that's great, Maria." Liz said.

Everyone had brought air mattresses and sleeping bags, so it was no time before they were all settled into different parts of the tunnels and doing some exploring, knowing that the real work would start the next day. Max and Liz then took off for the Evans' new home, where Liz would be staying.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Max said when his parents answered the door. They had been keeping an eye out for their son and his fiancée.

"Max, Liz, come on in. You'll never guess the good luck we've had with finding you a place to stay, Max." Diane said, after everyone settled in the family room.

"Greg Summerfield has been wonderful about introducing us to our neighbors (since he lives just a few houses down the street) and other people in the area. One of the first couples he introduced us to, were our neighbors, right next door, the Olivettis. They have been so nice to us these last two weeks. They're going to visit their daughter in Detroit and want someone to watch their house for them, water the plants, and take care of their dog, Cocoa, over the summer. I hope you don't mind, Honey, but I offered your services as house and dog sitter. This way, you'll be able to live in their lovely home and be right next door to Liz, and to us, your parents, of course. They're even willing to pay you to house-sit. Now, how does that sound?"

"Oh man, that sounds great, Mom!" Max exclaimed. "Here I thought I'd be stuck in some tiny little apartment, miles away from my Liz. Thank you so much for setting that up for me, for us!"

A little while later, Max and Liz walked over to the Olivetti's house. Mr. Olivetti and Cocoa greeted them at the door with much licking, excited barking and tale wagging (from the dog, the man just stood there.). Cocoa was a Spaniel Terrier; with short, brown hair all over accept for a white streak down her chest and tummy.

"Oh how cute you are! Yes, what a pretty little dog you are!" Liz bent over to make friends with Cocoa and so did Max.

"Hello, Mr. Olivetti, I'm Phillip and Diane Evans' son, Max and this is my fiancée, Liz Parker." Max said, straightening after he had pet the dog. They all shook hands.

"Hi, Max, Liz. I'm Tony Olivetti. Please come in. You've already received our security guard's approval. Mrs. Olivetti and I will be leaving first thing in the morning, so let me give you a tour and tell you about what you'll need to do."

"Thank you, sir." Max said.

It was a lovely house, with a fireplace in both the living and family rooms, a formal dining room and a spacious kitchen with an eating nook. They walked upstairs to check out the bedrooms. They glanced in what must be the master bedroom, but kept on walking, checking out the other three bedrooms. Those other three bedrooms must have all been guestrooms, because there was no personality in them at all, except for the third guestroom, which caught their eye. Unlike the first two, which had ordinary bedroom furniture, the third one had a lovely mahogany bedroom set. The walls were white, but the canopy was made of pink lace. They both glanced at each other and smiled.

'This room is so close to how you decorated Tess' bedroom for our first time.' Liz said, sub-vocally and smiled.

'Yes. I think we've just found the location for our wedding night. What do you think Liz?' Max asked silently.

'I think you're right.'

'I'll move into one of the other guestrooms to keep this one just for us.' Max said sub-vocally and then out loud, he asked.

"May I use one of these guestrooms, Mr. Olivetti?"

"Sure, Max, pick anyone of them you want."

"I'd better say goodnight." Liz said out loud. 'Before I give into my baser urges and pull you over to our honeymoon bed right now.' "It was nice to have met you, Mr. Olivetti, I hope you have a safe trip." Liz said out loud, as she shook his hand.

"If I may, sir, I'll walk Liz home and then come back with my things and we can go over everything that I need to do." Max asked.

"That would be fine, Max. It was nice to meet you as well, Liz." Mr. Olivetti said.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart, get a good night's sleep. We have a lot to get done in the next month." Max said before he took his suitcase and walked back to the Olivetti's house.

"Night, Love." Liz said.

Two weeks later, Max was taking a break from his work down in the tunnels to check on the crew who were clearing a fire-break all the way around the bottom slope, outside the Valley.

"Wow, I can't believe how much all of you've done in just two weeks." Max praised.

"Well, almost all of we Antarians were working on this project the first week." Frederick said. "Between needing the fire-break to keep any flames from climbing our outer slope, we need the wood to build the community with."

"Yeah. It's great that the government is allowing us to use all this wood without counting it against the small percentage of trees we're allowed to cut inside the valley." Max agreed.

"Yes and they're mostly mature trees. Oak, Maple, Pine, Poplar, Cottonwood. Good woods for furniture building, architectural detail and sculpting. All the scrap wood and tree roots will be good for firewood." Frederick said.

"You're creating these small tunnels, like the one I just walked through, as you go?"

"Yes. Every half mile or so, to allow us to levitate the trees through to the inside of the Valley, where they're sorted and stacked, ready to be cut and used. We do the same thing with the rock that comes out of the tunnels we're creating." Max nodded, pleased.

"Have you seen Liz?"

"Yes, she was here about half an hour ago, checking up on us, making sure that we don't work too hard." Frederick laughed. Liz had taken on the awesome (and queenly) task of organizing everyone. Keeping track of where they were all working and how much they did. Everyone was so enthusiastic about building their new home, that many of them were pushing themselves too hard, sometimes to the point of exhaustion. "She may have headed over to the quarry, where Olaus is checking out our supply of stone."

The military had started a quarry on the outside of the Valley, to supply the gravel necessary to mix the concrete for building the complex. The Community would be able to use it, as well, turning it into sand, clay or limestone.

"Alright, I'll head on over there. Don't exhaust yourself. We've got a long way to go, yet." Max said, before he left.

Besides keeping an eye on all the work being done, he helped out doing whatever needed to be done, learning as he went. Uprooting trees with his powers along the firebreak, to cutting them into boards or 2X4 studs, for use in building the accommodations down below in the tunnels. Building walls, bunk beds, chairs and tables.

"Hey, Olaus." Max said, as he found the Community's main architect and builder just finishing up at the quarry. "How does it look?"

"Good. Very good, Max. Plenty of material to build homes with."

"I've looked at some of the designs and drawings you sent me. They are beautiful! So fluid-looking and other-worldly. They're modeled after Antarian homes aren't they?"

"Yes, I figured an Antarian community should have Antarian architecture. Plus it works well in this climate, lending itself to passive solar and geothermal heating and cooling. They will be fireproof as well, since they'll be built with brick, stone, or steel-wire framing and poured concrete."

"I can't believe the curves, peaks and domes that you can create with bent steel and poured concrete!" Max marveled. "And then to those incredibly shaped buildings, you add stained glass windows, mosaic tile patterns and pictures on the walls, floors and ceilings, but never too much, always just the right amount of decoration, in just the right place! I can hardly wait to see your designs come to life, so to speak." Max enthused.

"My daughter is the one who designs the stained glass and my son works with mosaics and other ceramics, on the side. Once we get all the accommodations ready down below, we can begin to build our homes." Olaus said and Max nodded.

"Well, I'd better get back to the complex." Max said. "Have you seen..?"

"Liz said she was headed to the complex after she came by to see me." Olaus grinned.

Everyone knew that Max was always on the look-out for Liz and vice-versa. Just about everyone had caught the two of them kissing or had seen them walking arm-in-arm around the community on the days they spent out there. Max smiled his thanks and left to find his love. When he reached the main level of the complex, he headed off in the direction his senses told him Liz had taken. Sure enough, he found Liz checking in with Johann, a young Swede, who was creating more light shafts up to the surface.

"Max!" Liz called as she finished her conversation with Johann and went to meet her fiancée, halfway. "Mmm, hello. Happy ninth anniversary." She murmured, after they came up from the deep kiss Max had dipped her into, with his arms around her waist, leaning over her.

"Happy ninth anniversary to you, too." Max whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her neck.

"Um isn't this nice? Getting a little bit of real sunlight down here?" Liz managed to get out between kisses.

"Yeah, sunlight is always good." Max said. "Come here." And he took her with him as he went in search of an unoccupied room. "In here." He said, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in tight for another deep kiss.

'Ohh, I've missed you.' Max sighed, sub-vocally.

'Me too. I never get enough of your kisses, your strong arms, holding me.' Liz answered, silently.

'How's your job going with your professor?' Max asked as he nibbled on her ear, his hands running up and down her spine.

'Mmmm, fine. I think I will be able to transfer out here in three years to finish my doctorate.' Liz answered as she coaxed his lips back to hers and ran her fingers through his hair. 'How's clerking been working out for you?'

'Pretty good. I think I could learn a lot from Greg Summerfield.' Max answered as he just held Liz tightly in his arms and caught his breath.

"Max, are you in-oh sorry. We have a question whenever you're free." Marta requested, smiling at the young couple.

"Be right there." Max said. "Will you be ready to go at 6:00?"

"Yes." Liz answered. Max nodded and they reluctantly broke apart and went back to work.

"Ready to go?" Max asked, after knocking on the door to the room in which Liz was changing.

"Yeah...hi." Liz went up on tip-toe to kiss his loving face. "You look handsome." Max had showered and changed into gray slacks and a dark gray, button down shirt and had his leather jacket lung over his shoulder.

"Thank you. You look lovely in that denim dress. That's the outfit you wore on our second date, our first pick-nick." Max observed.

"What better time to wear it than when we go on our second pick-nick." Liz said, motioning to the hamper Max had placed at his feet.

"I've found a great spot between here and Albuquerque where we can have our dinner and watch the sunset...and then the stars."

"Wonderful!" Liz enthused. They left the complex and drove out of the Valley in one of the Community's SUVs. Max found the spot and they spread out their blanket and sat down.

"What did you bring? Mmm, Marta's spicy fried chicken, fruit, and cheese and rolls, wonderful!" Liz smiled.

They settled back, propped up on one arm, facing each other with their plates of food between them. They spoke casually of their jobs and all of the work, which they had accomplished in the Valley.

"You know what we haven't done yet, Max?"

"What?"

"We haven't picked out a name for this community we are building here."

"I know. I've been thinking about it though. Tage has given me the Swedish words for home, security, friendship. Maybe one of those would work, but since so few of us are Swedish and most of us are Antarian, I've been thinking of naming the community Antaria, after Antar's sun. What do you think, Liz? Have you had any ideas?"

"Not really, but I like the idea of calling it Antaria. We'll be a small enough town that I doubt anyone will notice that it's named after the sun of a supposedly fictional planet, in some science fiction books and movies."

"Well, we can ask everyone, when they arrive." Max said.

As they went back to talking casually, Max idly reached out to play with a lock of Liz's long, soft, hear. He ran it through his fingers and tickled Liz under her chin with the end of it. Finally, he lightly tugged on it to bring Liz closer to him, until she was close enough for him to lean in the last few inches to kiss her. He let himself fall backwards, so that Liz was leaning over him as they continued to kiss. He brought up both of his hands to gently brush her gorgeous hair out of her face and back behind her shoulders. Then his hands continued down, caressing her spine until they reached her waist. There his arms encircled her, bringing her upper body down onto his well-muscled chest.

"Mmmax, I love this, being here with you." Liz said between kisses, as his hands began to wander down the back of her legs, as far as he could reach and draw the skirt of her dress up, so that he could touch her skin. "But we are just dating, remember? And if your hands move much higher, I'm going to become a crazy woman and attack you!"

"So attack me, I'm all yours." Max said taking his arms away from her and resting them on the ground so that he was lying spread-eagle under her.

"Maaxx, that's not fair. Neither of us has the strength to keep this up alone, we have to help each other if we are going to make it until our wedding night." Liz reminded her sexy fiancée.

"Oh-kay." Max said as his arms came back around her and he rolled them so that they were snuggled together, side-by-side. "Let's just watch the sunset and then the stars come out before going to our cold lonely beds." They did just that, taking what comfort they could from each other's arms before heading for home.

Two weeks later, Max and Liz were walking through the complex, arm in arm.

"I can't believe we did it!" Max said to all of their friends who were walking along with them, surveying their hard work. "It was a great idea to paint the vaulted ceilings, sky blue! You even painted in some puffy, white clouds, too. It just brightens everything up and makes it less claustrophobic."

"Everyone has a place to live now." Tage said. "From the lists they sent us, we knew how many families and singles were coming. What their basic needs were and we were able to build their quarters accordingly."

"I like the tower rooms we built into each missile silo. One on top of another, just like in a castle tower or a lighthouse." Liz said.

"We Antarians cut the wood to whatever size and shape we needed and the Humans glued, nailed or screwed everything together. We worked well together." Eric said.

"After the Alliance Antarians arrive tomorrow, on the first of July and we get them settled in, we'll have lots of hands to start building your homes with. Olaus and his family will train us all, I'm sure." Max said.

"I can't wait to see my old friends again!" Eleanora said, excitedly. Many others shared her sentiments, laughing and clapping.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day and the next two weeks are going to be busy; settling them all in, acclimatizing them to this world. Why don't we all get something to eat and then get a good night's sleep?" Max suggested and everyone agreed.

Part 34

Early in the morning on July 1st, a silent and invisible ship touched down in the Valley. It was large enough that it had to span the river; its "feet" coming down on both sides. A group of anxious people gathered by its mysterious, nothingness. The ship might have its stealth mode on, but every Antarian could sense the ship and all the people inside. They waited with anticipation for the hatch to open. All of a sudden, the ship became visible and an exclamation of awe went through the group on the ground.

"Oh man!" Alex exclaimed. "That ships a cross between the White Star and the Andromeda Ascendant." He mentioned two starships from two popular science fiction shows. "All graceful curves and power."

"They're still invisible from above and from any electronic tracking." Max explained, receiving information through his link with the people on the ship. "They only want us to see them, no one else. Aren't you glad that you and Isabel arrived last night, Alex?" He teased his friend.

"Oh yeah. Now I can say I've seen a real space ship, if there were anyone I could actually tell, that is." Alex said.

"They're coming out." Max said, just before the hatch opened under the ship and several platforms lowered themselves to the ground; well away from the river bank. Dozens of people were on each platform. They gathered into a group, facing Max and Liz, while still more people were lowered from the ship on the platforms. Finally, all of the Antarians must have disembarked, because the hatch closed. As one, the entire group of Alliance Antarians made deep bows to their future king and queen. And the Earth Antarians, surprisingly enough including, Michael, Tess and Isabel, also turned towards them and bowed, as well. Max and Liz looked at each other and then bowed back to their people.

"Welcome everyone." Max said in English, raising his voice so that they could all hear and then said the same thing sub-vocally, in Antarian. "There is one thing I need to say to all of you. Please, as much as Liz and I are honored by your actions towards us, you must stop bowing or addressing us by our titles, especially in public. If other Humans start to notice your deferential treatment of us, they might start to ask questions and questions are the last thing we need right now. I know it's an ingrown habit with many of you, but please try to break this habit. Thank you very much." Everyone was nodding and smiling.

All of the hosts started to organize the newcomers so that they and their belongings could be taken down into the complex and their accommodations could be assigned.

"Oh man." Michael exclaimed several hours later. "Everyone is finally settled into their quarters. They've already written up schedules for those who are gifted in cooking to prepare the meals, along with those of us who've been doing the cooking up until now and all of them are in the different kitchens being shown how to use the appliances."

"It will be nice to have some help." Maria said. She had volunteered her cooking services on weekends when the two of them drove out to the Valley to work.

"It's great how much of our language they understand and I'm surprised how much Antarian I've retained from my studies." Isabel said.

"All that information, which we traded back and forth, about our languages and customs, is really coming in handy." Alex said. "I was thinking things were going to be much more confusing than they have been."

"Hi everyone." Max said, as he and Liz walked up to their friends, hand in hand.

"How's it going, Max?" Tess asked.

"Pretty well. I just saw Olaus with a group of Alliance architects and builders. They're all raring to go. All of our friends from Sweden will be building their houses as soon as possible, of course and at least half of our newcomers can afford to buy land and build houses now too. Luckily we have enough trained professionals to oversee all the eager helpers we have, so we should be able to build the basic houses rather quickly. After they're built, the artisans can add whatever the owners want and can afford."

"Yeah, I'll be interested to see how this building technique of Olaus' works." Michael said, as he made eye contact with everyone in the group, except Max and Liz...and winked.

"How are those people who were yelling and screaming earlier, Max?" Liz asked.

"Troublemakers already?" Michael asked.

"Not really." Max said. "I think that it was more a matter of not reacting well to space travel. They were anxious and exhausted. I walked outside with them for a time, while they vented and drew in great lungs-full of fresh air. Once they have had a chance to rest and acclimatize to being planet-side again, I think they'll be fine."

"I'm glad, Max." Liz told him. "Can I show you something?" She asked as she drew Max behind her down the hallway, like a tugboat towing a larger ship. Neither of them even said goodbye to their friends as they went in search of someplace where they could be alone for a few minutes. Isabel sighed.

"Their raging hormones are coming in handy for once. Keeping them focused on each other, so we can finish our preparations. How's it coming, Michael? Will it be finished in time for their wedding?"

"Yeah. Even without help from the Alliance Antarians, we'd be able to finish in the next two weeks." Michael said. "The real challenge has been keeping Max and Liz from finding out what we've been up to. Luckily, they can only come out here on the weekends, so we get the work done during the week, but still..."

"I can hardly wait to see their faces when we show them!" Tess said, excitedly.

Meanwhile, inside a small storeroom.

"Max, ohh my...that feels...so good." Liz groaned, as her fiancée stroked his hands up and down her back.

"Mmmm, I love how your little hands kneed my neck and shoulders as you hold onto me." Max replied, between kisses to her lips and face.

"Two more weeks, Max. How are we going to hold out for two more weeks?"

"We've made it the last four weeks, we can hold out a little longer. As long as I can kiss your sweet lips, I can do anything." Max said fervently.

"Ohh as long as I have your strong arms around me, I guess I can too." Liz said.

One week later, the eight friends were having dinner together at Maria and Michael's house.

"So, you two are driving down to Roswell with us tomorrow?" Kyle asked, referring to Alex and Isabel. Max and Liz would be borrowing Diane Evans' car to drive down at the same time.

"Yes, Max and I are staying at your place, right?" Alex asked Kyle and Tess.

"Yup." Kyle answered. "Since all four of you are staying apart from each other for this last week, before your weddings and since we no longer have Tess' apartment to use, different arrangements had to be made."

"You two guys are staying in our two guestrooms." Tess said. "While your brides-to-be are staying in Liz's old room, at Mom and Dad's. John and Judy Evens are staying in my old room."

"No way for you two to change your minds now. Liz and Isabel might as well be in Fort Knox!" Kyle and Tess grinned at the two grooms.

"That's for the best. It's getting tougher each day for me to stay away from Liz." Max said.

"And vice-versa, I understand." Tess added.

"My folks are hosting Phillip and Diane Evans, as well as Michael and I." Maria finished listing the guest accommodations.

"When are your parents flying in, Alex?" Liz asked.

"On the thirteenth. It was difficult for them to get away from work, so they'll arrive just in time for the rehearsal, rehearsal dinner and then our wedding the next day. And they'll have to fly back to Boston the day after that. You made sure that they Won't be staying in either of the hotels that our friends have been booked into, right? I don't want to take the chance that they see anything they shouldn't."

"Everything's set, Sweetie." Isabel reassured her fiancée. As well as she got along with her future in-laws, both she and Alex had agreed that it would be best if they didn't find out that their daughter-in-law is an alien.

"Michael, Maria, you two are staying up here with everyone until the twelfth?" Max asked.

"Yup, we'll keep an eye on them until the twelfth and then we'll drive down a day before they come down in the buses we've hired, so that we're there for rehearsal day. And Tess and I will go out to the chamber before the festivities begin, to pick up your crowns, uh circlets." Michael assured.

"Sounds like everything's set." Liz said.

"Everything will be fine." Maria assured, just managing to keep a straight face.

A jeep was being driven along the road from Roswell's small airport on into town. Inside the jeep, Cheryl Appleton looked over to the young man, named Mason Blair, who was driving the jeep.

'Oh my, is Mason ever handsome!' Cheryl thought to herself, again. 'I just want to run my hands through that short, strait, brown hair of his. The way his bangs fall over his high forehead, makes him look so cute! Talk about cute.' She continued listing his attributes. 'Those ears with their large earlobes make him look like a little boy sometimes, especially when he looks at me with his big, puppy-dog, amber eyes. The blue in his shirt really brings out the rich color in his eyes. And those eyelashes of his, it's almost criminal to have such long eyelashes, that most women would kill for. I think, besides his eyes, I like his mouth the most. That little half-smile he gives me sometimes...'

"How're you doing?" Mason's question brought Cheryl out of her trance-like admiration of his features. "I hope you don't mind riding in a jeep."

"Oh no, I love the feel of the wind." She grinned, as she stuck her right hand out as if to catch the wind between her fingers. "I'm just glad you warned me so I could braid my hair before we left the car rental agency." Cheryl assured him.

'And what a shame, braiding that gorgeous, long, brown hair is.' Mason thought to himself as he remembered what it looked like, loose and flowing down her slim back. 'Boy would I love to run my hands through that long, thick length right now.' Mason thought to himself as he reviewed how pretty he thought Cheryl was. 'She is so tiny, but those lovely dark brown eyes of hers are so huge. They show every emotion she's thinking, so clearly. The deep pink of her blouse really brings out the color in her cheeks. She has such a cute, little-girl nose, but her lovely smile is as big as the great outdoors, sometimes.'

"So how do you think the shooting for this half of the movie is going, Mason?" Cheryl asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I think its going great, except for all the delays. We've had to reschedule so much of our filming and shoot the scenes in a different order than originally planned. We were supposed to be filming out here in Roswell back in May."

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot of hot, sweaty work at this time of the year." Cheryl agreed.

"It's always a lot of hot, sweaty work. You're lucky that you didn't have to work with us when we were filming the first part of this movie. The air conditioning for Stage 12 went on the fritz halfway through the shooting."

"Oh dear." Cheryl said. "How are you handling the two very different roles you're playing? First a longhaired, thirty-something father of teenagers, a loving husband and also a king of a dying planet. Now you have to play the shorthaired, teenage son of that now, dead king and the actress, who played your loving wife and queen, is now playing the part of your sister!"

"It's very strange, that's for sure. Both of us are just having to divorce ourselves from the previous parts we played and treat this section of the movie as a totally, separate story to film." Mason answered. "Luckily they only had us share a few kisses near the end. Mostly our character's devotion to one another was demonstrated through hand holding, intense eye contact and dialogue."

"A totally different subject here, but I've been meaning to thank you for helping me get my character's name changed from Beth to Liz. I've always disliked the name Beth and I think Liz has a bit more zip to it." Cheryl smiled at Mason.

"No problem, I think 'Matt and Liz' go better together than 'Matt and Beth', somehow." Mason smiled back at Cheryl. 'It is such a relief to work with an actress I truly like as a person.' Mason thought to himself, as was the case for him with Cheryl. 'She's so sweet and funny and beautiful, but also very professional and committed when it comes to her acting.' Mason smiled to himself. 'I'm glad our parts call for a lot more kissing and hugging than those of Welmax and Belisa, did.' Cheryl was thinking much the same thing.

'It is so nice to work with an actor who isn't a conceited jerk, arrogant, or a 'Mr. Octopus', with his hands all over me. Mason is so sweet and gentle, shy and funny, all in the same handsome hunk of a body. Boy, but when he's acting, it's all professionalism and incredible talent with him. Hmm, I'm glad I'm not playing his sister!'

The two young actors finally reached Roswell and found their producer having a conversation with the lighting director.

"Hey there, you two. You're early. The rest of the cast doesn't arrive until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well we thought we'd take the chance to look around, familiarize ourselves with the town." Mason said.

"Good, actually, if you don't mind, we might also take today to catch some candid shots of you two for publicity. So while you're familiarizing yourselves with the town, why don't you stay in character for our roving, sneaky still-photographer, John."

"I heard those slanderous words. I never rove. I plan and execute my shots with precise timing and great skill." John couldn't keep a straight face for long. 'But I am sneaky!" He grinned at the two young actors and his producer.

Max and Liz drove into town in Diane Evans' SUV, which they had borrowed.

"So, I'll drop you off at the Crashdown and then take my stuff to Kyle's and come right back." Max told Liz. They pulled up to the curb just down the street from the Crashdown and parked.

"Here, I'll take your bags; you carry your well-concealed-dress-I'm-not-supposed-to-see-until-our-wedding." Max said as they both got out of the SUV and took Liz's luggage out of the back. They walked the few yards to the entrance of the Crashdown and walked in.

"Liz, Max." Jeff Parker called out when he saw his daughter and her fiancée walk into the café. "Well, only a week to go until the big day!" He grinned before hugging Liz and shaking Max's hand. "Your mother's upstairs." Jeff told Liz.

"Oh good." Liz said, as she and Max walked into the back room of the café and up the stairs to the Parker's apartment. "Hi Mom." Liz called out as they opened the door.

"Liz, Max." Nancy Parker hugged them both." Come into the living room. Alex and Isabel just arrived and there's something all of you should know about."

"Is everything alright, Mom?" Liz asked, concerned.

"Well kind of I guess. This has nothing to do with your father or I. It's about something that's happening here in town. Here, put your luggage down, I'll hang your dress in the hall closet, quickly."

"Sit down, please." Nancy said when she came back into the room a moment later.

"What's happening, Mrs. Parker?" Isabel asked.

"It's just that, you know that scenes from Eric's movie were supposed to be shot here in Roswell back in May, but they never came because they were delayed. Well they just pulled into town today. I hear that the cast will be arriving tomorrow."

"What? We heard there had been delays, but not that they hadn't filmed here in May, as planned." Max said.

"Uh, oh. I guess Eric wasn't kept informed about that little detail. He was so busy getting everything ready to move." Alex said.

"Do you think this will create a problem for you, Max?" Nancy asked.

"No, probably not." Max rubbed his hands over his face, wearily. "I'm just worried about the Press seeing something they shouldn't, if one of us slips and uses our powers in any way. Especially our new friends, who are more used to being able to use their powers."

"Well we've been warning them about not using their powers in public, even before they left their planets. Nasus told me that they have been most careful all of this time." Liz said.

"Well, I hope so. We'll just tell them again when they arrive here later this week." Max said. "I'd better go drop my stuff off at Kyle's. Alex, do you want to come with?"

"No thanks, Max. We dropped my stuff off first and now Is and I are going to go for a walk. See the town while it's warm instead of freezing like it was the last time we were here." Alex took Isabel's hand and pulled her up from where she had been sitting and they walked out the door.

"Well, Okay then. Be back in about 15-20 minutes, Sweetheart." Max kissed Liz lingeringly, before reluctantly leaving the apartment.

15 minutes later, outside the café, Mason and Cheryl came strolling down the street.

"Hey Mason, would you excuse me a minute? I'm going to pop inside this café and see if they have a lady's room I can use. Do you want to come inside, get a drink?"

"No thanks, I'll wait out here for you." Mason said.

Upstairs, Liz checked that her pink blouse and jeans still looked nice after their long drive, before she left her old room and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to take the back stairs so I don't have to walk through the café. If Max comes up the front stairs in the next minute, will you tell him I'm waiting for him out front?"

"Sure Honey." Nancy said, as her daughter ran down the back stairs, which would take her to the alley behind the café. From there she could circle around the side of the building to the front.

Mason got up from where he had been seated and started to pace. He turned the corner to walk along the side of the cafe and saw Cheryl walking towards him. Her hair was down now and the smile she gave him lit up her eyes and made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

'Can that smile really be meant for me?' He wondered to himself as he smiled back at her, as they walked towards each other. 'Oh, I bet I know what's going on. Sneaky John is probably hiding nearby and Cheryl is playing up her character for his camera. Okay, I can play along. I'll just follow her lead.'

Just then, Cheryl called out "Matt", as she started to run towards him with that happy smile of hers on her face. 'Oh yeah, Sneaky John must be nearby snapping pictures with his camera. She's playing her character to the hilt.' Mason thought, as he positioned himself to lift Cheryl up into his arms and swirl her around while they kissed, as they had practiced doing under a choreographer's instruction a few times before.

Liz turned the corner to walk along the side of the Crashdown and saw Max walking towards her.

'He looks so good in that blue shirt and those tight jeans.' She thought to herself.

"Max!" She called out, her smile broadening, as she began to run towards him. He smiled and braced himself to catch her as she launched herself at him, as they had done many times before. When he caught her she began to kiss him passionately.

Max parked the SUV in the same spot he found the last time and got out to walk towards the entrance of the Crashdown. As he neared the door, Liz came out and looked around. She had braided her lovely, long hair, exposing her slender neck to his hungry gaze.

'Boy, oh boy, I love it when Liz wears that shade of pink.' Max thought to himself. 'It does something special to her complexion.' Just then she looked in his direction and gave him a shy, little smile. Max gave his sweet half-smile back to her and dropped his eyes before bringing them back up to hers. 'Why am I shy all of a sudden?' He asked himself. 'I'm going to marry this lovely lady in a matter of days. The last 18 minutes and 27 seconds were obviously too long for me to be away from her. I'll just snatch her up and kiss her forever.' Max increased his pace towards Liz.

Cheryl came out of the Crashdown Café and looked around. Quickly she spotted Mason walking towards her.

'Yes, Mason does look good in tight jeans.' Cheryl thought to herself. She gave him a shy smile after realizing where her thoughts were headed. 'He's giving me that cute, shy half-smile that I love to see so much. Could that smile really be meant for me? Oh I bet I know what's going on. Sneaky John must be hiding somewhere close by and Mason is playing up his character for the camera. Okay, I'll play along and follow his lead.' Sure enough, Mason called out "Liz" just before he snatched her up into his arms, twirled her around and they began to kiss.

'Oh I love how you kiss me. I love how I can always count on you to catch me in those strong, muscular arms of yours.' Liz said, sub-vocally. Max said nothing. 'I love you.' Liz said again, silently. There was no response from Max. 'Wait a minute, something's wrong here. Max isn't speaking to me sub-vocally and his scent and the taste of his mouth isn't quite right. Max? Max?' She called out. 'Wait a minute this is Not Max!' She broke off the kiss and struggled to get out of this Max-look-a-like's arms.

Max called out "Liz", before he snatched her up in his strong arms and swirled her around while kissing her passionately.

'Mmm, yes. 18 minutes and 27 seconds are way too long to be away from you, Liz.' Max said, sub-vocally. Liz said nothing in reply.

'I love you so much.' Nothing from Liz. 'Liz? Liz?' Max called out. Nothing. 'Wait a minute, something's wrong here. Liz is not responding to me sub-vocally and her scent and the taste of her mouth aren't right. Wait a minute, this is Not Liz!' Max broke off the kiss and quickly put this uncannily-Liz-like woman down.

'Whoa, this kiss is getting a little too intimate for a screen kiss, but boy is Mason a great kisser!' Cheryl thought. All of a sudden, Mason broke off the kiss and put her down.

"Who are you? Where's Liz?" He asked.

Mason caught Cheryl as she launched herself at him and they began to kiss. 'Whoa, this kiss is getting a little too intimate for a screen kiss. But boy, oh by, is Cheryl a great kisser!' As soon as he thought that, Cheryl broke off the kiss and started to squirm, so he put her down.

"Who are you? Where's Max?" Cheryl asked.

Part 35

"Who am I? Cheryl, you know very well who I am, Mason Blair, your friend and co-star. As to where Max is? I don't know any Max. My character's name is Matt, Matt Devon." Cheryl's eyes grew to a huge size.

"You're Mason Blair, the actor? But how can you be? You look so much like Max. Where is Max? I have to find Max." Cheryl took off towards the front of the café.

"Cheryl." Mason called, as he ran after her.

"Who are you? Where's Liz?" Mason asked.

"Who am I? Mason, you know very well who I am, Cheryl Appleton, your friend and co-star. As for where's Liz? I was just playing Liz Barker this minute. Is that your way of telling me I didn't do a very good job at playing my character?" Cheryl asked, hurt. Mason's eyes went from narrowed and suspicious to large and surprised.

"You're Cheryl Appleton, the actress? But how can you be? You look so much like Liz. Where is Liz? I have to find Liz." Mason looked around and then took off towards the side of the café.

"Mason." Cheryl called as she ran after him.

As Max and Cheryl rounded the corner of the café, they ran into Liz and Mason, respectively. Max instinctively reached out for the real Liz and drew her into his arms. Immediately they felt what they both had been missing as their connections sprang to life.

'How could I have missed feeling this?' They both asked themselves.

"Liz are you Okay?" Max leaned back while still holding tight to his fiancée.

"Uh huh, Max can you believe how much this man looks like you? Max, this is Mason Blair. You know, the young actor who is playing the parts of Welmax and then Zan in Eric's movie." Liz told Max, with a significant lift to her eyebrow.

Max took a good look at Mason, who was looking closely at Max with an equal expression of shock.

"Oh boy. Well Liz, can you believe how much this young lady looks like you? Liz, this is Cheryl Appleton. You know, the actress who is playing the part of Beth Barker, also in Eric's movie."

Liz finally looked over to the young woman who was standing next to Mason Blair, with his arm protectively around her.

"Wow." Was all Liz could say and Cheryl nodded her head, both girls in shock.

"Well you two seem to know who we are. And you know who Eric Petersen is. Would you mind telling us who you are?" Mason asked.

"Oh uh, sorry." Max said as the two of them faced the young actors, while keeping their arms around each other. "My name is Max Evans and this is my fiancée, Liz Parker." They all shook hands. "Uh, yes we met Eric this last fall." Max explained.

"You met him only this last fall?" Cheryl asked. "But how could that be? Our character names are so close to yours. He wrote "Among us" over a year ago. Come to think of it did Eric have any say in who got picked for these parts? What are the odds of us being picked without his input?"

"Hey that's the truth. We only met Eric through a friend of mine back in October. And Eric told me that he was only involved with what the costumes and sets would look like. Although, he may have given the producer general descriptions for each of his characters." Liz explained.

"Those descriptions would have come from his books, certainly not from us." Max continued.

"Um, would the two of you like to come up to my parent's apartment, where we can talk? They own the Crashdown and the apartment is just upstairs." Liz offered.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Cheryl said. "Mason and I have been touring Roswell on foot and I'd love to sit down."

"Okay, I'll take you in through the back door, if you don't mind. That way we won't have to walk through the café."

"Sure." Mason agreed. The four of them walked to the back of the building and up the stairs.

'Max, they aren't like you are they? At least Mason?' Liz asked silently, as they walked to the back of the café.

"No Liz. They are both Human. They say we all have a twin out there somewhere. I guess we just met ours, incredible as it seems.' Max answered, silently.

"Mom, are you still here?" Liz called out as they entered the Parker's home. No one answered her call. "Oh, well, I guess she must have stepped down to the café for something. Won't you have a seat? Can I get any of you something to drink? Coffee, Tea, pop?"

"Oh a pop would be great. I'm parched." Cheryl said. "Can I help you?"

"Well, sure, if you'd like." Liz replied. "Mason, what can I get you?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any cherry Coke, would you? If not a regular Coke would be great, thank you." Mason answered politely.

"Max, would you like your usual?" Liz asked and Max smiled his thanks.

"The kitchen's just through here, Cheryl." Liz said and the two girls left the guys. "Cheryl, if I could ask you to take two cherry Cokes, a diet Coke for me and whatever you'd like out of the fridge, I'll get the glasses." Cheryl did as requested. "And then while you're there, could you put some ice into each glass, please?"

"Sure."

Liz used the moment that Cheryl's back was turned to drop some Tabasco sauce into Max's glass before she poured the cherry Coke over the ice.

"Great, thank you. If you could just take yours and Mason's glasses; we're all set, or do you think anyone would like some snacks?"

"I can only speak for Mason and I when I say that we just had lunch a little while ago, so I think that we're good." Cheryl said. Liz nodded with a smile and the two girls carried their drinks into the living room.

"So Max, you know what I do for a living, what do you do?" They heard Mason ask as they came in and sat down. Both young gentlemen had stood when the ladies came back in and Max waited to answer until he and Liz had sat back down.

"I'm in law school at Harvard, but this summer I'm clerking at a law firm, which my parents just joined since they recently moved out to Albuquerque from Boston."

"Wow, that's quite a change." Mason said.

"Yeah, well they told me that they were sick and tired of New England winters, plus my father's originally from New Mexico." Mason and Cheryl nodded.

"Liz, may I ask you what you do for a living or are you a law student as well?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm working on my Masters in microbiology at Harvard and plan to go on to get my Doctorate as well." Liz answered. "So my mom told me that you were scheduled to do your filming in Roswell back in May but you were delayed?"

"Yeah. It's been a mess. Delay after delay for one reason or another. So we've had to change the order in which we filmed everything and we were finally able to come here to shoot these scenes." Mason explained. Just then they heard Liz's mom come through the front door.

"Liz, are you and Max..." Nancy reached the door to the living room and stood staring. "Oh my goodness, gracious, me. I'm seeing double!" Nancy cried out.

"Mom, are you Okay? You aren't seeing double. Mom these are Mason Blair and Cheryl Appleton, two of the actors from the movie, which is being filmed in town...and apparently our twins."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Parker." Mason, who had stood again along with Max, took Nancy's hand between his two, larger ones. "I'm sorry if we frightened you. Cheryl and I just met Liz and Max this afternoon when we literally bumped into each other down on the street. Your daughter invited us up so that we could get to know one another a little bit."

"Oh, uh well it's very nice to meet both of you as well." Nancy said as she shook Cheryl's proffered hand.

"Perhaps we had better go for now." Cheryl said. "Could we see the two of you again, do you think?"

"Sure that would be nice." Liz smiled. "We'll be here in town for a week, until our wedding on the 14th."

"Wow, you're getting married? That's so exciting!" Cheryl enthused.

"Congratulations!" Mason said, as the two of them made their way towards the door.

"Thank you." Max and Liz said together, while they showed them out.

"Oh my goodness, what a day!" Liz exclaimed as she went back over to the sofa and plopped down.

"Ditto." Max said as he sat back down next to Liz.

"We'd better call everyone and tell them about this complication." Liz said.

Maybe you should figure out a way to distinguish yourselves from them." Nancy suggested.

"Good idea, Mom. How quickly could you sew us T-shirts which "Max" and "Liz" emblazoned on the front?" Liz teased.

"Why don't we just display our pendants?" Max asked, pulling his out from inside his shirt. "And we can send a mental signal as well."

"That'll work." Liz agreed.

When Mason and Cheryl left the Parker's apartment they both subconsciously decided to walk over to a nearby park, where they could talk.

"They seem like a nice couple." Cheryl said. "And so in love. The way they held onto one another after we all bumped into each other, the way they held hands and sat so close to each other."

"It was their intense eye contact that I noticed. Boy and the way Liz kissed me when she thought that I was Max. It was as if they had been apart for years!"

"Yeah, that's how Max kissed me. It was so intense. And the way he just picked me up in his arms and just twirled me around...there was so much joy in his expression...when he thought I was Liz."

"Wait a minute. You kissed Liz?"

"Wait a minute. You kissed Max?" They both asked at the same time.

"I thought is was you and I thought this was some scene Sneaky John cooked up." Mason said.

"That's just what I thought." Cheryl said.

"So it was all just business?" Mason said.

"Right." Cheryl said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Right." Mason said, glumly.

"Maybe we should go tell everyone about Max and Liz, figure out a way we can distinguish ourselves from them so they won't be bothered by our people."

"Good idea." Mason agreed.

Nancy had gone back downstairs to give the young couple some time to talk privately.

"Max there's something I need to tell you." Liz said.

"I have something I need to tell you too, but you go first." Max said.

"Max...when I saw Mason...I really thought he was you...and I ran to him...launched myself into his arms...and...and I kissed him. Max, I truly thought he was you...for about 30 seconds and then I noticed that his scent and the taste of his mouth were all wrong. Most especially he didn't reply to me sub-vocally when I thought I was communicating with you. I'm really sorry, it was a mistake." Liz bowed her head, feeling awful.

"Liz, sweetheart, it's Okay. I totally understand...because...I did the same thing. I thought Cheryl was you. I picked her up in my arms...and I kissed her. But it was just like you said. Our connection wasn't there and her scent and taste weren't the same as yours. How could they be, she isn't you."

"Oh Max!" Liz reached up within his embrace and gave Max the kiss she had meant to give him an hour ago, down on the street. Max responded immediately, loving the feeling of kissing his one, true soul-mate.

'I'll never mistake anyone for you again. You are the man I love.' Liz said sub-vocally.

'Neither will I. You are my one and only love.' Max responded silently, immediately.

'Mmmm, this is wonderful!' Liz said as they continued to kiss.

'Mmmhmm. Accept no substitutes.' Max replied.

Over the next few days, unbeknownst to Max and Liz, their pictures were being taken two or three times a day by studio photographers, who thought that they were Mason and Cheryl. The two young actors had told their producer about their look-a-likes but he had been leery of telling anyone else about Max and Liz, for fear that it would cause the Press to zero in on them. Best to allow them as much anonymity as possible.

So, a few days later, when the two young actors were shown the stills, which were taken, they realized with shock that none of these pictures were of them, but were of Max and Liz; Max and Liz leaning against a wall or a chain-link fence, Max protectively or possessively leaning over Liz. Sometimes their foreheads were touching; sometimes they were just making intense eye contact. Only one picture caught them in a beautifully, intense embrace.

These pictures aren't of us." They told their producer a few minutes later. "We never posed for these. Max and Liz are probably going to be livid."

"But these are the best pictures depicting your characters that I've ever seen. I mean you two have done a great job, acting out your character's devotion and love for one another, but these pictures are fantastic!"

"Of course they're fantastic. Max and Liz are a real couple, totally in love with each other." Cheryl said.

"Well why don't we show the shots to them and get their permission to use them. After all, no one needs to know that these pictures aren't of the two of you. The photographer who took them doesn't even know." The producer suggested.

"Yeah, we have to at least show the pictures to them." Mason agreed.

A short time later, Mason and Cheryl walked into the Crashdown and up to the counter where Nancy Parker was making herself an Alien Blast.

"Excuse me Mrs. Parker?" Nancy turned around and thought that she was seeing Max and Liz for a moment. Then, she saw the polite look strangers give to one another and realized that they must be Mason and Cheryl.

"Hello you two. What can I do for you?"

"Are Liz and Max around, please? We would really like to speak to them." Cheryl asked.

"Liz is upstairs in our apartment. Max should be right back from an errand he's running. You could probably go on up if you'd like." Nancy offered.

"Thank you." They both said before they walked through the door to the back room, Nancy was pointing to and walked up the stairs. They knocked on the door to the apartment and Liz answered the door.

"Cheryl, Mason. Hi, come on in. You know, it's still such a shock to see the two of you!" Liz grinned.

"For us too." Cheryl said.

"Uh, Liz there's something we need to show you and Max. Will he be back soon?" Mason said, getting right to the point.

"I'm expecting him any minute." Liz cocked her head, listening to a pair of feet coming up the stairs. "In fact, here he comes now." She walked back over to the door and opened it for Max.

"Mmm, hello. I missed you." Max said, setting the paper bag he held, down and gathered Liz into his arms for an intense kiss.

"Mmm, Max, hello. We aren't alone. Mason and Cheryl are here." Liz said after a few moments of wonderful kisses from Max.

"They are?" Max looked up. "Oh, uh, hello. Sorry, didn't see you two over there."

"We noticed. You had someone else more important to concentrate on." Cheryl and Mason were grinning.

"Absolutely." Max said. "What can we do for you?" Max asked as Liz motioned for everyone to sit down.

Mason and Cheryl told them why they had come and showed the two young lovers the pictures.

"Oh yes, these pictures are definitely of us. I remember kissing you at these spots around town." Max said.

"Me too." Liz agreed. "What are we going to do about them? These were personal, private times between just the two of us." Liz said.

"Yes, they were." Max said, looking over to Mason and Cheryl and then back to Liz and reached out to caress her face.

'At least I've never done something alien like making you glow when I kiss you or touch you.' Max said silently as he tried to offer her positive thought.

'You make me glow inside.' Liz answered silently and smiled.

"You know, Liz. We were kissing in public." Max switched back to vocal speech.

"No one will ever know that these pictures are of you. We'll bill them as pictures of us while we were acting out our parts." Mason assured.

"They were personal and private moments, but they were also incredibly sweet and innocent...well except for that picture of you two kissing. Boy I can almost hear the electricity crackle! Maybe we should give that one picture totally to you, not publish it." Cheryl said.

"That would be great." Liz said.

"Let us speak to our producer." Mason said.

"If we get that picture and the negative, we'll sign a release form for the others." Max said.

Cheryl and Mason nodded and then left.

An hour later, they returned with a set of all of the pictures and the negative of Max and Liz kissing. Max and Liz signed the release form.

"Thanks a lot you two. We're really sorry for this intrusion into your personal lives." Cheryl said.

"And as much as we would really like to get to know the two of you better, maybe it would be best if we weren't seen together again." Mason said.

"We would have liked the chance to get to know you and Cheryl as well, but maybe what you suggest is for the best." Liz agreed, sadly.

"Good luck with your acting. We'll be sure to see "The Royal Four, Among Us" the first day it comes out in the theaters!" Max said, shaking Mason's and Cheryl's hands.

"Good luck with getting your law degree and your Doctorate." Cheryl said as she shook Max's hand and then hugged Liz, before they both left.

"We'll have to keep an eye on their careers. I hope they go far." Liz said as she hugged Max.

"Me too." Max agreed.

TBC


	10. Prts 36 thru 40 Royal weddings

**ICID Part 36-40 Royal Weddings**

Michael and Maria drove down to Roswell the day before the wedding rehearsal. They smiled as they drove out of the Valley knowing everything was set for Max and Liz's wedding night.

Once again the friends gathered at the Crashdown for a friendly pizza party. There was only one surprise, which livened up the party. Mr. and Mrs. Whittman surprised their son, Alex by being able to fly out that day instead of the next, as they had planned. The Petersens were not with them this time, since they were still up in the Valley with the rest of the Antarians. Diane and Phillip had driven down with Michael and Maria. John and Judy had flown in that afternoon.

"So without the Petersens here, I guess we don't have to worry about flying-saucer pizzas." Alex asked Max, sounding disappointed.

"Well you wouldn't want your parents to see that would you? But no, the practical joker is still somewhere up in the Valley, at least until they all get bussed down here, tomorrow."

"He's still active then?" Alex asked.

"Very much so; now that he or she has a whole new set of victims to play his pranks on. Luckily he never sets out to hurt anyone and everyone is getting a big laugh out of his or her pranks. It relieves the tension and the joker's humor seems to be universal! No, if anyone were hurt by his or her tricks, I'd find a way to put a stop to it in an instant." Max said.

"Well I just hope I don't get clown feet again." Alex said, remembering what the practical joker had done to him on the day of Michael and Maria's and Kyle and Tess' wedding.

"Me too." Max said, trying to keep a straight face. The clown shoes had been hilarious!

Michael walked over to Tess a short time later.

"So, you and me, tomorrow at the pod chamber, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we'll drive out and pick up the Royal Circlets and bring them back here." Tess agreed.

"Good."

Around 10:00 the next morning, the day of the wedding rehearsal, Michael picked up Tess in his mini-van and they drove into the desert, towards the huge outcropping, which holds the pod chamber, but as they drove closer, they saw something disturbing.

"Who are all of those people clamoring over our outcropping?" Michael asked.

"Oh no; could they be all of those movie people Max and Liz told us about? Look at all the equipment they have at the base." Tess said.

"Let's keep going and see what we can find out." Michael said.

"Okay."

They had reached the spot where a bunch of trucks and vans had been parked. They left Michael's vehicle there and walked over to where people were working.

"Hold it folks. I can't let you get any closer." A security guard stopped them.

"We saw all the activity out here as we drove by and thought we'd see what was happening." Tess said.

"Oh, well these movie people from Hollywood are filming out here." The guard said.

"How exciting! Are they shooting a documentary about desert wildlife or something?" Tess asked innocently.

"Oh no; this is for some science fiction movie. They're going to be filming out here and back in Roswell for a couple weeks. This bunch here are filming this outcropping because they're going to make it look as though the aliens have some sort of device hidden inside or something like that." The guard said.

"Oooh." Tess said; her eyes were big and round. "Well would you mind if we just walk around and watch them work for a little while? We won't go any closer than this. I find this all so fascinating. Don't you honey?" Tess nudged Michael.

"Right, fascinating...sweetums." Michael replied. The guard nodded to their request and they moved off, keeping a safe distance so as not to attract his attention.

"They're everywhere." Tess said. "Look, they're even up on the ledge by the door."

"Oh man." Michael exclaimed, seeing the same thing. "Do you think that there's anyway they could make the V-crest appear or even activate the door?"

"I don't know. We need to get back to town and tell Max, NOW." Tess said and they both ran for Michael's mini-van and high-tailed it back to Roswell.

"Let's check the Crashdown first. If he isn't there we can check your house." Michael told Tess. They reached the café and walked in, trying to act normally and calmly.

"Hey Dad, are Liz or Max around?" Tess asked her father, who was fixing one of the milk-shake machines.

"Yeah, they're both upstairs." Jeff answered.

"Thank you, Daddy." Tess grinned at her father and reached over the counter to kiss his cheek, before the two of them rushed up the stairs to the Parker's apartment. They dashed into the living room to find Max and Liz on the couch, necking. They did not even hear Tess and Michael come in.

"Uh, uh, uh, Max Evans; none of that until after your wedding!" Tess teased her future brother-in-law. Max and Liz came slowly out of their kiss-induced trance.

"Oh, Hi guys; didn't see you two there." Liz said, blushing.

"Max we really need to speak to the two of you. Can you concentrate on something else besides Liz's lips for a few minutes, please?" Michael asked.

"Uh, sure Michael; what is it?" Max asked.

"Tess and I went out to the chamber just now and we couldn't get in." Michael said. This got both Max and Liz's full attention.

"What do you mean, you couldn't get in? Was the door stuck?" Max asked.

"No, Maxwell, the door was not stuck. Those movie people were climbing all over the outcropping. Apparently they're using it as a part of their scenery. Get this; they are going to make it look as though the aliens have some sort of device hidden inside."

"Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed, half troubled, half laughing at the idea.

"Well, Michael do you think that you and Tess could sneak out there later tonight and get in?" Max asked.

"Sure, I don't think that should be a problem." Michael said. "But what about right now, Max? They were up on the ledge, by the door. Is there anyway for them to activate the door?"

"I don't know. We need to contact the Artificial Intelligence Unit inside the chamber and ask." Max asked. "We need an orb." Just then, Isabel and Alex came in.

"What's up guys?" Isabel asked and Max told them.

"Oh man!" Alex exclaimed.

"My orb's in our room. Maybe we should all go in there while I use it to call the AIU." Isabel suggested and they all filed into Liz's old room.

Liz went over to the window and closed the curtains. Isabel reached into her luggage and pulled out the orb, wrapped in a gaily colored scarf.

"Double check that Humans can't activate the V-crest, or open the door." Max said. "And then tell it to Only allow Michael, Tess, you or I to even activate the crest."

"Right." Isabel nodded before she began to concentrate on contacting the AIU. "We're all set." She said a minute later. "Humans cannot activate the crest or the doorway at all, but entry is now limited to the four of us, just in case."

"Good. Thanks, Isabel." Max said.

Kyle and Tess offered to have the rehearsal dinner at their house again, but the two couples opened their gifts in the Parker's living room, first.

"Oh my goodness, how beautiful!" Liz exclaimed as they opened their last gift. "It's from the Petersens. "It's a lovely heavy Swedish crystal vase, like they gave to you, Tess, Kyle. Oh but look at the design, Max." Liz pointed out the picture etched into the crystal.

"What's the design, Liz?" Isabel asked.

"Um, it's a picture of a king and queen. They're walking hand in hand and there are stars all around them."

"Oh my. How perfe...wonderful, perfectly wonderful of the Petersens to give you such a lovely vase." Isabel quickly covered up what she had been about to say, (How perfect for the two of you), glancing over at the Whittmans, who were smiling happily.

"Well it's time to get over to the church for the rehearsal." Tess said and everyone walked out to their cars.

This time, Amy and Jim Valenti had volunteered to prepare everything for the rehearsal dinner, at their son and daughter-in-law's house. And good old John Evans had his camera with him again.

"Dad, how are you going to take pictures, while you're walking me down the isle?" Isabel asked.

"Mr. Whittman said he'd take the pictures of us and Alex has assured me that his father is very skilled with a camera."

"Why don't you let Mr. Whittman take all the pictures then?"

"Because he only brought one of those throw-away cameras with him and this is mine. I said I'd handle the pictures and that is what I'm going to do."

"Okay, Dad." Isabel said soothingly.

Isabel and Liz had rented the same, flouncy skirt to wear during the rehearsal so that their fathers could get used to Not stepping on their daughter's dresses, as they walked them down the aisle. Max and Alex stood at the front of the church, waiting for their brides to walk towards them. Max made eye contact with Liz and never even blinked as she walked on her father's arm, towards him.

'Just one more night and one more day, My Love and then you will be mine and I will be yours.' Max said, sub-vocally.

'Oh Max, I can hardly wait!' Liz replied, silently.

The fathers and grooms also practiced waltzing with their daughters/fiancées in the vestibule, at the back of the church. After Jeff had acquitted himself well, Max took Liz into his arms and they circled the small room slowly, over and over again. They were hearing their own music as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Uh, Max, Liz, it's time to go; guys. Guys?" Alex was getting nowhere with those two and looked around helplessly as the young couple continued to circle the room, in each other's arms. Finally, Michael walked over to them and gave Max a hearty slap on his back, which made him stumble, but Max caught himself before he stepped on Liz's skirt or fell over, taking Liz with him.

"Michael, what did you do that for?" Max asked.

"It's time to go, already. You've been dancing with Liz for 30 minutes now, off in your own little world.

"Oh, uh sorry if we kept you all waiting." Max apologized.

This time, when they arrived at Kyle and Tess' house, there were steaks and freshly caught fish, compliments of Sheriff Valenti, on the grill. The patio out back was shady and cool, with bougainvillea growing up and over the beams, which spanned the area.

"Oh, how lovely!" Mrs. Whitman exclaimed when they all stepped outside.

"Come, have a seat." Amy Valenti urged everyone. "The bar is over here and the appetizers are over there. The food will be ready in about half an hour. How did the rehearsal go?"

Everyone started to tell her and the party went on from there. Mr. and Mrs. Whitman were able to add stories about Alex's younger days as s little boy, to the store of embarrassing tales the parents liked to bring out every time they got together.

After the rehearsal party, Michael went to the Valenti's to change into dark clothing and then came back to pick up Tess, who had also changed. When they drove out to the outcropping, they were heartened to see that all of the trucks were gone, but one car was left.

"The security guard is still here. They must have left some equipment behind." Tess said.

"Okay, what if we drive around to the other side of the outcropping, where I can't sense that anyone else is waiting to catch us and then we can sneak back around to this side in the shadow of the outcropping. The only time he might see or hear us is when we activate the V-crest and the door opens." Michael suggested.

"Sounds good." Tess agreed. Michael drove the mini-van around to the other side of the outcropping.

"Well, the guard can't see us from where he is, but if he comes around to this side, he will easily see this van in all of this moonlight."

"We have no choice. We'll have to chance it." Tess said. "Let's just get in and out as quickly as possible. At least your mini-van is so dirty that I doubt he could make out the color."

"I know; Maria and I rode around out here for quite a while this afternoon. The van is caked in mud and dust and I added a little extra mud to my license plate, just in case. Tomorrow morning, I'll wash it clean."

"Good idea, Michael." Tess said.

The two of them got out of the vehicle and hurried across the sand until they reached the shadow of the upsurgance. There, they walked around the base, staying close to the rock until they reached the bottom of the ramp, which led to the hidden doorway. They climbed the ramp, pausing every few yards to check on the guard, who was reading a newspaper inside his car. Michael quickly opened the door to the chamber and they hurried inside, where Tess hit the panel to close the door.

"Oh boy, with all the noise we just made, I hope the guard isn't waiting outside this door when we leave." Michael said.

"Welcome, Michael Guerin and Tess Valenti." The voice of the Artificial Intelligence Unit startled them.

"Uh, Hi." Tess replied.

"Computer, we are the son and daughter of the High Counselors. We have come for the Antarian Royal Circlets." Michael got right to the point.

"Your identifications have been verified." The AIU said, as the drawer, holding the circlets, slid out of the wall.

The two of them walked over to the drawer and took both circlets. Tess wrapped each in a scarf she had brought and put them into a small backpack Michael had brought.

"Uh, thanks, computer." Tess said, before they walked back to the door. "It's now or never." She said and Michael nodded, hitting the panel to open the door.

They rushed outside and closed the door as quickly as possible, but the guard had heard something.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He reached into his car and turned on the bright headlights. They bathed the rock face below the ledge, in light, but left Michael and Tess in shadow.

"What do we do? If we go down the ledge, he'll see us." Tess asked. Michael bent over and picked up a few large stones lying on the ledge.

"Be ready to move quickly." He said, as he threw the stones and used his powers to make them sail beyond the guard and his car. They made quite a bit of noise as they landed and the guard whirled around. As he did, Michael took Tess' hand and they ran down the ramp and around the other side of the outcropping.

"Who's there?" They heard the guard shout, as they jumped into the mini-van and Michael started it up. He headed well away from the outcropping, the guard and Roswell, until he got back onto a paved road and he could turn back around to head towards town, without the fear of being tracked.

"Oh my gosh, we made it!" Tess let out the breath that she had been holding and grinned. "Great work, 'brother'."

"You weren't so bad yourself, 'sis'." Michael grinned back at her, as they drove back towards Tess and Kyle's house.

Part 37 The Wedding

Liz woke up early the morning of her wedding day.

"Today's the day, today's the day, my wedding day, my wedding day!" Kept on running around and around in her head.

She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to dress, so that she wouldn't wake up Isabel. She came out and walked into the kitchen where she ate pecan waffles, which her mother was making that morning. Isabel stumbled out of their room a few minutes later, still half asleep.

"How can you eat, Liz? My stomach is queasy just watching you." Isabel said.

"I get hungry when I'm excited. It's our wedding day, Isabel! Aren't you excited?" Liz asked.

"More nervous than anything." Isabel said.

"Well, try some dry toast and tea. You need to eat something." Liz suggested. "Diane, Tess and Maria will be over in a little while."

"It's a sad day when a man gets kicked out of his own home." Jeff Parker mumbled to John Evans.

"Yes, our home is becoming the bride's headquarters today." Nancy told her husband. "You two can go over to Kyle's house, where the grooms and the other males will be today."

An hour later, the three ladies arrived and the two fathers left. Maria brought several chick-flicks for them to watch while they gave each other facials, manicures and pedicures. They shared feminine and wifely wisdom and had a fabulous day. Even Isabel calmed down.

After a light lunch, they all took a short nap and then it was time for everyone to grab quick showers and get dressed, except for the brides, who were allowed to take long, relaxing, scented bubble-baths. When they got out, they smoothed creams and lotions all over their skin, making it beautifully soft to the touch. They put their bathrobes on and then their hair was curled and pinned up.

"Aunt Diane; thanks for suggesting that we arrange our hair this way." Isabel said.

"Yes. Both of us decided months ago that veils wouldn't look right against our wedding robes, so we decided to put double bows in our hair and allow the four ribbon ends to fall down our backs." Liz said.

"You haven't seen them, Mom." Isabel said. "The ribbons are white satin with gold lace covering them. They go beautifully with the gold embroidery on our robes."

"But we still couldn't figure out how to wear our hair. This will work wonderfully, Diane. Thank you." Liz said.

"Especially when Liz receives her crown." Isabel added.

"Why don't you two go to your room and put your underthings on, as well as your make-up." Diane suggested when they finished arranging their hair. "Then we'll help you get your dresses on."

The girls took turns at the mirror, putting their make-up on and putting their underthings on.

"Oh, I almost forgot my lace garter." Isabel said, as she slipped it on.

"Isabel can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's probably a little late to ask this, but did you ever want to be queen? You know, when Max wasn't sure what he wanted to do about accepting his birthright. Did you ever want to claim yours?" Liz asked.

"You know, while Max was unsure of himself, the Alliance Antarians did ask me if I wanted to be queen. Not so much as to offer me the job, as to determine what my intentions were. I turned them down flat." Isabel said.

"You're sure?" Liz asked and Isabel nodded.

"Especially since you will be our queen, Liz. I've seen how you interact with our people and how they respond to you. They love you already and you love them. Not to mention your organizational mind and your logical personality. You will take good care of us and our king!" Both girls giggled.

"That's my plan; to take great care of your king!" Liz said. The two girls hugged and finished getting ready.

"Come out when you're ready girls." Judy called. "Maria's closed the drapes and we'll have more room out here in the livingroom."

Liz and Isabel came out and dropped their robes on the couch.

"Here are your petticoats." Tess said and Nancy slipped Liz's over her head without messing her hair. Isabel was able to just step into her long half-slip because her dress was strapless.

"Okay, now for your dresses." Diane said, as she and Maria brought them forward. Diane helped Nancy get Liz's dress over her head without a curl being touched and settled the dress into place. Maria helped Judy with Isabel's dress.

"Diane, thank you so much for letting Liz wear your dress. It looks lovely." Nancy said.

"You're welcome. You know, I always wanted a daughter so she could wear my dress and now I have one." Both mothers hugged their 'daughter', careful not to crush the fabric.

"Liz, I thought you said this dress had little, cap sleeves." Nancy said. "This dress is sleeveless."

"It did Mom, but we didn't think they looked right when I tried on my robe, so Diane took them off for me."

"Ready for the robes?" Maria and Tess asked.

"Ready." Both brides said.

Tess helped Liz on with hers. As Tess came around to stand in front of her and straighten the robe on Liz's shoulders, her hand brushed lightly over the Antarian Royal Crest. A serene expression came over Tess' face as she backed away to make sure everything looked just right...and then curtsied to Liz, bowing her head as she did.

"Tess, what...?" Liz asked, reaching out for her sister's hands. Tess straightened up and took Liz's hands in her own.

"I just realized how much I love you and how proud I am of you." Tess said; trying not to let the tears gathering in her eyes, fall. "You have always been, will always be my sister, but now you will be my queen as well. I can't tell you how happy I am that it was you, Max fell in love with. How proud I am that it was you who brought all eight of us together and helped Max contact everyone else, so that they could travel here. So that we could live as a community, as a whole again, as we always have in the past." Both sisters hugged gently, still mindful of crushing Liz's dress, as the other women looked on, freely crying at the beautiful sight before them.

"Now for your hair ribbons." Maria said a few moments later.

Tess pinned the ribbons in place at the back of Liz's head, just below all of the curls, which had been piled on top of her head. A few curls framed her face or curled down her neck. Their mothers and friends stood back to survey the over-all-effect.

"You are both so beautiful." Judy said. "Isabel, with your blond loveliness and Liz, with your dark beauty."

Both dresses were now sleeveless, as were the wedding robes, showing off the girl's peachy-tanned, nicely toned, bare arms.

"Do we have everything?" Diane asked. "Matrons-of-honor, do you have the rings?" She asked Tess and Maria. They both nodded. "Mothers, do you have your handkerchiefs?" Nancy and Judy both nodded, as Diane pulled her hanky out of her purse. "Brides, do you have your 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'?" Isabel and Liz smiled as they nodded as well. "Then all we have to do is wait for your father's to come and pick us up any minute now."

The men spent the day in two different groups. The younger men played endless games of basketball in Kyle's driveway and then ran laps around the fitness trail at the park, performing calisthenics along the way; anything to use up the nervous energy bubbling through their bodies. The fathers, on the other hand, watched an all-day golf-tournament and shared stories about their little girls, who were now brides or young wives. Finally, it came time for them to all take showers and get changed.

The fathers and best-men all wore the normal, black tuxedoes. The grooms, on the other hand wore, white, pleated dress slacks and long sleeved, collarless, white dress shirts. Even the shirt buttons were hidden, so as to allow all attention to be focused on their long, white wedding robes, which they left hanging open. Unlike the robes of their brides, which were almost floor-length, the groom's robes only came down to the middle of their calves.

"You know, you two really look sharp." Michael said, disbelievingly. "You kind of looked silly when you wore only these robes at Christmas, but wearing them this way, with a shirt and pants underneath, really look good on you."

"Gee, thanks, Michael." Alex said.

"I've always liked the look of a groom in a white tuxedo. These robes of yours do the same thing for you." John Evans said.

"Time to go." Jeff said. "Best-men, do you have the rings?" Michael and Kyle nodded. "Okay, then Phillip, it's up to you to make sure these four arrive at the church on time, while John and I go pick up the ladies." Phillip nodded.

A short time earlier...

Margaret Petersen returned to hers and Tage's hotel room after helping out one of the newcomers down the hall. When she walked through their livingroom and on into their bedroom, she saw something she could not believe.

"I can't believe my eyes. What do you think you are doing? You would dishonor our prince this way, at his own wedding? I can't believe it's you, has been you, all of these years!" She said in an outraged voice. Tage stopped filling his toy plane with red, pink and white rose petals.

"Of course I'm not, would not dishonor my prince, soon to be my king. He specifically asked me to play 'flower-girl' at his wedding as I did at Michael and Tess' joint wedding in December. He told me he liked the effect."

"When did he tell you this? How long has Max known?" Margaret asked.

"He found out the first time our friends from the Alliance contacted us. We were in our hotel room at the Monastery when my orb went off. I insisted that Max pick it up. He saw the plane packed away in my suitcase when we picked up the orb. At the airport, when we were all saying goodbye, he grabbed my arm and asked me to drop the rose petals at his wedding, but that if anyone was ever hurt by any of my pranks, he'd tell everyone I was the practical joker." Tage explained. Margaret just stood there, speechless for a few minutes.

"So he actually gave you his permission to continue with your pranks?"

"Yes, My Love. I'm sorry that I never even told you, but I just didn't want anyone to know that it was me all these years. Everyone seems to enjoy my little tricks. I've never set out to hurt anyone."

"I just can't believe it's you and yet I should have. Your quiet sense of humor sometimes is so much like the Joker's. Have I been so inattentive that I didn't recognize this special part of my soul-mate?"

"No, Maggie. Your attentiveness is what made it fun and quite often challenging to pull my pranks off without you catching me!" Tage said, as he drew her into his strong arms. "Well I guess this will be my last hurrah." Tage said, gesturing to his toy plane. "Will you allow me to fulfill my prince's request, before you tell the others?" He asked.

"Who said anything about telling the others?" Margaret smiled as she looked into her beloved husband's eyes.

"You mean...you won't tell?" He asked, hopeful.

"Why would I want to stop something, which gives you and the others so much fun? Of course I won't tell." Margaret assured him.

"I love you." Tage said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too." Margaret replied, before losing herself in his kiss.

When Max, Kyle, Alex and Michael arrived at the church, Michael stopped the other three from entering right away.

"Max, there's something I need to tell you, all of you."

"What is it, Michael?"

"Well, um, I, we think something's going to happen here, today; something very special."

"Something special is going to happen here today." Alex said. "We are finally going to marry our soul-mates."

"Besides that." Michael said.

"What are you talking about, Michael?" Max asked.

"At our weddings, Tess and I saw something, someone. We've discussed it with Tage and Eric and they think that you'll see them too, so we made arrangements so that our Human families can see what we Antarians will be able to see."

"See what or whom, Michael?"

"Your parents, Max. Tess and I saw our parents at our wedding. They appeared when the Reverend was giving us his blessing. They gave us their blessing as well."

"How can this be?" Max asked.

"Eric reminded us what our parents said, during that message we saw at the pod chamber. 'Our essences will travel the solar winds, until they reach you. We will be with you, always.'."

"Oh man!" Alex exclaimed. "How are you going to keep my parents from seeing That?" He demanded.

"Simple, Alex. We won't form a connection with them. We have arranged it so that one of Tage's family will sit behind each of our family members. At the proper time, they'll make a casual, physical connection with each family member and bring them into the link. They'll explain everything before the service begins."

"Wow. Thanks for arranging all of this, Michael. If this does actually happen, I'd love my parents to see it." The four young men walked into the church.

Finally, the brides arrived and it was almost time for the service to start. Michael and Kyle escorted Nancy and Judy to their seats where they joined Diane and Phillip or Mr. and Mrs. Whitman, on their respective sides of the church. From where they were standing up at the front, Max and Alex could see Tage shake hands with Nancy, while Eric shook hands with Judy. They saw the mother's smiles become uncertain as their gazes turned to the two of them, before brightening again and both of them nodded and glanced over to Diane and Phillip, who had also been told.

All of a sudden, a familiar little object could be seen flying above the heads of the congregation.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked Max behind the back of the Reverend who stood between them.

"It looks like it. Our practical joker must have heard enough positive comments last time that he decided to do it again." Max said, casually, just before the little, toy plane started to drop its load of rose petals down the central aisle.

A murmur of awe ran through the congregation as they saw the rose petals flutter down, as the little plane ducked through an open doorway and out of sight.

Then the first cords of the Wedding March were struck and Maria, Isabel's matron-of-honor, started down the aisle. After her came Isabel on her father's arm. They reached the front of the church and glanced back.

Tess, as Liz's matron-of-honor, started down the aisle and after her came Liz on the arm of her father. Max watched as Liz slowly made her way down the aisle, towards him. He had his hand out reaching for her as her hand was reaching for his. Jeff and Nancy, who had left the front pew, both kissed their daughter before she walked towards the young man who held her heart in his safe keeping, as she held his. Max and Liz were hard pressed not to cling to each other, but held tightly to each other's hands instead, as they turned to face the Reverend.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman and this man and this woman in Holy matrimony..."

When it came time for the two couples to give their vows to each other, Isabel and Alex stuck with the usual vows.

"I, Alex Charles Whitman/I, Isabel Diane Evans...take you Isabel/Alex...to be my lawfully wed wife/husband...from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, 'til death do us part."

As accepted and even encouraged, Max and Liz gave their own vows to each other.

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I was alone in this world before I met you, but you changed all that. You helped me to open up; to you and to the others you found and brought into my life. You have opened up whole worlds to me and for this and everything else which makes you my one and only soul-mate, I will love, honor and cherish you from this day forward. Across time and space if need be, no matter what happens." Tears of joy were gathering in his eyes as he finished.

"Maxwell Phillip Evans, I too have loved you from the first moment I saw you. You taught me that there is so much more to this world and that our lives can hold so many more expectations than I ever dreamed of. For this and everything else which makes you my one and only soul-mate, I will love, honor and cherish you from this day forward. Across time and space if need be, no matter what happens." Tears of happiness were slipping down her cheeks as she finished.

'If anything is going to happen, it should be now.' Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess told Liz, Alex, Maria and Kyle after the two couples had exchanged rings and stood, holding hands before the Reverend.

At the same time, Tage and his family casually reached out and touched the backs of Phillip, Diane, Nancy, Jeff, John and Judy, creating a link for all of them.

True enough, as hoped for, while the Reverend was saying a blessing over each couple, the figures of Wellmax and Belisa appeared. All Antarians managed to stay silent on the surface, but there was a sub-vocal gasp of awe. Many of them were unable to keep themselves from bowing their heads towards their late king and queen, but they did manage not to totally bow or curtsy. The Humans around them, who were unlinked, noticed nothing but the Reverend giving his blessing.

As the Reverend blessed Isabel and Alex, Wellmax and Belisa stood in front of Max and Liz. They both placed their hands over the clasped hands of the young couple.

'My son.' Belisa said, raising her hand to stroke his cheek. 'How much you have grown to look like your father, tall and handsome. And this is your chosen soul-mate, Liz Parker. How lovely and strong of character you are, my dear. I see the love you have for Zan, Maxwell, in your eyes. Bless you, bless you both.'

'My son.' Wellmax said next, raising one hand and placing it on his shoulder. 'How proud we are of you, both of you.' Wellmax looked at Liz. 'Liz Parker, you have helped our son do something very important for our people. In bringing them back together, to live here on this planet, they will become a community again, as we always used to be. One unit made up of many, many parts.'

'May you love each other faithfully, live together happily and rule together wisely.' They both blessed Max and Liz. 'We will be at your coronation out in the desert.' They said, before moving over to bless Isabel and Alex as the Reverend came to bless them, himself.

Almost everyone in the congregation had tears in their eyes and running down their faces as they watched their beloved king and queen bless the unions of their son and daughter, to their chosen soul-mates.

To the unlinked Humans, it appeared as though each couple were bowing their heads in anticipation of, or in reverence after the Reverend's blessing. Finally though, the joyful moment came when each groom was instructed that he might Now kiss his bride.

As each couple eagerly kissed, Wellmax and Belisa stood back watching. Joyful/sad smiles on their faces. Wellmax brought his love's hand up to his lips to kiss the knuckles; their eyes locking in silent, loving communication for a moment, before they returned their attention to their children.

Max and Liz and Alex and Isabel broke their embraces to the applause and cheering of their friends and family.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Alex Whittman and Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell Evans." The Reverend called out.

After more clapping and cheers, the congregation followed the special instructions given to them by the (Antarian) ushers. The parents and Tage's family filed out of their pews first, back down the aisle, this time lined by an Honor-Guard of Antarians and on out into the fellowship courtyard, outside the main church entrance. Because of their link, the six parents could see that the Antarians lining the aisle wore the dark blue tunics, pants and robes, with silver embroidery around the edges of the Antarian Military and Peacekeeping Forces. They knew that these were children of the original Antarian Military. They formed this Honor-Guard in memory of their parent's service. The parents were led out first, so that they would have an excellent view of their children exiting the church.

The Human congregation, meanwhile had been instructed to exit their pews by the side aisles only after the brides and grooms moved slowly by their row. They were then allowed to hurry out the side exit of the church so that they could find good spots to see the newly married couples exit the church...and pelt them with birdseed (instead of rice). Maria, Michael, Tess and Kyle walked slowly back up the aisle, first. Then came Isabel and Alex. They paused at the door to allow pictures to be taken before they moved to a spot saved for them, so that they too could see Max and Liz come out.

Max and Liz stayed behind Isabel and Alex and walked slowly enough that the first young couple had found their spot among the congregation outside by the time Max and Liz had reached the middle of the church aisle. They looked back towards the altar and saw Wellmax and Belisa fading from sight.

Many of the Atarians had remained in the church to watch, as the Honor-Guard created long, slim, energy pikes and crossed them overhead, for Max and Liz to walk under. Max paused and squared his shoulders, squeezing Liz's hand a little tighter, before they started to walk through the tunnel, created by the crossed pikes.

The cheers and clapping of their friends covered the gasps of awe, which came from the six parents and six friends, as they saw the Honor Guard, who stood in lines on either side of the church door, come to attention and create long, slim, energy pikes, which they crossed overhead, as Max and Liz stopped just outside the church door, standing straight and proud, for once, to have their pictures taken, before they ran under the crossed pikes and through the pelting birdseed, to their car, which was parked outside the courtyard gate.

The two couples were borrowing Phillip and Diane's large sedan and John and Judy's large rental car to drive to the reception. Kyle and Tess drove Max and Liz, while Michael and Maria drove Alex and Isabel.

"Too bad my camera couldn't pick up what I really saw." John Evans said to Eric Petersen.

"You will be able to see what you really saw if you link to one of us, when you look at it." Eric promised.

"Great!" John exclaimed.  
Gee, can you tell that I wrote that Liz/Tess conversation (when Tess curtsied to Liz) AFTER "Departure"? I've been nice to Tess up until now, but I just had to put her in her place after the Finale!

Part 38 The Coronation

Kyle and Tess drove the car with Max and Liz in back, around town for a few minutes, while Michael, Maria, Alex and Isabel followed in the car behind them. Then they headed towards the city-park, where the reception was being held. The delaying tactic allowed all of the other wedding guests to arrive before the guests of honor did. When the two cars pulled in at the park, Kyle and Tess opened the back car doors to see Max and Liz franticly kissing each other.

"Well, I'm glad to see that no clothing has been removed, but we'd better get them out of there before some is." Tess said.

"I've never been so glad to have a curtain hung between the front and back seats, as I was for the last 20 minutes." Kyle said.

"Okay Max and Liz we are here." Tess called out. "Your wedding reception, where YOU ARE The GUESTS of HONOR!" She raised her voice. That finally got through to the young couple in the back seat.

"Okay, Okay." Liz griped to her sister, as they both got out of the car. Tess used her powers to quickly fix Liz's appearance and then went to help Max smooth his hair and remove the lipstick smudges from all over his face, his neck, his ear...shirt.

"Is there anywhere Liz didn't kiss you and leave her lipstick behind?" Tess asked.

"I don't get kissed and tell." Max replied as he and Liz took off their wedding robes and laid them neatly folded, in the back seat. It was 4:00 and still hot out. The fewer layers they had to wear, not to mention the fewer questions they had to answer about what the robes were...the better. It had been bad enough having to explain them to Mr. and Mrs. Whitman as an Evans' family custom, which Alex had been kind enough too adopt at Isabel's request.

"Come on you two, Alex, Isabel, Michael and Maria are already entering the park."

Max took his first look at the park filled with their friends and family. It was a lovely sight, with its large fountain in the center and its many trees, lending shade and coolness to those who were already partying.

"Boy this really looks nice, Liz. I'm so glad you recommended that we have our reception here." Max said.

"Yeah, I've seen many wedding receptions and parties held here over the years and they always looked so festive and fun." Liz said, as they entered the park arm in arm.

After the buffet dinner was eaten, the two couples cut their wedding cakes. They each had their own, but they were displayed on the same table. Amy Valenti had baked them, so they were not your normal, dry, white wedding cake with sicky-sweet white frosting. Instead, to everyone's surprise, Isabel and Alex's cake was a moist, chocolate cake with rich white-chocolate frosting.

Max and Liz's cake was an equally moist white cake, but each layer had been cut in two and spread thickly with raspberry jam, before being put back together again. It also had a rich, white-chocolate frosting. Ooohs and ahhhs came out of nearly every mouth of those who witnessed the cakes being cut.

The two young couples each cut small pieces of cake and gently fed those pieces to each other. None of them wanted to just have a huge piece of cake shoved into their mouths, or get frosting all over their faces. Instead, after eating the piece of cake, they delicately licked the frosting off the fingers of their mate, who fed it to them.

"It was a good idea of Tage's to have our new friends return to their hotels, rather than come here to this reception." Max told Liz.

"Yes, as much as I would have liked them all to attend, 150 people, on top of our friends from here in Roswell, our families and Tage's, would've been too much, too crowded and too expensive."

"And two many questions to answer. 'Tell me Max, who are all of these old people? Don't you have any young friends?'." Max gave an example.

"You could just tell them. 'Of course I have younger friends, they just couldn't afford to fly in from Boston or the Unified Alliance of Planets.'" Liz whispered to Max.

"Right! Well it was nice of Eric to arrange a party of their own for them. Then they will meet us out in the desert, later." Max said.

"Here comes your mom." Liz told Max.

"Time to throw the bouquets, ladies." Diane called out. All the single women gathered into a small group. Liz and Isabel stood with their backs to them and threw their bouquets over their shoulder.

"I caught it! I caught Liz's bouquet!" Eric's daughter, Karin, yelled as she and one of Liz's friends from high school caught the bouquets.

The brides then sat on their groom's laps, while the men slipped their lace garters off of their bride's legs.

"You mean I have to get up now?" Liz asked. "I was just getting comfy on Max's lap!" Everyone laughed as Liz reluctantly got up.

"Okay, all you eligible young men." Diane called. There were fewer men in the group because so many of them were Karin's cousins. They were afraid to try and catch the garter because of the old saying, which predicted that the two people who caught the bouquet and the garter, at a wedding might someday marry.

When Max and Alex threw the garters over their shoulders, there was a mad dash to catch them, but in the end, only the garter Alex threw, was caught. Max's had slipped through many fingers to land on the ground.

"But what does that mean?" Karin cried.

"It just means that your soul-mate is not here at this gathering." Eric calmed his daughter. "But you know, I hear that a shipload of eligible, young Antarian men will be arriving in the Valley next month." Eric was rewarded with a smile from his daughter.

"What do I do about the dance though; I don't have a partner now?" Karin asked.

"Go pick one for yourself." Eric told her. Karin's smile widened, as she got up to go ask a cute guy to dance with her, when their turn came.

First though, the fathers claimed their daughters for their dance. As Jeff danced with Liz, he remembered her as she grew up.

Liz, when they brought her home from the hospital for the first time.

Liz, when they brought Tess home after they had found her out in the desert. She had hugged her new sister and helping her to stop crying.

Liz and Tess, learning to ride their first bicycles.

Liz, Maria and Tess, working as waitresses in the Crashdown.

Liz introducing Max to he and Nancy, her heart in her eyes.

Liz in the pod chamber, showing her mother the crown which would shortly be hers.

"Liz." Jeff said. "Your mother and I are so proud of you. Graduating from high school and college at the top of your classes. Putting yourself through graduate school. Finding Max and having the strength to stand by him while you learned all there was to learn about him. Helping him to bring his people together. And now you are going to be a queen." Jeff whispered the last statement, excitedly into her ear. "My gosh, in all of my wildest dreams, I never could have come up with that future for my little girl!"

"Calm down, Dad. It's not like I'm Princess Grace or Princess Di. Almost no one is going to know who or what I am." Liz whispered back.

"Let me just dance with my little girl for a few more minutes, before I hand you over to that young man who's impatiently waiting for you, over there." Jeff said.

As John Evans took his daughter into his arms for their dance, he remembered watching her grow up.

He had met Isabel, shortly after he had met Judy. He knew that his relationship with Judy would go no further unless he got along well with Isabel. How could he have predicted how quickly he would fall in love with both mother and daughter?

He remembered the day when Isabel had officially become his daughter, with his last name behind her first.

He remembered the day when she had called him to tell him that she, Liz and Max had found his long, lost brother, Phillip.

And now here she was; his little girl was a bride, a newly married woman!

"Your mother and I are so proud of you." John told Isabel. "You're bright and intelligent as well as beautiful. You've found your brother, your people and this young man to whom you were married, this day. I just hope he takes good care of you." John said.

"He will, Daddy. And I'll take good care of him." Isabel said, as that young man of hers came to claim his dance and his bride.

Across the room, Max was taking Liz into his arms. They just clung to each other for a few moments before they started to dance.

'Oh Max! I am so happy!' Liz exclaimed silently. 'I am finally, finally Mrs. Elizabeth Evans!'

'Me too, Liz. I can hardly express how happy I am that you are finally my wife and I am your husband.' Max said, sub-vocally.

'How much longer before you become my king?' Liz asked. Max looked around.

'About 40-60 minutes more. Tage and his family will start to slip away. Soon, they'll load up the buses and head out to the desert. We'll be able to leave and follow them then.' Max explained.

Mason Blair and Cheryl Appleton were strolling through town, hand in hand, half in character. They would be heading out to the desert in a few minutes, to shoot some scenes on the enormous outcropping that the scenery crew had found and were just killing time, when they spotted Max Evans and Liz Parker in the midst of a party, in the city-park.

"Oh, I bet today is their wedding!" Cheryl said, excitedly. "Let's go over and say hello to them."

"We'd better not, Cheryl." Mason warned, reminding her of their decision to stay away from their look-a-likes.

"Oh you're right, but isn't Liz's dress pretty? Doesn't Max look handsome, all in white? I bet he took his white tux jacket off because it's so hot." Cheryl said, before they started to walk on.

They were walking by the town hall, when a movement caught their eye. A military officer, all decked out in his blue, dress uniform, all of his medals pinned to his chest, came out of the building. As he turned in their direction, they saw happy recognition and respect show on his face.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Parker." He called out...

Colonel Sam Jones came out of the Roswell Town Hall and looked at his watch.

'17:30.' He thought to himself. 'Well, the meeting with Roswell's mayor went well and it's time for dinner. Maybe I'll grab something here before I head back to the base.' He looked up and couldn't believe who he saw walking towards him.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Parker." He called out as the young couple walked towards him. They looked a great deal more casual this time, walking hand-in-hand, but he had the same urge to salute the young man, which he had felt the first time that he had met these two, several months before. Instead of saluting, he took off his cap, tucked it under his left arm, almost came to attention and stuck his hand out. The young couple looked at each other, confused.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we aren't Max and Liz. My name is Mason Blair and this is Cheryl Appleton." The young man said as he and the young lady, who could be twins to Max Evans and Liz Parker, politely shook hands with him.

"Well, my word, this is extraordinary. You two look exactly like them. Even your voices sound the same. I'm sorry; my name is Colonel Samuel Jones. I met Mr. Evans and Miss. Parker a few months ago. But you know their first names. Are you related to them?"

"No, we aren't related." Mason Blair answered. "We just met Max and Liz the other day, when we literally ran into one another." The young couple shared a smile between themselves.

"You mean, they are here, in Roswell? I thought they lived in Boston."

"I believe they do live in Cambridge, but they are here for their wedding. In fact we saw them at their wedding reception, which is being held on the other side of the city-park. Would you like to see them?" Mason asked.

"Yes I would, very much." Colonel Jones said.

"Come on, we'll lead you over." Cheryl said. The Colonel nodded and indicated for the young couple to lead the way. He put his cap back on and followed.

"So, do you two live here, then?" Sam asked.

"No, we're actors, here shooting a movie." Mason said.

"Oh really, what movie? When will it be coming out in the theaters?" Sam asked, curious.

"It's called 'The Royal Four, Among Us.' It's based on the books by..."

"By Eric Petersen?" The Colonel asked. "I love those books and the three movies they've already made, based on his books. I hadn't heard anything about a new movie being filmed, that's great!"

"We think 'Among Us' will be released in about six months." Cheryl said.

"I'll be looking for it." Colonel Jones said.

They had reached the part of the park where the reception was being held and Sam could see Max and Liz, surrounded by friends and family. Just as they came into sight, Mason asked.

"How do you know Max Evans and Liz Parker, Colonel?"

"They and a group they represented made a bid on some land the military was selling." He answered, not really paying attention to what he was saying; his sights were on the bride and groom ahead of him. "I'll just pay my respects quickly and be on my way. You aren't joining the party?" He asked, when Mason and Cheryl hung back, making no move to follow him.

"No, we're only acquaintances and we have to head out to our film site any minute now, anyway. Will you give them our best wishes, though?" Cheryl asked and the Colonel nodded.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both. Good luck with your filming. I'll be looking for you on the big screen in six months." He said, shaking their hands, before walking off.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Mason and Cheryl said.

"They represented a group, which was bidding on government land? I thought that they were just college students." Mason said when the Colonel was out of earshot.

"Max is a law student. Maybe he had a summer job with a law firm and he was representing a client. I bet that's what the Colonel meant." Cheryl said.

"Maybe." Mason said, uncertainly.

They watched as the older man crossed the park and approached the young couple. Once again the Colonel took his cap off and tucked it under his left arm, in one, fluid movement, before he came to a standstill, his body stiff, almost at attention and stuck his hand out to Max and then Liz. They watched as handshakes and smiles were shared, as Max introduced him to their parents and family. A few moments later they saw him shake Max and Liz's hands again and then stride off, out of the park.

'I wonder.' Mason thought to himself, as the two of them went to catch their ride out to the desert.

Max, Liz and their family were grabbing a quick bite to eat, between mingling with their friends, when Max looked up and saw Colonel Sam Jones walking across the grass towards them.

"Colonel Jones. This is a nice surprise." Max said as he shook hands with the older man."

"Same here. I came out of a meeting with Roswell's mayor and ran into two young people, who look just like you and Miss...I mean Mrs. Evans! Their names were..."

"Mason Blair and Cheryl Appleton? Yes, Liz and I have met them."

"Incredible likeness between the four of you." He marveled. "They were the ones who told me that today was your wedding day. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Colonel." Liz replied. "You have met my father and father-in-law, Tage and Eric Petersen and Michael Guerin. Let me introduce you to the rest of our family." Liz said as she introduced him around. Handshakes and smiles were shared and the Colonel gave Isabel and Alex his congratulations, also.

"Mr. Petersen, I understand another movie is being made, based on two more of your books. I look forward to seeing it in the theaters. I have greatly enjoyed reading your books over the years and liked the first three movies made, based on your books, very much."

"Thank you, Colonel. I'm happy with what they have shot so far. 'Among us' should be coming out in about six months."

"Yes, that's what Miss. Appleton told me." He looked over at Max. "May I ask if you've made any progress in your valley, Mr. Evans?"

"Some. We are moving at a nice pace, but we have a lot of work to do yet. I would invite you out there to see the site, but it's a mess right now." Colonel Jones nodded his head, understandably.

"Would you like something to eat? There is plenty." Liz asked.

"Thank you, no, Mrs. Evans. I just wanted to stop by and give you my best wishes for a long and happy life together."

"Thank you so much." They both replied.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I had better be on my way and let you get back to your other guests." Colonel Jones said as he stuck his hand out to shake Max and Liz's hands again.

"No need to rush off, Colonel, but it was a pleasure to see you again as well." Max told him, before he left, striding across the grass and out of the park.

"You'd think he was being inspected by a general, he's so stiff and formal." Liz said and Max nodded.

'Phew.' Sam Jones thought to himself, feeling himself relax as he walked away from the park. 'I don't know what it is about Max Evans that makes me feel as though I'm in the presence of one of the Joint Chiefs or royalty, or something. He and Liz Par...Evans seem like such a nice couple and so are their family and friends. Quite a coincidence; their knowing Eric Petersen and then Mr. Blair and Miss. Appleton. Oh well, it was nice to see them again. Maybe I'll go visit the valley, sometime in the future.'

Half an hour later, most of their friends were gone. Only those who weren't privy to that evening's plans were still there. Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex made the rounds, thanking them for attending their wedding and indicating that they were about to leave for their honeymoons.

Of course, instead, the eight of them got into their two cars and headed out into the desert. Michael and Tess, carrying the circlets, drove with Isabel and Alex in the back. Kyle and Maria drove the second car with Max and Liz.

"That was a nice surprise, seeing Colonel Jones again." Liz remarked as she and Max tried to keep their hands off of each other.

"Yeah; interesting that he ran into Mason and Cheryl first. It was considerate of them to tell him where we were, but stay away from us, themselves. We don't want to be seen together in public." Max agreed as he allowed his self-control to slip a little and brought his hand up to caress Liz's lovely face, turning it to face his and moving in for a kiss...

The two cars were the last to arrive. It was just after 6:00 and the desert had already started to cool down from its daytime temperature in the 90s. It wasn't cool by any means, but it was comfortable.

"We saw the film crew working out by the outcropping." Alex said, as they all got out of the cars.

"They can't see us from there and they're working on the west-side of the outcropping to catch the setting sun's light. We are to the east." Michael said.

Liz, Max, Alex and Isabel put their robes back on and surprise, surprise, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Tess put on their own robes, which they had created for this ceremony. Tess and Michael wore the dark blue robes, with silver embroidery, of the Antarian Military, in memory of their parents. Tess helped Liz take the ribbons out of her hair. Then all four of them picked up their orbs, which they had brought with them, before all eight of them walked over to where the entire Antarian community and their parents stood in a large circle. Everyone, except their parents, was wearing Antarian ceremonial clothing, including their robes. Michael and Tess joined the Honor Guard and created an opening in the circle through which Max and Liz entered, hand in hand, while Isabel, Alex, Maria and Kyle joined the circle to stand by their parents. Michael and Tess both held the Royal Circlets on their opened palms.

Back at the outcropping, Mason and Cheryl scrambled across the stone, while the crew below filmed them. If they had been up at the very top of the outcropping, and had looked east, they would have been able to see the entire ceremony, which was to begin, but they only worked halfway up and never looked east.

Max and Liz stood inside the circle, but only just. They were unsure of what to do. All of a sudden, Wellmax and Belisa appeared before them, in the middle of the circle. Everyone, including Max and Liz bowed low.

"Rise, all of you." Wellmax said. "None of you remembers the ceremony of kings?" When everyone shook their heads, he continued. "But you have brought orbs. Use them to create a connection between all of you. Max and Liz; come to the center of the circle and continue holding each other's hands, with your orb between you." Wellmax instructed.

"Access your orbs for the Oath of Royalty and Community." Belisa instructed and everyone concentrated until it was found. Their connection would give the words to everyone in the circle, when the time was right.

"Max and Liz, begin the oath." Wellmax said.

"I, Zan, son of Wellmax and Belisa, last king and queen of Antar, now named Maxwell Phillip Evans, hereby state that I wish to be made the new king of the Antarian people, wherever they live and to make our new capital in the town, Airatan, New Mexico, in the United States of America, on the planet Earth." A discussion had been held about what to call their new community and it was decided to name it after the capital city on Antar.

He looked to Liz and nodded, smiling.

"I Elizabeth Claudia Evans, daughter of Jeffery and Nancy Parker, hereby state that I wish to be made the new queen of the Antarian people, wherever they live and to make our new capital in the town, Airatan, New Mexico, in the United States of America, on the planet Earth." Then everyone, except their parents, said.

"We, the Antarian people, wherever we live, hereby state that we wish to make Maxwell Phillip Evans and Elizabeth Claudia Evans our new king and queen and to make our new capital in the town, Airatan, New Mexico, in the United States of America, on the planet Earth."

The circlets in Tess and Michael's hands floated up into the air, but stopped halfway between Tess and Michael and Max and Liz. Max and Liz said together.

"We hereby vow to guide our people by the Antarian Ways of Living: Honor, Justice, Love and Kindness." The people answered.

"We hereby vow to heed your guidance so as to follow the Antarian Ways of Living: Honor, Justice, Love and Kindness."

The circlets moved until they hovered over the heads of Max and Liz. Then Max and Liz continued.

"We vow to be your link to the past, to the future and to each other."

"We vow to link through you to the past, to the future and to each other." The people said and with that final vow, the circlets settled gently onto Max and Liz's heads. But something else happened. Something none of them remembered or anticipated. A total and permanent link was created between each and every Antarian, there on Earth and out in space. A sigh of joy and remembrance went through the entire group.

"This is how it used to be for us." Max explained to Liz. "We lived and worked together as one unit, connected together through the link. But not in any sort of 'Big brother is watching over you' way. As you should be able to sense, we all have total privacy in our thoughts, but we can share them and our energies, as well, through a range of frequencies. Personal, husband and wife, parent-child, family, parts of the community, up to a frequency which links the entire community.

"It is through this last and strongest frequency that our technologies are powered, used and shared. We will no longer have to hold an orb to communicate with our friends out in the Alliance. The orb will only have to be in stand-by mode somewhere and the link will provide the energy needed.

"We can tap the connection for extra power to create art, to cook, to heal what we cannot all by ourselves. We can sense our environment and out to the galaxy around us if enough of us concentrate together!" Max finished his explanation, excitedly.

"And you never have to feel alone, be alone, unless you want to." Liz said, wonderingly.

"That's right." Max said, before he kissed her.

'You are my love, my life, my wife and my queen!' Max exclaimed, sub-vocally.

'And you also are my love, my life, my husband and my king, finally!' Liz replied back.

"Children. Max, Liz?" Max and Liz came out of their kiss when they heard Belisa calling them.

"Mother?" Max asked. Both Belisa and Wellmax smiled down at them.

"You have fixed what once was broken, gathered together those who have been separated, created what once was destroyed." They said together to Max and Liz as well as everyone in the circle as they indicated the connection, which they could almost see flowing from one person to another. Even the six parents were a part of the connection, temporarily while their hands were held by the Antarians around them.

"But now it is time for us to go. Our purpose here has been completed."

"But you said that you would always be with us." Isabel cried.

"We will my daughter, always; in your memories, in your genes, in the examples of our actions, which we leave behind and in our spirits. But this physical appearance of the two of us is draining the last of our energy resources on this plane of existence. We are no longer a part of this connection of yours, but another one calls to us and so we must go." They motioned Isabel, Alex, Michael, Maria, Tess and Kyle to come join them. As they did, Setta and Leachim appeared as well and all four adults lifted their arms over their children in blessing.

"Grow strong and wise. Find love and peace of mind and know that we will always love you." They said and then disappeared.

"Max!" Isabel cried but then she felt the compassion, love and support of every Antarian around her and her tears dried up, as did those of everyone else.

Tage, Eric, Notanoj, Nasus, Diane, Phillip, Nancy, Jeff, John and Judy walked out to the young people. Diane walked up to Max and hugged him.

"My son, the king!" She grinned as she brushed some of his bangs away from where they had flopped over the front of his circlet.

"I'm so proud of you, Max!" Phillip said as he hugged his son as well.

The other four parents converged on their kids and a general hug-fest ensued. Nancy was admiring the look of her daughter with a circlet around her head, when she noticed that the design on the crown had changed.

"Max, Liz, did you notice that the designs on your circlets have changed?" Nancy asked and everyone moved in for a closer look. "We were told that the symbols represented each province over which Wellmax and Belisa ruled, on Antar. Now those symbols are gone." Everyone was looking at the new designs, but no one knew what they meant, until Nohtanoj got a closer look at one symbol in particular.

"I'm almost certain that this symbol represents our former home solar system. What do you think Nasus? See, there is our sun and the seven planets, which orbit around it. Retipuj is the third planet and has two moons, it's depicted there." Notanoj pointed out as he motioned to some other Antarians who used to live in other solar systems, within the Alliance.

They came up and took a look at the designs on Max and Liz's circlets. They all agreed that all of their solar systems were represented on them, including Earth.

"I guess these are all of the worlds, on which your people live, Max, Liz." Tage told them.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed as both she and Max thought about how many worlds their people lived on. They were in awe of the size of their "kingdom" and the responsibility it represented. But mostly they were happy to be finally married and have so many of their friends, family and community around them.

The ring of Antarians broke around them a little, as many of them set out to find friends within the crowd. They had their king and queen again. They were a united community again. Everything was wonderful!

Part 39 The Surprise.

The entire Antarian community celebrated out in the desert and out in space as well, linked together as one people.

"Everyone, I hate to interrupt your celebrations, but the four of us would really like to head out for our honeymoons now." Max announced across the community link. Everyone stopped to listen. "Isabel, Alex, Liz and I would like to thank you all very much for being here, for coming to our wedding and this ceremony and making this entire day so very special for all of us! This has been incredible; so much more than we could have ever imagined." Max finished and the entire community on Earth and out in space, cheered for the newlyweds, for their new king and queen and for their new connection, as an extended Antarian family.

Michael and Maria guided their friends towards their two cars and all eight of them got in. Their luggage had already been loaded into the trunks. They drove to the small Roswell airport, where a friend of Kyle and Tess', who owned a small plane, was waiting to fly them all up to Airatan. Max and Liz thought they were being flown into Albuquerque, where they would spend their honeymoon 'holed up' in the Olivetti's house, but their six friends, their families and their entire community had other plans for them.

Once up in the air, questions started flying, sub-vocally.

'Okay, why did only Tess and Michael see their parents at their wedding, and they weren't even sure about what they saw, but all of us saw Isabel and Max's parents, two times?' Alex asked.

'Tess and I discussed what we saw with Tage at the time.' Michael explained. 'He reminded us of what our parents had told us during the message we saw out in the pod chamber. "Our essences will travel the solar winds until they reach you. We will be with you always." Although we weren't expecting to see them and were very startled to see them, once we talked to Tage about it, we accepted that we actually had seen them and remembered the whole thing, including their blessing.'

'Why didn't you tell us about it? Why did you go to Tage instead?' Isabel asked.

'We went to Tage, because of us all, he is the oldest, was the oldest when we left Antar so many years ago. We figured he'd be the most likely one to have answers and he did.' Tess said. 'We didn't tell you because we were afraid of raising false hopes. We discussed it with Tage and with all that has been happening lately, including our plans for your coronation, we became fairly certain that your parents would appear. Our parents appeared to us only using our family's frequency, but we wanted everyone to see, so we made the arrangements and then told you.'

'Why did your parents only appear to the two of you?' Liz asked. 'It was evident that Wellmax and Belisa were prepared and expecting to speak to everyone.'

'Wellmax and Belisa are the late king and queen of Antar. Setta and Leachim were mostly just our parents. Their positions were nowhere near as public as Wellmax and Belisa's were. Because they were Not king and queen they also didn't have the power or energies that Max and Isabel's parents had access to.' Michael said. Everyone nodded, understanding.

'Why didn't any of us remember the Connection?' Tess asked. 'We all talked about living as a community. How Max and Liz would be our links to the past and future, but none of us ever remembered the Connection.'

'Well, it's been almost 60 years since any of us were on Antar. 60 years since our parents were killed, our planet destroyed, the connection broken. Plus I think that it was so second-nature to us that we didn't even think about it.' Max suggested.

'Leaving Antar, our families and trying to survive on other planets was so stressful for us that we didn't even realize that part of our grief was for the loss of the connection, as well as for our planet and loved ones.' Isabel added.

"I'm starting my decent, folks. Better buckle up." Bob, their pilot called back. "Kyle, you want to come up here and show me where I'm going to land?"

"Sure." Kyle said, as he walked up to the cockpit.

"What?" Max exclaimed, as he looked out the window for the first time and realized that they weren't flying over Albuquerque, but over National Forrest.

"We have a little surprise for you and Liz!" Tess said, as everyone grinned. "We're landing in the valley, where the two of you are staying on your honeymoon."

"No arguments." Maria was still grinning, excitedly. "Everything has been arranged for your comfort and satisfaction."

"But we are supposed to be house-sitting and taking care of Cocoa. Mom and Dad and then the neighbors on the other side of the Olivetti's have been taking care of her this last week, but we have to take over again this week." Max said.

"That has all been arranged." Isabel smiled. "The two of you were going to just 'hole up' in their house. Not go anywhere, so what we have planned for you will work out perfectly. Alex and I, on the other hand, want to be able to get out. Go to the theater, museums. So we are staying at the Olivetti's. We met Cocoa and made friends with her during these last two weeks we have been up here, so she will allow us to take your places in her home. Everything will be fine, Max, Liz!"

"You guys are incredible. You arranged all of this without our knowing! What else do you have planned?" Liz asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Maria said, as the small plane touched down.

Bob and Kyle came back into the cabin and opened the hatch. Everyone exited the plane. They had landed on a stretch of the valley road, which had enough land on each side, was straight and long enough for a small plane to land on, or take off from. Two SUVs had been parked nearby.

"Okay, Bob, we'll be back in a few minutes for the luggage." Kyle told his friend.

"Thank you so much for flying us up here." Max and Liz shook Bob's hand.

"Don't mention it. Congratulations." Bob grinned at them.

"Okay, you two, we're going to blindfold you now, until we arrive at your destination." Isabel said, as she and Alex tied two, soft scarves over their eyes. (Max and Liz had removed their circlets and put them safely into Michael's backpack, before they left the desert.) They were guided over to one of the vehicles and helped in. They sat in the back seat and immediately reached for each other's hands.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes." Michael said, as he started up the engine and the two cars took off down the road. They came to a stop a few minutes later and Max and Liz were helped out of the car. They walked a few yards and then stopped.

"Okay. This is the perfect place to show you..." Their blindfolds were removed. "...Your new home!" Isabel exclaimed, as they all grinned at their two stunned friends.

They were all standing just inside a natural forest clearing. At the center of the clearing was a nice-sized, newly built house, made of brown brick and smooth, white concrete. By all of the curves, domes, peaks and valleys, Max and Liz could tell that this was one of Olaus' marvelous creations.

The house had been built on land situated at the bottom of the V, on the outside rim of the valley. From where they stood, uphill from the house, they could look across the clearing to the other side, where the trees grew more thinly and the underbrush had been cleared away. Through the trees, they could see all the way up both converging valleys. Max and Liz would be able to see the entire community from there!

"Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed, beaming up at Max and then at everyone else. "This is so beautiful! Did all of you build this for us? How? When?"

"Yes everyone and I do mean everyone, had a hand in building this." Michael said. "We built it during the week, while you two were at work in Albuquerque and hid it on the weekends, while you were here. We got the materials to build it from the valley and your parents bought the appliances and furniture inside. And of course this land is a part of the allotment, which you two bought."

"Oh man!" Max exclaimed. "This is fantastic! Thank you, everyone." He and Liz sent their gratitude out over the connection.

Back in the desert, outside of Roswell, the Antarian community and the six parents, who had been waiting the 30 minutes of flight-time, to see their reaction to their surprise, cheered and clapped their hands as they felt Max and Liz's amazement and joy at their new home.

The group walked towards the house. A wing of the house flowed out on each side of the central, glassed-in entranceway. Their roofs flowed as fluidly as did their walls. The front door, through which they entered, with Max carrying Liz over the threshold and kissing her deeply, had the Antarian Royal Crest depicted in stained-glass.

"As honored as we are to be king and queen, I hope you haven't put that crest everywhere in the house." Max said.

"No, that's the only place. We want people to know whose house this is." Michael said.

"Actually, we kept the personalization and decorations to a minimum." Isabel said. "We only tried to use your color scheme in your personal living spaces so that they might be comfortable for you right away. Of course, you can change anything we've already done and we left the rest of the house blank so you can decorate and furnish it any way you wish."

"This is where us guys go back to the plane and get your luggage. The ladies will take you through the house." Kyle said, as he, Michael and Alex left.

From the glassed-in entranceway they walked through an archway into a large, empty room. It was all in white, but the surfaces were soft with curves and arches in the ceiling and windows, which looked out over the clearing at the front of the house. There was a southwestern-type fireplace built out into the room from one corner. Like the room it was in, it had rounded surfaces and gentle curves.

"These are your more formal, public rooms. This would be your living room and this would be your dining room." Isabel said as they moved into the room next door, which seemed to flow out of the room they were just in. It too was a blank slate, with a matching fireplace in a corner, backing up to the one in the living room. The arched windows in here looked out over the right-hand valley.

From the dining room they walked into a small room, which had connecting doors with another small room and the long, slim library.

"That second small room can also be entered from the living room and has a door into the library as well. They are meant to be staff offices." Tess said. "The library is meant to be an office for both of you, as well as just a cozy place to read."

The long, slim room had floor-to-ceiling shelves on the inside walls and shelves up to four feet on the outside walls, with large windows above them. There was a set of beautifully carved, wooden, folding doors in the middle of the room. They would allow Max and Liz to split the room into their own private offices, if necessary. The doors and shelves were made of natural cherry and the rest of the room was a soft white.

"Now let's go see your cozier living-spaces." Maria said. They passed back through the dining room and a butler's pantry, into the family room, kitchen wing.

"The kitchen looks into the family room, which has views down both valleys or you can open these doors above these back counters and look through the entryway, out to the clearing in front of the house." Maria demonstrated.

These combined rooms had a warmer, cozier look to them. They had brown-brick walls, golden-brown ceramic tiles on the floor, natural cherry kitchen cupboards and table and earth-toned rugs under the table, by the sink and stove and in front of the small sofa, which was the only piece of furniture in the family room. There was another southwestern-style fireplace built out from one corner. The twelve-foot, white plaster ceiling curved down to the arched windows and eight-foot high brick walls.

"Through here is the bedroom wing." Maria said. They walked through a wide hallway, which housed the laundry facilities on one side and a linen/storage cupboard on the other.

"You have four bedrooms and two baths, including your master bedroom and bath." Tess said.

"We figure this way, we, or your parents, would have a place to stay when we come to visit!" Maria put in.

They glanced into the three, nice-sized bedrooms and one bath. Once again, everything was a blank slate. That was not the case with the master bedroom, however.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed when she walked into their room.

"It's the way I changed Tess' apartment for when we...at Thanksgiving." Max looked around the spacious-but-not-huge room, in awe. "But different."

The walls were made of pink sandstone and the floor of a dusky-pink ceramic tile. Soft, white rugs lay on each side of the bed, in front of the small loveseat and in front of the fireplace. The twelve-foot, domed, white-plaster ceiling came down to the arched windows and eight-foot high stone walls. White lace curtains hung by the windows and from the canopy of the mahogany, four-poster-bed. Wall-sconces, with candles in them, were attached to the stone walls all around the room.

"Here is something you need to know about." Tess, who had been carefully carrying Michael's backpack, said, as she walked over to the wall, to the right of the fireplace. "Wave your hand here." She told Max, indicating a piece of sandstone at his shoulder height. Max waved his hand and a V-crest lit up. "Place your hand on the crest." Tess instructed and Max did so. A small silk-lined drawer, which had been hidden behind the stone, slid out.

"Nohtanoj helped us set up this little bit of Antarian technology. It's for your circlet." Tess told Max, holding out the backpack to him. "Liz, you wave your hand here." Tess said, indicating a spot at Liz's shoulder-height, after Max had taken his circlet out of the nap-sack. "Nohtanoj set these drawers up to respond only to your DNA. That way your drawer will respond to you, Liz even if you aren't Antarian."

"Wow that was thoughtful." Liz said, as she waived her hand over the spot Tess had indicated, then placed her hand on the crest and put her circlet into the drawer, which slid out, for safe keeping.

"The door on the left of the fireplace leads to your large closet and the door to the right of the fireplace, leads to your master bath." Maria told them. "Have you noticed the sky-light right above your bed?"

"Oh my!" Liz exclaimed.

"We can see the left valley and the sunset out our windows from our bed...should we ever, uh, be taking a nap at that time of the day." Max grinned, suggestively at Liz.

"And see the stars from there as well." Liz grinned back at him.

"Maybe it's time for us to leave you two alone." Maria said as they began to back out of the room. Max managed to break his gaze away from Liz for a minute.

"As much as I want to be alone with Liz, there are two things I've been wondering about, ever since you first showed us this house." Max said.

"What are they, Max?" Tess asked.

"How did you know exactly what the two of us wanted in our house? I mean, this place is so close to what Liz and I have always said our dream-home would be like." Max said.

"Yeah, the more you showed us of this house, the more I recognized it as my dream-home. The layout, the colors..." Liz said, smiling.

"Liz, as girls we had many discussions about what we wanted our lives to be like when we grew up." Tess said.

"What car we'd drive, what colleges we'd attend, what our husbands would be like and what our dream-homes would be like." Maria finished.

"We took that list, which you last updated when you fifteen years old and added it to what the two of you both said, when you showed Alex and I the designs and drawings, which Olaus sent you, of the houses he planned to build. Plus, we've both seen the colors you decorated your loft with...and voila!" Isabel gestured to the house around them.

"This is so fantastic guys!" Liz exclaimed, as Max grinned with his arm around her.

"The other thing I've been wondering about, been worried about..." Max said..."is, I mean this house is truly exceptional and we love it and we are so grateful for all of your work, but you do understand that it will be at least three years until we can live in it, move out here to Airatan, don't you?" Max asked.

"Of course, Max." Isabel told him. "But you two are the center of our community, especially now. We all wanted yours to be the first home built here. We wanted a special place for you to call your own, whenever you can come out to visit. And I think we have some budding airplane pilots working towards their pilot's licenses and more to come when the next ship arrives. The community will probably be able to afford to buy a small plane, so you, we, will have an inexpensive or free way of traveling out here in the near future!"

"Ahhh." Max and Liz smiled, nodding their understanding of the motivations behind this house being built for them.

"But now I think that we really must go. The guys have finished bringing in your luggage and Bob is waiting to fly us to Albuquerque. We stocked the kitchen and the rest of the house with all you should need. If there is anything we missed, give us a call and we'll get it for you." Maria said.

"You even have a small, portable CD player set up in the closet, with speakers in the bedroom." Michael told Max. "I put all the CD's, which you had chosen and placed in the Olivetti's CD player, into this one. The rest of your discs are in your carrying case, by the player."

"Thanks, Michael." Max said.

"Thank you all so much for everything." Liz said, as they all hugged each other, before everyone left the house and Max and Liz were left alone.

Part 40 The Wedding Night!

Once Max and Liz were left alone:

"Why don't we look around the house a bit more and then we can figure out what we want to do next." Max suggested.

"Well, I know what I want to do next and so do you, but I agree that we need to spend a few minutes in the world of reality before we dive head first into our own fantasy world for the next few days." Liz said.

They walked to the other end of the house, to the library and worked their way back. They took the time to take in more of the houses' details. They saw several other skylights throughout the house and they looked in all of the cupboards, closets and bathrooms. In fact, they ended up in their master bath, where they discovered a deep tub, just right for two. Someone had placed candles all around the room and there was one, last skylight, right above the tub. They walked out into their bedroom and sat down on the loveseat, across the room from the fireplace.

"Liz I..."

"Max I..." They both said at the same time. "You go first, Max." Liz invited.

"Liz, I'm a little worried about tonight. I love you so much, but these last six weeks of being 'without you' has been so hard. There have been so many moments when I thought that I would loose control and just 'jump you'. And now that we are finally alone, I can feel my control about to snap."

"I've noticed your grinding teeth, clenched jaw and the way your hands open and close into fists." Liz said. "I love you too, Max so much and believe me, I'm at the end of my rope too."

"But I don't want to just tear your clothes off and throw you on our bed and ravage you...this time." Max said, as he saw a gleam in Liz's eye.

"You're right; we should save that for another time." Liz agreed. "I don't want six weeks of waiting to be over in five sweaty minutes, no matter how incredible those five minutes would be. I want our first time together after so long to last...but if I touch you..."

"If I touch you, I'm afraid I'll explode." Max finished for her."

"I've been thinking about how our first time as husband and wife would be for sometime." Liz said and Max nodded. "Let me ask you something, Max."

"What's that?"

"What turns you on about me, making love to me?" She blushed. "There's a reason for my asking this."

"Everything, Liz." Max said, instantly.

"Me too, Max, in general. But what specific thing about our lovemaking really sets you off?" Max thought for a moment.

"I think it's seeing myself touch your body and seeing how you, your body responds to my touch. Your eyes get darker; your skin becomes flushed... Why, what specific thing about our lovemaking really sets you off, Liz? Max asked.

"I think it's how you feel when I touch you. I love to run my hands over your body. I love touching my body to yours, feeling your heat..."

"And so, what do these answers tell you about what the two of us should do right now?" Max asked.

"What would you think about being blindfolded, Max? So you could only touch me, taste me and smell me. Would that slow you down a little? Would that allow you to rediscover me?"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. Yes, I think that would work...if all the other stimuli doesn't overwhelm me, instead." Max grinned. "And what do you plan to do, to slow yourself down?" He inquired.

"I think it would be best, when it's my turn and I think we'd have to take turns...rediscovering each other, if I lay at least a foot away from you and allowed myself to touch you with only one hand or two fingertips or something like that."

"Sounds like a plan. Do I get to try and undress you, blindfolded?"

"That sounds...interesting." Liz agreed. "My dress has a zipper, but I may need help unbuttoning your shirt if I have to do it one-handed."

"Well, give it a try first." Max said grinning. "So where's my blindfold?"

"Oh, I left the scarves they blindfolded us with, out in the foyer. Stay right there and I'll be right back." Liz said as she left the room.

While Max and Liz were being given the tour of their new home, Max could sense, through their connection, that they were both thinking the same thing...'blank slate'.

When they had thought that they would be spending their honeymoon at the Olivetti house, they had accepted the nicely decorated guestroom as the best arrangement that they could make, given their financial status and how hard they were working at their summer jobs and out in the valley.

But seeing their new home, so much of it undecorated, started to give them both ideas. When they saw their master bedroom for the first time, Max sensed Liz settled back into her acceptance mode. Their friends had decorated the room especially, to remind them of the first time they had made love, Liz reminded herself and accepted the arrangements made for her. But, both she and Max kept thinking 'we have a blank slate here. We can have anything we want for our wedding night.'

Both Max and Liz would remember their first lovemaking as one of the most special times in their lives. But they wanted their wedding night to be just as special, if not more so, not a repetition of that night. Deep down in their hearts they both wanted something different for their master bedroom and Max sensed that Liz wanted the same thing that he did.

So, as soon as Liz left the room to go and get his blindfold, Max was ready; their' joint idea, clearly in his mind. He swept his hand over the room and the walls and floor turned into white marble, with some sparkling-clear crystal, caught here and there within the stone. Instead of the brass wall sconces, holding candles, attached to the walls around the room, marble candle sconces, extruded themselves out of the walls. There were so many more sconces than before, that Max used the candles from the bathroom to fill the extra spaces.

The soft, white rugs stayed where they were, but now two of them lay on either side of a bed without a headboard, pillars, or canopy. There was only a white quilt hung on the wall above the bed. It's quilted, puffiness, showing up against the smooth, white marble.

Their symbol was appliquéd in the middle of the quilt. A gold heart nestled within a larger, brown heart, with the symbol for infinity, in silver, in front of both. Max lit the dozens of white candles around the room and the fire in the fireplace, with a snap of his fingers and sat back down on the love-seat, just as Liz came back into the room. The crystals in the marble sparkled with the light from the candles and the fireplace, like tiny, little stars, on the walls, ceiling and floor. And soft, romantic music could be heard wafting its way through the air.

"Here it is, Max." Liz said, showing him his scarf, as she came through the bedroom door, to stop dead in her tracks and let her mouth hang open in shock.

"Ohh, Max, this is so beautiful." Tears of joy pooled in her eyes. "This was exactly what I wanted deep in my heart! You sensed what I wanted through our connection and wanted the same thing?" Max smiled, sweetly at her. Liz ran into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said before tying the scarf over his eyes. "You can't see, can you?"

"Nope. It's going to be fun 'seeing' you with my hands." Max chuckled. "Do I get to go first?" He asked, hopefully.

"Uh, sure." Liz said. "I think that I have more items of clothing to remove, anyway!" She teased.

The young lovers took turns rediscovering each other, giving and receiving pleasure as their passion for each other built up to an almost unbearable level, but finally, neither of them could hold back any longer and they both shot off the peak and out into space. It took them several orbits around the moon before they lost enough energy and were able to drift back down to Earth.

"Are we alive?" Liz asked, trying to look around the room through eyes, which would not quite focus yet.

"I...think so." Max answered, uncertainly as he at last pushed his blindfold up and off of his head.

"How can I feel so energized and yet so boneless at the same time?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've felt quite this way myself." Max admitted.

"Let's just enjoy it." Liz said before she fell asleep where she was.

"Mmmm." Max said agreeably, before he too fell asleep.

Max and Liz woke up late the next morning after a night of lovemaking.

"Was that your stomach rumbling or a train streaming by our bedroom window?" Liz asked.

"I think it was my stomach." The sound came again.

"I think it's both of our stomachs. Maybe we should get up and find something to eat." Liz suggested as their stomachs sounded again, even more loudly.

"Okay." Max agreed and they helped each other into a sitting position. "Would you like to take a nice hot bath while I fix breakfast?" He asked.

"Ohh that sounds fabulous, but I'd rather eat breakfast with you and then we can take a bath together, afterwards." Liz said.

"That sounds good. We have a plan then." Max agreed as they both got up out of bed and found their robes in the closet.

They moved out into their kitchen and found all the ingredients, including strawberries and whipped cream, for Belgium Waffles.

"Rats we didn't think to make the batter yesterday so that it could rise overnight." Liz said, disappointed. "Also, we don't have our waffle-iron."

"Actually we don't need a waffle-iron, Liz and I can make the batter rise in a matter of minutes." Max told her.

"Really? Oh Max that would be great. I had such a craving for...Belgium Waffles!" Liz smiled at him happily before she tiptoed up to kiss him thank you. But the kiss went beyond that, as they clung to each other, Liz's arms around his neck and Max's arms around her slim, little waist.

"Mmm where were we?" Max asked.

"About to make waffles? Maybe; I'm not really sure." Liz answered.

"Yeah, yeah, that must be what we were doing. All the ingredients are out here on the counter." Max said; trying to remember back beyond the incredible kiss they had just shared.

They got to work, mixing the batter and cutting the strawberries. Max used his powers to make the batter rise, before he poured some of it onto each of their plates. He took the first plate into his hands and concentrated on it until a hot, crisp waffle appeared.

"There you go, Liz. Will you try a bite and tell me if it turned out alright?" Liz smiled her answer and cut into the waffle with her fork. Her smile grew as she chewed.

"This is wonderful, Max. I almost hate to put the whipped cream and strawberries on it...but I will!" She laughed happily as she spooned the cream and fruit onto her waffle.

"Why don't you take your breakfast over by the fire?" Max asked as the wood in the fireplace sparked to life. "I'll be there as soon as I 'cook' my waffle."

"Liz smiled as she took her plate and the bowel of uncut strawberries over to the fireplace and sat down on the soft, Navaho rug. Max finished cooking his waffle, dribbled some Tabasco over it, then the cream and strawberries, before he picked up his plate and the bowel of whipped cream and walked over to join his lovely wife on the rug.

They lay out on their sides, facing each other. As soon as Max made himself comfortable on the rug, Liz switched their plates around so that his was in front of her and vice-versa. At Max's questioning expression, Liz smiled at him, cut a piece of his waffle and fed it to him. Max smiled back at her as he chewed and cut a piece of her waffle and fed it to her.

They finished off their waffles, feeding each other while looking deeply into each other's beloved faces. When they had finished, Liz put their plates out of the way and moved over closer to Max. She pushed on his upper shoulder until he was lying on his back and she was laying half on top of him.

Liz reached out, picked out a strawberry from the bowel, dipped it into the whipped cream and fed it to Max. Before his tongue could lick off a bit of cream from his upper lip, Liz moved in to clean it up for him with her lips and tongue.

"Mmm, my turn." Max said as he dipped a strawberry into the cream and fed it to Liz.

He too cleaned up the extra cream on the side of her mouth with his own soft lips. He tasted her own sweet flavor, as well as the fruit and cream, as his kiss went deeper. His arms came up around her and pulled her fully onto his big, strong, reawakening body, their kisses becoming more urgent as they slipped from eating breakfast into post-breakfast lovemaking.

This was an activity started on their first 'morning after', which they did not mind repeating and had...many times.

Max and Liz did not spend as much time 'holed up' in their new home as they thought they would, that week. Although they did spend quite a bit of it, 'acquainting themselves' with each and every...room in the house...at all times of the day and night...they did venture outside, as well and not just to 'acquaint themselves' with the woods around their house. They took long walks together, often coming upon a crew of home-builders or a group working on some other project around the valley.

Houses were going up quickly now, with so many hands to help and the Connection to allow the professionals to give instruction and oversee the work on several different homes at once. They had to be careful that they didn't work so fast that they attracted the attention of the building inspectors though, who had to come out to Airatan at least once a week if not more often.

Max and Liz often lent a hand, enjoying the comradery and friendship of all of these good people, their people. In a few days they would both be back at their summer jobs in Albuquerque, only able to come out on the weekends, so they enjoyed the time working with them now. In September they would not even be able to help out on the weekends because they would be back in Cambridge, studying for their college courses, thousands of miles away.

TBC


	11. Prts 41 thru 44 Babies!

**ICID Parts 41-45 Babies!**

September 1st found Max and Liz flying back to Boston from Albuquerque. Isabel and Alex picked them up at the airport. On the drive to their loft, Max and Liz caught Isabel and Alex up on what had happened out in Airatan since the four of them had spoken on the phone, last.

"It's incredible how fast they've been able to build houses and it's a good thing too. The second Alliance ship arrived two weeks ago with the first batch of mostly third generation Antarians, some second generation too, 150 in all. We were expecting them and we have room for them down in the complex, but with another ship coming the 1st of October, it would be getting pretty tight down there if we weren't already building houses on the surface."

"How's my pet project going?" Isabel asked. She had become very interested in the hydroponics being grown in the complex's tunnels.

"Really well, thank goodness." Liz, who had kept an interested eye on the underground farm, as well, answered. "We are now able to grow enough vegetables, including beans and other legumes for some protein, for everyone, as well as some fruits. Those families who have built their homes already are planting backyard gardens as well. There are fish aplenty in the two rivers, but right now we have to buy our meat and other necessities outside the Valley. A general store is being built, but it won't be opened for a while yet."

"What's really interesting, but something we'll have to watch closely, is that several people on the second ship brought Antarian plant seed with them and some brought seeds from other planets in the Alliance, as well. They've all been checked out as safe to bring to Earth, of course." Max said. "They've planted the seeds down in one of the tunnels. The plants were just starting to sprout, the last time I looked."

"How could anyone have Antarian plant seeds?" Isabel asked, interested.

"A few of the teenagers who escaped Antar took seeds with them, more as a remembrance than anything else. But they planted the seeds and they grew! Now many Alliance Antarians have Antarian plants hanging in their windows or growing in their gardens."

"Do you have a final number on how many Alliance Antarians want to come to Earth, now?" Alex asked.

"No, the numbers keep growing. There are 300 Alliance Antarians here already. There are at least two more ships coming this year, but neither of them are bringing as many as the first two groups." Max answered. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Alex."

Alex and Eric's daughter, Karin were chiefly responsible for setting up all newcomers with new identities, birth certificates, social-security-numbers, educational and credit histories.

"Ever since our coronation and the Connection was reformed, we've had a lot more people contacting us about immigrating to Earth." Liz said. "The Connection took away their doubts and apprehensions and made them yearn to be with the Community."

"I think the only Antarians who probably won't be immigrating here are the ones who have highly technical jobs within the Alliance and can't or won't downgrade to the level of Earth technology." Max said.

"Before we reach your loft, let me ask you, have you heard from President T'Cor of the Alliance Council, again?" Isabel asked.

"No, not since that orb-call I received last month." Max said. The immigration of so many Alliance citizens, to a sub-tech planet was of some concern to the Alliance Council, of which Max and Liz were now members, being the chosen leaders of their people. (Their royal circlets would not have floated so directly to them during their coronation, if the vast majority of their people had not wanted them as their king and queen.)

"That was mostly a courtesy call. We have received transmissions from the Alliance, entailing the Rules of Conduct we are supposed to follow here on Earth. You know, keeping our psychic powers secret, our technology secret, our interplanetary communications and travel secret, stuff we've always done. They also sent me the agenda for their next meeting."

"Are you going to attend in any way?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"Liz and I are planning on attending by orb-transmission, but we will just listen. There are probably no more than 700 Antarians left in the entire galaxy and most of us will be living in secret, of our own free will, on a planet, which the Alliance has no relations with. We just want to keep lines of communication open for our people, so that they can keep in touch with friends who they left behind back in the Alliance. Also, in the case of an emergency, the Alliance will be there to help us, but that's about it for us." Max answered. "Would you ...like to attend with us...Alex?" Max asked, innocently.

"Could I?" Alex asked, excitedly.

"I think we can arrange it." Max replied. "Isabel would you like to attend, as well?"

"No thanks, Max. I have no real interest in politics, especially out-of-our-solar-system-politics. Alex will tell me about everything afterwards, I'm sure." She smiled at her husband, lovingly.

"Do we have any more classified questions to ask? Because we've arrived at your first home." Alex said as he pulled into a parking place.

"Only one more question and that is to ask you if both of you would like to come upstairs for coffee or anything?" Liz invited.

"Sure." Isabel agreed, glancing at Alex, both of them trying not to grin. Everyone helped carry luggage upstairs and Isabel unlocked their loft door so that Max could once more carry Liz across the threshold.

"Max, this is three times!" Liz giggled.

"Actually this makes four times." Max told her, after giving her an intense kiss."

"Four times?" Liz asked, but Max wasn't able to explain that to her right then, because a bunch of their friends jumped out from behind the kitchen counter and the upstairs railing to yell.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh man, you two knew about this didn't you?" Max asked his sister.

"Well of course. Louise and I planned it!" Isabel laughed at her brother and went to bring their friend forward from the crowd.

"Welcome back Liz, Max." Louise said, smiling.

"You and Isabel planned this?" Liz asked her former roommate, hugging her.

"Yup. And Alex and Russell helped decorate. We never got to throw you a bridal shower or a wedding reception so we thought we'd do this."

"Wow, this is great!" Both Liz and Max said together, as they were greeted by their college friends and classmates.

"We even have a cake, a gift from all of us and pizza." Russell yelled happily as he came up.

"Come over and cut your cake." Several of their friends called and so they did.

"You know, Isabel and Alex just got married too!" Max told his friends. "So they should have to cut the cake as well." And everyone agreed that both newlywed couples should cut the cake and feed a piece to each other.

After they had each had a piece of cake, Max and Liz opened their gift from everyone. It was a very generous gift certificate to one of the large malls in Boston.

"None of us could decide what to get you, so we gave you a certificate to a mall where you can buy anything." Russell explained.

"Thank you all so much. This is great!" Max and Liz thanked their friends before everyone went back to dancing to the music, which was streaming out of their stereo and eating pizza. Finally, Liz was able to pull Louise over to a corner.

"So how are your sister and your brand new goddaughter?" Liz asked Louise. She knew that Louise's sister had delivered her infant daughter safely, but not much else.

"Oh they're both doing great. Little Sarah is growing by leaps and bounds. Do you want to see pictures?" Louise asked, reaching for her purse, which she had left in the corner in which they were standing.

"Of course." Liz smiled and the two girls found a space on the sofa to look at baby pictures. Liz looked around for Max and saw him across the room, watching her.

"Come see pictures of Louise's baby niece." Liz called. Max came over and looked over Liz's shoulder.

'Someday we'll have our own, wonderful baby too.' Max said, silently, while stroking Liz's lovely, long hair.

They had decided to wait before trying to start a family, until Max had graduated from law school and they had moved permanently to Airatan. But in the meantime they would enjoy seeing the pictures of the precious little girl and have fun with their friends. In a few days, classes would start and they would have to return to their studies in earnest.

Later that night, as they got ready for bed together, in their very own bedroom, Liz asked.

"Max you were going to tell me how today was the fourth time that you carried me over the threshold, instead of the third time." Max nodded, smiling.

"Today was the fourth time. The third time was when I carried you into our home in Airatan. The second time was when I carried you into this loft, the day we moved in. And the first time was the day we met. You had hurt your ankle and I carried you up the stairs and into your dorm room." Max enumerated.

"Oh my gosh. The day we met. The day you saved my life! How could I have forgotten? You carried me up those two flights of stairs." Liz wondered, out loud.

"No problem. I'm just glad I was there that first time, so I could carry you today for our fourth time." Max said, as he leaned over the bed and drew her to him, into his warm, safe, embrace.

"To many more years of you carrying me over thresholds, in love and joy." Liz specified.

"To many more years of loving you." Max said, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

January 14th, six months later.

"So, we're meeting Isabel, Alex, Louise, Russell and the rest of the gang at the movie-theater in an hour?" Liz double-checked their plans. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Max? Being seen at the opening of 'The Royal Four, Among Us'?"

"That movie is going to raise questions, no matter what we do, Liz. Too many Harvard students, not to mention everyone else, are going to see it in the theater and then see us on the streets. This way we can see what our friends' reactions to the movie are and answer any questions, which they may have, before they let their imaginations run wild. They'll stand by us and help get the word out, that we are not the actors in that movie."

"You're right, of course. I was just hoping that somehow we would never have to deal with what's probably going to happen." Liz moved into Max's arms, looking for and finding some security.

"It'll be fine, Love. We'll get through this. Ready to go?" He looked into her beautiful, brown eyes and then smiled when she nodded, bravely.

Max and Liz met Isabel and Alex and the rest of their friends in front of the theater, bought their tickets, snacks and went in.

"Are you sure you two want to be here for this?" Max whispered to Isabel.

"Of course, Max. After all, the actors playing us don't look like us...so much as Mason and Cheryl look like you. We're here to back you up. Besides, this movie is about my past, as well as yours." Isabel said.

"I wouldn't miss seeing this movie for the world. I've been looking forward to this for nearly a year!" Alex said, as they found their seats.

Luckily, their movie-going friends all liked to sit in the back of theaters and Max and Liz were able to find seats on the aisle.

"Well here we go." Max said, as the movie started.

"Wow that was a great movie!" Alex exclaimed, as the movie ended and the lights came up.

Everyone around them had cheered and clapped at the end and now they were discussing the news about how this movie was going to be made into a TV show for the next season. No one was really noticing Max and Liz, who were trying to act casually, except for their friends, who were all staring.

"Would all of you guys like to come to our place for pizza and a post-movie review?" Max asked. Everyone nodded.

A short time later, everyone had arrived at Max and Liz's loft and the pizzas had been delivered.

"I think the first thing we have to all be clear on here, is that those two actors were not Max and Liz and that they are in no way related to either of you...right?" A classmate and friend of Liz's, named Tommy piped up.

"Correct, Tommy, Max and I weren't in that movie. We aren't actors!" Liz replied. "And as far as we know, the actors who did play those roles and looked so much like us, um, Mason Behr, uh, Blair and Shirley, I mean, Cheryl Appleton, are in no way related to us." Liz answered.

"But oh man, everyone here at Harvard or on the street is going to think that the two of you are the two of them." Leo, a friend of Max's said.

"We know, Leo. We know. Will you guys help us with that?" Max asked. "I don't know, somehow get the word out that the two, poor, Harvard students are Not the actors in that movie." Everyone nodded, smiling.

"If it gets really bad, maybe we could work out a schedule and take turns walking you two to your classes. Movie fans can get pretty rough." A tiny girl, named Mary who happened to have a black belt in karate, suggested.

"That would be really nice of you, but let's hold off until we see how the wind blows." Max said, smiling.

"Hey, how about big buttons, which you could wear on your lapels? They could say 'I'm a starving Harvard law student, not a millionaire actor!'" Tommy suggested and everyone started laughing.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Alex exclaimed. "Do you know anyone who could make those up for us?" Tommy nodded, grinning.

"Well now that all that's been cleared up, what did all of you think of the movie?" Liz asked and all of their friends cheered.

In their minds, their friends, the actors and the characters, which they played, became the totally separate entities they all were meant to be.

"Wow, wasn't all the acting just great? Especially Mason and Cheryl, they were fantastic! What talent they have. The emotions they rang out of their characters were so moving. Plus, that Mason Blair is so handsome!" Mary sighed.

"I just loved the whole romance thing they have going, between 'Matt and Liz'. They are so cute together. Oh and did you see that photo layout in that magazine 'Hollywood Today'? They look so good together."

Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex tried to look casually happy rather than break out with great, silly grins, when they realized that the photo-spread their friend, Sarah was referring to included the pictures, which had been taken of Max and Liz, in Roswell, just before their wedding.

"I was crying so hard when they realized that they would only be able to save 300 of their children, before their sun went nova, but all of the Antarians insisted on saving the young Royal Four." Annie, another friend, said.

"And then how brave Wellmax and Belisa and all of the other parents were, as they watched the tiny ships, with their children inside them, fly off into space."

Max looked at Liz, as he felt her lean into him, giving him her warmth and loving thoughts. Isabel gazed at Alex as she felt this arm tighten around her shoulders and felt his reassuring vibes. Those scenes, so touching to their friends, had been agonizing for Max, Isabel, Liz and Alex to watch, knowing as they did, that those events had really happened. The brother and sister had clung to their mates, tears streaming out of all four pairs of eyes. Thankfully, the second half of the movie had been totally fictitious and filled with romance, humor and suspense.

"Girl stuff. I liked it when Rath used his powers to throw that rotten sheriff across the street and then blow up his squad car, so that he couldn't follow them and learn where the Granolith is hidden!" Leo said.

Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex let themselves grin at each other, along with their friends, silently sharing their private joke. As if gentle, artistic Michael would ever throw anyone, anywhere! And the use of their outcropping as a hiding place for the Granolith, to them was so ironic.

"It's such a cool idea they had, to bring the characters forward in time, to the 90s. I can hardly wait until next fall, to see the TV show." Tommy said.

The friends talked on and ate pizza, having a great time.

Colonel Sam Jones came out of the base theater with a thoughtful look on his face. He had really enjoyed the movie 'Among Us', especially after having met two of the main actors, six months before. But he believed that there was some kind of connection between the movie, the actors and Max and Liz Evans. There was something mysterious about Max. His senses told him that there was more to the young man than there appeared at first glance. He would think about it and keep his eyes open.

"Hello?" Eric Petersen answered his phone in his brand new kitchen.

"Hi, Eric, it's Max."

"Max, hello."

"Just wanted to call and tell you how much the four of us and a bunch of our friends, loved your movie. We saw it yesterday."

"You liked it? Great!"

"Yeah, everyone in the theater was crying and laughing and cheering throughout the entire movie! But I'll tell you, the first half of the movie was gut-wrenching to watch."

"Yeah, I was afraid it would be, for us. How are people reacting to seeing you and Liz on the streets?" Eric asked, concerned.

"Well, I nearly had my shirt ripped off of me this morning, but we're handling it. Our friends are walking us to and from class and we're wearing hats and sunglasses. A friend is making us great, big buttons for us to wear, which identify us as impoverished college students, rather than millionaire actors."

"Oh man! Well, give us a call if you need any help. I'm sure a bunch of our young men could fly out and play bodyguard."

"Thanks, Eric, but I'm sure it will cool down, once word gets around." Max said. "Hey could you do one thing for us?"

"Sure what's that?"

"We'd like to send some flowers to Cheryl and maybe a plant to Mason, with a little note in them, telling them how much we liked their acting. Would you know where we could have them delivered?"

"Yeah, sure; actually they're starting some preliminary filming for the TV pilot, later this week. Now that I'm one of their chief consultants and possibly even one of their writers, I should have no problem delivering your gifts to them."

"Great. We'll call you back with the details later, Okay?"

"Sure, no problem, Max."

"Thanks, Eric." Max said, before he hung up.

Cheryl Appleton entered her trailer at the studio to find that a bouquet of yellow roses had been delivered. There was no florist's card, but a handwritten note was stuck in among the blossoms. She opened it and smiled and then walked next door to Mason Blair's trailer and knocked. He opened the door almost right away.

"Look what was delivered while I was out." He said, pointing to a plant with tiny leaves and tiny, blue flowers and then held up a small note.

"Ohh, blue moons; I love those plants. I received a delivery too, of yellow roses."

They showed their notes to each other. They both said:

"Loved 'Among Us'! You did a fabulous job! Good luck with the TV series. We will be watching! Sincerely, your twin, Max (or Liz)".

A couple weeks after they and their friends had gone to see 'Among Us', Liz and Max were about to make their weekly call to Tess, Kyle, Michael and Maria, using the Connection as a party-line, when their friends contacted them, instead.

'Liz, Max, are you there?' Tess asked in an excited voice.

'We're here Tess. We were just about to contact you. Is everyone else there with you? '

'Yes, we're all here.' Maria said. There was a note of excitement in her voice, as well and then their connection opened up so they could all see each other. All four of them had big, silly grins on their faces.

'What's up? I can see that something wonderful has happened!' Liz asked, smiling.

'The most wonderful thing, Liz!' Maria exclaimed.

'We're PREGNANT!' They both cried.

'Oh my! Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you.' They all hugged and jumped up and down. The Connection was far better than any vid-phone would ever be.

'When are you due?' Liz asked.

'Nine months. Liz, it's the most amazing thing. Michael and I both knew as soon as it happened last night. I can sense our baby already.'

'Me too; it's incredible!' Tess exclaimed.

'Is there...anyway I could...feel your babies?' Liz asked.

'I think so, let's give it a try.' Tess said as she took Liz's hand and they both concentrated.

'Oh...my!' Liz gasped as she sensed just the tiniest flicker of new life within her sister's womb. 'It's just a couple hundred cells and yet that is your baby! This is wonderful, amazing and awesome! I need my thesaurus. I can't describe what I'm feeling.' Liz said. They all hugged again and continued to grin at each other.

'So, enough about us. How are you and Max?' Maria asked.

'Oh you know; the same old thing. Wonderful, fabulous...even when all we do is study, make love, study and study some more.'

They continued to chat, discussing Maria's management of Nancy Parker's 'Antarian' art gallery, Michael's art work, Tess' management of the Crashdown and Kyle becoming the senior Roswell deputy, before they said good-bye and dissolved their connection for another week.

Nine months later, Jeffery James Valenti and Marcus Cole Guerin were born, ten hours apart. Max and Liz had been back at college for a month, so they and Isabel and Alex, who could not make the trip, met within the Connection to ooh and ahh over the newest members of their community.

Part 42

1:30 a.m., December 14, 2009, 15 months later.

Max woke out of a sound sleep with a feeling of urgency running through his mind. He tightened his hold on Liz, as she slept peacefully within his arms and let his heightened senses check for anything that might be wrong with her. She was fine and he was fine. He let his senses broaden out to their loft and the converted warehouse they lived in. Everything was all right. What had awoken him then? The urgency was still there, but had lessened somewhat, until it was just on the edges of his consciousness.

He glanced back to Liz as she lay in the soft glow, from a light on the building across the street. The soft light showed him her long eyelashes and the moistness of her lips. She must have just run her tongue over them, in her sleep, he reasoned. However they had come to glisten, they called to him, begging for his caress.

Max gave a slight groan before he allowed his lips to brush hers. With that one, gentle touch, the urgency was back. Was this his body's way of telling him to love his wife? His desire had never manifested itself this way and yet there she lay, so beautifully tempting.

Knowing that Max would be graduating in six months and Liz would be transferring to the University of New Mexico at Albuquerque, they had decided to throw away the birth-control pills and start trying for a baby. Not that this decision made any difference in their love life. They had always been physically demonstrative to one another, in public and in private and they made love very often.

Had this urgency come upon him because he hoped that one of these times he and Liz would manage to create another life out of their love for one another? Maybe, he thought, as his hand reached up to caress her beloved face.

How he loved his beautiful Liz, for her intelligence, patience, kindness, strength of character, as well as for her lovely face and body. A body, which at that moment was snuggled up to his, warm and naked under their nest of blankets, as they preferred to sleep, whether they made love or not.

Max's hand was toying with her hair now, gently running his fingers through it, feeling its silkiness. He was torn between wanting to wake her up so that they could make love together...and just caressing her while she slept, seeing how far he could go before she woke up and joined him, as she loved to do to him.

He decided to try his second option, as his hand gently stroked down her throat, making sure he didn't tickle her, as he went. His hand ran outwards along Liz's collarbone and then transferred to her arm and on down, tenderly stroking her leg as far as her knee and then back up again by way of her tummy, ribs and breast.

Where his hands had traveled, his lips wished to follow and so he ducked his head under the blankets and allowed them to go the same route. Max could sense that Liz was only half-awake, as her body started responding to his caresses and nuzzles. She stretched and arched into his touch. When his lips reached the goal of one of her breasts, her arms came up to encircle his back with one and hold his head to her chest with the other.

Max." She groaned, still not totally awake as her hands wandered down his spine to caress his taut bottom. Max switched sides before running his lips up her neck to her lips, which were invitingly open to his gentle probing.

"I can sense you're awake, Sweetheart. Come and love me." Max said, as he rolled onto his back, bringing Liz with him until she lay on top of him.

"Mmm, what a way to be woken up; my sexy, handsome husband making love to me." She said, quietly as she slowly came awake and started to stroke his skin in earnest.

Actually, it had not been Max's touch so much, which had awoken Liz, as her own body's reaction to that touch. All of her senses were buzzing and her pulse was throbbing in all the right places. She held on for just a few minutes more while she explored Max's fabulous body and drove them ever closer to the brink, before she made the connection, continuing to move slowly, tenderly, driving them both up and over the peak. The sweet sensation of their loving lingered on, just barely there, a tickle at their' nerve endings. Behind that lingering tingle was something new and they both could just barely sense it.

"Liz." Max said, as he tried to identify this new sensation, taking Liz along with him, as he looked for the source of what they were both becoming more and more aware of.

"Max!" Did you feel that? Is that what I think it is? Could it be?" Liz whispered, excitedly. Max used his senses carefully to be sure before he said anything.

"Liz." He said then, taking her deeper, to show her what he had found.

"Oh Max." Liz sighed, happily.

"We are going to have a baby, Liz." He finally said out loud. "We created a new life with our loving just now."

"Oh Max!" Was all Liz could still say as they clung together in joy of what they had done, before falling into a deep, happy sleep.

May 14, 2010, Five months later.

Liz answered the knock on their door one particular evening.

"Hi Liz. Hi Baby Phillip." Isabel and Alex greeted Liz and her unborn baby.

"Hey you two, ready for the finale?"

"You mean the cliffhanger." Alex said, as they both walked into the apartment. "We aren't going to have all of our questions answered in this last episode. They have to set something up for next season."

"To answer your question, Liz, yes, we are both excited to see the last episode of 'Among Us', for the season." Isabel said, gazing patiently at her husband. "Some more than others."

"Hey you two." Max called from upstairs and then ran down the spiral staircase to hug his sister and shake hands with his friend and brother-in-law.

"I can't believe the third season is over already. It was such a great year, filled with romance and adventure. I'm glad they finally won an Emmy. Mason and Cheryl's acting has always been great, but this year they and the writers did a fabulous job!" Liz enthused.

"I think everyone started to take the show seriously after we stopped them from canceling it after the first season. They had never seen so much fan support for a TV show before. We just were not going to allow them to cancel our favorite show, or let them do a sloppy job of producing it." Max said. After her brother's impassioned speech, Isabel asked.

"Max, I never asked you this two years ago, but you didn't actually send the network any bottles of Tabasco sauce, like all the other fans did, did you?"

"Well of course I did! After all, we already had a couple cases of the stuff in our kitchen cupboard, what would it hurt, our sending 2 or three bottles to the network?" Max tried to downplay his actions.

"Dozen. Max means he sent 2 dozen bottles of Tabasco sauce!" Liz made clear, teasing her husband.

"It's virtually the only TV show I watch, I didn't want it canceled. Nor did I want Mason and Cheryl to lose their jobs." Max defended himself.

"Okay, Okay. I'm glad they didn't cancel 'Among Us' too!" Isabel soothed her brother.

"Besides, she sent in three dozen bottles!" Alex told Max and Liz and they all broke out laughing.

"Let's all have a seat, shall we?" Liz said. "Can I get anyone something to drink?"

"We'll get our own drinks, Liz. You're the one who should be resting. You're five months pregnant, after all." Alex told her.

"I'm fine." She said, but her husband still drew her over to the couch and onto his lap.

"So, are you two packed up and ready to move?" Max asked.

Alex had decided to take a great job offer out in Silicon Valley and Isabel had found a fabulous designer in San Francisco, who wanted her as one of his models. They had rented a nice apartment within easy commuting distance for both of them and would be moving the day after Max's graduation from law school. Now that it was clear that Max was going to graduate in two weeks and Liz was going to transfer to the University of New Mexico at Albuquerque. This way, they would only be 1,000 miles away from Airatan, rather than 3,000 miles.

"We're working on it. I pick up a few more packing boxes at work or the grocery store, bring them home each night and we fill them up, but there is still a lot to pack." Alex said.

"Most of it's his stuff." Isabel told them.

"Your parents are staying in Florida though, right Isabel?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad both have good jobs down there. They may retire to the West Coast or even Airatan in ten or fifteen years, though."

"We'd be very happy to have them move to Airatan." Max said.

"Hey guys, it's time. Turn on the TV." Alex exclaimed.

One Hour Later.

"Oh man, what a great finale!" Max exclaimed and Alex nodded, grinning.

"What do you mean 'great'?" Isabel yelled. "How am I supposed to wait four months before I find out what happened to 'Matt and Liz'?"

"I plan to bury myself in S3 fan fiction between my studies." Liz said.

"I read the spoilers." Alex admitted.

'Maybe I could dream-walk Mason and Cheryl.' Max said, silently and earned a frown from his lovely Liz.

'I don't believe you, of all people, just said that. I thought you were against dream-walking people.' Liz admonished him.

'Usually I am, but this is important.' Max said.

'Uh, huh.' Liz said, disbelievingly.

June 14, 2010, One Month Later.

"Liz, what are you doing? Let me take that box for you." Louise said when she entered Max and Liz's loft to see a six-month, pregnant Liz picking up a medium-sized box.

"I'm fine, Louise." Liz said, placing the box on top of another, on the floor before picking up an empty box, placing it on her desk and starting to fill it with more books from the nearby shelves.

"You're six-month's pregnant." Her friend reminded her.

"I've never felt better." Liz reminded Louise. Even though she was not Antarian, her pregnancy had been more like that of an Antarian woman, than a Human woman. Tage's daughter and Liz's obstetrician, Dr. Hedvig Wiest, had explained to both she and Max, that because of their connection to their babies from conception to birth, their bodies accepted the baby growing inside, so Antarian women rarely ever experienced morning sickness or any other discomfort from their pregnancies.

"You must be one of those earth-mother types; born to have lots of children, even if you are so tiny." Louise suggested and Liz only smiled.

"Who would think that we could cram so much stuff into this little apartment?" Liz asked. "Or at least it seams like a lot of stuff now that it all has to be packed."

Max and Liz had hired a moving company to take their few pieces of furniture, their many, many books and the rest of their possessions, including their two cars, across country. Their friend Bob, the small-plane pilot said that he would be happy to fly in, pick them up and take them to Airatan, if they would pay for the fuel. What a deal!

Max had graduated at the top of his class and passed the Bar on his first try, of course. He had made the painful decision not to specialize in trial-law, as he had always planned, so that he could have become a District Attorney and in the future, hopefully be appointed as a judge, like his maternal grandfather had been. He had come to realize that his career path would be too public a position for an alien king with a community of his people to protect. There might also have been a conflict of interest issue in being a D.A. and also a town's mayor (as their people decided to call his position, to the outside world, anyway.)

Instead, Max focused on family law and estate planning, which would be of the most help to his community. Several of Tage's family were trial lawyers already and having been licensed to practice in the States, could defend any of their fellow Antarians in court, should the need ever arise. Unbeknownst to Max, he would become a sort of judge to his people in the future, anyway. There would be Antarian/alien customs and issues, which could not be decided by Earth law, so he would act as judge in those cases.

Max would be starting his new job as junior partner in the law firm of Summerfield, Evans and Evans, next week, with the expectation of making full partner in a couple of years. Liz was also transferring into her new Ph.D. program at the University of New Mexico at Albuquerque the next week in hopes of putting in 2 1/2 month's work on her thesis before having to take a few weeks of maternity leave.

"So do you promise to come visit us in our new home, before classes start up again?" Liz asked Louise.

"I promise. I can't wait to see this house that your friends built for you!" She grinned. Just then, Max came back from running an errand and immediately walked over to Liz.

"Hello, Love. How're you and Junior holding up?" He asked as he drew his lovely wife into his arms and kissed her.

"We are both doing fine. Say hello to Louise." Liz told him.

"Hello, Louise." He repeated dutifully, without taking his eyes off of Liz.

"Hi, Max." Louise laughed, quite used to and envious of her friends' total concentration on each other. She watched as they celebrated their reunion after 30 minutes of being apart from each other, with an indulgent smile.

"Are sure you don't have a brother hidden away somewhere, Max?" She asked with a sigh.

"Sorry, Louise, Max is a one-and-only. They broke the mold after he was made!" Liz told her friend, proudly.

"I thought you and my former roommate Russell were seeing each other." Max asked.

"We are, kind of. But I don't think that he's 'the one', you know?" Louise explained and both Max and Liz nodded.

"I just have to finish packing these last few books and then I think we're all done." Liz said. "Would you two please go and check all the closets and cupboards? Make sure we didn't miss anything?" Max went upstairs and Louise checked out the kitchen.

"All clear." They both called out and Max came down the spiral staircase to pull Liz over to the sofa and then down to sit on his lap.

"The movers should be here in about 30 minutes." He told her, bringing her head down onto his shoulder. "Why don't you try to rest?" To please him, she nodded and closed her eyes, but did not fall asleep, encircled by his safe, warm embrace.

"Louise, thank you so much for all of the help you've given us these last few weeks." Max told their friend.

"Not a problem, Max. Boy; am I going to miss the two of you." She said and Max nodded.

"We'll miss you as well, especially Liz. You've been a great friend to her."

"She's been a great friend to me, too." Louise said, trying not to cry.

Shortly after that, the moving van arrived a little early and they started carrying everything out. Because of the spiral staircase, the loft actually had a pulley system hanging from the high ceiling, to enable tenants to raise and lower their furniture to and from the loft. Max though, had used his powers to lower their bed frame, box spring and mattress over the railing and down to the first floor of their apartment. The movers were grateful that they did not have to mess with the pulley or the spiral staircase.

Within a short time, they had everything loaded, except for the luggage, which Max and Liz were taking with them, on Bob's plane. Tearful good-byes were said and hugs were given and then it was time to leave for the airport. Louise was giving them a lift, but she had wanted to say her good-byes in private.

Next stop, Airatan, New Mexico and their new home!

Bob landed his small plane on a stretch of road just outside one of the two tunnel entrances to the Valley. Now that much of the Community had been built, it unsafe to land a plane inside the Valley. He turned the little plane and taxied back to the tunnel mouth, where he turned again in preparation for this take off, before shutting off his engines.

"Thanks again, Bob. We really appreciate your willingness to fly us out here and back to Boston, two times a year, these last few years." Max said as they opened the hatch.

"Not a problem, Max, Liz. I love to fly and I enjoy the chance to fly all the way to the East Coast and back. I get to see a lot of the country that way, since you let me pick the route and pay for the gas!" Max went down the steps and turned to catch the luggage, Bob tossed down to him.

"I wish you could come in and stay overnight with us." Liz said.

"Thanks Liz, but I've been away from my family long enough. They put up with my flying all over the country if I don't stay away too long and I miss them. So good luck with your new home and your new job." He shook Max's hand. "And your continued studies." He shook Liz's hand, before climbing back into his plane and prepared to take off.

Bob took off, a safe distance from where their friends, Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle, Isabel, Alex, Tage, Margaret, Eric, Nasus, Nohtanoj and surprisingly, Max and Liz's parents were waiting. They all came forward to greet them and to help load all of the luggage into one of the battery powered cars, parked nearby.

"Welcome, Your Highnesses." Tage, the oldest of the group, bowed deeply, as did all the other Antarians.

"Tage." Max exclaimed, but Tage stopped him.

"Max, Liz, let us show you the deference and honor you both deserve, this one time. As you enter your community for the first time, to make Airatan your permanent home, all of your people will be lined up along the roadway to greet you. They have all come to us, requesting this one chance to pay you honor, since neither of you will allow any of the other privileges or formalities your stations deserve." Max and Liz hesitated, gazing into each other's eyes, before turning back to Tage and nodding their ascent.

They were shown to an open car, which had been bedecked with flowers, greenery and ribbon.

"Oh good grief!" Max exclaimed, reddening profusely, along with Liz, who was blushing also.

"Well, at least this isn't a horse-drawn carriage, as they have in England." Liz told him.

Everyone got into the cars, Max and Liz, into the first car, with Alex in the driver's seat and Isabel beside him. Their' close friends and family in the cars behind them.

Max and Liz were unsure how to act, as they were driven through the tunnel and out into the Valley. They could see a long line of Antarians, standing on each side of the road. Alex brought their car to a stop, as did the cars behind them. Max and Liz stood up in the car.

As one, all of the Antarians turned in their direction and bowed low. The young king and queen of Airatan bowed back to their people, as they all straightened up.

"Thank you, everyone for this incredible welcome." Max said, using the connection so that everyone could hear him.

"Thank you for creating our wonderful home, this community, as well as our house." Liz said.

"We look forward to living among you, finally." Max finished and everyone cheered.

They both sat back down and Alex moved the car forward, slowly. All shyness and feelings of awkwardness left Max and Liz as they realized that they knew each and every person they passed by. They had worked beside them each summer, celebrated with them at Christmas and at other times during the year and mourned with them over the death of their world and loved ones during Airatan's own special memorial day, the anniversary of Antar's death, each August, over the last three years.

Max and Liz called out to each person, they slowly passed, by name, seeing smiles broaden into grins and tears of joy sparkle in many eyes. Then finally, they had passed beyond the lines of people and drove on down the valley, seeing any changes, which had been made since they were last out here in December. With the help of their friends, they would unpack their belongings, when it all arrived in a few days and start to build their home here in Airatan, New Mexico.

Part 43

When all of the friends arrived at Max and Liz's house, everyone helped carry in their luggage and the few boxes, which they had brought with them, before heading to their own homes, with an invitation for them to come over to Michael and Maria's, for dinner in a couple hours.

"Max, Liz, I hope you don't mind that we invited ourselves to stay at your house for a couple nights." Diane asked, referring to herself, Phillip, Nancy, Jeff, Isabel and Alex.

"Of course not, Diane; all of you are welcome anytime." Liz assured them.

"We just had to drive up and be a part of this welcoming celebration for the two of you." Jeff said.

"And I wanted to see how my little baby is doing, carrying a baby of her own." Nancy said, hugging her daughter.

"Of course, grandparents, you'll want to be introduced to your grandson, Phillip Jeffery Evans." She said, glancing between her father and father-in-law. They had not actually told their parents about naming their unborn child already, after his grandfathers.

"Phillip?"

"Jeffery?" Both men murmured in awe. Liz nodded, smiling.

"Mom, would you like to feel him?" Nancy nodded, grinning and gently placed her hand on her daughter's distended stomach.

"My, he's an active little fellow." Nancy laughed, feeling some kicking under her hand.

"Now, get ready to introduce yourself, Mom." Liz said, before she opened the connection between little Phillip and Nancy.

"Oh my goodness!" Nancy exclaimed. "I feel him; his personality seems to be well developed already. Yes, Sweetheart, I'm your Grandma Nancy and your Grandma Diane is right here too." Nancy said, before stepping back so Diane could have a turn and then each of the grandfathers. All four adults developed such silly grins after they made first contact with their grandson.

"Would either of you like to take a shower, or change before we all go over to Michael and Maria's house?" Diane asked, a few minutes later.

"That sounds great." Max said and both he and Liz headed back into their master bedroom to do just that.

A short time after that, everyone had, had a chance to freshen up and they all piled into the two cars, which had been left for their use. They drove over to Michael and Maria's house and were greeted by Michael, Maria, carrying little Marcus and Kyle and Tess with their son, Jimmy, who was testing his 19-month old legs.

"Oh look at these little darlings!" Nancy cried, spying her grandson. "Tess, I think he's grown since I last saw him a few hours ago."

"That wouldn't surprise me, Mom." Tess smiled, looking proudly at her toddler, son.

"Why don't all of you come out back and make yourselves comfortable." Michael said.

The Guerin house was quite a bit smaller than the Evans', not having any large, formal rooms, or offices and only three bedrooms, but Michael had built a semi-attached studio and both he and Maria loved their new home.

"Your house doesn't look as though it's one of Olaus' designs, Michael." Phillip remarked. "Did you design it?"

"Maria and I had a lot of input on the design, but it was Mark, Olaus' son, who actually built it." Michael answered.

The group settled down in the comfortable patio furniture, while Michael cooked the dinner on his grill. They discussed what had been accomplished her in Airatan over the last six months, mostly for the benefit of the parents, who had not received weekly updates, as Max and Liz had. As they sat down to eat their delicious dinner, they switched their conversations to more personal topics, such as Maria and Tess' second pregnancies. Maria was four months and Tess was two months along. Alex and Isabel were still trying for their first child.

After dinner, all of the ladies gave Jimmy or Marc their baths, read them bedtime stories and watched them fall asleep in their shared nursery. The men, meanwhile, washed the dishes and cleaned up the grill and the kitchen. Afterwards, all of the adults gathered back outside on the patio to chat for a while, before heading in to their bedrooms or back to their homes for the night.

The next day, Max and Liz took a tour of their Community, to see, first hand, what had changed since they had been there, six months ago.

Almost all of the Alliance Antarians had been able to afford to build their houses by then. Many of them had moved to Earth, bringing with them sufficient material wealth to start their new lives. Others had, had to find jobs to support themselves until they could establish themselves through their artwork, which most of them were able to do. Only a few Antarians were still living in the complex, underground, while trying to save enough money to put a down payment on some land and to build their houses.

Studios had been built within the complex and at the top of each missile silo, complete with glass-domes. Other shared, multi-use studios had been built around the Valley, to take advantage of the light and the view.

A semi-enclosed amphitheater, which could be completely enclosed in the winter, had been built into a part of the hillside, where musicians, singers and actors could perform. Many Antarian performers had formed a road company and were already quite successful, bringing Antarian music and plays to Humans around the country. They were even thinking that in two more years, they would be well known enough to hold a summer arts festival here in the Valley. Tourists might start visiting Airatan, rather than Antarians having to visit every medium-sized town across the U.S. These tourists would then also be able to watch the sculptors, glassblowers and painters at work and buy their art, as well.

Nancy's art galleries in Roswell and Albuquerque, as well as other art galleries across the country, were showing the works of Antarian artists and they were finally receiving some attention and having some success.

Olaus and his building company were growing in popularity outside Airatan, as well as inside. Even though quite a few architects used the same building techniques as he did, Olaus was still considered unique...unique, Earth-friendly, innovative and yet practical in the heat, drought, insect and fire prone, Southwest.

For those Antarians who were not artists, most of them were able to find jobs outside of Airatan, in teaching, science and medicine. The Community had bought a helicopter to shuttle anyone to work, within a certain radius of the Valley. But some Antarians could only get jobs far away from the Community, or even outside of the state. They were making good lives for themselves, but they still missed living within the Community. Some of them had built small, weekend or vacation homes, while others had worked together to build a small hotel, Antarian style, to stay in whenever they visited.

Max started his new job and Liz went back to college at her new university. They found it very helpful, that they had both held jobs within these institutions, over the last three summers, so they knew the ropes and many of their co-workers, or in Liz's case, her professors.

Liz was walking across the campus of UNM-A with four of her new friends, two weeks later, when they saw a shiny, white helicopter, with a large V on its side, pause in the sky and then fly overhead towards the campus' helicopter pad.

"There's Max, I have to go, see you tomorrow, guys." Liz told her friends.

"We'll walk with you." Her friend, Carol said and the others agreed, walking with Liz as she picked up her pace in anticipation of seeing Max.

Her friends kept pace with her in anticipation of watching the sweet reunion between their new friend and her handsome, obviously beloved husband. The scene was the same every day. The helicopter flew over the campus, always finding Liz in the crowd of students and hovering a safe distance above her, as husband and wife gazed at each other through the chopper's cockpit window, before flying off to the landing pad. Liz would walk as quickly as her six-month pregnant form would allow her, in the same direction. When she arrived, Max Evans would jump down from his co-pilot's seat, to take her in his arms and kiss her lingeringly, while her friends looked on, sighing and wishing their husbands would be half so loving when they arrived at their homes that night.

Meanwhile, Max and Liz would have ended their hello-I've-missed-you-terribly-these-eight-hours-and-37-minutes-we've-been-apart-kiss and Max would tenderly help Liz up into his co-pilot's seat, strap her in and then go around to the other side of the chopper, taking the pilot's place, while that man went to sit in the back seat of the helicopter. The young lovers would be smiling and talking to each other as the chopper took off and flew away.

"Well that was my bit of romance for the day." Another friend of Liz's, named Pam sighed.

"Those two are so cute together." Another friend named Joan, said.

"Max is so tall, dark, handsome AND mysterious." The fourth member of their group, Stacey, said.

"What's mysterious about being a lawyer?" Pam asked.

"A lawyer who owns a helicopter and just happens to look like the actor, Mason Blair?" Stacey asked.

"The helicopter is owned by their town, for the use of all of their citizens." Carol reminded Stacey, what Liz had explained to them.

"He does look like Mason Blair, though." Stacey persisted.

"And Liz really looks like his co-star and pregnant wife of one year, Cheryl Appleton, but Liz told us that they aren't related to those TV stars at all." Pam said.

"I know that I've said this before, but wasn't it a surprise, when we heard that Mason and Cheryl got married in a small, private ceremony? We always hoped that they would fall in love, since they look so cute together on the TV show, but we never heard anything about them dating or seeing each other at all." Carol said, and her friends nodded their agreement, as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"We should invite Max and Liz out to dinner some evening, so we can get to know both of them better." Carol suggested before they split up to go to their individual cars. The other three friends nodded.

Johann piloted the chopper over the campus of UNM-A, as he did most evenings. He used the Connection to zero in on his queen's location, among all of the students. He knew how Max, his king, yearned to see his mate after being separated from her for the day. That was how most Antarians felt when away from their soul-mates, but the link between Max and Liz was something special, especially strong.

"There she is." Max said, pointing and Johann brought the chopper into hover for a few moments before flying over to the helipad.

When they landed, Max jumped down from his place as co-pilot. Johann and the passengers in back, whom he had picked up from their jobs earlier, looked on indulgently as their king and queen greeted each other. Their joy in having their Royal Couple living with them in Airatan again, was well worth a few minutes delay for romance each day, before they were all shuttled home to the Valley.

They watched as Max tenderly handed Liz up into his former seat and then come around the chopper's nose to take Johann's place in the pilot's seat and Johann come to sit in back with them. Max had his pilot's license and Liz had her co-pilot's license and was studying towards her full license.

They chatted about their day with each other, using their private connection, Liz gestured with her hands as she spoke, sub-vocally, but Max couldn't take his hands off of the cyclic stick and the collective to gesture with his hands, as he would like to, as well.

'How was your day, Sweetheart?' Liz asked, after they were settled in their seats.

'Pretty good, how about yours?'

'Okay, but it's been a long week. Baby Phillip became cranky and restless this afternoon when I had to spend so much time using my microscope. I think he felt cramped by my poor posture.' Liz gently stroked her tummy and sent extra thoughts of love to their child. When she felt the thoughts of love returning, she opened up their connection to include Max, who grinned at her.

'How early do you think Tess and Kyle will arrive tomorrow morning?' Max asked.

'Their friend, Bob will fly them up around 10 a.m. Then Johann will chopper Maria, Tess and I over to the mall in Albuquerque. Are you sure that you don't want to come with us to pick out furniture for the nursery?'

'I'd love to, Liz, but I've been asked to check in on several different projects, plus I really wanted to help with the final stages of building the Sanctuary.'

'Yeah, I want to help with the interior, once the exterior is complete. I think that it will be a beautiful space for meditation and prayer.' Liz said. Max nodded.

'All of our architects and builders had quite a challenge, once we all decided that we wanted one structure to cover all of our different spiritual needs, rather than many different chapels for each belief system, up and down the valley.'

''Okay, back to the nursery. The three of us will go and see what we can find then.' Liz said.

'Well, to make sure you're able to do all that shopping tomorrow, why don't you take a bubble bath when we get home, while I make dinner, followed by a back rub and you going to bed early tonight?'

"Mmm, that sounds so great. Thank you, Max!' Liz smiled at her thoughtful husband.

When they arrived home, Max drew Liz a bubble bath and helped her into it, before he went to fix dinner. When the food was ready, Max helped Liz get out of the tub and dried her off, fighting the urge to just carry her off to their bed and make love to her, then wrapped her in her robe. By the look of heat in Liz's eyes, when their gazes connected, Max understood that Liz had picked up on his urges and felt them as well.

"You need food and rest more than a loving tonight." Max tried to convince himself, as well as Liz.

"Oh I don't know; you never know how revitalizing a good loving can be." Liz answered, smiling sweetly at him.

"We'll see what you're up for after dinner." Max told her firmly.

They both moved into the kitchen. The large, cherry kitchen table was set for two at one end; each place setting across from the other. A number of wooden and copper candlesticks were placed around the room, on the table and kitchen counters. The candles ranged in color from pale yellow, to gold, to burnt-orange and to rich brown.

"Have a seat, my lady." Max said, as he drew her chair out for her.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Liz smiled back over her shoulder at Max, as he helped push her chair closer to the table. He held her gaze for a moment, smiling back at her, before walking over to the counter, to dish up their meal.

"Here you go." Max said, a moment later, when he placed Liz's dish in front of her, before placing his dish down and taking his seat across form her.

"Mmm, steak, baked potato and bak choi, wonderful!" Liz exclaimed, before she started to eat. As she did so, Max could see Liz start to droop. She tried to sit up straighter, fighting her fatigue, but by the time she had finished the fruit salad, which Max had made for dessert, she was just barely awake.

"Alright, it's back-rub-time for you and then sleepy-time." Max said, firmly, as he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to their bed.

"You've had a long week, it's time to rest." Max told her, as he lowered her to her feet briefly, so that he could remove her robe and then picked her up again to place her in the center of their bed. Max gently helped Liz to roll over onto her side, facing away from him and started to massage her back.

"MmmMax, that feels...so good!" Liz sighed.

"Good." Max said. Liz was looking around their bedroom.

"I'm glad we decided on decorating our room this way. The colors are so soft and soothing." She said, sleepily.

As romantic and perfect as the white marble had been for their wedding night, Max and Liz both agreed that they would prefer something warmer for their bedroom. They changed the walls into burnt-orange sandstone and extruded new candle sconces out of the stone. The floors were now a rich, light-brown, ceramic tile, with earth-toned rugs on each side of the bed, in front of the fireplace and love seat.

The arched ceiling was a creamy white, almost a light yellow, plaster. Max had kept the sparkling crystals, imbedded in the plaster, as he redecorated the room with a couple sweeps of his hand. The ceiling resembled the night sky, with the crystals reflecting candle or even moonlight, to match the view they received through the skylight, over their bed.

Max and Liz had kept the quilt, with their symbol on it, hanging on the wall, over their bed, to act as a headboard. The background white of the quilt had been changed to a rich cream. Their bed was made of cherry, but only had minimal head and foot boards. The comforter was a thick, warm spread, with their symbol-shapes stitched into it, all in cream.

Liz fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in this haven of their bed, her husband's strong, healing hands, gently rubbing the soreness out of her back.

"Sleep well, my love." Max whispered, as he drew the sheet up over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, before he walked back out to the kitchen, to clean up and then spread some work, which he had brought home with him, over the kitchen table. He would get some work done and then join his wife in their bed and draw her close to his heart, holding her in his arms through the night.

Part 44 Max and Liz's Baby!

September 7, 2010 Almost 3 Months Later.

All of the workers, including Max and a very pregnant Liz, watched as Nasus finished installing her stained glass window, one of many and the last inside detail, into its place in the Sanctuary.

"Oh how beautiful!" Margaret exclaimed and everyone else was nodding and smiling, pointing out to each other, all the different details incorporated into this non-denominational house of worship.

The lovely space with its curves, peaks and valleys had been designed to emphasize the similarities and shared beliefs of the different religious or spiritual groups, which would use it. They had all been studying each other's belief systems for over four years, even before the first Alliance Anatarians came to Earth. Rather than finding vast differences in their beliefs, everyone was pleasantly surprised to find many, many similarities in the way they saw God and worshiped their Creator.

To that end, the shared symbols of water, fire, light and incense, were incorporated into the design. Nature also, was depicted in glass, stone, metal and paint. The architects had been able to create areas of blank simplicity and stillness as well as spaces with vibrant color and the movement of water and/or smoke. The Sanctuary had the ability to be open to the forest clearing in which it had been built or enclosed, depending on the congregation's spiritual needs and/or the weather.

The religious leaders for each congregation gave blessings to this holy space and said prayers for its reverential use. A fellowship celebration took place outside, once the consecrations of the Sanctuary were finished. So many people from different planets and faiths, but all a part of one community, linked together by history, love and their connection.

Liz continued working on her thesis, even though it was September 12th, two days before she was due to deliver little Phillip. Dr. Wiest, Nasus, Margaret, Tess and Maria all assured her that Antarian babies knew when their birthdays would be and never came early or late, even in first pregnancies. Liz was also quite sure, through her connection with Phillip, that her delivery date would be on the fourth anniversary of the day that Max had saved her life.

Outside of Airatan, however, Liz was assailed by advice from friends and total strangers alike. She was constantly warned that first babies came early. That she was having a girl, because of the way her baby was positioned and that girls, were more active in the womb, than boys. This assertion was given even after Liz told the woman that her 'ultrasound' clearly showed that she was having a boy. Everyone was an expert and happy to give their' opinions and advice, whether asked for, or not.

"I can't believe you're here, Liz. What happens if you go into labor, right now, right here?" Stacey asked.

"Then I would be two minutes away from the University Medical Center, where my obstetrician practices." Liz answered, knowing that she would be having her baby at home, in her bed and that Hedvig Wiest lived just 1/2 mile down the valley.

"Thank you for worrying about me. All four of you have been so nice to me, since I transferred here, three months ago. You even threw me a baby-shower, even though you don't know Max and me very well and I really appreciate it. You ladies are the best!" Liz tried not to cry when she thought about how these four women had taken her into their little group and had become her new friends. They all converged on Liz for a group-hug.

"You and Max are such a cute couple. We're all glad we've had a chance to get to know you, but we want to become better acquainted with you, so you can look for the four of us to be showing up at your house, a couple weeks after you've had little Phillip, there." Pam warned.

"You'll all be welcome!" Liz said. "But now I'd better get back to work. I only have today and tomorrow to work, before I go on my three-week maternity leave. I feel as though I'm going to get so far behind, while I'm away, but everyone says that I should take the time if I can."

"Yes you should. You don't realized yet how much there is to learn and how your life is going to be turned upside down by this little person who is about to make his appearance in your home." Carol said.

"Who's going to take care of Phillip, once you come back to college, Liz?" Joan asked.

"Our town has a daycare center for any of us to use, it's run by several mothers, who become almost like foster mothers to the children. I'm sure Phillip will be fine, but I may be a nervous wreck for the first few days!" Liz joked.

"Your town seems to have a lot of convenient and thoughtful services, Liz. A daycare center, a helicopter shuttle for those of you, who work in Albuquerque and a glass enclosed, Olympic-sized pool ...it sounds like a really nice place to live." Carol said.

"Are there any houses for sale, Liz?" Pam asked.

"Yes, it really is a wonderful place to live, but I'm afraid that there aren't any houses, or land for sale, Pam. Airatan is more or less a planned community and all of the land was sold long ago." Liz fibbed a little. There was no land for sale to Humans, unless you were related to an Antarian.

"Of course, that's the way my luck runs!" Pam grinned.

"Well let's allow Liz to get back to her work, ladies." Joan advised and after one last hug from each friend, Liz was able to go back to her studies.

September 14, 2010, The Big Day

The day of Phillip's birth had come. Now all Liz and Max had to do was wait for the labor contractions to start. All of their friends and family were sitting with them out on their patio. Even Isabel and Alex had been flown in from San Francisco. Maria was now seven-month's pregnant and Tess was five. Their sons, Marcus and Jimmy were both 23-month's old and were having a wonderful time running around on the Evan's backyard, chasing a beach-ball.

"While we are waiting for little Phillip to show himself, Alex and I have an announcement." Isabel said. Everyone turned their attention to where the young couple sat, holding hands.

"Finally, after three years of trying...we're going to have a baby! Actually two babies!" Isabel said, excitedly, both she and Alex were grinning.

"Oh my gosh, how wonderful!" Diane exclaimed. "Twins! Two boys, one of each, what?"

"A boy and a girl. They should be born next June." Isabel was still grinning. Her hand stroked over her still flat stomach, sensing the faint flickers of life from her son and her daughter.

"Isabel, I've been wondering, have you given any thought to telling Alex's parents about their grandchildren's heritage?" Max asked.

"Isabel and I have discussed it a couple times, Max." Alex answered. "But I agree with her that it wouldn't be a good idea. Nor do I think it's all that necessary. I'm afraid that I am not as close to my parents as most of you are. I mean, I love them, they love me, but we don't feel compelled to see each other all that much, especially now that Issy and I live on the opposite coast from them. We visit with each other about once a year."

"That may change once they have grandchildren." Jeff warned Alex, while chuckling. "Being called 'grandpa' or 'grandma' by a little child can be quite an inducement to traveling great distances, several times a year!"

"Well, we'll see. But even so, I would be very leery of telling my parents anything. They just aren't as open-minded as all of you are." Alex said.

"On the other hand, Michael, Kyle, Tess and I have also been discussing telling Kyle's dad and my mom about...our being married to aliens. Marc and Jimmy shouldn't be developing any powers for several more years, but some day they will. We're worried that Mom or Jim will see something eventually, especially since they live relatively close and we do visit back and forth quite often." Maria said.

"And living in Roswell, I think they'll be more open-minded." Kyle said. "We wanted to get your opinions before we make our decision and we were wondering if Nancy and Jeff would come with us if we do tell them. Dad and Amy are good friends of yours and I think they might listen to you." Kyle spoke to Tess' parents.

"We would be happy to help you any way we can." Jeff said and Nancy nodded.

"I think it would be a very good idea to tell your parents and soon. Maybe even before your second babies are born, Amy certainly likes to brag about her grandson!" Nancy said.

"I asked this question in the first place because Liz and I have been thinking that it would be a good idea to tell at least Amy and Jim the truth." Max said. "Tess, you've told Liz how difficult it is to plan celebrations, but not be able to invite Kyle's parents if anything alien might happen."

"Maria, I know how upset you were that you couldn't have your mother there when you gave birth to Marcus. If you guys talk to the Valentis, you may be able to have your mother with you for the birth of your daughter."

"But if they can't accept...what if they betray us? Kyle's grandfather was an alien hunter and his father is still Sheriff. He could call in the FBI." Maria cried.

"I think your parents are pretty reasonable folks, Maria." Jeff said. "What if all of us; you kids and we parents, went to speak to them together? I think with enough good, honest people, most of us being their long-time friends, they wouldn't feel threatened or anything."

"Would you do that? That would be great! I'm sure everything would work out alright if all of you came with us." Tess said.

"I bet my parents would even fly in for a long weekend, or something, if they could help." Isabel offered.

"That would be great!" Maria smiled.

"Well, let's get Liz's little boy born first and then we can plan when to speak to your parents." Nancy said. "You know what we should be doing at a time like this? We should be looking at baby pictures of our soon to be parents! Liz, you should have those photo-albums I made for you. Max, would your orb-thing be able to show us what you looked like as a baby?" Nancy asked grinning as Max blushed.

"Maybe..." Max said, reluctantly.

"Max, will you help me find the photo-album, please?" Liz asked and Max smiled before they both walked inside.

On the way to their bedroom, Liz made a detour into the nursery to look at the finished product.

"I'm so happy with how the nursery turned out." Liz said, smiling up at Max, who had come up behind her and gathered her into his loving arms, his hands rubbing gently over their child, still within Liz's womb.

"Yeah, it really looks great." Max agreed.

"I'm glad that Maria, Tess and I were unable to find anything at the mall that day."

"Yeah, Johann told his friend, Henry how disappointed you were, that you'd been unable to find what you wanted. Henry, being a carpenter, drew up some designs for cribs, rocking chars and mobiles and brought them to you. He also told his cousin, Cathi, who sews quilts and she drew up designs for baby quilts and nursery wall-hangings."

"Their designs were all so lovely, it was hard to choose." Liz said.

"I really like the combination of Antarian and Earth designs, which the four of us, Henry, Cathi, you and I, came up with." Max said, indicating the crib, rocking chair and dresser/changing-table, made of unstained maple.

The side railings on the crib almost looked fluid, they had such gentle curves to them as did the back spindles and legs of the rocking chair. The dresser/changing-table had graceful lines to it, as well, to go with the rest of the unique furniture in the nursery.

"My absolute favorite decorations in this room are the cloth figurines, which create the runner around the room, at chair-height. There are dozens of them, making up several different groups. Each group of figurines, just the right size for a small child's hands, tells a nursery rhyme, or a fable; both Earth and Antarian stories. Cathi made them so they can come off the wall, to be played with and then they can be stuck back on when playtime is over. It's such a cute idea!" Liz enthused.

"I'm torn between two decorations; the colorful, wooden mobile, which has all of our solar-systems in it. Every moon orbits its planet and each planet orbits its sun. Then there is the appliquéd wall-hanging of our valley. It depicts all the important sights in the community, especially our house, but then Cathi incorporated the Antarian Royal Crest into the V of the valley. I think it's a fabulous piece of work!" Max said.

"Well being your son and heir; our little prince, the mobile and the wall-hanging are cute ways of teaching him his birth-right." Liz said and Max nodded.

"It looks like everything is ready in here." Max said, looking around one last time.

"And not a moment too soon; Max, my contractions just started." Liz said.

"Okay, Okay, let's get you into bed and then I'll call Hedvig." Max said, as he picked his wife up into his arms and carried her into their room and placed her on the side of the bed. He then knelt to slip her shoes off her tiny feet.

"I'll be alright, Max. Why don't you call Hedvig and then go tell everyone what's happened?" Liz requested. Max nodded, reluctant to leave Liz for even a moment. He took her left hand in both of his and kissed the knuckle above her wedding band.

"I love you. I'll be right back. Everything's going to be just fine." Max said trying to convince himself as he quickly left the room to go tell their guests that the main attraction had begun.

'Hedvig, Liz's contractions have begun.' Max called, sub-vocally.

'All right, Max. I'll be right there.' She told him. Max walked out onto the patio.

"Mom, Dad, Nancy, Jeff, everyone, Liz is having our baby! Hedvig is on her way. Would all of you ladies come with me, please?"

Nancy, Diane, Isabel, Tess and Maria got up to walk inside. Before she left, Maria placed a sleepy Marcus into Phillip's arms.

"You need practice...Grandpa!" She teased before leaving.

Kyle was already holding his son, Jimmy as he took a nap. Michael would stay in touch with his wife, through their connection and tell the men what was going on.

Max entered their bedroom and went to sit with his wife. Once there, with her hand gripping his, he opened the Connection to the entire Community. Isabel and Tess joined him, while holding hands with Diane, Nancy and Maria, to bring them into the Connection, as well.

The energies available from the Connection gave strength to the mother and allowed the husband to take away any pain experienced during labor, while still enabling the mother and healer to sense what was going on with the birth.

Max reached out through their connection and took the first bit of pain away from Liz, allowing it to flow through him and away. A few moments later, Dr. Hedvig Wiest arrived, all gentle professionalism.

All right Liz, let's get you set up. When Antarian babies decide to make their entrance, they don't dilly-dally. Nancy, put all of those pillows behind her back, so that she can sit up. Max, your job is to take your wife's pain away."

"He's already doing that." Liz said, smiling gratefully up at Max, who leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It's the least I can do." He whispered to her.

'Why, you didn't "Do" this to me. We created this baby together, with our love.' Liz told him privately, silently.

'And now we'll deliver him together, with me helping any way I can.' Max answered.

"Alright, Liz, let's see how far along you are." Hedvig said, bringing them back to the process at hand, while placing her hands gently over the baby and concentrating. "Little Phillip is raring to go. His head is on the large size, but I can enlarge the birth canal or pull him through any risky spots, if necessary." Liz smiled, nodding.

"How lucky can a Human girl get?" She said. "Natural childbirth in my own home, in my own bed, without any drugs, but without any pain, either. Just an awareness of what's happening. A 'sensing' of how my body is bringing our son out into the world!" She laughed.

"Yeah, aren't you glad you married an alien?" Maria joked and everyone chuckled.

"Very glad." Liz said, gazing deeply into the loving eyes of 'her alien'.

"Alright, Liz, Phillip is ready, your body is ready, whenever you fell the urge to push, then push." Hedvig instructed.

"Like now?" Liz asked.

"Now Liz." Hedvig answered. Liz pushed as Hedvig counted off the seconds and then relaxed after the urge passed. "Draw energy from the Connection, so that the labor doesn't tire you. Do you feel another urge to push?" Liz nodded. "Than push." Hedvig told her.

"Alright, not long now, but I think you're going to need a little help to get Phillip past this part." Hedvig said, a while later. "You'll just sense me enlarging your birth canal and me encircling him, gently, bringing him past this tight stretch." Liz did indeed sense a warm energy, gently encircling her son, within her body and drawing him forward.

"I see his head, now his left shoulder, now the right...and now...the rest of him!" Hedvig said beaming as Phillip Jeffery Evans made his appearance. He made what sounded more like a joyful chuckle than a cry. "Max, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Max grinned, as he did just that and took his first look at his son.

"Hey there Phil, hey there buddy. I'm your dad!" Hedvig checked Phillip over quickly, even though she could sense that he was perfectly healthy and weighed him.

"Six pounds, nine ounces. Pretty normal for an Antarian baby. Max, if you'll clean him up and put on a diaper, you can then show Liz her baby.

Max did so, as Hedvig cleaned and totally healed Liz of any trauma, caused by the birth. Max wrapped Phillip in a blanket and put him into Liz's outstretched arms.

"Oh my angel, oh my little Phillip, I'm your mommy! But then you knew that already didn't you? Here, let me look at you." Liz said as she drew the blanket back and subconsciously counted fingers and toes. "You have your father's gorgeous eyes, but my ears!" Liz laughed up at her hovering Max. Liz knew that Antarian babies kept the eye color, which they are born with.

"Mom, Diane, come see your new grandson. Tess, would you go and bring the guys in, please?" Liz asked and Tess left the room as the grandmas and other two aunts came forward.

"Hey, we want to see too!" Maria said.

"I'll be going then. Let me know if you feel any discomfort or pain, although I don't anticipate any problems at all." Hedvig said, as she packed up her bag. "I will stop by tomorrow. Congratulations, on the birth of your son and heir, Your Highnesses." She curtsied to them, the first time she had ever done that, before turning to leave.

Through the Connection, Max and Liz could hear the joyful sound of every Antarian cheering, laughing and clapping. They all celebrated the safe birth of their Prince.

Hedvig passed Tess and the men, as they came into the room. They saw Liz sitting up in the middle of the bed, with Max sitting beside her, his arm around her, while Diane sat on the other side of Liz, holding her grandson and cooing to him. Each one of them took their turn, sitting next to Liz and holding their grandson, or nephew.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Nancy asked.

"Just a little tired, Mom, but otherwise, great!" Liz said.

"Well, this son of yours is ready for a nap, maybe you should take one as well." Nancy suggested.

"That might be a good idea, Liz." Max agreed. "I'll just get Phillip settled and come and join you."

"And we grandparents will watch over him, while the two of you take a nap." Jeff said.

Max took little Phillip into his nursery and placed him in his crib. He stroked his son's still bald head, ran the back of his index finger down his cheek and then, placed his pinky finger into Phillip's small palm. The tiny fingers grasped onto Max's much larger digit, even in his sleep. After a few minutes of watching this little miracle sleep, Max went back into their bedroom stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with his already sleeping wife, drawing her into his warm embrace.

"I love you so much." Max whispered into her ear and kissed her soft cheek.

"Mmm, love you too." Liz murmured, before they both fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Prts 45 thru 47 Conclusion!

**ICID Part 45-47 Conclusion!**

Three days after Max and Liz's son, Phillip Jeffery Evans was born, his baptism was scheduled. The group invited Amy and Jim Valenti to fly up the day before the celebration, so that Maria and Kyle could tell their parents the truth about who Michael and Tess were and whom their children would grow up to be. Everyone involved hoped and prayed that Amy and Jim would be accepting and understanding of the truth, which they would be told. That way, little Phillips's baptism could go off without a hitch the next day, Antarian style.

John and Judy were able to make arrangements to fly up, to lend support during the meeting with Amy and Jim. With so many of their family visiting for a long weekend, both the Guerin and Evans' houses were full. Jim and Amy stayed with Michael and Maria, with little Marcus in his nursery. Kyle, Tess, Nancy and Jeff stayed with Max and Liz, with Jimmy sharing young Phillip's nursery. The two Evans' twins, their wives and Alex and Isabel stayed in the nearby and empty vacation house, owned by friends of Max and Liz's.

Half of the large group was working in the kitchen, baking a cake and a couple of pies for the party, which would be held after Phillip's baptism and preparing dinner for that night. The other half of the group were entertaining and being entertained by the three children.

"Oh we have a couple wet diapers here." Nancy said as she and Amy led their grandsons into the house and towards the nursery. Both little boys were holding their diaper-covered bottoms as they walked by. "We'll just get them changed and be right back."

"If you can hand me a diaper, some wipes and some powder, Nancy, I'll just spread this blanket on the floor and change Jimmy down here, while you use the changing-table for Marcus." Amy said.

"Fine, looks like these two are starting to droop and it is almost nap-time. We should see if we can get them to lay down, when we finish here."

"That's a good idea, isn't it Jimmy? You're a sleepy little guy, aren't you? Yes you are. Think of how much better you'll feel after you've had a nice nap with your friend, Marcus. You'll be all energized and ready to play after you have had a nap." Amy sing-songed to her grandson.

"Nap, nap, pay, pay." Jimmy clapped his hands and giggled, as Amy finished changing his diaper.

"Yes, a nap first and then play." Amy said, as she and Nancy laid the two little boys in the crib.

"Oh my gosh; I can't believe how these two just plop down for their naps without any fuss!" Nancy said, smiling.

"You know, it is very interesting how Jimmy seems to understand what I want him to do. And I almost feel like I'm psychic, when I make him his lunch or play with him."

"Psychic; how's that?" Nancy tried to laugh, but warning bells were gong off inside her head. She casually leaned over and turned on the baby-monitor, so that everyone in the kitchen could hear this conversation. She was fairly certain that Jim Valenti was outside with some of the other guys.

"Well, when I start to make him lunch, I'll talk to him, ask him what he wants, even though he can't really tell me yet. "I'll suggest one thing and then, many times it will be as if I hear a voice in my head, telling me that no, he wants something else. If I make what the voice tells me he wants, Jimmy will gobble it right down. The one time I ignored the voice, Jimmy cried until I made what the voice said he wanted in the first place. It's the same when we play. I'll pick up a toy and then I'm almost certain that I hear a voice telling me that he wants to play with a different toy. Many times that toy isn't even in the room, so it's not as if I'm reading his body-language or something like that."

"I think your just a fabulous grandmother and don't realize it yet." Nancy tried to soothe.

"Thank you for saying that, Nancy, but there's something else. I'm having these strange dreams."

"Dreams?"

"It's as if I'm linked into Jimmy's dream. These dreams only come to me when I've spent the day babysitting him. Then the dream is as if he's reliving the day he had with me. I see everything we did, but through his eyes. I can feel how happy he was. One day, Jimmy had become very upset about something and started to cry. I could never figure out what had happened. That night I had a dream in which I saw what had upset Jimmy so much. We were out playing in his sandbox, when he looked up and saw a baby bird fall out of its next. He started to cry and tried to run over to where the nestling had landed. I picked him up, trying to sooth him; figure out what was wrong and that's when he started to cry even more. I was keeping him from going over to the little bird, you see. Nancy there is no way I could have known about the little bird, falling out of its nest. My back was to the woods as we played in the sandbox."

"Amy, I don't know what to say." Nancy said, while her mind was screaming 'is anyone in the kitchen hearing this? This would be the perfect opportunity to start the conversation; we want to have with Amy and Jim.'

"There's one other thing. You're probably going to think I'm crazy. Knowing what to cook for your grandchild or what he likes to play with...even having dreams about him, is one thing but...this is different. I think Maria is psychic too. Ever since she married Michael; before that even, when they were living together I'd be visiting her at their home and all of a sudden, Maria would get up from where we were sitting and chatting, or break off what she was telling me and go and pour a glass of iced-tea. 'Michael is coming and he's really thirsty.' She'd say. Or she'd quickly make a couple sandwiches and tell me that Michael was coming home early for lunch, because he was so hungry that day. I don't think she even realized she was doing it. Michael would come home at different times, so it wasn't because he had a set schedule...somehow she knew."

At that moment, Maria came to the door.

"Mom, um, the baby-monitor was left on and we heard what you were saying in the kitchen."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that there was anything wrong with your being psychic...or that there was anything wrong in what I think I'm experiencing with Jimmy, it's just that..."

"It's alright, Mom. I'm not really psychic, well not completely anyway. Mom, there's something we need to tell you and Jim and now seems as good a time as any." Maria said. "Will you come into the family room, please?"

"What's this all about Honey? What's going on?" Amy asked, as the three of them walked out of the nursery and towards the family room.

"Everything will be fine, Mom. There's just something we've been meaning to tell you." Maria said.

"Who's we?" Jim Valenti asked, as the three women came into the family room. Apparently he had heard part of the conversation, over the baby-monitor and was being told the same thing Amy was.

"Um, 'we' is Kyle, Tess, Michael and I." Maria answered.

"And Isabel, Alex, Liz and I and all of our parents." Max said firmly.

"Max, you don't have to..." Michael said.

"Yes we do, Michael. If we tell them about you, we tell them about all of us." Max replied.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, confused.

"Mom...Dad, have a seat, please." Maria said. Chairs had been brought in from the formal dining room, which was used more as a conference room, so that everyone would have a seat. Each couple sat down next to each other and clasped hands, or put arms around each other. Liz held little Phillip protectively in her arms.

"First of all, Jim, you heard most of what Amy said in the nursery. Have you had any similar experiences or dreams?" Michael asked.

"Well, um yeah, actually I have. I always seem to know what toy Jimmy wants to play with, even if the toy isn't in the room. And I have had a few dreams. I guess I just didn't want to think about any of it too much. I didn't want anything to be wrong..."

"Let me assure you two that nothing is 'wrong'." Kyle stated, rubbing one hand up and down Tess' arm. "But there is something...different...shall we say, about some of us in this room."

"Different?" Jim asked.

"I'll come right out and say it." Michael said. "Tess, Max, Isabel and I were in the Crash of 1947. We didn't know all of this until four years ago, but it turns out that the four of us are aliens." There was a deafening silence for several seconds.

"Aliens?" Amy's voice squeaked out.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Valenti." Max said. "We were sent to Earth when we were six years old, because our planet, Antar, was about to be destroyed when our sun went nova."

"Our protector was able to hide us in our stasis chambers, before he was caught by the military and killed. But then our pods malfunctioned and they kept us in stasis for 50 years." Tess explained. "Then each of us came out of our pods separately and we wandered out into the desert, where we were found by our parents, taken to different parts of the country and adopted. We only found each other through happy happenstance, four years ago, when Max saved Liz's life. That was when Liz figured out that Max was like me, her adopted sister. Then we met Isabel and Michael and together, learned what had happened to our world, our parents and loved one."

"We don't mean anyone any harm. We were just little kids, when we came here, looking for a home. We found homes and people to love and marry and build new lives with." Michael said. "And now we are having children. Perfectly healthy children...who just happen to be different...like their parents."

"Different? What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that you're psychic? That you have super-powers?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no." Max said. "We aren't psychic. We can't 'read minds', exactly. But as a race, we are linked together, psychically. We can communicate telepathically, but only if each person wants to. That link extends to our mates and then, of course, to our children and we believe between grandchildren and their grandparents. Especially if those grandparents are babysitting, caring for the child, themselves."

"What you described, Amy has happened to each of us." Nancy told her friend.

"We think it's an instinctual connection in the child, who is too young to communicate verbally, but who still has needs, which must be met. Knowing what a child wants to eat, or to play with, are just side benefits to having that connection. The dreams help a parent understand their child's fears and perspective, when they can't communicate them any other way." Liz said.

"How are you doing so far, Mom...Dad?" Maria asked.

"Um...Okay, I guess. So do you have super-powers, too?" Amy asked again.

"Well, sort of." Isabel said. "We can't fly or run faster than a speeding bullet, but we can change the molecular structure of an object."

"Change molecular structure?" Jim asked.

Isabel picked up a baby-toy, which was lying on the floor near her feet. It was a pastel, squeaky-clown. Isabel held it in one hand, concentrated and it changed into a jack-in-the-box, painted with bright, primary colors.

"We can heal wounds, or change gravel into clay...to make bricks with." Max indicated the brick walls in the family room.

"You mentioned that Max saved Liz's life. How'd he do that?" Jim asked.

"I was accidentally pushed out into the street by an excited crowd, right into the path of an on-coming car. Max rushed out into the street and pushed me out of the way!" Liz told the story, briefly, as her husband blushed self-consciously.

"Oh my goodness!" Amy exclaimed.

"Boy; that took guts, Max!" Jim said with respect.

"Guts had nothing to do with it, Sheriff Valenti. I was desperate. I loved Liz and didn't want to lose her, before I had even met her!" Max explained, modestly.

"And all of you parents have known for...?" Jim asked.

"For almost four years. We had all noticed certain things, seen certain things, which our adoptive children did. When the six of us met over Thanksgiving that first time, we compared notes one morning, over breakfast and realized that there was something different, something special about each of them. They didn't know why they were different at that time, but we all found the answers we needed later that day." Diane said.

"How did you find those answers?" Jim asked.

"We found where the four of us had been hidden, in stasis chambers, for 50 years. We also found orbs, which are like high-tech computers or memory banks. They told us about our planet dying...and how our parents saved us, by sending us away...before our sun went nova." Max said, before dipping his head for a moment, to hide his tears.

"Your parents were able to save only the four of you? Are you all related?" Amy asked.

"It turns out that Michael and I are brother and sister, as are Max and Isabel. Our parents were very close." Tess said.

"How are the two of you handling this information? Do you understand that many people might be frightened by us, feel threatened. We can't allow the general populace, or the government to find out about us. Will you keep our secret?" Max asked.

"We've known Jeff, Nancy, Liz and Tess for many, many years. We even went to grade-school with John and Phillip. We count all of you as our friends. We've seen how happy and well-loved, Kyle and Maria are with Tess and Michael." Jim started. Amy glanced at her husband.

"We will keep your secret. We won't tell a soul." All the tension and anxiety dropped out of the air and everyone smiled.

"Thank you. Very much!" Max said, whole-heartedly.

"Now that you know we won't betray you. Can you tell us...are you the only four who survived? There's something about this community here...are...are all of these people...like you are?" Amy asked. Everyone looked to Max.

"No, we weren't the only ones saved. We had small probe-craft on our planet and only one, small prototype spaceship. Our parents modified the probes, so that they could each carry one child. In the end, only 300 children were saved, by sending them out into space, in these modified probes. The four of us and a protector, were placed in the prototype and sent here...with five other children, each in a probe."

"But this community is new; it couldn't have been built by just the ten of you. There are hundreds of people living here. Where did they come from? They aren't just artists. Even their art-work is unique, dare I say, other-worldly." Amy persisted.

"They came from...up there, Mrs. Valenti." Max said, as he pointed towards the ceiling.

"I take it you don't mean they came from Canada?" Jim asked.

"No, they came from many different worlds within a part of space called the Unified Alliance of Planets. When we made contact with them, almost four years ago, most of them decided to immigrate here to live with us on Earth." Max answered.

"Why would so many people move such a great distance to come and live here? Wouldn't it have made more sense for the few of you to move to one of their planets?" Jim asked.

"Antarians, as they are called, are a race of artists. They have technologies and do other, routine things, but most of them are artists, writers, musicians and actors. They did not fair well in the high-tech world of the Alliance." Liz explained.

"Wait a minute, all of this is beginning to sound a lot like those movies, which were out in the theaters, years ago. They were based on some sci-fi books written by an author named...Eric Petersen." Jim said.

"Sheriff, Eric Petersen is one of us. He lives here in Airatan. If you read his books, you'll remember that Airatan was the capital city on Antar, but that fact was never put into the screenplays for the movies. Eric started to write those books thirty years ago, when he believed that he and his family were the only Antarian survivors on this planet. He wanted something of Antar to live on, so he wrote it all down. Those movies cover some of our history." Max explained.

"Now I remember. But the last movie they made, tells the story of how it was discovered that your sun, Antaria, would go nova soon. It showed how your people modified the probe-craft to carry as many children away from the planet as possible. But the main part of the story showed how the last King and Queen of Antar and their Royal Counselors, saved their own children. With the support of their people, they placed them in a small space-ship, with a protector and sent them towards Earth...just as you told us you were sent here. Are you those four children? Were your parents the King and Queen of Antar or the Royal Counselors? Was any of that real?" Jim asked, as Max, Isabel and Liz glanced at their friends.

"That part was very true, Jim." Michael spoke up for Max and Isabel. "Tess and I are the daughter and son of Setta and Leahcim, the Royal Counselors and Max and Isabel are the son and daughter of Wellmax and Belisa, the late King and Queen of Antar."

"And the last, how sad for you kids." Amy said.

"Not the last." Tess said, looking proudly at her sister and brother-in-law.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Wellmax and Belisa were not the last Antarian king and queen. They were just the last royal couple to rule from Antar. Their son and heir rules us now, with his wife and queen."

"What? Who?...Max and Liz...are your new King and Queen?" Jim asked.

"Yes they are." Isabel spoke for her brother, while he and Liz blushed profusely. "And much too casual and shy about letting anyone know about it; to my way of thinking."

"So this community is your kingdom? These are all your people? Amy asked.

"Well, they are all of our people." Max answered. "But they aren't all Antarians. As we grew up on whatever planet we called home for 50 years, we fell in love and married. Sometimes our soul-mates were Antarian, sometimes they weren't. We had children and now they have married and started families of their' own, as well."

"To the public, Max is the duly elected mayor of our small town. Among all of us here though, Max and Liz are our King and Queen. We crowned them right after our wedding, three years ago." Isabel said. "They make rulings for us in the areas of Antarian or alien customs and law."

"You were actually crowned?" Amy asked and Max and Liz nodded, still blushing.

"Yup, and that was when a permanent connection was recreated between all of us. This link allows us to communicate with Antarians who still live within the Alliance, light years away. It allows us to tap into it for power and strength, if needed." Michael explained.

"That was why I couldn't allow you to be here when I gave birth to Marcus and when Tess gave birth to Jimmy. The birth is painless because our husbands or the doctor can channel away the pain and we can replace our strength, which we lose during labor, by tapping into the Connection. You would have been sure to notice that." Maria said.

"Will I be allowed to be here for the birth of your daughters?" Amy asked, looking between Maria and Tess.

"Absolutely! I so wanted you here for my first birth, but I'll be just as happy to have you here during my second." Maria told her mother, happily, as she got up and ran across the room to hug her. Everyone else was hugging and laughing, as well.

The meeting broke up and everyone went back to helping fix dinner and setting the table for all sixteen of them. Jimmy and Marcus woke up from their short naps and played with their' grandpas, until dinner was ready. Over dinner, everyone told stories to Jim and Amy, about how the eight friends had met one another, how their parents had met and figured out that their children were different. They talked about finding the pod chamber and the orbs, getting in touch with Tage and his family in Sweden and making first contact with the Alliance Antarians.

They all took a break to clean up the dinner dishes in the kitchen and put Marcus, Jimmy and little Phillip to bed. Then everyone continued telling Amy and Jim their stories about the first wedding with Maria, Michael, Kyle and Tess, how Max found the Valley and successfully bid on it for their people to build a community here. They told the two adults about meeting Mason Blair and Cheryl Appleton and all the unseen things, which were going on at Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex's wedding, especially about the coronation, which took place afterwards. Finally they caught Amy and Jim up on what had been going on over the last three years. When they finished, everyone went to their homes and beds, emotionally exhausted but happy. They would meet again the next day for Phillip Jeffery Evans' baptism.

The next morning, Amy and Jim came out of their room, all dressed up for the baptism, to see Michael and Maria coming out of their room wearing their mid-calf-length, white, ceremonial robes, which were sleeveless, but were hooked together in front, all the way down to the hem.

"What are you two wearing?" Amy asked.

"This is an Antarian custom, Mom. These robes are what everyone wears to special ceremonies. Michael, Tess, Kyle and I should have worn these at our weddings, but we weren't ready to do something so alien at that point. But you remember that Max, Liz, Alex and Isabel wore their robes at their weddings." Maria told them.

"Take a look at the design on our robes, Amy, Jim. The design was created during a special ceremony all eight of us went through, the Christmas before we were married. They're different for every couple and depict our love for each other. Ours is pretty simple, just two interwoven love-knots, in silver, while Liz and Max's symbol is quite elaborate." Michael said.

"Are you two ready to go? Michael and I are to be Phillip's godparents and I want to get there in good time." Maria said.

"Sure we're ready." Jim answered, and they left.

"Oh, this Sanctuary of yours is nothing like I've ever seen before." Amy said in awe as they drove up and parked.

"Wait 'til you see the inside, Mom." Maria warned, smiling.

"Oh my goodness! I see what you mean. This is lovely!" Amy whispered in her best church voice.

"Come on, let's get our seats up front, and then you can look around." Michael said.

As they went, they were greeted by all of their friends, who had already arrived; all wearing their' white robes. Both Amy and Jim were rubber-necking, trying to see every beautiful inch of the chamber a few minutes later, when a silence came over the congregation. Amy and Jim followed everyone's gazes to the back of the chamber, where Max and Liz had just entered and were walking down the aisle; Liz, holding Philip in her arms. The rest of their family and friends came forward to their front pews by way of a side aisle, allowing the Royal Family to make their entrance alone.

"They Are wearing crowns!" Amy noticed in awe.

"They aren't just Phillip's parents when they attend these welcoming ceremonies. They greet each new member of our community in the name of all Antarians and as that child's King and Queen; even if he is their very own son." Michael explained.

"Their robes are longer than everyone else's, they almost brush the ground. The designs on their robes have gold in them. No one else's is in gold. What's that symbol, below each of their left shoulders?" Amy asked again.

"That's because they are our King and Queen. Only royalty wears floor-length robes with gold on them. See Isabel and Alex's robes. They're like Max and Liz's, because Isabel is a princess, Max's sister. But only Max and Liz have the Royal Antarian Crest on the front of their robes." Maria explained.

Max and Liz reached the front pew and slipped in to stand next to Michael and Maria. Their tiny, Christian congregation did not have a priest, the shortage of clergy being a problem in sparsely populated areas of the U.S. But they did have a Deacon, who was allowed to baptize children. He started the ceremony with a hymn and went on from there...

"The Deacon did a great job, that was a lovely baptism for little Phillip." Judy said, as they exited the Sanctuary...through the Honor Guard of Antarian Military, lined up on each side of the sidewalk, leading away from the building and out into a large circle made up of the entire Antarian community.

"What's going on? Weren't those guys in the blue uniforms at your wedding, Isabel?" Jim asked, as they were guided over to the edge, to join the circle.

"That is our Honor Guard, made up of children whose parents were members of the Antarian Military and Peach Keeping Forces, back on Antar." Isabel explained. "This time you'll be able to see what we couldn't allow you to see at our wedding."

"Usually a family with a newly baptized child would just exit the Sanctuary and enter this ring, made up of every Antarian; to be officially welcomed by Max and Liz, into our community. But because this child is our Prince, these folks really wanted to form the Honor Guard. They haven't been able to form one since Max and Liz's wedding and coronation, three years ago." Michael explained.

"Shh, here they come." Maria said, excitedly.

Everyone else had exited the Sanctuary and taken their places in the ring. Finally, Max, carrying young Phillip in one muscular arm, with Liz on his other, came out the door. The Honor Guard came to attention and created the long, slim, energy-pikes, crossing them overhead, for the Royal Family to walk under.

"Oh my goodness!" Amy exclaimed.

When they came out from under the crossed pikes, Max and Liz stopped, looking around at all of their people, friends and family, smiling. Then the entire ring, not including their parents, bowed low before them and then straightened up. Max and Liz bowed back, Max holding Phillip safely in his arms as he did so and then straightened up, as well.

"Godparents, would you come forward, please." Max asked and Michael and Maria did so. Max carefully transferred Phillip into his godfather's arms.

"We are here to welcome this new member to our Community." Max said, as he and Liz extended their hands out over their son. "We welcome you, Phillip Jeffery Evans, with joy and love into the Antarian Community, which stretches deeply out into space and equally as deep into our hearts. Grow strong and wise. Find love and peace of heart. Live your life with honor, work for justice, give love and kindness to all those you meet, every day of your life...my son." Max and Liz lowered their arms as Michael and Maria gently kissed Phillip on the forehead and then passed him back to his parents, who did the same.

"As the ruling King and Queen of the Antarian people, we declare this boy as a child of Antar, from this moment forward!" Max and Liz proclaimed together, loudly, as Max gently held Phillip up in the air and turned in a circle so that everyone could see. The entire community broke out in cheers, smiles and clapping.

"I don't understand. Why do you perform a baptism and then this ceremony on top of it?" Jim asked, confused, a few minutes later.

"The baptism brings him into the religious community he will grow up in. This ceremony introduces him as a member of the Antarian Community. There are so few of us left, maybe 700, in the entire galaxy, that we welcome any new members with joy and much celebration." Michael explained, gesturing to the pick-nick-tables set up with food piled high on them, the musicians who were just about to start playing and to every person with a happy smile stretched across their face.

Phillip Jeffery Evans was their Prince, but first and foremost he was an Antarian and everyone was happy to have him as a part of their Community, their Connection.

Part 46

June 14, 2013, three years later.

Max and his almost three year-old son, Phillip walked down the main street of Airatan, hand in hand. The street, shops and open artist-studios were busy with tourists who had flocked to the Second Annual Airatan Summer Art Festival.

As Mayor, Max needed to make an appearance at the festival, as well as assure himself that everything was running smoothly. This also gave father and son some relaxed, one-on-one time.

"You know, Phillip, I'm very proud of you today. You have been behaving yourself so well with all of Mommy's party guests." Max smiled down at his son, as he sent him extra thoughts of love and pride, through their father-son connection.

Today was Liz's graduation party for receiving her Ph.D. in microbiology and the guests had started to arrive at eleven, that morning. Now 2 1/2 hours later, Max had met and chatted with everyone and seen to it that they all had enough to eat. It was Liz who had reminded him that he needed to check on the festival and who had suggested that he take Phillip with him.

"Ice cweam, pease Daddy?" Phillip asked.

"You'd like some ice cream, huh?" Max asked, smiling as his son nodded vigorously. "Sure, it's been a while since lunch and dinner isn't for several more hours. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah!" Phillip yelled, attracting smiles from friends and strangers alike. They entered the ice cream shop and Max picked Phillip up in his arms, so he could look at all the different flavors the shop had to offer.

"Good afternoon, sir." The teen-aged store clerk greeted Max respectfully. "What can I get for you today?"

"What flavor would you like, Phillip? Butter pecan, mint-chocolate chip, bubble-gum?" Max asked.

"V'nilla". Phillip said.

"Vanilla? That's what you always get, just like your mommy. Wouldn't you like to even try chocolate or orange sherbet, today?" Max asked.

"Nilla!" Phillip repeated.

"Alright, one scoop of vanilla ice cream, in a cup, please, Peter." Max made the request.

"Yes sir." Peter dipped the ice cream out and gave it to Max with a spoon, after reluctantly accepting money from his king.

Airatan had grown and prospered since it was founded, six years ago. It was a safe, happy and beautiful place to live, especially if you were an alien and most of the community's good fortune was attributed to the hard work and wise rule of Max and Liz. Merchants, artists and everyday citizens were always trying to give something to their royal family, until Max had to practically order the grocer to take his money each week.

"Thanks, Peter. Let's go eat this outside, shall we?" Max suggested to his son, as he carried the little boy in one arm and the ice cream in his other hand, outside, to some tables in the shade of the building's overhanging roof.

This is where Louise, Liz's old college roommate found them.

"Max, Phil, am I glad to see you!" She exclaimed, dragging two suitcases and perspiring heavily.

"Louise! Oh man, what happened to you? We were really beginning to worry about you. You were expected hours ago!" Max jumped up to hug his old friend and then motioned her into a seat where she then gave a grinning Phillip a smacking kiss.

"Oh Max, let me count all of the ways this day had gone wrong for me. One; my flight was delayed three hours, which I was able to call you about. Two; the car-rental agency lost my reservation, so I had to go through that whole process again and they didn't have the type of car I wanted. Three; the car they foisted on me got a flat tire just as I entered the National Forrest, which encircles this valley. Four; my cell-phone ran out of power, so I had to wait until some tourists stopped to help me and gave me a ride here. And five; those tourists hopped onto the last shuttle cart at the gate to this place and there's no room for me, so I walked this far!" Responding to the sound of her voice, Phillip stood up on his chair and hugged Louise.

"Oh thank you, Sweetheart. I really needed that!" Louise hugged the little boy back.

"Oh Louise, I'm sorry to hear all that. Well now that you've found us, let me help you with your luggage, if you can take Phillip's hand and I'll drive you up to the house." Max soothed.

"Oh bless you, Max!" Louise said, as she took Phillip's hand and they skipped along the sidewalk, following Max.

"Here we go, climb on in and I'll get Phillip strapped into his car-seat." Max said.

"Excuse me, Max." Johann stopped him before he could get into the car. "Mark Petersen needs to see you. He didn't tell me what it was about, but I think it was urgent." Max hesitated, glancing between his son and guest. "I'll be happy to drive Miss. Carey and young Phillip, here up to your house and then I can return the car to you." Johann offered, glancing shyly at the lovely young woman standing by Max, with Phillip's hand trustingly in hers.

"Louise, would you mind going with Johann up to the house and taking Phillip with you?" Max asked.

'Me mind spending time with this tall, dark and handsome hunk, are you kidding?' Louise silently replied.

"No, I don't mind, Max. It's very thoughtful of Johann to give us a ride." Was all she said, out loud though, as she smiled shyly at the young man she had met before, on her visits to Airatan.

"Alright Phillip, you go with Johann and Louise. They will take you home where Mommy is waiting for you." Max squatted down to tell his son.

"Uh uh, wanna stay wif daddy." Phillip shook his head.

"Daddy has to go talk to someone and it might take a long time. You will be happier if you go home to Mommy now." Max explained, sending reassuring thoughts through their connection.

"Wanna stay wif you." Phillip's lower lip wobbled. Max hesitated.

"Alright Phillip, you may stay with Daddy." He said as he picked up his son and was almost strangled by Phillip's fierce hug.

"Well I guess that means you just have one passenger after all, Johann." Max said, as the other man gently helped Louise into the car.

"It will be a pleasure. I'll deliver Miss. Carey to your home and then bring the car back and park it here, if I can't find you." Johann said.

"Thanks, Johann." Max smiled, as he waved them off and started walking towards Mark's office.

Meanwhile, in the car, Johann tried to think of something to say to Louise. There was something about Liz's friend, which always made his tongue tie itself into knots.

"So I understand from Liz, that you've received you Ph.D. in microbiology, as well. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Yes, it's finally over!" Louise exclaimed, smiling.

"And you were able to find a job in the same lab, Liz works in?"

"Yes, Liz helped me get the interview. Well, she helped me get summer jobs out here, so that I could meet the professors who hired me for this position." Louise explained.

"Have you been able to find an apartment in Albuquerque, yet?" Johann asked.

"No, but I have several lined up to see tomorrow." Louise said.

"Ahh." Was all Johann could think to say then. Thankfully, the Evans' home had just come into view. "Here we are. Let me get your suitcases for you." Johann offered.

"Thanks, they are heavy." She admired how Johann's muscular arms flexed as he carried them towards the house, making it look as if they held nothing but feathers.

"Louise!" Liz cried, as she came running out the front door. "You're here, you're safe. We've been so worried!" Liz hugged her good friend.

"I'm fine, Liz. Just had a little car trouble. I got a lift in with some tourists."

"Johann, if Louise tells you where she left it, could you go bring he car in, please?"

"Of course, anything I can do to be of service." He said, gazing at Louise, instead of his queen.

"Thank you, Johann. Come on in, Louise. The party has been going on for a couple hours. I think you'll know most everyone here." Liz saw that Johann was still carrying Louise's suite cases.

"Oh thank you, Johann. Would you mind very much, carrying them into the guestroom for me? I'm sure Louise wants to freshen up or I'd just have you leave them in the front hall for Max to carry in."

"Not a problem at all." He assured both ladies, as they preceded him into the house.

"Let's get you settled and then we can go out to the party." Liz said. "Have you had lunch yet, Johann? You would be very welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Liz, but I've already had lunch and as honored as I would be to join your party, I promised to return the car to Max."

"Thanks, I know Max will want to be able to bring Phillip back as soon as his business with Mark is complete." Liz said, smiling.

"How'd you know what Max was doing, Liz? We haven't had a chance to tell you."

"Um, Max called me on his cell-phone." Liz fibbed. 'Oops, almost gave myself away. I'll have to be more careful about knowing things I shouldn't already know.' Liz thought to herself, as Louise nodded her acceptance of Liz's explanation.

"I'll be going now, ladies. I'll return Max's car to him, get Mike to drive in the tow-truck with me, just in case I can't get Miss. Carey's car going and we'll return as quickly as possible."

"Thanks." Louise said, smiling, as she handed over her car keys and told Johann where she had left it.

"Why don't you freshen up and then come into the nursery. I want to check on the girls." Liz suggested.

"Freshening up can wait, I want to see your little angels!" Louise tossed her bath bag onto her bed and made a beeline to the nursery. "Oh they are so precious, Liz!" She exclaimed in a whisper, so as not to wake up Max and Liz's 14-month-old, twin daughters. "Thank goodness they aren't identical twins; I always get them mixed up." Louise remarked. "Now which one's which? They've grown So much, since I saw them a year ago!"

"This is Dee and this is Libby." Liz said, stroking the soft hair of each baby, as she reintroduced them to Louise.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Louise said. "I thought their names were Diana and Liza."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we came up with these nick-names and they stuck. Dee is short for Diana Elizabeth Evans." Liz stroked the soft cheek of her daughter, who woke up long enough to open her eyes, gaze up at Louise and smile, before going back to sleep.

Dee was an equal mix of her parents. She had Liz's large, dark brown eyes and sweet smile, but Max's ears, which would soon be covered by her growing hair.

"She has my eyes, but she has Max's intense, thoughtful gaze down pat." Liz said.

"So this other little angel is Liza, but how did you come up with her nick-name, Libby?" Louise asked.

"We took parts of each of her names, Liza Belle Evans and put them together."

"Oh, I see." Louise looked down at her for a moment. "Liz, where did Libby get her blond hair? Your mother has natural red hair, but with all due respect, I don't think blond is your mother-in-law's natural color."

"Remember Louise, Max was adopted anyway. Didn't I ever tell you that we were able to find his biological parents? And it turns out that Isabel, who was adopted also, is actually his sister? Anyway, we have pictures of Max's parents and Isabel looks exactly like her biological mother and now, so far, Libby looks a lot like her aunt and grandmother." Louise's lower jaw was almost on the floor.

"What do you mean 'didn't I ever tell you?' No, you Never told me about Max and Isabel being brother and sister...Or that you found their real parents, Or that Isabel looks just like her mother." Louise was slapping Liz on her arm. "How could you not tell me about this? When did all of this happen? I thought Max and Isabel were cousins, kind of, because their adoptive fathers are brothers."

"I'm sorry, Louise, I really am. We found all of this out years ago. Maybe at the time, the whole situation was too touchy a subject in their family, so we kept it private. So much was going on back then." Liz apologized.

"So, where are Max and Isabel's parents now? Do you see much of them now?"

"Um, no, we don't see them anymore. They died some time ago." Liz said, biting her lip.

"Oh what a shame; to find your parents and then to loose them." Louise said.

"Yeah, it was a shame, but at least Max and Isabel found out that they're brother and sister anyway and they've become very close." Liz said.

"Ah...and you think Libby will look a lot like her aunt and grandmother?"

"We think so. Her hair and eyes are the same and I think that her cheekbones will be like Isabel's, as well. Plus, Libby looks a lot like Isabel's daughter, Judy."

"Speaking of little Judy, I still haven't seen the rest of this population boom, which you and your family have created. Where are the rest of the kids?"

"Everyone's outside, come on. Dee and Libby should sleep for a while more yet." Liz said, as she guided her friend back to the family room and out onto the patio.

"Louise, hi!" Isabel called out, as she and Alex walked towards her for a hug.

Isabel was carrying a sleepy, two-year-old Judy and Alex was carrying her twin brother, Charlie.

"Look how they've grown!" Louise exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, your little Judith does bare quite a resemblance to Max and Liz's Libby."

"Liz, we're going to take these two inside for a nap."

"Okay, there are sleeping bags in the nursery." Liz told her, before they waked into the house and the two friends walked further into the crowd.

"Charlie sure takes after his dad though." Louise remarked.

"Louise!" Pam called from the crowd, where she was chatting with Liz's other friends, Joan, Carol and Stacy. "So, you're finally moving out here permanently? Great!"

"Let us know if you need any help finding a place to live...or shop." Carol offered.

"I'll do that." Louise laughed.

"There are Jimmy and Marcus running around the swing-set-monkey-bars and fort, which Michael and Max built together. They built a slightly smaller version at Maria and Michael's house, as well." Liz pointed out two, five-year-old boys.

"There's Amy Valenti, pushing her name-sake, Amy Marie Guerin on the swings and Mom is pushing her name-sake, Nancy Nicole Valenti, next to her." The two friends walked over to where the three-year-old and the 2 1/2 -year-olds were being gently pushed on the swings. Each little girl was giggling and clapping their tiny hands, as they swung in their safety-swings.

"Louise, I'm so glad you finally made it. We were all so worried, especially Max and Liz." Nancy said, smiling.

"Yeah, I had some car trouble. Max's friend, Johann is driving out to see if he can make it run. Otherwise, he'll tow it in for me."

"Johann is a nice, young man and a magician with engines and things like that." Amy replied.

"Louise, may I get you something to eat or drink?" Liz offered.

"Oh yes, please." Louise said and the two younger women walked over to the pick-nick tables, piled high with food.

Meanwhile, back in town, Max had finished speaking with Mark and was walking back through town, carrying Phillip on his shoulders. They made quite a sight, an adorable, little boy, perched upon his daddy's broad shoulders. The daddy; still very much a pleasure for the female eye to watch, at age 29; tall, dark and handsome, with high cheekbones and intense, amber eyes. He was slim, but well built, in jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. The muscles of his arms showing as he held his son on his shoulders and an impressive chest, which not even little legs, hung around his neck, could hide.

They were stopped by friends every few yards and Max would pause to chat each time, before moving on towards the spot where his car should be parked. This is how Sam Jones saw Max Evans again, for the first time in six years, a man and boy, who drew others towards himself and who always had a moment to spare for each of them. He noticed too, the respectful way the people treated Max, even if they were just saying hello. He made his way towards father and son.

"Mr. Evans, nice to see you again." Sam greeted Max.

"Well, Colonel, what a surprise! It's been six years, right?" At the same time, Max called Liz, sub-vocally.

'Liz, guess who I've just run into? Sam Jones, remember him? I'd like to invite him to stay with us tonight, catch up on what he's been doing.'

'That sounds great, Max. I'd like to see him again, too.' Liz agreed.

'See you soon, I love you.' Max said, silently.

'Love you.' Liz responded.

"Yes, at your wedding reception and in that time, I've been promoted."

"So, it's General Jones now. Congratulations!" Max exclaimed as they shook hands.

"I see you've been promoted yourself, to father." The General motioned to the boy on his shoulders.

"Yes, this is Phillip. Phil, can you say hello to General Jones?" Max asked.

"Hewo." Phillip said, before hiding his head behind his father's larger one.

"Nice to meet you, young Master Phillip." Sam responded, smiling into the pair of eyes, which were now peaking around the side of Max's head.

"Liz and I have twin daughters, as well. Why don't you come and stay with us for the night? We could catch each other up. A few postcards over the years only makes me curious."

"I'd like that, if you're sure I wouldn't be intruding, I'd like to see Mrs. Evans again."

"Not at all, Liz just graduated with her Ph.D. and we're throwing a party, the more the merrier and we'll have a chance to talk afterwards. By the way, we've known each other for six years now, why don't you call us Max and Liz, General." Max invited.

"Very well...Max. Please call me Sam." The two men nodded in agreement. "Let me get my case from my car and I'll be right back."

"I think we can allow your gas-powered vehicle into the Valley, this one time." Max smiled, as he flagged down one of the battery-powered shuttle-carts, going towards the valley gate.

"Brian, would you drive out and bring this gentleman's car up to our house, please?" Max said, as he held out his hand for Sam's car keys.

"Yes, sir." Brian said, taking the keys, after hearing what Sam's car looked like. Then, the two men and the little boy walked towards the spot, where Max's car was parked.

Max was glad that his parents had just built a home in Airatan, so that all three pairs of parents would have a place to stay, when they visited, now that their children were all having children of their own. The house had three bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and the six friends were discussing whether or not they would like to expand the house, so that they could all live there, once they had retired.

It looked as though Jim and Amy Valenti would continue to live in Roswell, near their son and daughter-in-law, once they both retired, since it was expected that Kyle would become Sheriff when the time came.

"Here's the car, why don't you get in, while I put Phillip into his safety-seat." Max said, before doing so and then taking his place behind the wheel. As they drove home, Max pointed out the sites to be seen from the road.

"Have you done anything with the underground complex?" Sam asked.

"Have we ever! I'll be happy to give you a tour tomorrow. It's a little too late in the afternoon to start now." Max suggested. Liz came out to greet her husband and son when she heard the car pull up.

"Max, Phillip, Colonel? How nice to see you again." Liz exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Actually, Honey, Sam is a General now, but I've convinced him to call us by our first names." Max said.

"General. Congratulations!" Liz said.

"Thank you, Mrs...Liz." Sam said. "Your husband has invited me to stay the night, I hope you don't mind. I know you have other guests..."

"I don't mind at all, don't be silly. We can give you a toothbrush."

"I asked Brian to drive Sam's car up here to the house, so that he'll have his suitcase shortly." Max said.

"Well then, please come in." Liz invited. "Looks like Phil is ready for a nap."

"Yeah, I'll put him down and see how the girls are doing, if you'll take Sam out to the party." Max agreed and Liz nodded.

"Sam, come with me out back. Have you eaten recently? The party should be winding down soon; some of my friends have already left. We'll be able to have a quiet dinner later, but if you are hungry now, please help yourself. There's plenty."

Sam Jones had found a few things to eat and Liz was introducing him around to her friends, when Max came out of the house, with a little girl in each arm.

"Looks like they had a good nap and Phil is already asleep. I didn't get past two pages in his storybook, before he dropped off." Max reported. "Could you put this blanket down for the girls to play on?" Max asked Liz, indicating the blanket he had wedged under one arm.

Liz took the blanket, which was filled with toys and laid it out on the grass. Max then put Dee and Libby down onto the blanket and they all sat down to watch them play.

"Liz took me on a bit of a tour, Max. You two have a lovely house here." Sam said.

"Thanks, it was a wedding gift from all of the townspeople, I guess because I'm the Mayor." Max told him.

"You're the Mayor? That's great." Sam said.

"Well, it's almost a voluntary position, barely any pay, but the perks are pretty nice." Max smiled. "Mostly, I'm a family lawyer with a practice in Albuquerque." Sam nodded, smiling.

"So, what have you been up to, Sam? We've received your post cards over the years, but they didn't say much." Liz said.

"Well, after my wife died, the Army sent me overseas to command several anti-terrorist bases around Europe. But now I'm stationed in D.C."

"Wait a minute. Your wife died? I'm so sorry, Sam. I actually didn't even know you had a wife." Max said.

"No reason you should, Max. Yeah, Shelly was diagnosed with liver cancer about a month after we last ran into each other. The doctor's gave her six months, but she lasted only three." Sam tried to keep his voice impassive, but his sorrow still showed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, to hear that, Sam." Liz said, compassionately.

"Thanks, I miss her, but we had some great years together." Sam tried to smile and changed the subject. "So, have you heard from your twins, Mason Blair and Cheryl Appleton, at all?"

"Mason and Cheryl? Oh, I knew I forgot to bring something out to show you. I'll be right back." Louise got up from her nearby seat and ran into the house.

"No, we haven't heard from them at all. At the time of our wedding, a photographer had mistaken us for them, so we have done our best to stay far away from each other. It's a shame really, because they seemed like a nice couple. And of course they are fabulously talented actors." Max said.

"Yes, I'll admit that I became quite a fan of 'Among Us', from the movie to the last climactic episode of the TV series. I've missed watching it since it purposely ended a year ago, after a great run of five years. But I understand that Mason Blair will be starring in a movie, which will be coming out soon." Sam said.

"Here it is." Louise ran back. "This issue of 'Hollywood Today' was just being unloaded at the airport magazine counter, this morning and I grabbed the first copy."

Louise showed the front cover of the popular, glossy magazine. On it was a picture of Mason, Cheryl and their children, 21/2-year-old Susan (Suzie) Elizabeth and 15-month-old, Matthew Stephen Blair.

"Oh my gosh, their kids are so cute!" Liz exclaimed, grabbing the magazine. "They both have Cheryl's large, brown eyes and their parent's brown hair, but other than that, I can't say that either one of them looks particularly like their parents."

The colorful pages showed the famous couple playing with their children in their home, at the park and at the beach. Lots of action shots as well as quiet, gentle times when Mason and Cheryl read stories to Suzie or Matt, who sat on their laps, cuddled into the warm, safe haven of their parent's arms.

"These pictures are so great! Thanks for brining this to show us, Louise." Max said.

"Well, I know what big fans you are of theirs and anyway, these pictures could be of the two of you with your children." Louise said.

"It's a shame they have so little privacy outside of their own home. I've heard that the Press is really giving them a hard time." Liz said.

"Yeah, I wish we could offer them some sanctuary here, but I'd hate to have the Press crawling all over our valley." Max said and everyone nodded, even if they did not know the true reason for Max not wanting the Press in Airatan.

The friends turned the conversation to other topics as the partygoers said their good-byes and final congratulations to Liz. Louise left soon after, as well, in her now running, rental car. She had insisted on staying in an Albuquerque hotel, since she had early appointments the next morning. Liz, Max and Sam chatted on into the night, in between taking care of the children and preparing dinner, getting to know each other better. Sam would continue his trip the next day after a pleasant visit with the Evans.

Part 47a

June 14, 2017. Four years later.

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day and Cheryl Appleton-Blair was enjoying her anonymity as she and her husband of eight years, Mason Blair and their two children, Suzie and Matt, walked through the Sixth Annual Airatan Art Festival. Cheryl had her lovely, long, brown hair braided and wrapped over her head in a coronet, with a baseball cap effectively hiding all of it and being a sunny day, it didn't look out of place that she had much of her beautiful face hidden behind over-sized sunglasses, as well. She was wearing loose, light blue shorts, a sleeveless, dark blue blouse and hiking boots and was carrying a nap-sack on her back.

Mason was also wearing jean-shorts, a green T-shirt, hiking-boots and a baseball cap. His telltale bangs, which always flopped down over his forehead, were brushed up under his hat and he too wore large-framed sunglasses. A four-day's growth of beard added to his disguise, to hide his world-renowned face. The backpack he carried added to the look of a young family stopping by an art fair, during their camping trip.

Most movie or TV fans only think of their favorite celebrities as glamorous and rich, wearing only the best clothing, the most expensive jewelry. They do not think of them, wearing grungy clothing and several days' beard. Therefore, no one looked twice at Mason and Cheryl, except to think what a lovely figure Cheryl had and what great muscles Mason had, when he unintentionally showed them off, lifting his five-year-old son, down off of his broad shoulders.

"You look like you're pretty pooped there, buddy." Mason told his young son. "Would you like to stay out here in the shade with Mommy? Maybe get a drink or...an ice-cream cone?" Matt nodded his head.

"Hey, Suzie, you want to come with your old dad, to see how they blow glass?"

"Ohh, yes! How do they do that Daddy? How do they make such pretty shapes?" Suzie asked as she looked through the window of a glass-blowing studio and saw shelf after shelf of lovely glass figurines.

"Well, I don't actually know. Let's go see for ourselves, shall we?" Mason suggested. "We won't take long and then you can go in while I watch the kids." Mason told Cheryl.

"Oh it's way too hot in there. I'll just look at all the lovely figurines in the window." Cheryl gave her husband a sweet smile.

"Okay." Mason moved in for an intense, if brief kiss. "Love you."

"Love you." Cheryl answered before Mason took Suzie's hand and walked into the studio.

"So Matt, would you like some lemon-aid, root-beer, Kool-Aid or maybe some ice-cream?" Cheryl squatted down to her son's height.

"May I please have a root-bear float?" Matt asked, using his best manors to get more than he knew his mother was offering.

"Oh that's tricky of you; both root-bear and ice-cream." Cheryl thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not? Let's go. And maybe you'll share some with your Mommy?"

"Okay." Matt said, being generous, now that he was going to get what he wanted.

"Okay." Cheryl said as she took her son's hand before they crossed the street to the ice-cream shop.

"Hi, may I help you?" A college-aged store clerk asked Cheryl.

"Could we have a root-bear float with two straws, please?" Cheryl requested, taking her sunglasses off, in the dim shop.

"Coming right...up." The clerk said, staring at Cheryl and Matt for a moment, before quickly and efficiently going about building a root-bear float. "Here you go ma'am." The clerk handed the float to Cheryl.

"Here you go, Peter." Cheryl glanced at the clerk's nametag, as she paid for the float. "Keep the change and thanks." She said, putting her sunglasses back on.

"Ma'am, I can't take a tip from you." Peter objected, trying to give Cheryl her generous tip back.

"Why ever not? You built a great-looking float. You did it quickly and efficiently. I say that deserves a tip. Besides." She whispered. "I won't tell if you won't tell." Cheryl said with a smile, before strolling out of the shop with her son.

'Fancy that, a sale's-clerk, who didn't want a tip.' Cheryl thought to herself, as she found a table where she and Matt could sit in the shade. They had been walking through this fascinating artist-community for some time now. It was incredible how many talented people, in the different disciplines, metal, stone, clay and glass sculpture, painting, needlework, quilting and music, lived here in this one valley.

"Mommy, you're drinking too much of my float." Matt cried out, bringing her attention back to her son and the float she was taking a sip from.

"I just took a sip. There's plenty left for you." Cheryl assured him, handing it back.

As Matt started sipping from his glass, Cheryl looked around at all the people passing by on the street, until a set of male legs, a few yards away, caught her attention. Cheryl was hopelessly devoted to her beloved husband, Mason, but she still liked to look and compare her man to the other males out there. Usually, they never came close to the perfection that was Mason Blair.

'Okay, nice calves, not too hairy. Nicely tanned and muscled. What I can see of his thighs, under his shorts are very nice indeed.' Cheryl thought to herself, as her gaze moved higher and the guy obligingly turned to the side, showing off his profile.

'Oh, nice tight butt, flat stomach.' A breeze made the T-shirt material ripple over his abdomen and chest, showing off muscles hidden by the cloth.

'Oh, a six-pack and a great chest.' Her eyes moved higher, over throat and chin.

'Wait a minute, I know that chin, those lips. Oh my gosh; those ears! I am so busted.' Cheryl said to herself, thinking that she had just been caught looking over some stranger's body, when it was her loving husband all the time.

'No wonder he compared so well... Wait a minute; Mason was wearing a green T-shirt, not a gray one. Wait a minute, his eyes, passed right over me, as if he doesn't recognize me at all.

"Oh my gosh, Max, Max Evans!" She called across the space, attracting his attention.

The man's eyes came back to hers' as she took her sunglasses off. His eyes looked her over and quickly came back to her face, to gaze intently. Finally, a smile cracked his thoughtful gaze and he walked towards her.

"Cheryl? Cheryl Appleton?" Max said quietly, trying not to attract attention to themselves as he took her outstretched hand and shook it. "I guess it's Cheryl Blair now, though." Max corrected himself.

"Well I still use my maiden-name for professional reasons, but I think of myself as Cheryl Blair." She replied.

"Is Mason here with you?" Max asked, glancing around.

"Yes, he and our daughter, Suzie are in the glass-studio, across the street."

"Oh yes, I'm sure they'll like to see that. Nasus is mostly retired now, but she still likes to demonstrate the basic techniques of glass blowing to the children who come into her store. You two should go and see her work as well."

"Maybe we will, when Mason and Suzie come out. We were both hot and tired, so we decided to have a root-bear float, instead."

"Good choice. Peter builds a great root-bear float." Max smiled down at the small boy by Cheryl's side, who was dividing his attention between Max and his glass.

"You know the kid in the ice-cream store and the glass-blower, by name? Oh, you and Liz live here? I thought you were just tourists, like us." Cheryl said.

"Yes we've lived here for seven years, but in fact I'm the Mayor." Max told her.

"The Mayor? Well let me tell you sir, that you have a lovely town here. Everything's so clean and the buildings are all so unique, your citizens are all so talented and the scenery is fantastic!" Cheryl enthused.

"Thanks. Can't take credit for the scenery or our artistic talent, but we have worked hard to build this valley into the home it's become." Max said.

"You look like Daddy." Matt piped up, his face thoughtful.

"Yes he does, Matt. This is a friend of your Mommy and Daddy's. Can you say hello to Mr. Evans?"

"Hello, Mr. Evans." Matt repeated, politely, remembering to stick his hand out as he had been taught.

"Nice to meet you, Matt." Max squatted down to the boy's height and shook his hand.

At that moment, Mason and Suzie came out of the glass studio. Suzie was chattering away about all that she had seen, while Mason looked around for his wife and son. He had spotted them across the street and started to walk over; Suzie's hand in his, when he noticed the man squatted down next to his son.

'If that's a fan, it's Okay, but if that's a reporter...' Mason thought to himself, but then noticed that Cheryl was relaxed and smiling down at her son and the man chatting with him.

"Cheryl." Mason called, as he neared the other half of his family.

Cheryl looked up, her smile becoming more intense as she gazed up at her husband.

"Look who we bumped into, Mason." Cheryl said, indicating the man who was straightening up to greet him. Mason looked at the man and saw himself, only clean-shaven. He took off his sunglasses and baseball cap, to run his fingers through his hair, to cover his shock, before sticking his hand out.

"Max, Max Evans, what a surprise to see you here!" The two men shook hands. All of a sudden, the three adults became aware of the crowd standing around them, staring. Max glanced around briefly and then everyone went back to their business, leaving some space around the five of them.

'These are friends of ours. I would count it as a great favor to Liz and I if all of you gave them some privacy, please.' Max sent the request out over the community Connection.

"Max and Liz live here. In fact, Max is the Mayor, Mason. Cheryl told him.

"Really? That's great. This town of yours is very impressive. We've seen quite a bit of it this afternoon. We've heard about this art festival in L.A. for years and have always wanted to come see it." Mason said.

"You've heard about us in L.A., huh? Wow, it's great, that word of mouth has reached that far." Max said, thoughtfully. "But as to seeing Airatan, this is only the public-tourist part. You haven't seen the real-private part of our valley. Would the four of you like to come and stay with Liz and I for the night or even a couple days?" Max invited.

'Liz, you are never going to guess who I just bumped into. Mason, Cheryl and their two children. I'd like to invite them to stay with us.' Max told Liz, sub-vocally.

'That would be so great, Max! I'd love to see them again. I heard your announcement over the Connection, but wasn't sure who 'our friends' were.' Liz replied.

Mason looked over at Cheryl before answering with a grin.

"We'd love to stay with you and Liz, Max. We'd really like to see this community of yours." Mason said. "But I'm afraid we would only be able to stay overnight."

"We'll take what we can get. Did you leave your car out in the parking lot, or did you hike in?" Max asked.

"We left our car outside the valley." Mason said.

"Why don't I send someone out to bring it up to our house, while I drive you up in my car?" Max suggested, as he silently requested someone to come and get Mason's car keys. Mason agreed just as Brian came zipping by and Max went through the formality of motioning him over.

"Brian, would you go out and bring this gentleman's car up to our house, please?" Max requested, allowing Mason to hand over his keys and to describe his car.

"Sure, no problem, Max." Brian glanced curiously at the couple, who looked so much like his king and queen, before driving off.

"My car is over here, if you'd like to come up to the house now, or I'd be happy to show you around here some more." Max offered.

"I think we've seen all that the kids can take in for one day. Maybe we could take you up on your offer tomorrow morning, before we would have to leave. But for now, we'd love to see where you live, Max." Cheryl said and they all walked over to Max's battery-powered car and got in.

As they drove through the town, Cheryl noticed a couple walking by on the sidewalk. Their arms were around each other and their hips bumped as the walked. The man was in the process of reverently kissing his lady's palm, as she kept her eyes lovingly locked with his.

"Do you know who the newlyweds are, Max?" Cheryl asked from the back seat of the car, indicating the couple walking by.

"Yes, Louise is a former college roommate of Liz's and Johann has been a friend of ours ever since we moved here. They'll be celebrating their third wedding anniversary in one week and I hear Louise is expecting their first child, as well!" Max said with a happy grin for his friends.

"They look so sweet together; so much in love!" She said, smiling.

"They are. It took Johann a year to convince Louise to marry him, but ever since he succeeded, they've been very happy together, as you can see!" Max smiled.

Max continued to drive them down the main street and then through a gate, which opened before them, in a wall made up of Pine and Blue Spruce trees, which ran across the valley floor and up the mountain side quite a ways.

"We don't allow tourists to go beyond that gate; we like our privacy too." Max said, as the view of the rest of the valley opened up before them. Here, homes and other buildings could only be seen through gaps in the trees. The valley looked natural and unspoiled, unlike the public part of town, where shops were built on both sides of the road, beautiful and graceful as they were.

"Our house is just a short distance away." Max said as he drove them to his home. "I'll get your luggage in just a minute, but let me take you around back to where I bet Liz and the kids are playing." Max said. 'So I don't have to take you through the front door, with the Antarian Royal Crest on it. A crest you may recognize from your time filming 'Among Us'. Max thought to himself.

"Am I imagining things, or do these houses and buildings remind me of some of the sets we had during our filming of 'The Royal Four, Among Us'?" Mason asked.

'Oh well, so much for that idea.' Max thought.

"Uh, no you're not imagining things." Max thought quickly. "Eric Petersen's uncle, Olaus and his son designed and built most of the buildings in this valley. Olaus was an architect back in Sweden, but his designs weren't very successful over there, so he jumped at the chance, when most of his family decided to immigrate to the States. I think Eric once told me that he got a lot of his design ideas for his books and ultimately for the movie-sets, from his uncle." Max explained.

"What a small world this is and isn't it interesting how things come 'round, full circle sometimes." Cheryl said, smiling.

"Oh my goodness, Mason, Cheryl?" Liz called across the lawn, as the five of them came around the side of the house. "What a great surprise!" She glanced at Max with merry eyes. "I hope Max's bringing you up here means you'll stay the night with us, at least." She hugged them both.

"We'd love to if it won't be too much trouble." Cheryl said.

"No trouble at all. We'll just shift around a little." Liz said, knowing that her second daughter, Dee was playing over at the Guerin's with their daughter, Amy and would stay the night there. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on just a full-sized mattress, or having your children stay with ours?" Liz asked.

"A full-sized mattress is fine. We like...togetherness." Mason assured Liz, as he gazed at his lovely wife, whom he couldn't wait to be together with. "And it's very nice of your children to share their rooms with ours." Mason said, smiling. "Suzie, Matt, say hello to Mrs. Evans." He instructed.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans." They said together, politely, shaking hands with her.

Liz smiled at both of them, thinking how interesting it was that two identical couples could produce children who didn't really look alike. There were some similarities, of course, but Matt and Suzie didn't look enough like Phillip, Dee or Libby, to be mistaken as their brother or sister. They were beautiful little children though. Liz thought.

"How would you two like to come and play with two of my children, Phil and Libby, on the monkey-bars, swings, or the fort and play-house?" Liz invited.

Both children had been splitting their attention between the two adults, who looked just like their parents and the great-looking play-area in their yard. They both nodded, smiling when they were asked if they would like to play over there.

"While I take these two over and introduced them to the kids, why don't you take Mason and Cheryl into the house, give them a little tour and let them freshen up?" Liz suggested and the other three adults nodded their agreement. "I'll be right back."

Part 47b

"So, can I give you a little tour of our home?" Max offered Mason and Cheryl, after they had, had a chance to freshen up.

"Sure, what we've seen so far is beautiful." Cheryl said.

"Well, come back this way through the kitchen and family room, which you saw, when we came in. Through this butler's pantry is the dining room, which is being used more as a conference room and pamphlet assembling space." Max pointed out all of the posters and pamphlets for the different activities and sites, offered at the festival.

"Through here is our living room." He took them through the large archway in the dining room's wall. "Most of the furnishings in here were made by our artisans."

"What workmanship. They are beautiful!" Cheryl said, as she stroked one of the wooden tables. "Do you have a catalog or a web-site we could visit and order from, when we get home?" She asked.

"Uh yes, we do. I'll write the address down for you." Max said, before leading them out of the living room.

"These are just offices for secretaries, we don't really need, or have!" Max laughed. "Here's our library/offices for Liz and I." Max took them through the door and motioned to the book-lined room. Most of the shelves were filled with law tomes on Max's end of the room and microbiology texts and scientific journals on Liz's end. On the selves in between, were children's books, paperback novels and movie videos.

"Oh my, this is a similar, but larger version of a library a friend of ours has in her home." Cheryl looked around in awe. "I wish I had more time to read for fun."

"Well, why don't you go sit outside and I'll bring out some iced-tea." Max suggested, as he guided them back into the family room and out onto the patio. "I'll be right back." He said.

Max brought the iced-tea out and the four adults sat down to chat. Max and Liz sat closely together on a loveseat, holding hands, a mirror image of Mason and Cheryl.

"Liz and I were so happy for you, when we read that the two of you had married." Max said. "Although, I don't know how you pulled off a private wedding, with no one knowing about it until it was over."

"We couldn't have done it without a friend of ours." Cheryl said. "Actually we would hardly have had any sort of private...courtship, if it hadn't been for Sue."

"We couldn't spend any personal time together without the Press saying that we were sleeping together. We actually didn't make love for the first time until our wedding night." Mason admitted, gazing intently, into Cheryl's loving eyes; remembering that very special night.

"We wanted to get to know each other first, before adding physical intimacy to our relationship." Cheryl added and Max and Liz nodded understandingly, remembering the sacrifices they had made, to make their wedding night a special one.

"So, this Sue was a good friend of yours, who let you borrow her house or something?" Liz asked, curiously.

"Actually, no. She was a stranger I met by chance one day, who turned out to be a great fan of ours...one who has never told anyone that she knows us and who has never asked us for anything, except our friendship, which was very easy for us to give. Susan is a very special lady." Mason said.

"Would you mind telling us the story? You've really piqued our curiosity now." Liz asked, leaning forward. Mason looked at Cheryl and they smiled at each other.

"Sure, why not. It happened like this..." Mason said, remembering.

Flashback: 5 years ago.

'Oh man, this hospital campus is a maze. Why did I insist on coming to visit this sick child on my own? I know I'm supposed to park in that structure over there, but how do I get to it from here?' Mason asked himself. A hospital employee came walking by, on the sidewalk near his car, her I.D. badge flapping in the breeze. She must have been out for an afternoon walk, because she had a bottle of water in her hand, was wearing walking shoes and she was smiling happily as she walked by at a good pace. Mason rolled his window down.

"Excuse me, Miss? How can I get around to the entrance of that parking structure?" She cocked her head for a moment, as if listening to something and then gave a little shake of her head, before smiling and saying.

"Okay, you need to make a right..." And she gave him clear directions on how to get there.

"Alright, thanks." Mason said, smiling up at her, from behind his sunglasses and from under his baseball cap and then drove off. He saw the lady in his rear-view mirror, continue her walk. He found a parking place and walked into the hospital, but on his way to the elevator, he saw a sign pointing the way towards the hospital's medical library.

'I don't know anything about the disease this poor kid has and I'm early. I wonder if anyone in the library could help me quickly find some information that I could read.' Mason thought to himself, as he walked down the hall, entered the library and walked up to the front desk.

"Uh, hi, I was wondering if anyone could help me find some information on this disease? I'm not even going to try and pronounce it." Mason showed the lady behind the desk, a piece of paper with the disease name written on it.

"Sure, our reference librarian just came in, let me call her out." She did so and a moment later another lady, in a bright blue suit came out of the office. She had short, golden, brown hair, in a pageboy style, wore wire-framed glasses and had a pleasant smile on her face.

"May I help you? Oh hello. I guess you were able to find your way?" She asked and Mason saw that it was the woman who had helped him earlier. He took his hat and sunglasses off, still gazing at her. He saw something flicker within her eyes, but her expression didn't change, as she waited for him to respond. Mason saw that her badge gave her name as Susan Nelson.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some basic information about this disease? I have to go visit a boy upstairs, who has it and I don't know anything about it."

"Alright, come over here to our consumer-collection. She pulled out what looked to be an index to a set of books, found the entry she needed and then pulled out the correct volume and turned to the proper page. "Here you go. I love this set of books, it should give you just the right amount of information you'll need. We do have other texts and Internet sites, if you need more information, though." Susan offered.

"This will be great, thanks." Mason said, looking through the pages. "I hope this was alright, my coming in here. Obviously I don't work here." Mason said uncertainly.

"Well, we don't advertise our consumer services, because we don't have enough room to house as much material as we'd like to, but I'm not about to kick anyone out, who finds their way to us!" Sue grinned up at him. "Let me photocopy this for you, so you can take it with you and read it at your leisure." She took the book over to a photocopier and in no time flat, with economical movements and expertise, she had a copy ready for him to take.

"You are welcome to sit in those chairs and read, if you'd rather." She indicated some comfortable chairs, in which one doctor, in his white, lab-coat, was reading a medical journal. Mason could have sworn that the magazine's title was simply, "Gut". He swallowed hard.

"Uh no, thank you. I'll take this with me. Do I owe you anything for the copy?" Sue shook her head.

"No, nothing; glad I could help." She said, with a smile, as Mason smiled back and left to go find the pediatric unit.

Mason found a bench to sit on, by the elevator, on the first floor and read the pages, which Susan had given him, before going to find the poor kid he was supposed to visit. An hour later, he was wandering the halls, trying to find his way back to the south hospital entrance. These visits were always difficult and he was exhausted. The visit with twelve-year old, Glen had been okay; the kid still had his humor and was trying to look brave in the face of what he was going through. But the hospital's public relations people had been waiting for him, as had many of the pediatric ward's employees, when he had arrived on the floor. The pictures and autographs had all been arranged and okay'd by Mason's agent and the hospital's administration, but still, it was difficult to smile when faced with so many sick children.

"Hi, can I help you find your way?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. "I thought that was you. How did you find your way back into these halls?" Sue asked. She must have been on her way back from the hospital's mailroom, because her arms were filled with envelopes and a couple small boxes.

"Oh, hi; I don't know, I must have taken a wrong turn, somewhere." Mason said. "I'm trying to find my way to the south entrance. Could you tell me how to get there, please?" Susan shook her head.

"I'll take you. There's now way I could give you directions from back here. Come on." She said.

"Thanks." Mason smiled, gratefully.

"May I ask how your visit went?" Sue asked, cautiously.

"Okay, I guess. It's just difficult to get these letters from children, who are so sick and whose only wish is to meet their favorite TV actor. My name's Mason Blair, by the way." Mason would have put his hand out to shake hers but they were both filled with mail. "Can I help you carry any of that?" He asked.

"No, thank you. It's not heavy, it's just bulky." Sue smiled at him. "And actually I know exactly who you are, Mr. Blair. You played Matt Devon on 'Among Us' and I'm one of your biggest fans!" She ducked her head, shyly and Mason realized that her professional confidence was just a mask for her shy personality. "I thought I recognized your voice earlier, when you were wearing your sunglasses and cap, like you are now, but I couldn't be sure. Then you came into the library and took them off and I was almost sure, but I've mistaken strangers for friends before and besides, it's hospital policy and just common courtesy to not bother celebrities, who come to visit our patients." Susan explained to Mason, who had his mouth hanging open.

"I never would have guessed. You were so professional and never gave a hint that you knew who I was!" Mason smiled and Sue just smiled back. A doctor came towards them in the hall.

"Susan, has that book come in for me yet?" He asked.

"Just this morning, Dr. Yu. I called and left a message with your office..."

"Thank you." The doctor said and changed directions to walk towards the library.

"May I ask...did the little boy ask you to heal him, as your character could have?"

"Not quite, but I could tell that he wanted to. He called me Matt several times, instead of Mason and I knew what he was trying to say. It hurts so much when these kids get me, an actor, mixed up with the character I play; especially when that character is an alien, who can heal people." Mason said, sadly.

"I'm sorry, that must be rough. But I'm sure you cheer them up anyway, when you come to visit them." She said.

"I hope so." Mason said.

"Well, here we are at the south entrance. It was nice to have meet you, Mr. Blair." Sue juggled the mail into one arm, so she could stick her hand out for him to shake.

"It was nice to meet you, as well, Miss Nelson. And thank you very much for all of your help. I really appreciate it." Mason smiled at her, as he shook her hand.

"You're welcome." Sue said simply, before she started walking back the way she had come and Mason exited the building.

'This just isn't my day.' Mason groaned to himself, as he pulled over to the curb. Steam was coming up, out from under the hood of his car. He reached over and picked up his cell-phone to see that it was dead. 'Oh great!' Mason looked at the small house, by which he was parked. 'I wonder if they'd let me use their phone?' He wondered, as a car drove slowly by and pulled into the driveway in front of him. A woman got out and just stood looking at him, through the windshield. Then she smiled and came over to Mason's window, which he rolled down.

"Miss Nelson? This is your house?" Mason asked.

"Yes, Mr. Blair, it is. By the look of things, I'd say you need help?" Mason nodded. "Your cell isn't working?" He shook his head. "Come on in." She smiled to him and then went to put her car away in the garage. She then led the way to the side door and unlocked it.

"The phone is on the counter, would you like something to drink? I have water, tea, hot or cold, coffee and different kinds of sodas."

"Would you have a Dr. Pepper? That would be fantastic." Mason asked.

"Diet alright?"

"Great." Mason smiled and Sue went to open two pop cans and pour their contents over ice in glasses, which she had brought down already. She quietly gave Mason his glass and then went into another part of the house to give him privacy, while he called for road service.

"Thanks for the use of your phone and for the drink." Mason said, as he came out of the kitchen and found her in the living room. The house was larger inside than it appeared to be outside. "Would you rather I wait out in my car?" Mason asked. "They said that the wait could be as long as forty-five minutes."

"No, of course not. Please, have a seat." Sue said.

"This is so frustrating. I probably would have made it home if I hadn't agreed to deliver a package to a friend of my older brother's, who lives around here, someplace." Mason said. "Do you know this street address at all?" Mason stood up and brought a slip of paper with an address printed on it, for her to see. She studied it for a moment and then smiled.

"Your brother's friend is John Kozlowski?"

"Yes, how did you know that? Oh man...don't tell me..."

"He lives next door! This is Circle Drive, we're on, but don't worry, it's a very confusing street, since it circles the city and crosses freeways twice, sometimes. And John's house numbers fell off in a storm last week." She soothed. Just then a black SUV drove by and Sue looked out her front window.

"That was John. Would you like to go see him now?" She asked.

"Sure, might as well." Mason got up and went towards the front door, which Sue was opening already. She stepped out onto her front porch just as her neighbor walked over his front lawn, towards her.

"Susan, are you okay? That isn't your car is it? I didn't think so, but I just wanted to check."

"I'm fine, thanks, John. But a friend of yours wants to see you." She walked down the steps, allowing Mason to come out of the house, as well.

"Mason! Well I'll be. It's been years since I've seen you. How's your family?"

"They're fine, John, thanks." Mason said, as both men shook hands. "John's family used to live in my hometown when we were growing up, but they moved away years ago." Mason told Sue.

"Susan, you know Mason, as well?" John asked.

"We just met." She told him and John nodded.

"The reason I'm here is Bob asked me to deliver something to you." Mason said. "Why don't I get it out of my trunk? Miss Nelson was kind enough to allow me to use her phone to call road service, but I don't know when a tow-truck will get here."

"Okay, that sounds great." John said.

"Thanks again for all of your help today and for the drink, Miss Nelson. I really do appreciate it." Mason smiled at her.

"Glad I could help and even though we'll probably never meet again, please call me Sue."

"Thanks, call me Mason." They shook hands and Mason hesitated for a moment, before leaning over and kissing her on the check and putting his arms around her for a brief hug, before backing up. "Thanks again." He said, before going to get the package out of his trunk...

End Flashback

"I met Susan just before that awful story in the tabloids about Cheryl and I going away together for some hedonistic weekend. It really upset us and almost, almost broke us up. We didn't know how we could ever see each other and not have the Press get hold of it." Mason said.

"Then John called and said that Sue had come up with a plan, after she saw that piece in the papers and discussing it with him. If we were interested, Cheryl could come and stay in her guestroom and I could stay in John's house. She said that their back yards were quite private and that there was an old gate between her yard and his. If we could sneak out to where they lived, no one need ever know that, that was where we were." Mason continued.

"So we tried it and the plan worked perfectly! Mason stayed at John's and I stayed in Susan's guestroom, which was really a little suite, with its own bathroom and a sitting area. It was private, taking up the entire upstairs of Sue's 1 1/2 story bungalow. She had decorated it beautifully, as well!" Cheryl said.

"During the day, when the two of them were at work, we could lounge around in one of their living rooms, or sit outside in one of their private, shaded back yards. Those were times we could truly rest and relax, have long conversations or take one of the many, many different books or videos from Sue's private library to read or watch." Cheryl continued.

"John or Susan would bring home dinner and sometimes they'd join us, but oft-times, they'd go back out alone, together or with their friends, for the evening. They were so sweet! There were even a few times that Sue met us somewhere and then spirited us away to her house, without anyone following us!"

"John let me slip him a few bucks now and then, but Susan never would accept any money from either of us." Mason said. "Now she's godmother to our Suzie. She and John have never married, at all, but they have become good friends and still live next door to each other. Their homes have become our oasis over the years. John now has a pool and there's a small playground nearby. We go there once a month or so, when we can. They live only 1 1/2 hours away from us."

"Oh my goodness, that is so sweet!" Liz exclaimed. "So tell me, did Sue have anything to do with the arrangement of your private wedding ceremony?"

"Yeah; she's in her church choir and a cantor, as well. She and her priest know each other very well, so she arranged it all secretly with him and her choir director, so that we could have a proper service, with music and even flowers. Our families flew in at the last minute and no one found out about it until we announced it a week later. Susan made our wedding very special for us and then let us stay in her house, for our honeymoon, while she went to a library seminar..." Cheryl blinked back tears, when she thought of the extraordinary kindness of a stranger, who was now one of her best friends.

"I wish our valley could have been that oasis for you over the years, even if it is further away from you than your friend, Susan's house." Max said, regretfully. "Now that you've found where we live, maybe you'll return and stay with us now and again. You should be safe here."

"We'd like that." Cheryl said. "The kids have certainly had a lot of fun playing together."

"Oh Mason, may I ask if you ever heard from young Glen after you visited him?" Liz asked.

"Oh, yeah; he sent a thank you note a couple of days later, but then later that year, maybe four or five months after I visited him, he sent a letter telling me that they had found a cure! Apparently, a month after I saw him, the hospital he was in, made a breakthrough in his treatment. He had to go through three months of intense treatment, but at the end of that time, he was cured of his disease!"

"Oh my goodness, how wonderful!" Liz exclaimed, grinning happily along with Max.

After preparing and eating dinner, giving the kids their baths and tucking them into bed, the four adults chatted for a couple more hours, getting to know one another, becoming the friends they had always wanted to be, but could not, over the past years.

Later that night, Liz woke up to find Max also wakeful.

"They're out there again, aren't they? Are you sure it's safe?" Liz asked.

"Someone is always watching over these nightly rituals and they know that they're being watched, so they are always careful. It's just a bit of experimentation on their own, trying out what they've been taught. I did the same thing in my parent's basement, when I was young." Max assured her.

"But they don't have to learn about their powers in secret like you did. We teach our kids how to use them, like we teach them how to read and to write." Liz said.

"It's a rite of passage. Tage says he did the same thing with his friends, when he was a child, back on Antar. There's a mystical quality to using your powers out in a dark wood, or a field. Magical things you can see in the dark that you can't see in the light." Max said.

"But she's out there with them. What if she tells her parents?" Liz asked, sensing what Max was sensing, through the Connection.

"She won't. Phillip is talking to her now. Most likely she won't remember anything by morning. Even if she does, it will seem like a dream to her. She is only seven years old, after all." Max assured Liz.

**The End.**

Author's note: Thanks for all of your wonderful feedback! **This story is continued in the sequel, "Was It A Dream?"**


End file.
